Monster
by LVAv8or
Summary: Arizona Robbins is a loving mother and wife. Her co-workers think she is perky and bubbly, while the parents of her patients call her a savior, but what if it was just an act? Everyone has secrets and for Arizona she has one big dark secret that would leave everyone she knew stunned. Will that secret stay hidden or will the arrival of a new surgeon bring it to light?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! PLEASE READ: Due to the violent and graphic nature of this fiction I will warn you now that this might no be your cup of tea. It mixes two of my favorite shows together, Dexter and Grey's Anatomy. For anyone who doesn't know about Dexter it is a show that is about a serial killer in Miami and without giving too much away that is what this fiction is loosely based off of. If you wish to continue then by all means please do, if you don't want to read it then that is fine by me. At least you can't say that I didn't warn you.**

**A/N 2: I am going to make Team Rainbow a series and they are in middle of an adventure right now. I don't want to post it until it is completely finished because things are going to get pretty crazy for me starting in August and I don't want to leave you guys hanging for a long time between chapters.**

* * *

6 months, 17 days, 20 hours, 45 minutes and 56...57...58, I think you get the jest, since Erica Hahn decided to take her old job back at Seattle Grace. Everyone's first thought was she was going to try and get my wife back, but she's not. The only time the two really talk is when they have a case together which is very rare, but that doesn't stop the rumors. The current rumor is that Erica is planning something big to get Calliope back.

A lot of things have changed the past four years that Erica has been gone, Callie has a baby and she's married...to a monster. At least that's what my parents call me, a monster, I know if something happens to me they already have their elaborate stories made up to tell their friends and our family about me, something that makes them look innocent. My brother never thought of me as a monster, he always said I was walking around with a... Dark Passenger.

A passenger I picked up when I was 5, I only let it take over my body partially back then. I killed an assortment of animals when I was in elementary school, from squirrels all the way up to dogs and cats that were wondering around the neighborhood. It wasn't until I was in 5th grade when I let my Dark Passenger take over my body completely.

Mrs. Williams was giving us a pop quiz in math; I was forced to sit next to Jena Hofmann that year. She was never really good at school and always copied from others around her. Well that day I was her victim, she copied my quiz word for word, the next day Mrs. Williams confronted us about it. Jena being the bitch the she was blamed me for coping on her, and Mrs. Williams believed her over me. I was suspended for the rest of week, ground for two weeks; needless to say I wasn't a happy camper.

It was a Friday afternoon my mom and the Colonel were at work, Tim was in the 7th grade at the time and he always got out of school before me and before my parents could get off work. When he got home he would relive our nanny from her duty of watching me before he would tell me to stay in the house before playing street hockey with his friends in front of the house.

I waited till he was heavily engrossed in his game before I invited Jena over to our house. Tim said I had to stay in the house he never said I couldn't have 'friends' over. It took Jena 10 minutes to make it to our house, to make sure my brother and his friends didn't see her I told her to sneak around back which she did.

She was your typical 10 year old, she wanted to play with my Barbie dolls, and she was fascinated with my Polly the Pocket collection, she stole a few of them when she thought I wasn't looking. We went downstairs because I told her that I loved to play with Lego's and that I have a huge town downstairs in the basement.

Downstairs in the far corner of the room was, well at the time was my pride and joy. My Lego town that took up 5 tables, I told her she could only look and not touch. No body could touch that town expect for me, let me tell you, I would freak out if someone, even my mom, touched it. After about a minute of one-upping each other on Lego's, I talked her into play hide n seek with me. We played a quick game of rock paper scissors I got to hide first; I went immediately to the basement and hid in the corner by the staircase. It really wasn't hiding, nothing compared to what I do now. If you looked closely you could easily make me out in the corner. I waited for 5 minutes before Jena got done with her counting and before she finally realized that I might be hiding in the basement.

She walked right passed me. I rolled my eyes when she started calling my name, like I would be that dense to actually listen to that bitch. Once she was in the middle of the basement was when I quietly made my way over to her. I was holding my pink jump rope my grandparents got me for Christmas last year. The furnace came on which made a tapping noise in the corner where my Lego town was, that kept her focused on that area as I made my way to her. She was so focused she didn't even realize I was right behind her or the fact that I had a jump rope around her neck until it was too late.

She was flailing around trying to break my grip, but the more she flailed the tighter my grip became. Her arms were flying around and she started to kick her legs, her leg hit a table next to her. It was Tim's table; he had all of his Warhammer 40k stuff on there. I watched as pieces of his army fell to the floor and broke, I knew that at some point in the future my Lego town would be in pieces because of this.

It was exactly 7 minutes and 16 seconds when Jena stopped moving. I let go of the jump rope and Jena's body fell to ground. I just stared at her lifeless body, enjoying the high that I got from killing. It was a feeling I had never experienced in my 10 years of life. She had cut her leg on the edge of Tim's table, and for some reason I was fascinated with her blood. I told my grandparents that I loved science, and for my birthday they got me a microscope set, which was sitting on a self to my left. Grabbing a slide cover and the dropper I collected a drop of her blood and placed it on the slide.

With the slide in my pocket, I started to move her body, I didn't get very far because my mom and dad came home. I heard talking upstairs and Tim came downstairs, once he turned the corner he stopped and just looked at me in shock. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cutoff when our mom came downstairs and let out a blood curdling scream, "Arizona Elizabeth Robbins! What did you do?" She screamed at me, but then again could you blame her?

My facial features never changed as I moved my gaze from Jena to my mother. "I killed her, she copied my quiz and I got in trouble for it. She had to pay; no one else was going to help me so I helped myself." My voice was calm and cool; there was no fear or panic rushing though me only need; the need to do it again.

My father rushed downstairs when she he heard my mother yelling, he was quiet as he took in the scene. "Mom and Dad go upstairs. Arizona and I got this." My father guided my mother upstairs to their room, and Tim helped move Jena's body outside to the shed. Together we placed sheets of plastic all over the shed; every surface was covered before Tim set her body on the table that was also covered in plastic.

Tim walked over to where my dad kept the power tools and handed me the electronic hand saw, "you know what to do."

With saw in my hand I took the time and cut Jena's body into small pieces. Since she was small her body and sheets of plastic fit perfectly in two large trash bags. Tim made me look over the shed to make sure there was no blood anywhere while he went back to house for a moment. A few minutes later he came back and together the two of us with the bags made our way to Manteo Waterfront Marina.

My father is in the Marines and loves boats; he has a huge collection of them. When my brother turned 13 last month my dad took him to go get his boating license. As much as Tim wanted to break the rules and drive Dad's pride and joy 'Aquaholic' which was a Dominator 87' Express, he knew we would get caught and having two trash bags filled with a dead body was not something he wanted to get caught with.

Tim stuck to the rules and laws of boating, since he was between the age of 12 and 15 he could only operate a boat under 40 hp by himself, so he took the 'Island Hopper' a 1986 Jongert sailing yacht. We were sailing around for at two hours, Tim waited till the sun went down before he anchored the yacht 20 miles away from shore. Together we threw the bags over board, once we did that we just stood there looking out at the water in silence.

"Did you learn your lesson?"

I take a moment to think about this question, I know he wants me to say yes but I can't. I didn't learn my lesson because I want to do it again. "No, I just want to do it again."

Out of the corner of my eye I see his head drop, and he let's out a loud sigh. "Arizona, you can't just go around killing people because it feels good." He's trying not to yell at me, but I can see he is starting to wear thin.

"Why not, I can kill someone cut up their body and throw it into ocean like we just did." It's practical when you think about it. No on would be searching this far out in the ocean, plus if the current is strong enough it could carry the bags further in to the ocean.

"You realize most people get caught because they don't think about what they are doing when they kill. Did you ever think about the possibilities of what could happen when you killed Jena?"

I was so caught up in the moment; it never occurred to me what would happen when I actually killed Jena. For some reason I can't form words so I do the next best thing, I shake my head no.

"Jesus Arizona." Tim through his hands up in the air and was shaking head. I was starting to piss him off, I don't know why but I was starting to get upset because I made him mad. My hands were folded in front of me and I was staring at them waiting for him to continue his rant.

"She's a 10 year old girl with a family that loves her, and they have probably noticed that it's 8:30 and she's not home for dinner. Did it ever occur to you that she could have told her parents that she was going over to our house? Her parents could be talking to our parents, and since it's a missing child the police will get involved. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

I'm still looking down, and I feel like I'm about to cry. But I don't and like before I just shake my head yes, I see his point clearly.

"You maybe 10 going on 11, but your smarter than this. You have to think before you kill someone."

He was right I would have to use my brain if I didn't want to get caught. I got lucky with Jena, her parents trusted her enough to say home alone while they were out. She never left a note saying where she was going, to her parents and everyone in the neighborhood they thought she ran away or was kidnapped with no leads.

With my dad being in the military we lived in North Carolina till the end of the school year. My parents couldn't look at me until the start of sixth grade, when I started acted like all the other girls my age. I have Tim to thank for that, he helped mask the real Arizona from others, my parents included, to them killing Jena was a one time thing. Sorry say it wasn't, with Tim's help I was able to create the fake bubbly and perky Arizona that people know and love.

Dr. Arizona Robbins chief of pediatric surgery, savor of the tiny humans. Or Blondie and roller girl as my co-workers call me is nothing but an act, an act that took 25 years for me to get prefect. But 6 months ago it would seem my act has some holes in it, otherwise how else could Erica Hahn know that I have a dark passenger. Unless she is traveling around with one as well.

Three months after she was settled into Seattle and the hospital, that's when she started tormenting me. On my desk, in my locker, in my lab coat and in my scrub caps she would leave me pictures. Pictures of a young female that could pass for Callie's little sister. She has the same skin color as her and they have the same color hair. She has a nice lean body, and is a little bit taller then Callie. The pictures range from hanging out with friends and family all the way down to various one-night stands. One thing is clear, this women doesn't know that someone is following her taking pictures.

But that's not the main question, the main question is why is Erica targeting this women? What is her name? And why is Erica showing me these pictures. I don't get much time to evaluate these questions, because movement from the middle of the room gets my attention.

"W-Where am I?"

My latest victim has finally woken up; he is trying to get out of his restraints. He might as well as just give up, he is tightly bound in plastic his not going anywhere. I set the pictures that Erica has been sending me down next to my kill tools. Just like my victim the room we are in is completely covered in plastic, so he can hear my movement in the corner of the room. Just like the others before him he tries to call out to me for help.

"Hello? Is anybody there? I - I can't move, please someone help me." He's whimpering, I give it another 2 minutes before he is flat out crying.

I want to drag out as much fear as I can, so I take my time walking up to him. What I can only assume, what feels like hours to him I finally so my face. He relaxes a little bit, and he should he knows the fake bubbly Arizona but all of that is about to change.

"Oh thank God, Dr. Robbins I don't now what happened. One minute I'm in my living room and the next thing I know I'm laying in this room and I can't move. Help me get out of this."

My facial expression hasn't changed, since Sam Wilson the defensive coach of the University of Washington's football team opened his useless mouth. His face tenses when he looks into my lifeless piecing blue eyes, he's slowing starting to two and two together that he is not getting out alive.

I have so much to say I don't know where to start, hmm let's start with his first question. "It's ok you can relax a little, we are still in your house." Sam is looking round as much as he can; his head is also strapped to the table.

"I know it's hard to see with all these sheets of plastic everywhere, but we are upstairs in your... 'Children's' bedroom." I make sure to use air quotes with children; I see the fear in his eyes when I say children. He's a smart man I can tell he knows where I'm going with this.

"Yeah, how many have you had now? Five, is it? I find it disgusting how social services still gives you children, so you can molest and rape them. Only to have them die in some freak accident when they get the courage to finally stand up to you." I grab him by the chin and turn his head towards the left wall where I have placed 20x24 portraits of each adoptive child that was been in his custody.

He remains focused on the pictures as I return to my table, I run my middle finger over my knife set before I pick up one of my favorite knifes. I walk back over to him, making sure I'm standing right above him. Before he can say anything I cut his right cheek, and he let's out a yelp. All I can do is roll my eyes; it's a small cut on his cheek and his crying like a baby. He watches as I take my dropper and collect a few drops of blood for my slide collection.

I turn my back to him one more time, placing the slide next to my pictures and knifes before returning to his side. His is still crying, when my face comes back into his view he closes his eyes. "Our Father in haven, hollowed be your-"

"STOP!" I yell at him slapping him across the face, "That has never helped anyone."

"Please, Please I'll do whatever you want. Just let me go." He has stopped crying now and has started whimpering again.

"That's right, beg. Is that what your kids did when you were raping them? Now you know how they felt, sucks doesn't it?"

He opens his mouth and let's out a silent cry before he speaks again. "I - I couldn't help it. I just couldn't stop the urges. You have to believe me."

I give him a small smile, "I know what you mean. I get urges to kill all the time, but never for children... I could never ever...ever, do that to kids."

"Why?" Sam says in a barely there whisper.

"Because I have standards." It's the last thing I say to him before my knife penetrates his chest just a few inches above his heart hitting his aorta, and I watch his life drain slowly from his eyes.

In fives minutes Sam Wilson is dead; I grab my face shield and start the messy deconstruction of my kill room. I know for a fact it is a two-hour process to deconstruct my room without leaving any evidence of myself or Mr. Wilson behind.

It isn't until I have dismembered Sam's body and placed it into two large biodegradable trash bags, I realize how late it is. My phone is going off, the ringtone LMFAO's 'Sexy and I Know It' that means one thing, Callie is calling.

I quickly remove my latex gloves and hit accept. "Hey you."

The line is silent, I'm about to hangup thinking that Callie had butt dialed me again. "Mommy." An instant smile comes to my face as Sofia's voice comes through the phone.

"Hey baby girl, why are you up so late?"

"Story."

My grin grows wider; Sofia can't go to sleep without story time. Which means she wants me and only me to read her Beauty and the Beast. No I didn't choose this story because of the subliminal messages of me being the beast and Callie being the beauty. Sofia actually grew a liking to this story all on her own.

It takes me twenty minutes to read the story, I know that ten minutes into it I can tell she has fallen asleep but I keep talking till the end of the story. Once the story is complete I hear movement in the background, there is a soft thud followed by a muffled 'fuck'.

"Are you okay Cal?"

"Yeah, I just dropped the phone trying to put Sofia in her bed. Are you still at work?"

I turn around and look at the bloody mess Sam's body has left behind. "No, I'm working on a project at a friends house. I'm almost done, I'll home right after."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get home. Love You."

"Love you too babe."

I close the phone and let out a sigh, why am I like this? Why can't I be 'normal'? I have a wife and a daughter that love with all my heart and I know they love me, so why am I a monster, why can't I just stop? Ever since Sofia was born, I have always asked myself these questions and I never have an answer. Is this my faith? Do I just have to expect the fact that I am and always will be a monster?

After I get off the phone with Callie it takes another thirty minutes to clean the rest of the room. I am able to condense my crime scene to six large biodegradable trash bags, and soon I'm on my way to Corinthian Yacht Club so I can dispose my trash in my little corner of the world.

Before I go home I make one last stop, to my apartment. Callie doesn't know I still have it and that I still use it, but hey where else am I going to hide the huge amount of plastic wrap, my knife set and M99 tranquilizer. Not to mention the fact that I have to clean my knife set and I need a safe place to store my trophies.

Once everything is put away, I lock up and go home to my family. I still find it weird to say, I can't believe that I found someone who loves me, or the fake bubbly me. I wonder if Callie would still stay with me if she knew about my dark passenger.

When I come home the light by the door is off and the lamp sitting on the table between our and Sofia's room is on. That only means one thing, Sofia is having nightmares and just like story time out of the four adult figures she has in her life, I'm the only one who can get her to fall asleep.

I place my keys in the bowl by the front door before I make my way to the kitchen to charge my phone. Just as I take off my coat and set down my purse, Sofia starts whimpering. Quietly and quickly I make my way over to Sofia's room, I know Callie must be tried because she had surgery all day. She had a patient with cervical spondylotic myelopathy and that surgery was well over 5 hours long.

Before she starts to cry I'm already by her crib, "Shh, baby girl you don't have to worry anymore mommy is here." I say as I pick her up, she doesn't even open her eyes either my voice or my scent helps calm her down. Like anytime I hold my baby girl, she automatically curls up into a ball on my chest.

It takes a few minutes before she falls asleep again; as I stand there rocking her back and forth I start to feel tired. So I walk out to the living room to lay down with Sofia, I ignore the rocking chair in the corner for her room because Callie uses it to sing to her.

I lay down on my back on the couch with my baby girl still curled up into a ball sleeping. My left arm is right under her neatly tucked legs and my right hand is on her back. I close my eyes for a little rest, but I don't fully fall asleep. I guess you could say my motherly instinct has kicked in and every time she moves or her breathing changes I wake up instantly.

For about 4 or 5 more hours I lightly sleep with Sofia curled up on my chest. I feel a presence in the living room; I keep my eyes closed not really worried because I know its Callie. Knowing her she is probably taking a picture of us to show everyone at work along with my parents as well as hers. After a few moments I feel the weight of Sofia lifted from my chest. Once that happened sleep instantly take over my body and I fall into a dreamless sleep.

At that time I lose all track of time, I don't know how long I have been out; it could be minutes or hours. After a few moment of guessing how long I have been sleeping for the presence that was in the living from before is now hovering over me. In an instant I know who it is, Callie is somewhat growing her hair out keeping it at medium length. Part of her hair is on my cheek, mouth and nose. My senses are flooded with her vanilla and honey shampoo and conditioner. Soon her lavender body wash mixes it's self in there as she places butterfly kisses on my neck and collarbone.

I can't stop the smile that starts to grow on face as she kisses around neck and face. Finally she kisses on lips, it lasts for several seconds before she pulls ways. When I open my eyes big beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I have fallen for over the past 4 years greet me.

All I can think is I'm not suppose to be like this, happy with a family. Tim, my father and my mother always thought that I would be alone forever, and until I found Callie I believed them. I grew up empty inside, incapable producing genuine feelings for someone, even for my own family.

Callie is looking back at me for a moment before she gives a light chuckle. "What?"

I smile back at her, "Just thinking."

"About?" she raises her eyebrow, which I find incredibly sexy.

"The perfect word that describes how much I love you. It seems like every dictionary and thesaurus I look through doesn't seem to have the word I'm looking for."

Every facial expression for love crosses her face all at once and her smile grows impossibly wider. Any wider and I'm sure she will split her face. She leans down and kisses me passionately; she doesn't need to ask for permission to deepen the kiss. I open my mouth to let her tongue play with mine.

We kiss for a few minutes before I back away and look around with a perplex look. "Where's my baby girl?"

Her face gets more lovingly, if that's possible? She loves it when I call Sofia my baby girl. "She is in her play pen on the other side of the room."

Callie leans in to kiss me again, but I stop her. "As much as I would love to continue this, I don't want to scar my 23-mouth old daughter."

Callie smiles and gets up lifting me up with her. "Maybe while she is at Addison's tonight we can continue this." She gives me a playful slap on the ass as I make my to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

An hour and half later after I take a shower and eat breakfast with my two favorite ladies Callie, Sofia and I are making our way over to the hospital. We are just about to walk into the daycare center on the first floor, when Callie's two best friends Addison Montgomery and Mark Sloan join us. Teddy likes to call them the three stooges they are inseparable both in and outside of the hospital.

"How's daddy's favorite girl?" Mark asks he stops in mid process from lifting her from my arms when she starts to whimper. Mark and Callie maybe her biological parents, but she clearly loves me the most.

"You know you don't have to watch her tonight Addison. We can being her with us." Callie said.

"No, I want to spend time with my god daughter. I didn't get the chance to last week because of an emergency surgery." Addison turned her attention from Callie to Sofia. "Plus this almost three year will be bored out of her mind."

Addison smirks and glances over to Mark who is smirking as well, "Just remember one thing Callie. You have to choose a big enough house for the three of you and the _dog_."

DOGGIE!" Sofia starts bouncing with joy. If it isn't about the need to expand our family of three, they find the need to constantly nag me about getting a dog.

All I can do is just roll my eyes, "I said we will see."

"Um I pretty sure you said that we could get a dog when we move into a house." Addison countered.

I give a heavy sigh as I leave the three of them and drop Sofia off inside. _We_ Addison, do you plan on living with us now. No better yet do you plan on cleaning up after this damn dog. Because I'm pretty sure _my_ almost three year old does really understand responsibility, and Callie I love her to death, but when she get back home from a long shift she will not want to pick up after it.

I take a deep breath before I rejoin the three stooges, all of them have smile on her faces. They must have some type of plan to get me to say yes to this damn dog.

"Well ladies I have to go give a consult, I'll see you two you later." Mark says to Addison and Callie. "See you later Ari." He slaps me on the back before he leaves us.

Addison looks at me with a somewhat evil glare, she's about to do something and she daring me to call her out on it. "Well Cal I have to go up to the nursery care to join me?"

"Yeah, I really don't have anything until this afternoon." Callie turns to me and gives me a kiss goodbye before her and Addison may their way upstairs.

Before they make to the elevator Addison turns around to address me, "Oh Arizona! I left the In vitro pamphlets on your desk for you look over when you get the chance."

My jaw instantly drops; I will not kill Addison, I will not kill Addison, I will not kill Addison. I avoid all eye contact with her and Callie, I need to go upstairs but I will not take the elevator. With my luck Callie will get a page and then when I'm in the elevator Addison will there too.

Don't get me wrong I know she's Callie's best friend, and is only looking out for her, but some days sheets of plastic cross my mind.

With this being Karev's last year as a resident before he starts his peds fellowship, he has been going around doing all my post and pre op charts. Not to mention that he doing a lot of my big surgeries, which leaves me with some free time on my hands.

Free time that I'm currently using on finding Teddy, I make it up the 4th floor where the Cardio wing is located. It doesn't take me long to find her, she standing at the nurse's station filling out some paperwork.

I join her side with a long face and a sigh, she takes one glance at me before looking around making sure the coast the was clear from prying eyes and ears. "Sam was a no go?"

Besides Tim, my mother and my father, Teddy is really the only person outside my family that knows about my dark passenger. No I didn't flat out tell one night 'Hey Teds I'm a serial killer. Don't tell anyone or I'll kill you.' The only way she found out was she caught me in the act.

It was a little over 3 years ago when Callie and I got into a car accident, and her life along with Sofia's were up in the air. Mark was being a complete asshole to me, I mean several times I just wanted to reach over and snap his neck. I mean I have killed men bigger and taller then him, I could have killed Mark before anyone could even register what happened. But for Callie and Sofia's sake I didn't, I still don't like him I just tolerate him now. Since he started dating Julie having him around really isn't that bad.

But for those four days that Callie and Sofia were in the hospital, I let my dark passenger take over me completely.

Usually I'm a neat monster, I follow the ritual that Timothy made for me when I was younger. I find my victim, usually someone who thinks they were smart enough to get past the law. Once I get my victim I do a background check on them, find out what their crimes are. I take the time the stalk them, make sure they are actually guilty of their crime. If I find them guilty for what they did, I take the time to find and set up my kill room. My kill room location usually has something to do with my victim and their crimes, once the location is set I carefully wrap the room with lots of plastic sheets, duct tape and pictures and other things from _their_ victims. When I know their Monday thru Sunday schedule by heart is when I strike. I usually wait till they are alone in a secluded area; I quietly my make way over to them and inject them with an M99 tranquilizer. M99 is mainly used for large animals and if not used properly it can kill a human. I have had years of practice with the stuff so I know exactly how much to use. With the right amount given my victims are usually unconscious for 2 to 3 hours, which gives me plenty of time to get their bodies to my kill room. When they finally awaken I confront them about their crimes, they are scared and want to be let go so they confess and plea from me to let them go. Once they are dead, I dismember their bodies and the kill room I place them into six biodegradable trash bags before they go to their watery grave. No muss no fuss.

Three years ago when Callie and Sofia were in the hospital, I lost all control, and for a brief moment Seattle saw my dark passenger. To Maryland, my dark passenger is called the thumb print killer. There is no ritual, no carefully choosing my victim, no making sure they are criminal, no quietly killing them, and no disposing of the body in my secret corner of the world. All you had to do was make eye contact with me and you would have my next victim if I weren't in the process of stalking someone. I killed 5 innocent people in four days, at the end of my shift I would watch Callie from the gallery, or sit by her side till the early morning, then pretend that I was going home for a shower and a change of clothes. But I would make sure to kill someone before I went home.

At the time I was staying with Teddy in her apartment, being alone in my apartment was too much, and I for damn sure wasn't about stay with Mark. I had just finished killing Sean Meyer, Teddy's neighbor that lived right across the hall from her. She had gotten out of her surgery early and was making her way back home.

Sean was a fighter, so I didn't really have time to close door. Teddy and Sean live at the end of the hall so no one would really comeback there unless they needed too. I was trying to move Sean's body so I could leave his bloody thumbprint on the wall. Right as she got to her door, Sean's body fell from the bed to the floor with a loud thud. Teddy must have heard it because she walked in looking for Sean, making sure he was ok.

I had just put his thumbprint on wall and was about to leave but was stopped when I saw Teddy staring at me from the doorway. Without losing eye contact she got out her cell phone, "Yes this is Theodora Altman, I live on the 5 floor of the Olivian and I want to report a murder."

Teddy is on the phone for a few more minutes after that, once she got off the phone she looked at me again. "The police with be here any minute, you might want to get lost for a few hours."

Which is exactly what I do, Teddy grabs me a clean pair of clothes and I make my way to my boat where I get rid of my clothes and spend most of the night. I'm a little on edge I don't know if Teddy is going the report me or not. It's a little after 4 in the morning when I get a text from Teddy telling me its safe to come back. I do go back, but the entire way there I get the feeling like police are going to be there to arrest me. When I comeback Sean's apartment is sealed off with yellow tape, I walk into the Teddy's apartment expecting to see police waiting for me but no one is here. Teddy is sitting at the kitchen table holding a cup of coffee. "Sit," she jesters towards one of the empty seats.

I don't question her and do as I'm told. We sit in silence from a few moments before she starts questioning me. The questions last all night, and I'm surprised that she accepts me and still wants to be my friend. Well in her words, 'I don't care what you do on your own time, just don't bring down with you if you get caught.' Which is easy enough for me.

Sometimes she even gives me a victim. I have absolutely no tolerance for pedophiles. Can't stand them think the world would be a better place without them, it disgusts me how they could do the things they do to kids. Just like my zero tolerance for pedophiles, Teddy has one for abusive spouses, whether you're a male or female. Everytime Teddy works the ER or has a case that involves an abusive spouse, their name just happens to come out when we are talking.

"Earth-to-Arizona…" Teddy is waving her hand infront of me. I've been reminiscing for too long.

"Sorry, what?" I turn my attention to Teddy now.

"Sam…I'm taking it that it was a no go?"

"No, it was go." I pause as stare off into space. "A much needed go."

I can see out of the corner of my eye that Teddy is looking at me confused. "If it was go? Why the long the face?"

"One word…Addison…"

Teddy scrunched up her face and gave a low hiss. "I'm sorry, what have you done wrong this time?"

"Because I'm still on the fence about the whole dog thing." I shake my head and give another sigh. "I mean if it isn't about the damn dog, it's about having more kids. You know I wouldn't be so opposed to having more kids, if Callie wants to her eggs but she doesn't. She wants to use mine; she has even gone as far as wanting to do in vitro. Which is good I guess because nine months of no killing for me… not good."

We are silent for a few seconds as we both are staring off into space now. "I mean Callie willing to do in vitro says a lot. She's willing to take the 38.9% pregnancy rate, and the 31.7% chance that it will be a live birth." Teddy is looking at me now with a raised eyebrow. "I swear if you tell anyone I actually took the time to go through the packets Addison gave me, I will physically and mentally beat you."

Teddy throws up her hands defensively and let's me continue my rant. "The only reason Callie wants to do in vitro because she thinks I don't want to carry a baby or I'm afraid of child birth and don't lose my figure. Which is all false, the only reason I don't want a kid is because my son or daughter will have my genes, and what if they become a killer like me. If Callie ever finds about me she will be devastated, but if she finds out that her son or daughter is one too she will be crushed. I can't do that to her, but I'm so afraid that she's going to leave me for someone who can and will give her what she wants…A family."

Teddy turns around to face the nurse's station and put down her chart before she looks over to me. "I'm stopping you right there, your not the monster you think you really are. Hidden deep, deep, deep inside of you is a normal Arizona Robbins that you crave for so much. She's there, I've seen her. I guess I see her more times then you do. I see her when Callie walks into the room, even when you two are talking. Whether its idle chit chat or a heated argument I see that loving normal Arizona. I see her when you are with Sofia or 'baby girl'. She's there Ari, but you're the only one who controls when she's allowed to make an appearance."

That's all Teddy says to me, she returns her focus back her chart while I let her words sink in. "Wow Teddy, are you resigning from the Chief of Cardiothoracic Surgery to be a motivational speaker?"

Calm cool and collected have officially left me when I hear the voice behind us. I turn around to face the nurse's station with Teddy to see none other than Erica Hahn.

"Seriously let me know if you do, I want to get my old job back." She turns to look at me with smirk. "Maybe even my girlfriend too."

Erica doesn't give either of us the chance to respond to her. She is already walking down the hall to a patient's room. Teddy just ignores her and returns to her chart, but some reason I follow her with my eyes.

My face instantly drops, as she walks into one of the rooms on this floor. There sitting in the room is the girl Erica has been photographing and sending to me. Right before the Erica closes the door, we make eye contact. She doesn't say anything to me all she does is smile and wink at me before closing the door.

* * *

**A/N 3: So what do you think? Do you want me to continue or is it too dark? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update. I wanted to post this chapter last Friday, but I broke my wrist in a skateboarding accident. So bare with me if it takes longer to post the other chapters. After rereading chapter 1 and some of my other stories you guys are right I do need beta if anyone whats to help let me know. Alright enough with excuses here is chapter 2, all mistakes are mine. **

* * *

"Alright, tumor has been removed. Looks like it didn't spread so let's close her up so Jen can go into recovery just in time for volleyball season."

This day has been so fast paced but extremely slow at the same time. At the moment I only have two surgeries, a Neuroblastoma which I just finished and a Hypoplastic left heart with Teddy. It seems like I was just in scrubbing in for this surgery and now I'm scrubbing out. I feel a little guilty because I wasn't focused on this surgery. I was more focused on Erica and that woman from the pictures.

"Dr. Robbins?" Alex asks breaking me from my thoughts.

"Hm"

"You know me I don't mean to pry, but I just wanted to know if is everything alright?"

I have to smile to myself, Alex doesn't like to show that he is a caring person around his colleagues, but to his patients and to me at least he is a really nice guy and doctor. He follows me around like a lost puppy and I'm proud that he is going to be a peds fellow here in a few months.

"Who knew that house hunting could be so stressful. It seems like Callie and I can't agree on anything when it comes to looking for homes." I take a moment to study his reaction. I have been working with him for the past 3 years and know how to read him like an open book. Looking at his body language and facial expression he's not buying my excuse, knowing him he'll drop it and wait till I come to him, which I won't.

"Okay, I just wanted to ask because you seemed to be on auto pilot back there. I know it was a stage one Neuroblastoma nothing to be worried about really, but we do have a kid with Hypoplastic left heart syndrome with half of his face torn off, and a broken arm and broken leg. That is something you can't be on auto pilot for." Karev pauses to look at me as he dries his hands, he does have a valid point. This afternoon for my second surgery I have to give it all of my attention, but Erica is making that impossible.

"I know I was a little out if earlier, but I will be fine later I promise." I stop washing my hands and start drying them off. "Why don't you go tell Jen's parents the good news and then I'll meet you upstairs in cardio for our consult."

Alex shakes his head and walks past me, before he walks out the door he turns around to face me. "I'm here if you need me Arizona." He says to me before he is out of sight.

I leave the scrub room and make my way upstairs to cardio. As I turn the corner for the cardio wing I glance up at the clock, its noon. Once I completely turn the corner my small fake smile goes away. I have been here since 8 this morning, that's 4 hours and I have been on this floor in this hallway 7 times. Every time I come on this floor, to get some type of intel on Erica's patient I come up short. Either the door is closed or Erica is always in there with her resident Izzie Stevens. At this very moment Izzie is there filling out a chart.

So much for walking into this consult with a nice clean slate. When I walk into my consult I stand as close to the left hand corner as I can get. This gives me a perfect view of my next patient and his parents as well as a perfect view of my mystery woman's room.

As Alex and I wait for the other doctors to show up I try to formulate a plan to talk to this woman without Erica knowing. Callie and Lexie are the next to arrive after Alex and me. My hands are folded in front of me, and as Callie walks in front of me to stand on my left side I feel her hand brush up against mine. As I feel her hand against mine, I unfold my hands and follow her hand along its path to my left side. We don't make eye contact with each other, but we both have a small loving smile on our face from our brief contact. When she gets to her spot my hands return to their folded position in front of me and her hands make their way to her lab coat pockets.

Every time we have a case together we always do this, it's our secret 'hey I love you' hand shake. That way we can be affectionate towards each other, but professional at the same time. Not soon after Teddy and Cristina enter the room with Mark and Jackson right behind them.

Our patient 14 year old Chase Brown was playing street football with some friends. The football went into a neighbor's yard, and they made Chase go into the yard to get it, he was in the process of looking for the ball when he fell to ground because of a heart attack. To make things worse for Chase the neighbor had a pit bull that attacked the helpless boy. As a result Chase got a broken arm and leg and half of his face torn off.

I just sit back and listen as Alex takes over. He is still trying to prove himself to others. He wants everyone to know that he is not only ready for his fellowship in a few months, but he is also ready for his boards next month. I think the same goes for Cristina and Jackson, because when I pay attention to our consult the residents seem to be the only ones who are talking.

I am in the process of trying to decipher Cristina's medical robot talk when I notice that Izzie is leaving the patient's room, leaving her alone. This is it. This is my window of opportunity. If I can get just a few minutes of alone time with this woman, I will be able to think more, and I will be able to rock this surgery with no problem.

It would seem that luck is on my side today because right as Izzie left, our consult was over. I start walking over to the room, when Mark steps right in my path. "Jesus Arizona! You look like you someone just kicked your dog right in front of you. Pun intended."

My luck just ran out.

"Are you really going to act like a baby about this whole dog thing or what Addison said to you this morning?"

"Not right now Mark," I say as I try to step around him, but that doesn't work.

"Yes, right now. I don't have anything until this afternoon I checked the board and you don't have anything until this afternoon, so you and me are going to talk."

I let out a sigh and watch as Erica returns to the room now. She is looking right at me with a grin on her face. She taps her watch like me standing here is wasting time, and she's right I missed my window. "I have to go." My voice is laced with venom so when I turn my back, Mark will get the hint that I don't want to be messed with.

I need to clear my mind and seeing how talking to this mystery woman is out of the question. I have to go the plan B. I make my way downstairs towards the daycare, as I'm about to enter the daycare I see Cristina talking to Meredith Grey. I think my plan B has just changed a little bit. Right as I walk up to them Meredith gets a page and she takes off running in the other direction, "Yang."

"Blondie," God I hate that nickname.

"I need you to do me favor, the patient in room 4157 I need to know everything about them. Their name, where they are from and why they are here."

Cristina rolls her eyes and puts her hands in her lab coat pockets. "If you really want to know so bad go find out yourself."

"I can't do it by myself, and I can't have Teddy do it. You're the next best thing."

"Look I want to be a cardio surgeon, not your little bitch. Now if you would excuse me I have surgeon like things to do." Cristina has her back to me now and is walking away.

"Do I need to remind you Yang that Teddy is _my_ best friend and I can make her turn on you in a heartbeat. Is it really so hard to sneak a peek at the chart for room 4157? I would do it myself but its Erica's patient, and she doesn't like me. If Teddy goes in there she will know it's because of me. Please Yang help me out here."

Cristina stops in her tracks and turns to face me again. "This has something to do with Erica?"

Gotcha Bitch!

"Yes, she's up to something and I want to know what it is before I go to Hunt or confront her about it." I pause and look her, she's thinking real hard.

"I'm saying yes only this one time, because I hate that bitch I would love to bring her down a notch or two. Give me 2 hours max, I'll get you everything you need to know." With that Cristina turns around and makes her way upstairs, and I turn around and make way over to the daycare with a little extra pep in my step.

It's actually a nice sunny day today, and the kids are playing outside. So I'm just standing by the front desk waiting for my baby girl. "Arizona Robbins," A voice says from behind me.

"Addison Montgomery." I turn to my left to see her standing next to me, studying me. I intrigue her. She knows that most of emotions are fake, she just doesn't why or how to prove that I fake them.

"About this morning, I just wanted to say-"

"Save it!" I cut her off, which causes her to raise an eyebrow and narrow her eyes on me. "We both know you're not really sorry, your only here because Calliope made you. So let me help you out by saying you don't have to come up with some fake apology."

"Thanks Arizona, that's very thoughtful of you." Addison turns her back to the front desk so she can lean against it. "So, what did Erica say or do to piss you off today?"

I just give her a blank stare and meaningless grin. Clearly I have underestimated Addison and her people watching skills. "I don't know what you're talking about." I'm still grinning at her as she takes the time to study me, and for the first time in years I get an uneasy feeling about her watching me so closely.

"Oh please Robbins I wasn't born yesterday. I know the endless commits from Mark and I don't even faze you, otherwise you would have been acting like this years ago. It can't be Callie because ever since you guys got married you two became the stable couple that everyone wants to be. You and Teddy are attracted at the hip, kind of like Mark, Callie and I. We know you guys call us the three stooges, but we like to call you guys Laurel and Hardy. Last but not least Karev, that boy idolizes you. He is not going to do anything to piss off his mentor, which only leaves one person, Erica Hahn. I know you hate her just as much as I do. So what has she done to get a reaction out you, a reaction that I have tried to bring out for the past 3 years that I have known you?"

Well let's see Addison she is pissing me off because she always seems to be a step ahead me, and she is flaunting the fact that I have yet to find out any information on her patient in room 4157. "Laurel and Hardy, that's cute. I don't talk to Erica Hahn, never have and if things continue to work in my favor I never will." I say to Addison with a smirk.

"That is such a crock of sh-"

"MOMMY!"

"Baby Girl," I drop down to one knee, as Sofia comes running into my arms. I give her a kiss on the cheek as I stand back up with her in my arms and face Addison.

She has a smile on her face, for Sofia no doubt, "Hi Aunt Addie!"

"Hey Sof, what are you up to?"

"We going to magic show!" Sofia is bouncing in arms. She loves magic's shows and every Tuesday and Thursday at Alki Playground just 5 minutes from the hospital they have one.

"Yep, we've got a hot date at Alki to see The Amazement Magic Show."

Addison goes from looking at Sofia to looking at me. "Well then I won't keep you two ladies from your date. Maybe we can finish our conversation later, mommy."

Not if I can help it. "Sure," it's the last thing that is said between Addison and me as we go our separate ways.

The playground is about a 5-minute drive from hospital, but since it's a beautiful day outside Sofia and I walk. Well I walk and she runs zig zags in front of me. Once we are at the park we find the seated area for the magic show. We manage to find two seats right in the middle.

We are only seated for about 2 minutes before Sofia gets up and gets in my lap. Like she did when she was baby starts to play with my wedding ring to pass the time. It's another 2 minutes before the show starts.

Like all kids around Sofia's age they are amazed by all tricks that Rick and Jeff are doing. I give Sofia a light shake, and gasp whenever the crowd does, but my attention isn't focused on Rick and Jeff. It's focused on their assistant, Adriana Cilano.

It seems like even though the door to my mystery woman is closed, other doors are opening for me. Normally I would be happy about it, but Erica seems to be trumping everything else.

I shouldn't be doing this, not with Sofia around at least. I shouldn't be doing my ritual with my daughter around. I think that would make me the world's biggest hypocrite. I always go on and on about not wanting kids because I don't want them to be like me, and yet here I am fighting the urge not to go through my ritual. If Sofia ends up a monster like me I have no one to blame but myself.

I force myself to stay focused on Rick and Jeff, but every now and then I caught myself looking over to their young 28-year-old assistant. Adriana Cilano just turned 28 last week. She's about 5'7 with long brown hair. She has a very slender body, but has a round and full face. Based on her track record with relationships she is defined as a gold digger in our society, but to a few others, I included, she is actually a black widow.

She has been married three times now. Each of her partners have died in an unsuspecting way a year or two after their wedding. The police have said that each death was nothing more than an accident. I don't see it though. Three different spouses have died under Adriana's watch. Adriana is behind their deaths, she's just good at masking them.

Adriana didn't show up on my radar until a few months ago, when she came in with her third spouse, Nathaniel Poltorak. He was a chairman for The Boeing Company at the young age of 27. The couple was enjoying a nice evening out on the town when poor Nathaniel was stabbed. He was stabbed in the stomach. The knife just missed his inferior vena cava, but he died before Owen could bark out orders on what to do. His murder is still unsolved because the only witness to the crime was Adriana and she didn't see a thing.

Upon closer inspection I discovered her first spouse, Michelle Maki CEO of Alaska Airlines. Married at the young age of 21, she was an outdoors type of person. She loved to go mountain biking, skiing, kayaking, running, walking you name it she loved it. Well on one Saturday afternoon Michelle fell down the stairs leading to the basement. She had a broken femur and pelvis; well they weren't really broken they were shattered. It was so bad that pieces of her bone cut into her common iliac artery, external iliac artery and her internal iliac artery. She bled out before she could make it to Callie's table.

Then there was her second spouse, Jamie Langhauser head software developer at Microsoft. She was only 25 and had a heart problem. She had a Coronary Heart Disease, which gave her about 6 heart attacks a year without surgery and medication. Teddy was able to put a stop to that. After a successful surgery she put her on medication, medication that Adriana controlled. Every week she would up her dosage until one day her heart gave out and she dropped dead in the middle of a presentation at work.

Adriana doesn't know it yet, but three is going to be her magic number.

The show is only 20 minutes, and I get a whole hour for lunch. I let Sofia play in the sand box for a little while before we go get something to eat. I walk around the outside perimeter with a smile on my face watching my baby girl play with the other kids. I make it to the far corner to find Adriana sitting on a park bench watching the kids play.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" I ask with a light smile.

"Yeah," Adriana says as moves her stuff and then goes back to watching the kids play.

"So which one is your?" I lean back and cross my legs, I try to come off carefree so I can gain her trust.

"Oh, I don't have children. I'm just waiting for my girlfriend to come back from the restroom." I shake my head slowly, before turning my attention to Sofia to make she is okay. "What about you? Do you have kids?"

"I do," I look over to Sofia and see that her and some other kids have migrated to the slide. "By the sandbox." I nod with my head making hard to tell which one is mine even though none of them are my baby girl. "We really loves your shows, even if they are same tricks every week." I give a small laugh, and she does too.

"I feel your pain. It must suck, always knowing what happens." She says with a small chuckle.

I stop laughing, but I keep the smile on my face. "It's not that bad when you a beautiful brunette to look at." My eyes start at her feet and slowly move up her body. I am in no way physically or sexually attracted to her, but if I want to gain her trust and get her alone I have to do this.

"I'm in a serious relationship." She says with a small smile.

"Married with a child," I counter as I raise my hand to show her my wedding ring. "Can't blame for fantasizing what could have been." I turn my attention back to Sofia, she has moved over to the monkey bars. I'm going to be in a lot of trouble this evening. Mark, Callie and Addison don't let her anywhere near them, afraid that she is going to get hurt. But she knows if it's just the two of us she can go play on them, but she has to keep it a secret. Which is still bad for me, when it comes to secrets is when you can tell that she is Mark Sloan's daughter because she can't keep a secret for the life of her.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Adriana giving me the once over. I have got her hook, line and sinker.

"Adriana!" A voice calls out from our left. Adriana holds up a hand and turns back to me.

"That's my girlfriend, I have to go. It was nice meeting you…" she holds out her hand for a handshake.

"Allison," I say.

"Adriana," something sharp pokes bottom of my palm and tips of my fingers. I look down at my hand and see the card that she has slipped into my hand. _'Adriana 541-248-1798' _

I look up to her with a smile, "cool trick."

"If you get some free time away from her husband and child, maybe we could have some fun." She gets up and starts to walk away from me.

"What about your girlfriend?" I ask playing confused.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." She smiles back at me before turning around to greet her girlfriend. I wait a few minutes before I walk over to the monkey bars and get Sofia.

"So, baby girl. What do you want for lunch?" I grab Sofia who is hanging from the monkey bars. I tickle her sides and she squirms a little bit.

"Mommy!" Sofia squeals.

"I don't think I'll be able to stop because I'm getting hungry, and you know what happens when I get hungry." I smile and tickle her sides again.

"Beth's!" Sofia yells.

The moment she says Beth's I stop tickling her and give her a semi serious face. "Beth's it is." We both smile at each other before we take a short walk over to Beth's Diner.

Beth's diner is a small diner that Callie and I found one day when we had the day off together three years ago. It's small and homey and has very good food. From that day on we turned Beth's Diner into a tradition. Every Sunday we have breakfast, lunch or dinner at Beth's, depending on our schedule.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Robbins. Is it just the two of you or is your wife joining you?" Gina the hostess asks.

"Nope, it's just the two of us," I say with a smile as I set Sofia down so we can walk to our usual booth in the diner.

"Victoria will be with you guys soon." Gina hands us our menu before returning to the front of the diner.

I give a lite smile before turning my attention over to Sofia. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Chocolate milkshake!"

My smile gets wider with her response, "I don't think so. No milkshake until you eat real food."

Sofia huffs and starts to pout. Something I find adorable. I swear her and Callie must spend hours in front of the mirror practicing because it only takes me a few second to cave in and get them whatever they want.

"What's wrong with the grilled cheese sandwich, you love that?"

"I want a chocolate milkshake," Sofia is still pouting.

"And you'll get one after you eat your lunch."

"Promise?"

"When have I ever said no?"

"Okay," Sofia says as Victoria comes to take our order.

"Afternoon ladies, is Mrs. Robbins going to be joining you?" Victoria asks.

Every time I hear this I get a smile on my face. Ever since Callie and I got married everyone at the diner was stared calling Callie Mrs. Robbins even though she has kept her last name Torres. She never corrects them or seems irritated when they do it. I think she secretly likes being called Mrs. Robbins. Teddy and I have a bet going on when she finally caves and changes her last name to mine. I think it will be sometime soon, while Teddy thinks it won't be until we have another kid or when Sofia starts elementary school and we go to our first parent teacher conference.

We place our order, milkshakes included, before we go back to the hospital. Once I drop Sofia back off at daycare, I change back into my scrubs and make my way up the peds floor. I check on a few of patients to make sure everything is okay before my surgery later on this afternoon. I am walking passed one of the on call rooms when the door opens and two hands grab me and pull me inside.

"What the hell Yang? You almost gave me a fucking heart attack." I grab my chest, and give out a sigh. Yang didn't scare me, but she was seconds' way from having her neck snapped.

"Sorry Blondie, I found the information you wanted to know about Erica's patient. Her name is Charlie E. Koop 27 years old, and she is here for abnormal heart rhythms and is having surgery to get an implantable cardioverter defibrillator." Christina pauses to look at my face, I'm thinking hard and she knows it. "What is that not the right person?"

"No it is Yang, thanks." I say still staring off into space.

"Okay…well if you need anything else that has to do with bring down Erica let me know because I will be more than willing to help." Yang says before she leaves the on call room.

All of what Cristina told me was a lie. Charlie Koop, that is a fake name, she got the name from Charles Everett Koop a famous peds in the early 1990s. The age could be right, and with amount of physical activity this girl does there is no way she could have a heart problem. So I'm back to square one, great.

I make my way downstairs for my second surgery. It's a lot better than my first one. Getting Adriana's phone number definitely helped with my mood. Callie, Lexie, Mark, Jackson, Teddy and Yang each took about 2 hours working on their part, once they were done they left the OR. As for Alex and I we are there for the six hours that is need for this surgery.

Once he is closed up, Alex and I scrub out. I send Alex upstairs to tell the family the news while I go to the fourth floor to check on Erica's patient. A smile comes to face when I see the door open and no one inside, but my smile soon drops when I see that the room is empty with no signs of life.

"Rose!" I yell, as I see the nurse pass by this room. It takes a few seconds but soon she is standing right next me.

"Yes, Dr. Robbins?"

"The patient that was in here earlier Ms. Koop, where did she go?" I ask, looking over to Rose. I can tell I'm not going to like the answer because she is giving me a perplex look.

"This room has been vacant for the past week."

I bit the inside of cheek, a habit that Callie hates. "Vacant?"

"Yeah, maybe you have the wrong room? Not like it hasn't happened before, this is a big hospital."

"Maybe your right thanks Rose." I turn around and quickly make it upstairs to my office. I spend the next hour going through the hospital's patient database and keep coming up empty. Erica had two surgeries today, a double bypass and a lung transplant. Both patients were male, and they were in their rooms recovering from surgery.

I am completely clueless right now and I don't like it. Erica is proving that she is smarter than me, which is something I'm not used too.

"Hey babe," Callie says as she walks into the office and sits down on my couch.

"Hey you," I say with smile as I exit out of everything on the screen just in case Callie comes over here. "You ready to go house hunting?" I walk over to her and help her to her feet. We lean in for a long loving kiss lasting several seconds.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She says as we make our way to the attending's lounge.

We both take a shower in the lounge; I always take quicker showers than Callie. So by the time Callie is done showering I'm sitting on the bench in front of my locker playing Temple Run on my phone.

Her locker is right across from mine and through my peripheral vision I can see her getting dressed. I know she can tell that I'm watching her because every move she makes, she makes sure that it sexy as hell. She bends over right in front of me giving a very nice view of her ass as she slowly pulls up her jeans. I never would have thought that putting lotion on your arms could be sexy but she has managed to make it look very, very sexy.

I feel like she has hypnotized me, because I find myself standing up and wrapping my arms around her waist and turning her around to face me. She doesn't get the chance to say anything because I immediately attach my lips to hers.

Our kiss is not a small peck or nice long sensual one either. It's a deep kiss and our tongues start to play with each other right away. "By the way you are getting dressed one would think you don't want go house hunting. If you keep this up I swear I will take you right here, right now." I whisper in her ear right before I nip at it and then suck it to ease the pain.

"Maybe…" she lets out a small gasp as I kiss my way down her neck to her collarbone. "Maybe that's what I wanted…"

She is trying to undo my belt buckle and unbutton my jeans but every time I nip, kiss or suck her collarbone she loses all control of her hand movements. Finally she just gives up and grabs me by the waist and pulls me in closer.

I continue my assault on her collarbone as she slams her head back against the locker. "dios mio…" It drives Callie crazy when I pay extra attention to her collarbone.

She lifts up her right leg and wraps it around my waist indicting that she wants to be in one of her favorite positions. She moves her hands from my waist to round my neck and shoulders to help her balance, I take my both my hands and reach around to the back of her ass and lift her up. Her left leg soon lifts up and wraps around my waist just like the right one and she locks her ankles together.

People are always shocked at how strong I am. I may come off as petite and dainty, but looks can be deceiving. I have absolutely no problem taking down a man or woman twice my size. Sometimes I love when they put up fight, makes killing them much more enjoyable. 'Just because you have the muscles, doesn't mean you know how to use them.' That was Tim's motto, and in my case it is a true statement. I have the muscles, and I know how to use them to their full capacity.

I spend a few more seconds on her collarbone and then I start to kiss and lick my way down to her chest. I am just about to play with her bra using my teeth when vibrating from both of our pockets stop us. It's our real estate agent Jeremy Glass, he just texted us the address of our first house. "We should probably get going." I say as I lower her to the ground slowly.

Callie lets out a groan, "we are never going to have sex again are we?"

"If there is a will there is a way." I say, it's my turn to slap her ass as she turns around to finish getting ready. A few minutes later the two of us find ourselves in my car going to our first location, 737 Olive Way.

* * *

4 hours, we have been looking at piss poor excuses for houses for the past 4 hours. I'm tired, hungry, horny and extremely pissed off. Jeremy Glass 'the best real estate agent in ALL of Seattle', that my friends is a crock of shit. This little bitch doesn't know how to the listen.

Before we started looking for houses Jeremy asked what we were looking for in a house. The response we gave him was; at least 5 bedrooms, one for Sofia and one for her little brother or sister if want to expand our family; and room for both of our in laws for when they come to visit. A large back yard because I have the feeling like I'm going to come home one day and I'm going to be greeted by a fucking dog. Addison can be a sneaky bitch sometimes, so I wouldn't put it past her to buy a dog behind my back. We also want a basement for Sofia so she can play with her friends and a study for Callie.

That is what we wanted, is that what Jeremy is showing us? No I have seen 2 penthouse apartments with three bedrooms max, and two very small houses with just 2 bedrooms.

"I know your upset right now babe. Just hang in there it will probably be a few days before we find our dream house."

Callie's trying to be optimistic, but I can tell she is just as pissed as I am. I just smile at her and return my gaze back to looking out the window. My tension and hatred towards Jeremy slowly starts to melt away as the houses and neighborhoods we pass start going up.

Callie pulls ups to a long and large driveway to a beautiful two story house. "Wow." She says under her breath, and all I can do is nod my head to agree with her. We get out of the car and Callie grabs hand and gives it a squeeze, we haven't even stepped inside and I can tell that she is in love with the place.

"This is the last house I have you guys today, and out of all the other ones I will show in the future this one is really the only one that will cater to all of your needs. " Jeremy says as he walks up to the front door. "It has six bedrooms, six full bathrooms and 2 partial bathrooms."

Jeremy opens the front the door and we step into a beautiful foyer with a large chandelier in the middle of it. Right in front of us is a staircase leading upstairs; to the right is where the living room is. At the back of the living room is a huge opening that leads right into the formal dining room. In the formal dining on the left side is a huge opening so you can see the foyer and the front door, to the right side is a large sliding glass door that leads out to patio and looking straight ahead is another large opening that takes you into the _massive_ kitchen. When you first step into the kitchen you are looking at the informal dining room, a place where Callie, Sofia and I will be eating on a daily basis. To the left is a large breakfast bar with enough room for at six seats with the stove and two ovens side by side on the other side. Opposite to the breakfast bar is the sink and wide countertop space on both sides. To the left side of the countertop is where the refrigerator and walk in pantry is and to the right side is where the dishwasher is. We walk straight through the kitchen to another large opening with a hallway, to the left it leads you back out to the foyer. To the right it leads you to a large room with a giant bookshelf on the back wall. This is without a doubt Callie's study, further down the hall on the right side is a door that leads you downstairs to the basement and a few more feet down the hall on the same side as the basement door is another door that leads to laundry room, and at the very end of the hallway is a door that leads to the three car garage.

The upstairs really isn't that special, all the bedrooms are up here and every bedroom has it's know bathroom. Good to know if we have more kids in the future, I don't have to listen to them bitch about them taking forever in the bathroom. The patio and backyard are nice and big. We even have a pool and a hot tub something we didn't ask for but it is still nice.

"As you can see it's a very nice house. I think it meets your criteria and then some." Jeremy lets out a small chuckle. "Very nice neighborhood as you can see, I remember you guys say you have 2- year old?"

"3, she'll be 3 in a week." Callie corrected.

"Sorry, well since she will be 3 next week you can enroll her Bright Water School. They cater to kids from preschool all the way up to 8th grade. It's a very nice private school, my sister sends her kids there and she loves it, the kids love it as well."

"Bright Water, that's one of the schools we are applying too. How far away is it?" Callie asked.

"About 10-15 minutes."

Callie doesn't get the chance to ask another question when her phone goes off, she excuses herself from the room and steps outside to take her phone call. "Do you have any questions Mrs. Robbins?"

I look outside to see that the door is closed and Callie is far from hearing distance. "Just one," I turn my attention back to Jeremy. "How much are they asking for?"

I knew from the moment Callie took my hand that this was it, this was the house of her dreams. It's large, no massive and I wanted to do everything in power to hate it but for some reason I can't. I think it's mainly because Callie loves it so much. The smile on her face as we walked through every room in the house, the look in her eye was like she was imagining holidays or just day-to-day living in this house. Even though it was our first day of house hunting this was it, this was the home that we have been looking for.

Jeremy breaks me from thoughts and hands me a piece of paper with the price on it. Holy God it's expensive, but if Calliope wants it I will do everything in my power to get it for her.

"Ok," I say under my breath as I take the pen that is attached at the top of the paper. I write down a number and hand the paper back to Jeremy. Jeremy shakes his head, "Ok, I'll let the owner know later on this evening when I return back to my office."

"Thanks," I smile at him and look back towards the front door one more time. "Jeremy? Can you do me favor?"

"Anything"

"Can you keep this a secret from Callie? I want to make it a surprise if the owner doesn't get too crazy with price."

"Not a problem. I will contact only you when it comes to this house." He said with a smile. "Since you want to make it a surprise do you still want me to show you guys the houses I have lined up for you guys next week?"

"I would like that."

Jeremy is about to say something but stops when Callie comes into the house. We both smile at each before turning our attention to Callie.

"Well ladies, this is all I have for you this week. So I'll see you guys same time next week?"

"Yes" Callie says, as we follow Jeremy out the front door.

Nothing more is said between the three of us and soon Callie and I are on are way over to Addison's, or at least I think.

"Callie, you just passed the exit for Addison's back there." I say a little confused.

"I know, her and Sofia are having such a fun time Sofia asked if she spend the night." Callie paused, "plus I have to fix a mistake my intern made this evening." Callie sounds a little annoyed.

"Intern, what happened to Lexie?"

"Capped her over time hours had to go home after our surgery. She has the next three days off, leaving me with the dumbass intern." Callie lets out a loud sigh.

"He's an intern Callie. We both were interns at one point, and we weren't perfect." I counter.

"He was about to give a patient 300 mg of morphine." Callie's voiced raised a little bit. "Colleen called me to make sure if it was okay if she killed this man. Not the mention the laundry list of fuck ups he has been doing all afternoon since I left."

"Oh god, 300 mg of morphine in one sitting."

"Yeah," we don't say anything to each other until we get back to the apartment complex.

Callie gives me kiss as she gets out of the car, "Hey honey, can you go to the store for me. I don't know how long this going to take and we really need milk and bread."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks," Callie gives me another kiss. "Here's the list of things we need."

"Alright I'm going now," I get in the driver's seat and make my way to the store, but first I make quick detour.

I pull up to an abandon warehouse district. The district is fenced off, but the pad lock on the fence has been broken which makes me a little worried. I don't need witnesses for what I'm going to be doing here tomorrow evening. As I drive through I see no signs of life, or signs that anyone has been here recently.

I make way down to an old marquee theater that Callie and I passed when we were house hunting. I park my car a little past the marquee between two building so no one will know what building I'm in if they happen to come this way. I reach into my glove compartment and pull out a pair of latex gloves and tools to pick locks. I also keep a black hoodie as backup, which I use for my recon on victims. It's baggy and gives away no features so if someone does see me I could pass as a man.

With the hood over my face I make my way over to the marquee, as I pick the lock to the door, I'm looking around to making sure that I'm alone. I have become really good at picking locks it only takes me a minute to do it. Even though I'm inside I keep the hood over my face as I examine the stage and everything around it.

This is it. This is the last place that Adriana will ever see again.

I leave the marquee and lock it up just the way I found it, and make my way over to the store and get items that Callie has listed. I am back at our apartment putting away the groceries when I get a text message from Callie. _'I will be another hour or two, you better be prepared to finish wait we started this morning and afternoon ;)'_A small smile comes to my face, 2 hours is perfect time to set up my kill room.

I go to my old apartment to get my gear for my kill room. As I'm doing this I grab my prepaid cell phone from my back pocket and deal Adriana's phone number.

The phone rings for a long time and I'm thinking that she isn't going to answer because she doesn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"Adriana! Hi it's Alison from the park this morning."

"Oh hey, you know I have to admit that I have been thinking about all day hoping you would call or text me soon."

"Right," I say in small whisper. "Well I'm not doing anything tomorrow around 4:30 do you want to meet up somewhere?"

"Sure, want to meet at Doctor Jose Rizal Park?"

Perfect, nobody goes there unless you have death wish. It seems like anyone who steps foot in that park gets murdered, so I don't have to worry about people seeing me in parking lot. "Sounds great, can't wait see you."

We both hang up the phone, as I put the phone back in my pocket and I open the door to my old apartment. I take a deep breath and smile to myself, what started off as a crappy day has turned out not that bad.

My smile is soon wiped off my face when I look over to where my kitchen is. On the refrigerator is a picture, I slowly make my way to the kitchen looking around my apartment for signs of life. I know I'm alone by the time I make it the kitchen, I take the picture off the refrigerator and examine it carefully. It is a picture of a boy with blonde hair and green eyes. He has to be a high school based off this picture because it looks like a senior portrait. I notice small little red spots here and there; this makes me flip the picture over. _'Better luck next time'_ is written in red sharpie on the back. I feel like Erica is no longer tormenting me without purpose. She wants to play game, and she asking if me if I want to play. My answer is yes.

I do want to play.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't move. I'm stuck in this bed staring at the ceiling forced to think. Think about what Erica is up too, how she found out where I used to lived and still know that I use it. When it comes to killing I don't use credit cards, cash only. That apartment is paid for in cash, and is not listed. It doesn't even have phone number. I admit I'm a monster and I have the tendency to be paranoid, I went through my apartment with a fine tooth comb. Nothing was moved or taken. She was only there to leave me that picture, but why my apartment? Is she trying to scare to me, let me know that my secret isn't really secret? I know for a fact that it is working, she knows that I still have and use my old apartment. One slip of her tongue around the nurses or x-ray technician, and it will be a matter of seconds before I have an angry Calliope on my hands.

Enough about me, I should move on to more important things. Like the pictures she has been sending me. I think it is safe to assume that this woman is either died, or no longer useful to whatever Erica is doing. Now she has moved on this boy, boy is the key word. I don't like when adults target children for their crimes. She knows more about me than I want anyone to know, Calliope included, so this has to be apart of some plan she has. Maybe she is hoping I get too hot headed and make stupid mistakes that expose the real me.

Erica seems to be stepping up her game so it's time for me to do the same, but how? I give out a frustrating sigh, which causes Callie's grip around waist to grow tighter. She has turned me into her own personal body pillow. Her head is resting on my chest with her left arm draped around my waist and her left leg is nuzzled perfectly between my legs. I was joking early when I said I couldn't move. Even if I could move I know I would be sore in muscles that I'm sure I never thought I used. When it comes to sex Callie doesn't play, when she wants it she gets it. Tonight she really wanted it based off the marathon that we just had. I look over to the clock, its 3:30 in the morning. I'm in no rush to get to sleep soon tomorrow is my day off, and I get to spend it all by myself. Callie, Mark, Julie, Addison and Teddy will be at work and Sofia is going on a field trip to the Point Defiance Zoo. This means I will be spending the day doing the thing I love most, killing.

The more I watch the fan on the ceiling rotate the heavier my eyes feel. It only takes me a few minutes before sleep takes over my body.

I have been asleep for a few hours, I open my eyes when I hear the sound the of Callie's alarm going off. I lift myself up, but I'm forced to stop half way through. I look around briefly to see that I'm no longer at home in my bed with my wife. I'm in a poorly lit room, strapped to a table. It's not like how I strap people to my table with plastic wrap, my wrists are tied down at my side using rope.

There is some slack in the rope because I'm able to my arms. I began to lift up my left wrist but stop when my right wrist begins to lower to the point where it is uncomfortable. I look further down my body and see that my ankles are tied up with rope to each leg of the table.

So this is what the other half feels right before I kill them. I lower the top half of body so I'm lying back down to the table. I think this is where I differ from everyone else before me. I'm not afraid about what is going to happen to me. Death is a natural part of our life cycle. I truly don't understand what people are afraid of. I think that people should just accept the fact that at some point in your life you are going to die.

I bite my lower lip and can't help but think that who ever is going to kill isn't very tentative. I have been awake for a while and my killer hasn't shown their face. "Marco?" I say softly.

"Polo," a voice says from my left.

A smile comes to my face because I know instantly who has tied to the table, "Erica."

"Arizona," Erica's face comes into my view. She is hovering over me with a smirk on her face. "Seems like the tables have turned."

"I guess so." I avoid making eye contact with her so I'm just staring at the ceiling with her face in my peripheral vision.

"What's wrong Arizona? This isn't how you pictured yourself dying?" Erica pauses to fake like she pouting at me. "Did you think that you would grow old with Callie?"

"Me growing old with Callie is nothing but a dream for me. I know with my current path a dream is all it will ever be." I slowly move my gaze over to Erica, " I always thought my death would be me strapped to a table where I would receive a fatal dose of barbiturate, paralytic, and potassium in front of a room filled with the family members of people that I have killed."

Erica gives a light chuckle, "I don't think a room is going to cut it for when they have to deal with you. I think a theater or stadium is what you need. Someone who has been killing for 25 years doesn't have a handful kills, how people have killed now?" Erica looks off into the distance trying to think of the number of people I have killed.

"87," I reply back.

Erica just steps back amazed at how high my number is. She remains in my view as she starts to walk around the table. She is clenching her jaw and sighing repeatedly, I'm pissing her off, and I know why.

"You can sigh, pout and stomp around, but I won't give you what you."

"And what is that?" Erica hisses as she slams her hands on the table. When she does this I notice the table wobble a little. The table leg that is by my right ankle is shorter than then others.

"Fear, I'm not like everyone else. I won't sit here and start begging and crying for my life. Your going to kill me, so kill me." I hiss back in her face.

"Are you sure about that?" Erica leans in closer to me.

"I'm a psychopath with multiple personalities, forgive if I don't behave like the others, but-"

"Calliope and Sofia." Erica cuts me off, and I instantly stop talking. My heart starts to race, and palms become sweaty. My breathing starts to pick up and I can't keep a coherent thought for more than two seconds.

This was how I felt when Tim died, and when Callie and Sofia were in the hospital. My emotions for these people were what turned me into the thumbprint killer, an angry, violent person. I guess Teddy and my subconscious were right. I truly do have feelings for Callie. I can't just leave them. They need me as much as I need them.

Erica chuckles, "Callie Torres, your kryptonite." Erica brings a knife that she has been holding into view. "Maybe I should go get Callie and kill her right in front of you."

It's my turn to clench my jaw in anger. "She'll beg for life, I bet she will even scream your name hoping that you will save her." My hands curl up into a fist, and the more she talks about Callie the tighter my grip becomes. She is still talking but I can't hear her because I'm too furious.

"You know what as much as I would love to kill Callie in front of you I won't. Mainly because I have the urge to kill, and I have you right here right now." Erica's voices breaks through my haze.

Erica's face is hovering over me, and all I do is offer her a light smile before I whisper to her. "I don't think so."

She doesn't get the chance to question my statement, before I lift my head, head butting her. She drops her knife and grabs her face. All her body is suddenly by the right leg of table. When I see this I add as much pressure as I can and soon the table leg snaps and we both fall to the floor. I don't know how it happened but I somehow get my wrists out of their restraints. My legs are still tangled in the rope but if I have my hands I know I hold on long enough until I get them untangled.

I mange to sit up, but its only long enough to see Erica grab the knife and lunge at me. I can't move that quickly because my legs are still tangled in the rope. I put my hands out and grab Erica's wrists, which stops her from stabbing me immediately. The knife is right in front if my face and together we push against each other at a stalemate.

"What's the matter Arizona you don't want to welcome death anymore? You don't have to worry about Callie, I will be there to pick up the mess you left behind." Erica says a little winded as she pushes down against the knife with more force.

"There won't be a mess to pick up because you're the one whose going to die." I say back as I push up against the knife with more force as well.

The little extra push I put on the knife causes it to slip out of Erica's hands. I give her a questioning look when she doesn't go for knife but instead proceeds to pin my hands above my head.

"Arizona, stop."

I ignore her and fight to move my wrist out of her grip, but the more I fight the tighter her grip becomes. It takes me a few minutes to realize that all of her attention is focused on my upper body and not my lower body. I use this to my advantage by kneeing Erica in the stomach. This works because she backs up off me as I make a reach for the knife.

"Arizona!"

Since I was so focused on making sure that Erica didn't stab me in the face, my legs are still tangled. So yet again Erica bets me to the knife, but this time she elbows me in the head and stabs me in the stomach. I feel a quick pinch and my warm blood flow out onto my stomach and then onto the floor.

My eyes snap open and I'm back in my apartment. I'm stark naked tangled up in the sheets drenched in sweat on the floor. My alarm clock is on shoulder and the glass of water that Callie got last night before we went to sleep is all over my stomach.

Callie is sitting up against the bed holding her stomach and biting her lips. "Calliope, I hurt you." I scramble to her side.

"No, my fine." She says through her teeth.

"That's not what your face says. I hit you. Let me see." I say as I try to move her hands away from her stomach.

"Actually you kneed me, and I swear Arizona I'm fine." Callie moves her hands to grab mine. I stop what I'm doing and look at her. "You want to make it to me?"

I eagerly shake my head. She stands up and together we get back in bed where I spend the rest of the morning showing her how sorry I really am.

It's 11:30 when we make our way downstairs. "Your mother called me last night as I was leaving the hospital. She will be here for Sofia's birthday party but she's not sure about The Colonel. He is working on one last case before his retirement." Callie pauses for a moment and starts playing her necklace something she only does when she is nervous. "So I was thinking."

"Yeah," I say in a long dry tone.

"How cool would it be if we picked up your mom from the airport and took her to our new _house_. You know the very last one we saw yesterday."

I close my eyes and groan lightly, "Callie."

Callie stops and faces me. She does a small bounce and bits on both her top and bottom lips while giving me the sad puppy dog eyes. "Please, I know you liked that house just as much as me."

"I did, but still we have to worry about the owners getting crazy about the price and the after that we have to pass inspections which takes weeks not days. Then we have painting, finding new carpets and furniture for the other rooms. Not to mention that was the first day, you could find something else when we go again."

Callie's eyes grow wider with defeat and I instantly feel like an asshole. "You're right, it was just wishful thinking on my part. Enjoy your day off on your boat." Callie leans in and gives me kiss before she goes over to the hospital.

I watch as she enters the hospital and sigh to myself. So happy I don't have to work today because I know Mark and Addison would make day a living hell. Scratch that it's Taco Tuesday and family game night, so Addison and Mark will be at our apartment along with Teddy and Julie. Well at least I only have to put up with them for a few hours, plus I can hide around Teddy.

I get into my car and start to drive to downtown Seattle for one last item that I will use on Adriana tonight.

* * *

I have spent the past two driving all around downtown Seattle for my last prop that I want to use on Adriana tonight, but I can't seem to find it anywhere. Either the shop doesn't sell it or they are all sold out, who knew that people took great interest in cutting people in half.

I really wanted to spend some time on my boat before I met up with Adriana, but it looks like I won't get that chance. When it comes to killing I can't just rush through it because that is when mistakes are made, and I can't afford to make any mistakes.

Seattle's Market's Magic Shop is the last magic store on my list. If they don't have what I'm looking for, Adriana will find herself strapped to a table in plastic wrap inside of a large box.

Like all the other magic shops I have been too this afternoon the room is painted black and has very little lighting. I look around briefly before a man with long red hair and a beard greet me. He is about the same height as me, but is a little on heavy side.

"Afternoon, can I help you look for something?" he says with a soft smile.

I smile back and look around briefly before I met his gaze, "my sister is getting into the whole magic thing after spending sometime in Las Vegas, and for a birthday present I want to get her The Goldin's Box."

The man, Andrew, according to his nametag shakes his head and smiles some more as he turns around and walks towards the back of store. "Good trick, next to the card tricks that has to be my next favorite trick." I follow him until he goes through an open door that is for employee only. I wait outside the door for a few minutes before Andrew comes back with a large box that I can only assume is The Goldin's Box.

"Anything else you think she might need? Some cards or coins maybe?" Andrew asks as we make our way to the cash register.

I pretend to think for a moment before I shake my head no. "She is really good with cards and coins, she's looking to up her game a little bit."

"This will sure up her game." Andrew pauses of a minute and smiles to himself. "I wish I had a sister like you. Accepting about that fact that your sibling wants to be a magician."

"Everybody has dreams, she was there to help fulfill mine so I can at least be there to help with hers."

Andrew looks down briefly before he looks up to me again, "can I take you out to dinner sometime. I mean someone as pretty and accepting like you hardly ever come around, and I will kick myself later if I didn't ask you out."

"Sorry, but you are about 5 years too late." I hold up hand to show him my wedding ring.

He just shakes his head and starts to ring up order with a look of defeat in his eyes. "Your total is $235.34, are your going to paying with cash or credit?"

"Cash," I hand him $250, and not soon after he gives me my change.

It takes me a few minutes of trial and error before I fit the box in back of my Range Rover. With my box I go set up it in the kill room with takes me another hour. It's two thirty when I look at my watch. That allows me about 2 hours on my boat before I met up with Adriana. After I leave the marquee I head over to the marina, but stop at Chipotle and pick lunch. I know it's Taco Tuesday and Callie makes good tacos but I love Chipotle just as much.

My two hours on my boat in the middle of the Puget Sound fly by because before I know it, I'm changing on my boat in my traditional 'kill' outfit. It's nothing special really, I have a tight black long sleeve shirt so if my victim decides to fight back there is nothing baggy or loose for them to grab on to or rip off. Then I have a black pair of straight-legged jeans. I tried the slim fit jeans, and they don't work right when it comes to killing. They limit my maneuverability, a lot. Black high top converses for shoes and you can't forget latex gloves.

I pull up to Doctor Jose Rizal Park and put the Range Rover in park, and wait a few minutes for Adriana. I see her round the corner in yoga pants and a green tank top. A smile comes to my face when I realize how easy she is making this for me. She is looking around the parking lot for me so I flash my high beams to get her attention.

"Wow, Allison nice car." She says as she looks around and starts to play with my navigation system. "What do you do?"

"I'm the head of neurosurgery at Seattle Presbyterian."

"Smart, beautiful, and rich." Adriana leans in and I feel her hands start to draw random shapes all over my thighs. She leans in closer and kisses my neck for a few seconds before she moves upwards to nibble and suck on my ear.

Along with sex in general I never understood what people find so fascinating about the ear. I mean Callie likes it, but mean come on its an ear. What is so sexually arousing about an ear? Maybe you have to be a sexual person to really understand it, and I am definitely not a sexual person. I'm saying that Callie was my first girlfriend because she's not, but when it came to dating I had the tendency to choose women who were emotionally scarred or damaged. That way I didn't have to worry about the whole sex thing in a relationship because they didn't want it and neither did I. I only dated them so I could appear normal. Since I have been Callie, my perspective on sex has changed a little bit. I find it more enjoyable than I once did, and I find myself every now and then being the one who initiates the sex between us.

Adriana's hands undoing my pants is what snaps me out of my thoughts. "You know Adriana, you are beautiful too." I grab her hands and hold on to them. "But I'm not too sure about you being smart."

"Oh come on, Allison. We know each other, and if you are so worried about getting caught don't be. Nobody knows I'm here with you. I mean it's not like your going kill me or anything." Adriana chuckles a little before she passes out with her head on my chest.

I push her over to the passenger side on car, while grinning at her. I start the car and drive over to the marquee, and place Adriana body in The Goldin Box. Since it's Taco Tuesday I don't use the normal amount of M99 on Adriana. I'm only sitting on the edge of the stage for an hour reading the obituaries of her spouses when I hear Adriana go from groaning to screaming.

I stand up and turn around to face her, to see her looking at me pleading with her eyes. "Good you finally woke up, I was just about to start the show." I walk over to her and grab her big toe and wiggle it slightly. Can you move your toes?"

Adriana lets out a scream the best she can since she has duct tape over her mouth. "I didn't think you could. The tranquilizer is slowly wearing off. I think you'll be paralyzed for another hour, which is good for me not so much for you though."

I walk up to the top half of her body, "I think you are somewhat familiar with my next trick, but I should tell you that I changed it a little bit. I took away your secret compartment, this next trick is going to be for real." I take my scalpel and cut into her cheek and take a few drops of her blood.

I hold my new slide up in the light and take a few seconds to enjoy my new trophy before I look back down at Adriana. "I guess you could say my next trick is simple, what you see is what you get." I grip the table below Adriana and move it so she can see the table that I set up while she was passed out. There are three different pictures each from her wedding along with the obituaries of each spouse. "Unlike you," I whisper in her ear before I pull the duct tape off her mouth.

"You used them and then you threw them away." I turn around and walk over to the table where my knife set is and put trophy next to my set.

"Whatever, they were going to retire early and blow through all that money anyway! So what if they died early in life, it happens to the best of us" Adriana yells.

I pick up a chainsaw from the floor and turn back around to face Adriana. "And now you're going to die at an early age too."

Adriana's eyes grow wide, and soon she starts to plea and beg for me to let her go. "Please. Please don't this. I'll fuck you if you let me go."

"But this is so much more fun." I counter back with a smile on my face.

"Please, Allison. I won't tell anyone, not even your husband."

I shake my head no, "I don't have a husband. Technically I'm not really married. I don't let people get too close to me, I can be dangerous."

"You know what? Fuck you Allison, you have no right to judge me. _You_ lied to me, _you_ brought me here, and _you're_ the one holding the fucking chainsaw while I'm strapped inside this box."

"You've right I am the one holding the chainsaw." I sit the chainsaw down next to me while I grab a large cotton ball and some duct tape. "And now it is time for my trick." I put the cotton ball in her mouth and then put the tape over her mouth. "I'm going to make you disappear." I say to her before I pick up the chainsaw and cut her in half.

I'm able to shave a few minutes off the time it takes to deconstruct my kill room because I have a chainsaw. Instead of taking me two hours it takes me an hour and thirty minutes. Adriana in her watery grave, kill tools and trophy properly put away, I take a quick shower and change before I head home to Taco Tuesday and family game night.

A smile comes to face when I'm halfway down the hall heading towards our apartment. The closer I get to the door the stronger the smell of tacos. When I open the door I have a light smile on my face, whether I like it or not this is my family. Callie is in the kitchen making what looks like her infamous taco ring with Julia right next to her taking notes while Mark rinses off a dish in the sink.

"Look who finally decided to join us," Mark says with a smile.

"Good evening to you too Mark, did you have a nice day at work?" I shoot back with a playful smile, and he does the same.

I walk over Callie and wrap my arms around her and kiss her lightly on the neck. "Hey you."

Callie smiles and wipes her hands before she turns around to face me, "Hey hun." Callie leans in for kiss. "How was your day off?"

"It was very nice, but I missed you."

"Mmm, I missed you too." Callie kisses me again, but then stops and backs away as grabs and pinches my stomach. My face contorts in pain as I look her in the eye. Her facial expression has changed from sweet and loving to stern. "I didn't say that dinner was ready, so put the nacho back on plate."

"Or else what?" I say challenging her.

"Or she'll cut you." Addison says as Teddy and her come out from the guest bathroom and join us in the kitchen. I look over to Addison to see her hold up her hand. "Dinner is in twenty minutes so I would just put the chip down."

I give Addison a few more minutes to come up with a sly remark but it doesn't come. I know Sofia is somewhere around us but that stop Addison from making fun of me she's just more secretive about it in front of her.

I smile at her and Callie before I put the chip back on the plate and slowly walk away, and go over to living room with Teddy. We sit on the couch when Sofia comes running out of her room. "MOMMY!"

"Baby girl," Sofia climbs up into my lap and kisses me on the cheek and I do the same. "How was your day at the zoo?"

"Awsome!"

I smile at her mispronunciation of the word. "Well let me hear all about it."

"Not yet mommy. I'm saving the story for the dinner."

For twenty minutes Teddy and I play with Sofia and her Barbie dolls until Callie calls us to the dinner table. Callie and I sit at the heads of the table while Julia and Mark sit on one side and Addison and Teddy sit on the other. Sofia as much as she hates it sits next to Callie.

Dinner goes by fast, Sofia tells us all about her trip and there is some small hospital talk as well. The food was delicious like always plus Callie made our favorite dessert, funfetti cake. Like every time Callie cooks there are no leftovers, we all help clean the table and kitchen before she sit down and play Sorry! It's Callie's turn this week to be by herself. Julia and Mark were the green players, Addison and Teddy were the red players, Sofia and I were blue players and Callie was yellow.

We played until it is was time to put Sofia to bed, after that slowly one by one everyone left. I enjoy nights like this one. Spending time with my 'family' having a nice dinner and then playing a board game, I find it quite relaxing.

Once everyone has gone home, we clean up the coffee mugs and extra cake plates before we go to our room. The moment my head hits the pillow I fall into a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up the next morning it is just Sofia and I in the apartment. Callie got paged in the middle of the night and hasn't come home since, which means she will be at the hospital till the end of her shift at 5.

A typical morning with just Sofia and I is pretty much Callie's worst nightmare. Sofia and I lounge around the house in our underwear, I drink my coffee reading the paper while Sofia drinks her chocolate milk flipping through the pages of one of her Disney books. After that I make breakfast, scrambled eggs with some toast and fruit. We always eat it on the floor in the living room watching a few episodes of Scooby Doo. Once breakfast is done I give Sofia a bath and let her play in her playpen while I take a shower and get ready.

Sofia's not really a morning person like Callie, so I have to carry her to the hospital daycare. I say goodbye before I go upstairs to the attending's lounge. I just finish putting on my scrubs when my phone goes off. I don't even look at the caller ID and just answer the phone. "Hello."

"Hi, Mrs. Robbins, its Jeremy your real estate agent."

"Hey Jeremy, what's up?"

"Well I wanted to call and apologize for taking so long about telling you what the owner said about your offer. The owner was out of town on vacation, but he accepted your offer. Kind of makes me think we could have gone lower on the price with how fast they accepted."

I just give a heavy sigh. Of course I could have gotten it for cheaper. "Yeah that would have been nice, but at least we got the house."

"True. I'm about to set up times for the inspections is there a time frame we are looking at here?" Jeremy asks.

"Actually I had one in mind, and I think you're might hate me for it."

"Try me."

"Do you think you can get everything done by next Friday, I have a surprise in mind but I need the house to be ready first" I say biting my lower lip as I move more slowly now.

There is a long pause before Jeremy talks again. "I can see what I can do. I won't promise anything just yet because I know the main issue will be getting the water turned on in time for the inspection." There is another pause with a small sigh before he continues. "Let me work my magic and if something comes up I'll let you know."

"Thanks Jeremy, you're the best." I say as I hang up the phone.

I grab my lab coat and walk out of the lounge. As I walk back downstairs and go to the coffee cart, I groan inwardly when I see Addison and Mark the only two people by the cart. I start to walk up to the cart when I sense someone to my right. I look over to see Teddy right next to me. "Based off the gossip I heard yesterday you're going to need some moral support."

"Great," I say under my breath.

Together Teddy and I walk up to the coffee cart, "guys," we say in unison with a small head nod, and they greet us back the same way.

"Morning Dr. Robbins and Dr. Altman, the usual?" Kathryn says.

"Yes, and a vanilla latte too." I respond.

The four of us stand in silence, which is a little awkward, but leave it to Mark to be the first to break the silence between us. "So Arizona, why did you want to be a pediatric surgeon? I know it can't be because you love kids because you stomp on people's dreams in a heartbeat."

Here we go. I drop my head and let out a sigh. I'm about to say something, but then out of nowhere Addison actually comes to my defense. "Give it a rest Mark, they are house hunting and Arizona is right. Your not going to find your dream house on the first day."

Addison's niceness doesn't go unnoticed because Mark, Teddy, and myself are staring at her intently. Who is this and what has she done with Addison?

"That's not what you yesterday." Mark counters with a complex look wonder too why Addison changed.

Addison looked over to Teddy and I and blushed a little bit before answering. "Well I didn't really get the chance to say anything yesterday because Callie spent the whole day venting to us."

We enter into another round of awkward silence. "Aright one vanilla latte and chi tea latte for you Dr. Robbins. A caramel macchiato for Dr. Altman and Dr. Montgomery, and a vanilla latte for Dr. Sloan." Kathryn comes and saves the day.

We say our goodbyes and together Teddy and I walk upstairs. Teddy leaves me behind when I get off on the third floor for ortho looking for Callie. I spend several minutes looking for her with no luck. "Hey Colleen have you seen Callie anywhere?"

"Yeah you just miss her. She went upstairs to Cardio for a consult."

I flash Colleen a bright smile and wink before I go upstairs. As I walk the hallways of Cardio I look into each room hoping to find Callie and after the fifth room I find her. The nurse's station is right outside of the room she is in so I set her latte on table and lean against it while drinking mine.

Out of habit I put my right hand in my pocket and feel something sharp poke my fingers. I grab the object to see that it is another picture. It's the same kid as the night before. This time it is of him playing soccer. I take a closer look at the picture to see that it is clearer than her other pictures and looks like there was some editing done to it.

I am so engrossed in the picture I don't even realize that Callie is by my side until it is too late. "Oh please tell me that is for me." Callie reaches for coffee next to me.

My head snaps up and it takes me second to form a smile. "Of course it's for you who else would I get coffee for?"

Callie take sip and closes her eyes for a brief second, "mmm, I needed this." She takes another sip, "whose that in the picture."

I look down at the picture for a moment before I look back up to Callie. "A patient I had a few mouths ago, John. He had cancer, but Alex and I were able to find it and move it just in time. And now he is on the soccer team, I was going to put on our success wall later on this afternoon."

Callie takes the picture out of my hand looks at it more closely, "What sport do think Sofia will want to play when she gets older? Probably softball like her Mama."

I tilt my head to side and squint my eyes for a second. "Or she could play soccer like her mommy." I smile at Callie, who smiles back.

"Your both wrong, she's going to play volleyball like her aunt Teddy."

We both turn around and see Teddy grinning at us from behind the nurse's station. She just shrugs at us, "I'm just sayin.'"

"She could be a cheerleader like Addison." Callie says.

"Really?" Teddy and I say in unison to Callie.

"I get that reaction every time people find out that Addison was a cheerleader in high school and college."

"No offense but nothing about Addison says cheery." I say, and I can see out of the corner of my eye Teddy is shaking her head agreeing with me.

Callie just rolls her eyes at us.

"Or maybe she play football like her daddy." My voice drops an octave and I do fake macho pose, which gets a laugh from both Callie and Teddy.

"Dr. Altman," a nurse says handing Teddy a chart.

Teddy shakes her and starts to walk away from us. "See you later Callie, and see you at lunch Ari."

We both say goodbye to Teddy, and then Callie turns around to face me with a sigh. "First of all thank you, I really needed this. Second your going to hate me, but I don't care at the moment." Callie leans in and kisses me on the cheek. "I Love You." She whispers in my ear before she backs away. "I have to go prep for surgery," she hands the photo back to me and starts to walk down the hall.

I stay were I am and just watch Callie as she leaves the cardio wing. Correction I stare at Callie's ass until it is completely out of sight. When Callie is gone I look back down at the picture and think to myself briefly. For some reason I think that Erica is a creature of habit, so I put the picture back in pocket and turn in the opposite direction as Callie and walk further into the cardio wing.

I turn the corner to see the room that my mystery girl was staying in. The door is open and it looks empty, which could be bad as well as good. When I walk into the room I see that it occupied by the boy in my last two pictures.

I smile at him and walk over to his bed and pick up his chart. The boy sits up and looks at me, "Morning, are you another one of my doctors?" he asks.

I don't say anything for a few moments as I read his chart. 'William E. Ladd, 19, date of birth July 4 1880' Seriously, Erica's not even trying right now. This not only a slap to my face, but the hospital's as well. Using hospital time and money to do what ever it is that she is doing, makes me wonder how she hasn't gotten caught. I mean the nurse's gossip around here like it's a full time job.

"I wish I could answer that question," I give a sigh and shake my head lightly as I grab my pen from my pocket. "The intern that wrote this chart has chicken scratch for handwriting. You want to give me your name so the wrong doctor doesn't come in here and start making things worse for you."

"Yeah, that would be nice." He sits up some more. "My first name is Christopher." I pretend to write down his first name.

"And your last name?"

"Per-" Chris is cut off when Erica walks into the room.

"Alright Mr.-" Erica stops in her tracks. By the shocked look on her face I would say that I won this round.

"May I help you Dr. Robbins?" Erica steps further into the room and takes the chart from my hands.

"Well I was just about to ask you that?" she's not the only who has mastered the faked the smile. "Looks like you have peds case, and seeing how I'm the head of pediatric surgery in this hospital I just wanted to make sure Chris here get the _proper_ medical care he needs."

"Well that is comforting to know that you care about your patients, but Chris here is not a peds case so you don't have to worry. It's that right Chris?"

"I guess." Chris looks over to Erica and then to me, "I don't really know the age cut off for pediatric care but I just turned 18 last week."

I meet Chris's eyes and give him smile, "happy birthday."

"Thanks," he says back.

"Well it's a good think that I do know the cut off limit, it's 21. So this concerns me." I'm back to looking at Erica now.

Erica leans in close to me, and for some reason I just want to punch her in the face. I manage to contain my anger, just barely through. "Well it's good think that I don't care about what you have to say." Erica pauses and smirks at me. "If you have a problem with me try and report me. See what happens."

Erica is throwing me another challenge. I know I shouldn't expect because I'm having a hard enough time with this one, but I can't resist. We just stare at each, until my pager goes off and I'm forced to go downstairs to the ER.

My patient for the morning is a 14-year-old girl who has a diaphragmatic hernia. Her surgery takes up most of my morning. Originally I only had to do an ear tube placement, but I gave it Karev when this surgery started to get longer than it's supposed to.

It's 11:30 when I finish the surgery. I'm having lunch with Teddy and Sofia downstairs in the cafeteria at noon, so I have thirty minutes to kill. I'm in my office looking at Chris's photos; maybe there is something in there that I missed. Upon closer inspection I see that I'm right. In both lower right hand corners of the pictures I see watermarks, but Erica was smart enough to cut that part out of the picture. It isn't until I start looking at the picture of him playing soccer when I notice the crest over his left chest.

The crest is too small for me to make out, lean back in chair for a moment before I realize I should still have a magnifying glass in my top drawer. I have been helping Alex with his research paper on Gastroschisis and some of the charts and graph are too small to read so we need a magnifying glass. I smile to myself and pull it out and take another close look at the picture. _'Ballard Youth Soccer Club'_ is written on his crest.

I do a quick Google search and spend the next fifteen minutes playing on the Ballard Youth Soccer Club website. It takes me a while but I'm finally able to find team and individual pictures. I luck out when I see that there is only one kid by the name of Chris on the team. I click the name and I see the picture of kid that is downstairs with Erica.

Christopher Perinea. Well now I know his name and that he from Seattle and plays soccer, but that still leaves me clueless as to what she is up too.

It's 12:55 now, which means that my research time is up. I close my Internet tab and lock my computer before I go downstairs to the cafeteria. I'm on the first floor, waiting for Teddy and Sofia when I'm greeted by Chris. "Hello again Dr. Robbins."

"Hello to you too Chris, looks like your getting ready to go to surgery."

"Yeah, I'm getting a little nervous too. I have never had surgery before, but if I don't get this surgery done on my ankle right now. I run the risk of never playing soccer again, and I don't want that. My life's dream has always been to play for the Real Madrid Football Club."

I try my best to keep a straight face as Chris continues to talk. An 18 year old that needs surgery on his ankle is something for Callie and myself not Erica. "I'm sure you'll be okay." I'm lying to him and I feel bad about it. I get the feeling like this is the last time I'm going see Chris.

A nurse comes over and begins to wheel Chris's bed down the hall. We make eye contact for a quick second. She immediately jumps and looks down as she walks away. Almost is if she is not supposed to be seen. Right as she passes me I get a good look at her ID badge, Amanda Harkness orthopedics nurse.

I watch as Amanda takes a Chris away. It isn't until they turn the corner when I realize that they are heading to the north side of hospital. There are no operating rooms on that side of hospital. I'm about to follow them, but Sofia stops me from doing it.

"MOMMY!"

I turn around with smile on face, but it quickly goes away when I see what's going on. Sofia is running towards me with Teddy hot on her trail with panic in her eyes.

"Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres! How many times do I have to tell you not run away like that?" I scold, as I watch Teddy come up to us.

"Sorry," Sofia pouts.

"You're lucky I'm nicer than mama, because she would make sure you didn't get a chocolate shake from downstairs."

Sofia's eyes get wide as I threaten to take away her chocolate shake. "I won't do it again." She shakes her head vigorously.

"Promise."

"Pinky swear," She holds up her pinky and I lock my pinky in hers and we shake on it.

Together the three of us go downstairs to the cafeteria. With our trays of food we begin to look for a place to sit down and eat. Sofia starts jumping and points over to Mark and Addison.

"Guess its settled lunch with Mark and Addison." Teddy says with a smile.

"Guess so," I say as we walk over to them. "Has Addison been acting weird to you lately?" I can't help but ask. She was nice to me at dinner and then again this morning. That is something she never does.

Teddy just shrugs, "I really don't hang around her as much as you do. So really can't answer that question."

I just give a weak smile as we pull up three chairs next to Addison and Mark. "Do you mind if we join you?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"Not at all," Addison says as her and Mark move their stuff out of the way to make room for us.

Most of the lunch is spent with Mark, Addison and Teddy playing and talking with Sofia while I zone out every now and then. I really want to know what Erica is doing to Chris.

It's Sofia's loud squeal that breaks me from my thoughts. Standing at the other end of the table down by Addison and Mark are four people. On the far left is our chief of surgery Owen Hunt, next to him is Sadie Harris the hospital's attorney. Standing on her right side is a man a little taller than her in a black slacks a dark but light blue button up shirt that is tucked in, with a black tie. He has short brown hair, a round face but a defined jaw line with really pretty hazel eyes.

"Corn-nel," Sofia points to the last person standing on the far right.

She is pointing to her grandfather and my dad, The Colonel.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I got my cast off the other day so the updates shouldn't take that long now. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I starting to run on Empty can't wait for this weekend. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sofia looks over to my father and then back to me. She wants to run up to him but doesn't want to get in trouble for it. I lightly shake my head and she takes off running towards him. They hug each other for a moment before he sets her down and she goes back to sitting in my lap.

I look at my father and give him a small head nod and he does the same. "Um, I think Sofia should hang around Derek and Meredith for a few moments. This really isn't appropriate for her ears." Owen says with a small smile.

I shake my head lightly and walk over to Meredith and Derek, "Hey guys, Owen wants to talk to our table and I guess the topic isn't appropriate for little miss Sofia here, do you guys mind looking after her for a moment?"

"Sure, not a problem" Meredith smiles and takes Sofia from my arms. I just smile as I turn around and go back to the table.

"Thanks, Arizona." Owen looks at me for a brief moment before he turns his attention to his little entourage. "You guys know our hospital attorney, Sadie."

Sadie Harris was in the medical program here at the hospital a few years ago but dropped out or got fired, depends on who told you the story. Once she left she went back to school and became a lawyer, a really damn good one too. I don't really know how or why she wanted to work for the hospital but she did, I know Owen is thankful for her return because she has saved the hospital a lot of money from lawsuits.

"Well next to Sadie is Special Agent Henry Burton, he works for the FBI in missing persons and homicide. And from what I gather he works closely with the military as well, which brings me to the man on the very end, Colonel Daniel Robbins of the U.S. Marines."

My father works for the Marines now in the Marine Corps Provost Marshal's Office, which means he is a police officer/ detective for the Marines and only the Marines.

"Missing persons? Who's missing?" Teddy asks.

"Major Katie Wilmes U.S. Marines," Henry says as he gets out a picture and passes it around the table. "She was from the Washington D.C, and was going to Georgetown University she was working on her PhD in psychology. Her dissertation was going to be on serial killers, her main focus was on the Thumbprint killer and the Organ Donor." Henry pauses for a moment, "from her notes and phone records she was talking and going to meet someone here in Seattle, only we don't know this person because they were using a burner phone and now she has disappeared without a trace."

I should be nervous that someone is trying to dig up my past, but I'm not. I'm actually quite flattered that someone has taken the time write about me. I am a little pissed that I'm sharing the spot light with the fucking Organ Donor. The Organ Donor was a killer that would kill his or her victims before removing their organs. The police never did find them. They believed that this person was selling them on the black market, which is boring. I would say that killing someone with a knife and leaving their bloody thumbprint behind to torment the police is so much better.

Henry and the others are talking and I try my best to fight the smile that is coming to face as numerous amount of victims flash in front my eyes. The one thing that will always be etched in my brain forever, the look on their faces right before I killed them. Teddy hands me the picture that Henry was passing around, and it's an instant mood killer because it's the girl that Erica had in the hospital a few days ago. Is Erica the Organ Donor? She has all the supplies she needs here in the hospital and she has been getting away with it by creating fake charts. She could be using Izzie Stevens and Amanda Harkness as her back up, if is she selling the organs on the black market it wouldn't take much to shut them up. But up until now she has been leaving the bodies the behind to be found, is she taking a page out of my book and keeping quiet so she doesn't get caught.

"Arizona? You have been looking at the picture for a while. Have you seen her?" My father asks.

"No," I give a small smile and hand the picture back to Henry.

"Okay, well if you guys here or see anything let us know." Henry says before the four of them leave the cafeteria.

After they leave Teddy and I go get Sofia and go downstairs to drop her off at daycare. We are in the elevator alone when she turns to me, "so are you a little nervous that someone is digging around past?"

I put my hands in my lab coat pocket and shrug at her, "No, The Thumbprint Killer, killed 5 people here in Seattle, and 37 people in the D.C., Maryland, and Virginia area. I would say that I'm a major topic in law classes around this country, maybe even a paper and a test question too." I give her a nice wide smile.

"Why am I your best friend?" Teddy gives a light chuckle as we step out of the elevator.

"Because I'm awesome," I say back.

Teddy stops in her tracks and her eyes slowly grow wider. I look over to her to see the change in her face and I follow her eye line to a male nurse standing at the nurse's station. "Earth to Teddy?" I wave my hand in front of her face. "Do you know that man?" I point to the nurse, no reaction. I'm about to pinch her when my pager goes off, it's a 911 page from the peds floor. "Please remember to breathe Teddy, I really do like as friend." I say before I run up to the peds floor.

I get upstairs and run into one of the exam rooms, "what's wrong?" I say a little winded.

"Hi Dr. Robbins!" I hear a coming from the bed.

"Hey, Cody," I pause to look at the 8 year. His face is the size of a balloon, and he has red spots over his arms and legs. "What did you eat today?"

"Shrimp!" he chirps.

"Okay, you can't have shrimp. Shrimp is a selfish, and you're allergic to selfish."

"But there was no shell on it."

"Because they take it off before they give it to you." I smile at him before I look around to see which one of my medical idiots that some people call interns paged me 911 for a mild allergic reaction to selfish. In the corner of the room I see a small figure, it's Morgan. I glare at her before I bit my lower lip, "Can I speak with you outside please?"

Morgan shakes her head and we both leave the room. She just closes the door when I finally snap at her, "you better have a damn good reason for paging me 911 when the kid had a _mild_ allergic reaction?"

"I didn't know what to do," she whispers.

"Didn't know what do, you give him an antihistamine and wait for the swelling to go down." I hiss at her, and then I realize that Morgan is Alex's intern not mine. "Where the fuck is Alex?"

"Downstairs studying for his boards."

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Give him an antihistamine, when the swelling goes down he can leave. Now I'm going to my office and I _don't_ want you to page me unless the patient is actually dying. Do I make myself clear?" I bark at her.

"Yes ma'am."

I turn around and go to my office. I sit down in the chair for only 5 minutes when my Teddy comes storming into my office. She marches up to my desk and puts a green folder on my desk. "You're welcome." She turns around and storms out of my office.

"What is this?" I say to her as I grab the folder.

"Can't talk right now Ari I have surgery with your wife." Teddy waves her hand and then disappears.

I open the folder and see a name, Michael Turner. Before I can read any more of it my pager goes off again. I swear if it's Morgan I will literally kill her for being a dumbass. I look at my pager, it's not Morgan it's the ER. I have an incoming trauma alert.

I get downstairs the same time the ambulance arrives, 9 year old Lindsey Osborn. Her appendix burst when she was at a friend's house. Her surgery takes up most of my afternoon, when I'm done I go back upstairs to start the mountain of paperwork I have let back up over the past few weeks. I open my door and turn on the light. I close my door so I can work without any interruptions. When I face the couch I see Callie lying on her left side and she looks like she has been crying.

I take off my lab coat and turn on the lamp that is sitting on my desk and the one that is standing by couch before I turn the overhead lights off and walk over to the couch with Callie. Callie is laying right on the edge of the couch so I climb over her and not soon after my body molds to hers. The second I lie down I feel her body push back into mine. "Hey you," I whisper in her ear before I kiss her neck. "What's wrong?" I rub up and down her body with my right hand.

"Kristi died this afternoon." She says in a raspy voice. "This was her last surgery and right in the middle her heart just gave out."

I didn't really know that much about Kristi. I only knew that she has been one of Callie's patients for the past three months, and it doesn't matter what any surgeon says we always get attached to long term patients.

"Aw, I'm sorry baby."

We don't say anything else, and just lie in my office until it's the end of our shift. Even though our shift is over we still lay there on the couch until Alex comes barging in. "Robbins where is your wife?"

Alex turns around to see Callie and I lying on the couch, "oh, sorry. I thought you were alone, um everyone is waiting for you downstairs Callie." Alex gives a small head nod and leaves the room.

Callie sits up and wipes her face before looking down at me. "What was that? I have never seen Alex so nice."

"I don't know he is always nice to me." I shrug and get up off the couch.

"I think hell just froze over," Callie says with a small chuckle as we go to the attending lounge. "He is never nice."

I let out a small laugh and we get changed in the attending's lounge. After we get changed we go get Sofia from daycare. "Hey," Callie grabs my hand and turns me around, "thank you for that upstairs." She smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

"Anything for you," I smile back at her.

We enter the daycare, and like always Sofia comes running up to us. "MOMMY! MAMA!" Sofia runs into Callie's arms and she picks her up.

"Are you ready to go to Zola's house?" Callie asks Sofia as we walk to the front door.

Sofia starts to bounce and shakes her head yes.

Sofia and Zola are best friends and love each other very much. Ever since Zola started going to a private daycare Sofia has been heartbroken. "I didn't know we had a play date." I say.

"Well it's just Sofia and I" Callie says. "Meredith and everyone want me help them for a last minute cram session before their boards."

"Oh,"

"You don't need the car do you?" Callie asks.

"No, I'll be fine without a car." I reply back.

"Okay great," Callie leans in a kisses me before she turns to go to the parking lot. "You really should look into buying a car Arizona. You're the head of pediatric surgery here. I know you can afford it. "

"Right," I say with a chuckle. "Wait, what?" I look over to Callie who is walking away from me and closer to _my_ Range Rover. I don't know why I'm so surprised, the moment I brought that car home she fell in love with it, but I love it just as much. I'm about to walk home when I get text from Teddy.

'_Joe's' _

Before I can tap out my reply I get another text from her. _'That last text was a statement not a question.' _

Well I guess it is settled I'm spending my evening at Joe's with Teddy.

When I walk thought the front door my eyes start scanning for Teddy. After a few seconds of looking for her I see her sitting at a booth on the right wall towards the middle. She is sitting there with the FBI agent from lunch, Henry.

"Hey guys," I say with a smile as I sit on the same side as Teddy. "What are you guys taking about?"

"We are exchanging war stories." Henry says with a smile.

"You were in the military?" I ask.

"No, but being a field agent for the FBI the past 10 years, I think it's safe to say I that I can hang with big dogs." Henry pauses for a moment. "I was just telling Teddy that my first case as field agent I had to tackle a crack addict to the ground while he was naked."

Both Teddy and I start to laugh a little bit. "I think you have me beat." Teddy says between laughs.

Before Henry can tell us another story his phone goes and he excuses himself from the table. Right as he leaves the waitress comes to take our drink order. "Would you like another Grey Goose and club soda Dr. Altman?" Teddy shakes her head yes, the waitress looks over to me.

"I'll take a 10 cane and coke."

The waitress leaves and Henry comes back, "sorry ladies I have to go. It was nice talking to you, Teddy. We should do it again sometime." Henry grabs his jacket and leaves Joe's.

After that I take Henry's side of the table and soon Teddy and I start taking about random things, with us it's usually the first thing that comes to mind. Soon one drink turns to two and before we know it we have each had five drinks. We are leaning over the table and our words are a little slurred at the moment.

Teddy stops in mid-sentence and just stares at the entrance door to Joe's. I give her a perplex look before I turn around and see that she is looking at the same male nurse from this afternoon. "Why are you staring so hard?" I turn back around and face her.

Teddy's eyes go from nurse to me, "haven't you looked at the file I gave you this afternoon?"

"No I got paged as soon as you left, and then I needed to comfort Callie. So I haven't had the time."

"Well," Teddy slurs as she takes another sip of her drink. "That is second lieutenant Michael James Turner of the United States Marine Crops. He was in the same platoon as Owen and I. At the time we were providing cover for the Navy's EOD squad."

"EOD?" I question before taking the last sip of my drink.

"Explosive Ordnance Disposal," Teddy answers. "Mike was one of our snipers, he was really good, but had an itchy trigger finger." Teddy downs the rest of her drink as well. "Mainly for women and children, he killed 27 innocent people during our tour."

"Maybe they just got shot in the cross fire." My words are becoming more slurred.

"Every person that he shot he killed, he always got headshots; it was no accident when he killed those people. I told my superior officer and all he did was slap Mike on the wrist and told him not to do it again. He should have been discharged and sent to jail." Teddy's eyes narrow down at the table, right at the space that is in front of me. She is reliving a dream right now, and is about to tell me it.

Before Teddy speaks Addison comes to our table and sits by my side. She places a large glass of clear liquid in front of us. Without questioning what it is Teddy and I take a sip from it, its water.

"If he only did it once or twice, I could see why they would cut him some slack. I mean when you are over there it is so hard to tell who is a good guy and who is a bad guy. I mean they get their kids to come up to you and try to blow you sky high." Teddy takes a big gulp from her glass this time, while still staring at the same spot at the table. "There were times when we were driving through towns and kids would come up running to you and you didn't know if they just wanted candy or if they had a grenade in their hand and they were getting close enough to throw it at you. It really messes you up shooting at kid." Teddy looks up and sees that Addison has joined the group.

I look over to Addison and she has a somewhat shocked look on her face, and if I'm not mistaken there is a splash love mixed in there. "I never shot a child when I was there. But the people that did were never the same after that, even if they were right and the kid was going to throw a grenade at us."

"That's crazy." Addison decides to join the conversation.

Teddy just shakes her head. She looks down at her watch, "I have to get going I have work tomorrow afternoon." Teddy drinks the rest of her water.

"Let me walk you home, you two have been drinking a lot. It's unsafe for you to walk home this late at night in the city." Addison gets up and helps Teddy with her jacket.

"Are you going to walk me home?" I say with a smile.

"Goodnight Arizona," Addison says a little harshly.

Every time Teddy and I go out we always take turns on who pays the bill and this time it's my turn. I pay the bill and I'm about the leave when Mark takes Teddy's seat and slides another 10 cane and coke in my direction. "I don't have work tomorrow and you have the night shift so you don't have to be at the hospital until 8 pm. So you and I are going talk, because I need advice and you are the other half to Seattle Grace's perfect couple."

"Seattle Grace has a perfect couple?" I take my drink and take a sip.

"Yep, it's you and Callie." Mark takes a sip from his drink as well. "You guys have been together for 5 years now, and after the whole me knocking up your wife incident you guys have been drama free and just _perfect_. Everyone wants to be like you guys, like _everyone_."

I think if Callie found out my dark passenger we won't be Seattle Grace's perfect couple. I'm pretty sure Callie wouldn't want anything to do with me. "So why are you talking me, your best friends with my wife, she's the other half to… to whatever it is you guys call us behind our backs."

"True, but I can't really ask her because she is my best friend, and she tells what I want to hear. Just like Derek, Addison and Jackson, so that is where you come in. You're an outside source that I know who can keep a secret."

"Alright, what are we talking about?" I take another sip from my drink and look over to Mark.

"So I have been dating Julia for the past 3 years and she has been hinting towards marriage and starting a family with me, and I don't think I'm ready for that. To be honest, I don't think I'm truly in love with her." Mark pauses and takes a deep breath before he continues, "What I'm asking is how did you know that Callie was the one?"

I take a deep breath pausing holding on to the that breath as I stare blankly at the middle of the table between us. I guess you could say that I'm shocked that he would actually come to me with this kind of question. After a few moments of holding my breath I finally release it. "Are you sure that they are telling you what you want to hear? I mean the handful of times Addison, Callie and you have talked about Julia around me they want you to stay with her instead of breaking up with her and going after Lexie." I pause to gauge his reaction. Mark is just shaking his head looking down at his drink. "Look I'm not going to be the one who says yes drop Julia and go after Lexie, but will say if you are second guessing yourself about how you truly feel about Julia then maybe your right and she's not the one for you. I could tell the laundry list of feelings that I get when I'm around Callie but I won't, but I will say this there is a fine line between caring for someone a lot and truly being in love with someone."

We sit in silence as we finish our drink. "Thanks for the advice, Ari."

After that Mark and I drink and joke around until Joe comes to our table and tells us that it is closing time. We are just barely standing outside of Joe's when I start looking through my purse.

"What, did you forget something?" Mark asks as he sways back and forth.

I snap my head up and look at him, "I'm hungry."

We stare at each before we smile, "RANCHO BRAVO!" We yell in unison before we turn to our left and walk down the street to our favorite drunk night taco stand. And by 'our' I mean Mark and myself. Callie hates the fact that we go taco stands, and Addison well who cares about her opinion she wouldn't even walk me home. I thought you were supposed to be nice to the friend of the person's pants that you want to get it.

It takes us 10 minutes to get there, 10 minutes I don't remember but when it is our time to order my left arm is looped through Mark's. We both order the Bravo Burrito and sit on the park bench enjoying our delicious dinner.

"So I have to ask because I'm curious after your speech in the bar, Julia or Lexie?" Mark asks.

"I have always been a team Lexie fan." I say with a stuffed mouth.

We are silent for a second before we burst out in laugher. "Team Lexie, did you really just say that?"

"I did, I hear the kids doing that team crap, and it's the cool to say right?" I say between laughs.

"Oh God Sofia is going to hate us when she gets older because we are going to be _those_ parents that embarrass their kids without even trying."

We are still laughing when I get a text message from Callie. _'Its 3 am where are you?'_

'_I'm so drink'_ send

'_Drank' _send

'_Drunk'_ send, "fuck! I just texted Callie three times in row, saying I'm drunk." I look over to Mark.

Mark looks back at me when my phone goes off. Callie is calling me "You're in trouble."

"Heyyyyyy you," Mark is giggling in the background.

"Where are you two?" Callie sounds a little annoyed.

"Just chillin' on a park bench," I take another big bite of my burrito.

"Are you at Rancho Bravo?"

I turn my head and look over to the lone taco stand. "No?"

"Um Hm" Callie knows I'm lying and I will be paying for this later, which makes me a little nervous. "Well when you two decide to be grown responsible adults Julia and your wife would like you to come home." Callie hangs up the phone before I can say anything.

"What did she say?"

"You're in trouble too." Mark's face tenses up a little. "Julia and Callie want us to come home now."

After we eat our burritos we walk back home. When Mark opens the door to his apartment he is greeted by an angry Julia. She is trying not to yell, but I feel like it's not going last that much longer. It's a different story for me though, when I come home I greeted by darkness. Callie usually leaves the light on by the door when I come home late, but not tonight all the lights in apartment are turned off. I use my phone to make it to our bedroom, I takeoff all of my clothes expect for my underwear and get in bed with Callie.

When I look over to Callie I see the first stage of my punishment. She is wearing her low cut vintage Seattle Seahawks shirt, which hugs her in all of the right places with matching dark navy and bright green boy shorts. My favorite pair of pajamas that she wears, well usually when she wears them it's only for a few seconds because I have the tendency to peel her clothes off.

Unfortunately at this very moment I can only look at her and not touch. Callie has a rule that there is no sex if one of us is intoxicated, and let me tell you it is strictly enforced. I have tried several times to play the 'hey my hand just slipped, but while it's here' game with her. It always ends with me getting slapped in the face and sleeping on couch, but I can't help myself. I slide over to her side and wrap my arm around her as my body begins to mold to hers.

"Arizona," Callie's voice is ice cold.

"Cuddle, I just want to cuddle. I swear no funny business." I slur. Nothing more is said as we both go to sleep. That lasts for all of 5 minutes when Callie twists my hand and throws me off the bed. "What, I didn't do anything?" my speech is still slurred.

"Your hand was up my shirt about to grab my boob!" Callie whispers but yells at the same time.

I look up to her from the floor, "You have great boobs." I shrug and smile at her.

"Get out!" Callie throws a t-shirt and sweatpants at me as well as a blanket and a pillow.

I walk out to the living with my things and turn around about to pled for her let me back in but she closes the door on me and locks it. I put the shirt and pants on and lay down the couch. I lay there staring at the ceiling for a few minutes before it dawns on me. She didn't get out bed to throw the shirt and pants at me. She was setting up me to fail, bitch.

I don't when but sometime after I pass out. I am asleep for a few hours until the living room which was nice and dark suddenly gets bright as Callie opens the blinds, and instead of waking up to my beautiful wife I am greeted with a pounding headache. I groan and take the pillow that is under me and put it over my face as Callie goes to kitchen and proceeds to make breakfast as loud as she can. For a quick moment all is quiet and I'm about to fall back asleep when Callie rips the pillow and blanket from me. "Get up. You're not sleeping in today."

"Why?" I moan to her. "I don't have work until 8 tonight and it's only," I look over to the clock in the kitchen, "9 in the morning."

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before you go out getting drunk until 3 in the morning when you have a family at home." Callie grabs me by the arm and pulls me off the couch. "Now go get ready, because you smell like the bottom of a rum bottle and we have company coming over."

I get up and go the bathroom while Callie goes back to the kitchen. "Bitch, first you won't let me have sex, now I can't sleep in." I grumble to myself.

"What did you say?" Callie snaps at me.

"Nothing" fuck you and your supersonic mother hearing. I close our bedroom door and instead of taking a shower I fall over on the bed and close my eyes. I get a few more minutes of sleep before Callie come barging in.

"Oh hell no," Callie slaps the exposed skin on my stomach and pulls me off the bed. "Get your ass out of this bed."

"Just five minutes," I whine.

"NO! NOW GET OUT OF BED AND TAKE A _FUCKING_ SHOWER!" she yells at me.

I let out a grunt and go the bathroom. I am about the close the door when she stops me. "No you lost that privilege when you came in here slept on the bed instead of taking a shower." I don't say anything as I start the shower and get ready. Callie sits on the bed and watches me the whole time to make sure I don't lay on the floor and sleep, which I would have done if I could close the door.

After I get ready we both enter the living room. I look over to kitchen and see my mother at the stove making breakfast with Sofia sitting at the table coloring. I plop down on the couch only to have Callie snap her fingers at me and then point to the table. I do as I'm told and sit down next to Sofia; we look at each before she says "you in trweble."

"Yeah I know," I say back right as my mother sits a large glass of water in front of me, which I down in a second. She makes her signature breakfast, french toast, scramble eggs, hash brown and bacon. I have always loved her breakfast and I eat my plate quicker than everyone else. I'm about to grab another plate, but surprise Callie stops me. Bet you didn't that coming. I'm forced to wait until everyone is done eating and gets there second plate before I can get mine.

"Why are you here?" I'm aware that that statement sounded a little harsh and before I can apologize Callie slaps me.

"Seriously Arizona? That's your mother."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't me for it come out like that. What I meant was why are here so early, Sofia's birthday is next Friday?"

"I got lonely with your father here in Seattle working so I thought I would come and visit you three for a week in a half." My mother says.

"Which is ok with us," Callie smiles to my mother before glaring at me.

After breakfast I get to be the one who does the dishes while Callie, Sofia and my mother sit at the table talking. When I'm done I think that my punishment is over, wrong. We leave the apartment and go to The Fun Forest Amusement Park next to the Space Needle.

Fuck. My. Life.

Callie, Sofia and my mother go on the rides while I sit on bench with sunglasses on and a large bottle of water looking absolutely miserable. My wife, Calliope Iphegenia Torres, is the _only_ person on this planet who can torture me this much, and not have sheets of plastic in her future. After the amusement park we go to Beth's Diner for lunch.

I know that the three of them were talking during lunch but I have no clue what they were talking about, because I stopped listening to them the moment we entered the amusement park. We are outside in the parking lot when Callie turns to me and hands me the keys to the Range Rover. "We can walk to the aquarium from here. Go home and get some sleep before work."

"Lesson learned," I take the keys and kiss her on the cheek before I drive back to the apartment. When I get back I don't even make it the bedroom and just pass out on the couch. My phone starts going off at 7:00. I look at my phone confused, because I don't remember setting an alarm, bad thing, but I think Callie did, good thing.

I freshen up and walk over to the hospital to start my shift. The night shift is long and sometimes boring in peds. I don't get the crazy's like Hunt gets in the ER, so I'm just sitting in the quiet peds floor at the nurse's station reading women's health with my feet on the table leaning back in the chair.

"Hello hello," Teddy says with a smile as she pulls up a chair to sit next to me. "I come with buffalo chicken pizza from Papa John's, and a six pack of sarsaparilla soda." Teddy places the items on the table.

I put my feet down and open the box and take a slice of pizza. "Thank you," I take a bite out of the pizza. "I thought you were working from noon until 8?"

"Yeah, I was supposed to, but Erica needed someone to cover her shift because she has date. And my head was still on fire from last night so I took it," Teddy pauses to open a bottle of sarsaparilla soda. "How did you feel this morning?"

"Like I got hit by bus."

"Why we only had like what? 5 drinks," Teddy grabs another slice of pizza.

"Yeah _we_ had 5 drinks, but after you left Mark came over to the table and we drank until close. Callie wasn't so happy about that, so after kicking me out of bed and making me sleep on the couch she got me up at 9, and proceed to make my life a living hell."

Teddy laughs a little bit, "Sucks to be you."

"Yeah, so who is Erica dating? Is it someone in hospital?"

"Don't know, don't care." Teddy replies. "Why do you care? I thought you hated her like everyone else in this hospital."

I just shrug at Teddy, "I don't hate her, and I've never met her until now."

"She slept with Callie."

"We all have exes, Teddy." I grab another slice of pizza, "I'm surprised that you took her place." I look over to Teddy as I take a bite of pizza and smile at her.

"Why? You don't think I can be a nice person?"

"No it's not that, I just would have figured you would have had a date tonight as well."

"What makes you say that?" Teddy gives me a perplex look.

"I don't know about you, but I smell the makings of a love triangle with you, Henry and Addison." My smile grows wider.

"No, no there is no love triangle so wipe that grin off your face." Teddy goes from leaning back on the chair to sitting up straight. "I already told you I'm taking a break from the dating scene, because that seems to be when people find true love when they are not looking."

"And you found it, it the shape of Henry and or Addison."

"First off I just met Henry yesterday and we were only talking for a few minutes before you came over, and second Addison Montgomery the neonatal surgeon at this hospital?" Teddy leans back in her chair to think about the second name. "You are aware that Addison is straight and has been with just as many men as I have."

"You're straight until you're gay."

"Why is it that everyone is sleeping with everyone in your world?" Teddy asks.

"Look at where we work." Is my only response.

Our conversation stops when Teddy gets paged downstairs. I eat the last the last slice of pizza before I start my mountain of paper work I wanted to get do yesterday. A few hours later Teddy comes back and together we sit at the nurse's station and get as much work done as possible until it is the end of the night shift.

We give what we have completed to Owen before we go over to the attending's lounge. We are on the staircase when we see Henry coming up the stairs holding two cups of coffee. "Oh hey Teddy, I thought you could use a cup of coffee after a long shift." Henry hands her one of his cups. "I was looking for you this morning and one of the nurses said you worked the night shift covering for someone."

"Thanks," Teddy says with a smile. She looks to me and I'm just staring off into the distance clenching my jaw trying not to laugh at the situation.

"Henry we are ready for you?" Sadie says from the top of the stairs.

"Excuse me ladies I have to go." Henry says as he walks pasts us and goes to the conference room.

"Shut up," Teddy points to me as we continue on to the attending's lounge.

We round the corner to see Addison coming up to holding two cup of coffee. I let out a laugh and grab the coffee cup out Teddy's hand. "Days of our Lives, Seattle Grace edition." Say before I walk faster passing Addison.

"I thought you could use a cup of coffee after the other night and then working for 8 hours through the night." Is the only thing I here before I walk into the lounge.

I take sip of the coffee that Henry got Teddy, caramel macchiato, gross. I throw the cup in the trash before I walk over to my locker. Right as I open my locker movement from the corner of the room gets my attention. I look over to see Erica at her locker getting changed.

"Well this is a first," I say turning my attention over to her. "You and I in the attending's lounge together. You want to save the suspense and just give me my picture right now."

Erica just smiles as she finishes tying the string on her pants. She walks up to me, "you would like that wouldn't you? Give you a picture and continue my plan while the FBI is here so I can do something that gets me caught."

"So what you're doing is illegal?"

Erica starts to invade my personal space. She lifts her hands placing them on either side of my head trapping me in my place. "Yep," she whispers, "just like what you did Sam Wilson and Adriana Cilano and the others before them." Erica lets out a laugh as she pushes away from me, "but don't worry that pretty little head of yours, your secret is safe, for now."

We just stare at each other sizing each other up, but Addison ruins the moment. "Robbins! ER NOW!" Addison yells from the doorway before she disappears. Based off her voice I can tell that it is an urgent matter, and without saying anything to Erica I takeoff towards the ER.

I get the ER and put on trauma gown right as four ambulances pull up to the loading bay. "Sniper shot at the Al-Salman family at the park this morning." Owen says as he runs past me. I go outside when they open the first ambulance, "Suado Al-Salman, 45 year old female gunshot wound to the neck." The paramedic says as Bailey and Meredith take her to one of the trauma bays.

The second ambulance opens the doors, "Hassah Al-Salman 6 mouth old baby, shot in the stomach" another paramedic says.

"Vitals are weak, but there. I need an OR now!" Addison yells as she disappears into the hospital.

The third ambulance opens right as Alex arrives at my side, "10 year old Rakan Al-Salman, shot to the head. His vitals are low and are dropping." The paramedic says as Alex and I take him immediately to an OR."

The entire way down to the OR I can't help but think that this is my fault, an innocent Arabic family shot by a sniper. This sounds like the work of Michael Turner, and I was too busy to with my own problems to properly look into him like I should have. Whether the results of situation are good or bad Michael Turner has just made it into my crosshairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ask and you shall receive, kind of. I'm still trying to figure out where to find a beta reader so if you guys want to point, push or shove me in the direction it would be greatly appreciated. You guys asked for family time which you will get in the next few chapters. I will say that I'm going to be a rebel and break the rules and give you guys sexy time as well, but be warned I have never written sexy time before so go easy on me. So enough of my talking, hope you enjoy. And all mistakes are mine. **

* * *

Alex and I are in the OR for a few hours when Rakan goes into cardiac arrest. "No come on buddy, we are almost done!" Alex says as he removes his hands from his chest. "Get the paddles and charge to 150."

The nurse does as she is told, and brings the deliberator over to his side. Alex grabs the paddles and looks at the machine, "clear" everyone around the table takes their hands off of Rakan and Alex shocks his heart.

We wait a few seconds, it seems like it did the trick but soon his heart stops again. "Charge to 175." As before the nurse does as she is told, and Alex gives Rakan another jolt. It didn't work again, "charge to 200!" Alex's voice becomes shakier. He doesn't want this kid to die and nor do I. We get the same result when we charge to 200. "Damn it!" Alex yells, "Charge to the max, 360!"

When Alex says this I place my hand over his, his head snaps over to me and I faintly shake my head no. Alex drops the paddles and slams his hands on the table. He looks over to clock, "Rakan Al- Salman," he pauses for a moment, "time of death 9:45 a.m."

He rips off his scrub mask and storms out of the OR, "I want to ring the neck of the fucker who did this to him." He says before he leaves.

That makes two of us, only when I get my hands on him he won't live to tell the tale. By the time I go to scrub out Alex is long gone. I go outside to the nurse's station and fill out a chart for Rakan.

"I'm hoping that Alex was being an idiot and you kicked him out of your OR." Bailey says from right behind me.

I turn around to face her and I'm greeted not only by Bailey but Owen as well, who is standing right next to her. I can see the look of defeat in both of their eyes. "He didn't make it," I respond in a soft whisper.

Owen just sighs and places his hands on his hip. "Owen, the commissioner is asking for you. They want to start the press conference." Shannon, his secretary says from the main entrance of the Operating Wing. Owen offers a weak a smile and goes off towards the main entrance following Shannon.

Not soon after, Bailey gets paged and she takes off going upstairs. Once Bailey is gone I finish filling out the chart and slowly make my way upstairs. By the time I make it to my office its 10 a.m. I walk over to my desk and plop down in my chair; the lack of sleep is definitely catching up to me.

I grab a blank form and start writing everything that happened that led up to Rakan's death. It takes me a little while to fill it out because he has never been a patient at this hospital. It takes me another hour before I complete everything. Once I'm done I turn on my computer and access the employee database, mainly the nurse's work schedule downstairs in cardio.

It takes me all of two seconds to find Mike's work schedule, but before I can do anything about it there is a knock at my door, it's Owen. "I figured you would be home by now."

"Yeah you know paperwork. I want to get it done while it's still fresh in mind, what's up?" I say with a tired smile.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but since you worked last night and through most of the morning you can't work tonight and have to come in tomorrow night. You know the new policy that we put into the place?"

"Yeah that's not a problem, I don't think we have anything planned for Saturday evening and if we do I'll just send my angry wife your way." My smile grows wider and so does his.

"Well than I guess I need to work on my hiding skills." He says with smile before he leaves my office.

I wait a few minutes before I look over to my computer screen to see Mike's work schedule on it. He is working the night shift tonight, Saturday and has Sunday off. That gives me three days to start my ritual. I click out of his work schedule and pull up his personal file. He lives at 14713 NE 31 ST, Bellevue. That is on the other side of Seattle where my old apartment is. I grab a post it note and write down his address, because this doctor is going to be making a house call.

With his address in hand, I turn off my computer and grab the paper work for Rakan so I can drop it off to HR when I leave. Before I get up out of my chair Dr. Cosler appears in my doorway.

"On a scale of one to ten how important is your question because I'm leaving and not coming back until Saturday evening."

"It's about a nine, HR is bugging be about your back up plan if Karev goes to another hospital." Dr. Cosler asks.

"Um," I glance around at the hot mess I call desk looking for two folders. "I do, Polly Preston from the University of Michigan program is definitely my number two pick, and Ron Falco from the University of Harvard is my number three pick. I have their files somewhere, it's been a crazy few days and I haven't had time to clean my desk." I glance back up to Dr. Cosler.

He just looks at me and shakes his head, "well HR needs them by to 5pm today so I guess it spring cleaning for you." He gives me a small smile before he leaves.

I turn my chair around so my back is facing the door and I start to go through my filing cabinets looking for Polly and Ron's file. My lack of sleep mixed with my deadline have caused me to let down my guard a little. I don't realize that someone else has entered my office until I hear my door close and the sound of them locking it.

I find the files that I'm looking for and before I can turn around to see who has entered my office I feel two warm hands slid over my shoulders and under my hair. With a nice gentle touch they start massaging my neck in small circles putting the right amount of pressure into it.

"Hmmm, you have two hours to stop doing that" I say as I lean my head forward to give Callie more room for her to work her magic.

"Well you only get an hour, because I start work at noon." Callie says, "I don't think I have seen your office this messy in years." Callie continues to massage neck as she looks around my office.

"It's been a long day," I'm about to say more but I stop when Callie's hands slide down to the middle of my back and she puts more pressure on it and all I can do is let out a soft moan.

For a while neither of us speak as I let Callie's fingers work their magic up and down my back. My head is lying completely on the filing cabinet in front of me and I have lost the ability to keep my eyes open at this time. Gradually Callie's hands begin to slow down and lighten up. I'm about to turn around and thank her when I feel her hands ghost up my spine. She pushes my hair over to one side and places a kiss on neck next to my jawbone, followed by another kiss on the middle of my neck.

After the kiss she moves to base of my neck where she nips at it only to kiss it soon after to soothe away the pain. She kisses and nips her way up my neck while her hands slide back down to the bottom of my shirt, where her fingers flirt with the hem before going underneath it. My heart speeds up and breathing becoming faster as Callie's fingers work their way up my back only this time there is no barrier between us.

As Callie's fingers begin to work their way back up to my shoulders she is also lifting up my top as well, and soon she stops what she is doing so she can take it off completely. Her hands return to my shoulders before one of them dips down in front of me to tease the top part of my bra, and I feel a small amount of arousal running through my blood like electricity. It isn't until her other hand slips under my arm and caresses my breast when I start to feel wetness gather between my thighs.

Instead of laying my head back down on the filing cabinet I am leaning back against the chair and against Callie. I am completely at her mercy as she continues to tease and torment me.

"Callie," I whisper.

"Shh" Callie purrs in my ear as her index finger slides down my stomach. She makes sure that she takes her time when she reaches the small area that is on the lower left side of my stomach.

To everyone around me I am not a ticklish person. Under the arm, under the feet even the side of stomach, you will not get a reaction from me. But Callie is the only person to know that I have one sensitive spot and she knows how to use it to her advantage.

Her finger continues on its journey down to the hem of my pants. She plays with the boarder of my pants occasionally dipping her hand down only to have it come back to the surface just as quickly as it dipped down. When she gets done playing with my pants she starts to untie them, very slowly.

When she unties them she slowly slides them down my legs. The more she slides my pants down my legs the more her body starts to push against mine until she is hovering over me on my left side. My pants are by knees when I raise my hands and wrap them around her trapping her where she is. I turn my head to look at her, and her eyes, which are always a nice dark chocolate, are now black and filled with lust.

We don't say anything to each other as we lean in to kiss each other. It starts off loving and sweet and just grows from there. I turn my chair to face her more as my hands cup her face and her hands move upwards to grab a fist full of my hair.

Her lips are warm and intoxicating and not too soon after she opens her mouth and our tongues begin play with each other. I am completely turned around so my back is now facing the filing cabinet, and in one fluid motion I lift myself from the chair, lift Callie so she is sitting on my desk, and I shove everything that is directly behind her off my desk.

It's my turn to tease, play and worship her body. I leave her warm lips and start to kiss her jaw line and I work my way over to her throat. Her head rolls back exposing her neck and throat and I stick out my tongue to lick my way down to her chest. I'm forced to stop when I reach the cloth material of her black v neck t-shirt.

Unlike her I don't take the time to tease her at the bottom of her shirt. She has already wound me up and I have little to no patience right now. So I quickly remove her shirt and my mouth returns to her body and picks up where it left off.

"Oh dios Arizona no se detienen," Callie whispers as her legs spread wider and her arms wrap around me to pull me her closer to her.

I kiss back up her body while I take her bra off with my left hand. Callie lets out a low deep moan. I kiss, lick and nip my way back to her favorite place, her collarbone. Callie's hands go from resting nicely on my back to scratching away at it when I start to play with her collarbone. "Me estás haciendo en este momento tan húmeda."

A smile comes to my face when I hear her speak in Spanish. It's nothing but an ego booster for me knowing that in a single moment with me she lost the ability to speak English and has to revert to her original language. Based off some of the conversations I have had with Mark I'm will to put money down that she was never bilingual when she was with him.

My left hand goes back to resting nicely on the desk while my right hand starts to remove her belt and undo her jeans. Without moving my left hand or removing my mouth from her I am able to take off her jeans and underwear in one fluid motion.

I move my mouth so it is back on hers and I start to kiss her again while my right hand does nothing but move up and down her inner thigh teasing her. I start to break away from the kiss but Callie is having none of that as she bites down on my lower lip and lets out a growl. The growl sounds somewhat frustrating with a mixture of pleading, and I take the hint. I back away from her and she lets go of my lower lip, I smirk at her as I lower down to one knee and replace my right hand with my lips and start to kiss up and down both sides of her inner thigh.

Callie's hand moves up to my hair as she starts to whimper. I slide my tongue into her slick, swollen flesh before she has a heart attack from denial. Her knees start to come together and her hand pushes down on my head keeping me from moving away.

I wrap my lips around her clit and start to suck. Callie lets out another low throaty moan and the stack of papers I had sitting on the left side of my desk start to rain down on me. I alternate between licking, sucking and grazing her clit with my teeth when I feel her tug on my hair wanting me to come back up to her face, and after a few more seconds of playing with her clit my lips return to her lips.

When I come up to kiss her, she immediately opens her mouth and I can feel her tongue in my mouth. My right hand slips down and takes the place of my mouth. My fingers slide back and forth in her now very slick folds before two of my fingers enter her, which causes her to let out another deep moan only this time it's in my mouth.

I slowly start to thrust my fingers picking up speed as we go along. Callie starts to move her hips back and forth meeting my thrusts. For a while the room is only filled with our sighs, grunts, moans and the occasional Spanish swear word from Callie. Not too soon after I start to use my hips to help thrust harder and deeper into her.

My lips leave hers, and once again I kiss my way down her neck and play with her collarbone. Callie's hands, which were drawing random patterns up and down my back stop and her nails, start digging and scratching away at it. Her legs lift up and wrap around my waist making my thrusts go deeper inside of her.

After I play with her collarbone for a little bit I kiss my down to her breast and place one of her nipples in mouth, which causes her to let out a loud gasp. "No detienen." Callie moans. My mouth leaves her left breast and goes to the right one to pay the same amount attention to it.

The harder and deeper my thrusts get the louder she moans, until I have to stop roaming her body with my mouth and kiss her on the lips to help keep her quiet. After all I am the head of pediatric surgery and we are having sex in my office, which is centrally located on the peds floor surrounded by children.

At this point I think that Callie gets the hint and her moans start to lower in volume. Callie's head rolls back, which causes her to break away from our kiss. She starts to suck on her lower lip, one of the signs that she is about to come.

I lower my head so my face is right next to her ear and I whisper, "venido a por mí Callie." After I say this I move my thumb over her clit and start to rub circles around it. It is an absolute turn for her when I speak Spanish to her. I will admit I had no desire to learn the language when we first met, because of her I only knew 'oh god' and every swear word known to man. But ever since Sofia was born and Mark started to learn it and knew more words than me I had to learn the language because I will be damned if I let that man beat me at anything when it comes to Callie or Sofia.

My new hand movements mixed with my Spanish is all that is needed to send her over the edge. Callie sinks her teeth hard right in the middle of my left shoulder, while her nails slowly scratch their way up to my shoulder blades, and her legs that are wrapped around my waist squeeze tighter making it impossible for me to move.

I gradually slow down my hand movement until it finally stops and we sit there for a few moments frozen while we try to catch our breaths. Callie lifts herself up a little before she pushes me back into my chair. She gets up off the desk and straddles my lap before she leans down and starts to kiss my neck.

She is in the process of taking off my bra when her phone goes off. She pauses for a moment and we sit there staring at the pile of clothes where her phone is. We don't move and a few seconds later the phone stops ringing. "If it's important they'll call back." She says with a smirk and starts to nibble on my neck again, only to stop when her phone goes off again.

At that this point our arousal dies down and motherly instinct take over when we think the phone call could be about Sofia. Callie reaches down and grabs her jeans and gets out her cell phone. "Hello…speaking," Callie pauses for a brief moment. She looks behind her to the clock that I have on the right wall, "I just walked into hospital, let me get changed and I'll me you upstairs in 20 minutes."

Callie hangs up her phone before she looks me with a weak smile. She leans down to kiss me, "Apparently Owen wants to see me right at the start of my shift."

"Did it sound good or bad?" I ask.

"I don't know, but whatever it is I don't want to be late." Callie gets up off my lap and starts to get dress and so do I. "You better be home when I get off work because I have plans for you." Callie raises an eyebrow and smirks at me before we leave the office.

We leave the office together and it looks like it's my lucky day because right as we are leaving Morgan is passing my office.

"Morgan," she stops in her tracks and turns to face me. "You have to until Saturday to clean and organize my office, and don't test me because if it's not done by the time I come into work on Saturday night I will make your life here a living hell." I smile at her before Callie and I go downstairs to the attending's lounge.

"You got to love interns," I say to Callie with a smile on my face.

We walk into the lounge to see Addison sitting on a bench while is Mark getting changed. When we walk into the room they both look at us and they give us a head nod.

"I figured you would be at home by now Robbins." Mark says to me.

"Yeah, well that is where I'm going now." I reply back with a smile.

"Home," Addison says using air quotes, "with our the new rule about the mandatory day off after working a double, we all know you are going to go to your _boat_." Addison pauses for a moment, "you know the boat that none of us, not even your wife, has seen."

"Not right now Addie," Callie says from her locker.

"Yes right now Callie, I want to know what you do on your days off. Because we all know you don't spend them at the apartment being lazy and cleaning like the rest of us." Addison continues, "Your cheating on Callie aren't you?"

"Addison!" Both Mark and Callie yell in unison.

"No it's okay," I say to both of them. "I was born in a Marine/ Navy family and I find the water very relaxing. My boat is a place where I like to go get away from people like _you_." My voice is laced with venom towards Addison.

"Why are you getting so defensive right now?" Addison counters.

"Because you just accused me of cheating on wife, something I could never and would never do to her." I hiss back.

Addison stands up and gets in face, "good, because if I find out that are cheating on my best friend I will personally be the one to beat the shit out of you." She whispers to me.

I'd like to see you try. I'll have you unconscious on the ground before you even raise your hands towards me. "Alright than," I whisper back to her.

Nothing more is said as the three of them leave me alone in the attending lounge. I'm too tried to take a shower and get changed so I just get changed in to my street clothes. Before I leave I make sure to stop by HR to drop off Rakan's paper work and the files for Ron and Polly. I'm in the main lobby when I see Amanda the nurse from the other day walk right past me. She looks pale and frightened like she has just seen a ghost.

I'm about to say something to her but I don't when I see her, Izzie and Erica all standing by the elevator. Erica looks upset while Izzie and Amanda both look frightened, something bad must have happened last night or this morning and I really want to find out what it is. I keep looking at them long enough to see Erica push the down arrow on the last set of elevators on far left wall. That elevator leads to main entrance and the basement, and something tells me that they are not going to the main entrance.

I wait until they get in the elevator before I take the main staircase down to the basement. I make to the main entrance when my father stops me. "Arizona," I stop in my tracks and turn to face him.

"Hey dad," I look at him confused. "I thought you, mom, Mr. and Mrs. Torres were going to spend the day with Sofia?"

"We were, but it seems like we just got the break we have been looking for in Katie's disappearance." He says with a smile. "We got an anonymous source saying that Dr. Erica Hahn has been seen with Katie around the hospital."

Fuck!

"Katie was supposed to have some kind of surgery here only when Henry and I went to look for her records on the hospital database we couldn't find her."

"Are you sure that she didn't use another name?" I try to come off calm and cool.

"We have people looking into the all people that were staying here for the past week just in case that is the answer."

I give out a sigh and look over to my right to see Owen and Callie talking in the conference room. I know my attention should be on my wife but it's Owen. He is the key to keeping Erica all to myself no matter how selfish that might make me.

"You know dad this is a very military driven hospital." He just gives me a perplexed look, "Our chief of surgery was in the military, Teddy, and one of our residents is getting ready for boot camp so he can be a trauma surgeon in the Navy after his boards. It wouldn't be that weird if Erica did something to help Katie off the record because she couldn't afford it. She is a Marine, and we all have a soft spot for the people that protect and serve our country." Hopefully that will buy me enough time to see what Erica is up to, and if she is up to no good I'll be able to take care of the problem before my father.

"Hmm, I'll have to look into that." He says to me as he writes something down in his notepad. "Well I have to go meet with Sadie and Henry, I'll see you later."

I give him a smile and we both go our separate ways. My talk with my father has made me lose where Erica, Izzie and Amanda went. So instead of searching high and low in the hospital I just go to my car and start the long drive to my old apartment. It is only a 30-minute drive but when you are tired it seems like it takes forever and a day to get there.

Along the way I stop at In and Out Burger for lunch. When I make it back to my old apartment I sit on the couch and eat lunch while I think to myself. My father, Henry and Sadie are somewhat on to Erica, and with all the gossiping that goes on at the hospital it was only a matter of seconds before Erica would find out. With the way that Amanda and Izzie were acting Erica must think that it was either Amanda or Izzie that spilled the beans about her. After I'm done eating I just lay down on the couch thinking to myself until I fall asleep.

I wake up at 6pm and take a shower and get ready to go to Mike's house. After I get out of the shower I look at myself naked in the mirror. The activities that took place in my office this morning with Callie are starting to show. The bite mark that Callie left on shoulder is no longer red but is black and blue and tender to the touch. I turn around and see that most of Callie's claw marks have gone away but some of them are still there. My hips are tender and are a dark red color. I face the mirror again and smile at myself, before I get changed. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy rough sex with Callie.

Once I'm dressed I sit in my car close to Mike's house and just wait for him to leave. He leaves around 7:15 and I wait another 15 minutes before I get out of my car and walk over to his house, just in case he forgot something and to come home.

I sneak around the back and pick the lock to his back door. For the second time today I luck out because he doesn't have a security system or any dogs. His house is a small little bachelor pad. It is one story with two bedrooms and one bathroom. There is nothing out of the ordinary in his master bedroom. It isn't until I reach his guest bedroom when I realize I have hit the jackpot.

It would seem that Michael here is a hunter, and he has turned his guest bedroom into a little trophy room for all the animals that he has hunted. It would seem he likes to stuff his kills while I just take a drop of blood from mine. I walk around his room and look at the animals he has on the wall and standing on the floor.

Trophies, if Tim were alive he would kill me himself because I'm disobeying one of his rules. No trophies. It is the easiest way to link me to all 88 people have killed over the past 25 years, but I can't help myself. Something about their blood just fascinates me and I want to take it, I _have_ to take it. I think it was something that Tim never understood. You have to have something to help you relive that night. And it's not like I'm taking anything big, it's just a drop of blood that is hidden in my master bedroom in the secret compartment of my closet. The box I have can hold 100 slides 12 more people and it will be full. Well let's be cocky and say 10 more people, because let's face it Mike will be in there as well as Erica.

There is small desk with a laptop on it in the corner of the room. Around the desk are several articles that revolve around the shooting his morning. Next to his desk is a gun safe that is still open, there are several different handguns, hunting rifles and there is one sniper rifle. Sitting on the top self are several boxes that filled with bullets, one box which is missing four bullets from it are the same bullets that Addison, Bailey, Meredith, Webber, Alex and myself pulled from the Al-Salman family.

I close the gun safe the way found it and look on top of the safe to see the business card of a shooting range here in Seattle. _Wade's eastside guns, Sunday 5pm. _I take a few more minutes looking around the house before I leave and head home. By the time I make it home from Mike's house it is only 8:30 and I have beaten everyone home. I heat up left over baked ziti and eat dinner on the couch while watching the news.

I finish cleaning the kitchen when Callie walks through the front door, "hey you." I say with a smile as I walk up to greet her.

She just gives me a soft smile and kisses me back. "What did Owen want to talk to about?"

"Dr. Chang is retiring next mouth, and he wants to promote me to the head of orthopedics."

"That's great," I say with a smile, which she doesn't return. "Is there more? Did you turn it down? Because you should be happy right now and you don't seem that happy."

"No, I accepted it. It's," Callie pauses for a moment. "It's just I couldn't get what Addison said this morning out of mind, and I have to know. Is she right? Are you cheating on me?"

"Callie," I say in a small whisper. I wrap my arm around her and look straight into her eyes. "I would never do that you in a million years and know that. I mean come on it's me were talking about I am the most oblivious person on this planet when it comes relationships." I rub her arms up and down to help relax her a little bit. "It took me 6 months to realize that you were flirting with me and I didn't come to that realization by myself. Teddy told me one day in the break room, because I just thought you were one of those touchy feely type people."

Callie lets out a small chuckle.

"So do you really thing that someone with my lack of skills would be cheating on you?" I say with smile.

Callie is smiling now and she shakes her head no. I lean and give her a hug and she hugs me back. "6 mouths, really?"

I back away and just shrug at her, "I have no game." I grab her hand and slowly lead her towards the bedroom, "how about I congratulate you on your promotion."

Callie smiles more, "I would like that."

We don't even make to the living room when the front door opens and in comes my mother and Callie's mother and Mr. Torres with Sofia sitting on his shoulders. He sets her and she comes running up to us, and immediately starts telling us about her day.

Once she is done telling us about her day they thought that it would be a good idea to end the night with a board game only they are at a lost between monopoly and candy land.

"Let's play candy land, because monopoly is long and boring." I say as I walk over to the closet where we keep the games.

"Monopoly is not long, at least it's not when I play." Callie adds as she cleans off the table.

"Because you cheat," Mr. and Mrs. Torres and I say in unison.

Callie gives us a shock, "I do not cheat." Callie defends.

"Yes you do, because every time we play you want to be banker and when that happens you magically get more and more money after each turn." I say back.

Callie just lets out a huff, "well I guess it's settled we are playing candy land." My mother says with a smile. Together the six of play until our parents get tired and leave. I will admit that it will be nice when I get this house for Callie, because then our parents will only have to walk upstairs instead of driving around the city when they are tired.

Callie and I clean up the kitchen and put our pajamas on before we go into our room with Sofia, who somehow got us to let her stay up past her bedtime to watch a movie. With Sofia when it comes to movies she has the tendency to like one and only one movie a month, and this month that movie is The Princess and the Frog.

Callie is laying on the right side of the bed. The side that is closer to the door. Sofia is lying in the middle and I'm on the left side of the bed. Half way thought the movie the three of pass out and don't wake up until late morning the next the day.

* * *

"Alright you be good girl for Mr. Shepherd and Mrs. Grey." I give Sofia a kiss on the cheek before I set her down.

She doesn't even say anything back to me because she takes off running with Zola and the two go outside with Meredith hot on their trail. Derek and I watch the girls play for a moment before he turns back to me. "I would the say the usual but we already know it."

Derek just laughs as we walk to the front the door. "I'm pretty sure that they will be fine, plus they are surround by surgeons 24/7."

It is my to let out a small laugh, "yeah, well I should get going have fun the with the ladies." I say as I make my way towards my car.

"Will do, we will bring Sofia to daycare Tuesday morning." Derek responds back with a wave.

I do the same and soon I am on my over to Wade's eastside guns. These past few days I have discovered how much I hate being normal. I have spent the past three days being normal, hanging out with Callie and mine parents. Having family time with them and Sofia, don't get me wrong I have enjoyed every moment of it but I have got to say I do miss my killing. It brings a smile to my face knowing that I will be the last person that Mike Turner will ever see or talk to again.

Sofia is with Derek and Meredith until Tuesday. Julia and Mark are having a romantic weekend somewhere in the woods they won't be back until late this evening. Teddy has a date with Henry the FBI agent, and Addison is upset about it and is being a bitch to not just me but _everybody_, Callie and Mark included. Finally my lovely wife has to work the nightshift tonight, which leaves me all by my lonesome.

It takes me a little while to find the shooting range, but when I find it I realize that Mike isn't there yet so I just wait in the parking lot for him to come. Mike shows up 30 minutes after me. It seems like he brought a few of his own guns. Once he goes inside I wait another 10 minutes before I re park my car across from his car. I walk in the shooting range and the first thing I see is a gun store. Aisles upon aisles of guns. They are on the walls, and some are even behind glass casing.

I take a few minutes to walk around the store looking at the guns when a small petite woman with short black hair greets me. "Hello, my name is Tasha can I help you?"

"Yes actually," I start off with a smile. "I'm looking for a small gun for protection. My little sister got rob yesterday walking to her car, she's okay, but you know it can be scary out there."

"I know what you mean, the same thing happened to a friend of mine last month." She says as she turns around, "follow me."

We walk up to the front of the store and she grabs a gun out of one of the glass casings. "This a Heckler and Koch compact pistol, small and perfect for someone like you."

I take the gun for her hands and look at it more closely. "Would you like to take it out back so you can test it out?"

"I would like that a lot." I say with a smile.

Together we walk to the other side of the store and through a door that leads to their shooting range. We walk down the range for a few feet before we get to my shooting lane, I smile to myself because she has put me right next Mike. She does something with the gun, and then hands to me. "Have fun," she walks away with smile on her face.

I just sigh to myself as I look at the gun in my hands. I may be a hunter but guns aren't really my thing. To impersonal, I like to be up close and actually see my kills before I kill them, and not to mention they can be dangerous if they are in the wrong hands. It takes me a few minutes to fire off a few rounds, and I hit the target every time. Just because I don't like guns doesn't mean that I don't know how to use them.

After I empty my clip I pretend like I'm about to leave when I stop at Mike's lane right as he finishes one of many clips that he has with him. "That's Marine ink isn't it?" I say pointing at his arm.

Mike doesn't say anything to me, and just goes back to shooting, "my brother was a Marine too, did you see any action?"

"Yeah, I just got back. Iraq." Mike finally responses to me.

"Man, I would love to go over there and take revenge on them for what they did to us." I lean up against wall in the shooting lane. "I used to hunt as kid, but those were just animals."

"Those people are animals." Mike's voice begins to rise a little bit.

I just shake my head to agree with him, "If you ask me you should just take out the children first. Nip them in the bud, I mean they just grow up to be terrorist right?"

"Tell that to my commanding officer, he just gave me a one way ticket back home." Mike says.

"Fuck that guy." I say to him.

"Fuck him!" Mike shouts before he empties the rest of his magazine down the lane.

Mike wasn't following orders; he was killing those people for sport. Teddy was right he doesn't deserve a slap on the wrist, he deserves a knife a to the chest.

"Well I've got to get going. Don't want to be late for work." I say with smile.

"Alright, hope to see you around." Mike starts to load up another gun.

You bet your ass you'll see me again.

I walk back to the store and hand Tasha the gun, "I really like this and want to test out some others before I buy something but I have to leave. Family emergency."

"I understand," Tasha says with a smile. "Here is my card, stop by anytime and I will be more than happy to help you out."

I just give her a smile and make my way back to my car. I am in the parking lot for another two hours, before Mike comes out. Mostly everyone has gone home, expect for Tasha who is in the range cleaning up.

When Mike comes out to the parking lot I am outside of my car with hood open looking at my 'non working' car. He passes my car when I turn to face him. "Hey Marine! You got a sec?" He smiles at me and starts to walk over to me. "I'm about as good with cars as I am with guns." I give a small chuckle as he takes my flashlight and looks down at my engine.

Together we hunch over the engine and look at it. "It could the be battery," Mike says, "or alternator."

"Or the M99," I take my needle out and smile over towards him. Before he has time to react my needle is already in his neck and he is down for the count. Well not really, just for 2 hours.

In those 2 hours I turn Mike's little trophy room into my kill room, after I set everything up I just take the time to look at each of his animals until he finally wakes up.

I want to say that I have been looking around his room for at least 30 minutes before I hear moment coming from behind me. "Kind of cruel don't you think?" I say to Mike while I stare at his stuffed deer hanging on the wall.

The only response I get from his is a muffled yell, because I have a cotton ball shoved in his mouth. "What about all of those people you killed in Iraq, did you take a keepsake?" I turn around to face him. "Didn't want to get them stuffed? Hang them up on your wall?"

I take a knife out of my back pocket and cut his cheek taking a few drops of his blood. "Usually I proved a reminder but your victims were anonymous so I had to improvise." I look around the room one more time, "I think under the circumstances your hunting trophies will do the trick. You did say that those people were animals."

I step back over towards him and remove the cotton ball from his mouth. "Hey, what are you doing? I'm a Marine, just like your brother."

"He wasn't really a Marine, he was a U.S Navy Seal, but he did teach me my rules for combat. Like you just can't go around killing innocent people." I lower my head to his ear and whisper, "even if you want to."

"But I was under-"

"Orders?" I cut him off, "No you weren't. You killed those people because you thought that you could get away with it." I grab the cotton ball and I'm about to put it back in mouth when he stops me.

"Wait, wait. I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it, you can name anything that you want and I will do it no questions asked."

"I want you to take responsibly for what you did."

"Okay, yes. I did it. I killed them because I thought no one would notice or care. Is that it? Is that what you wanted to hear? Will you let me go?"

"Actually I didn't want to hear that, because I don't care about what you have to say." I take the cotton ball and put it back in his mouth, and hold up my knife so it is in his view. "I should probably shoot you but I like knives over guns." I pause for a moment, "United States Marine Corps genuine issue from my brother… Okay not really I got it at a flea market in downtown Seattle."

I pause for another moment before I take my knife and stab him in the chest. His eyes grow at first as bleeds over the table, a few minutes later they start to relax a little bit and then it's lights out. Forever.

I deconstruct my kill room, and take Mike to his watery resting place. Before I spend another two hours cleaning and scrubbing every surface my boat. I don't know why I have never taken Callie for a ride on my boat. I do use it for myself to relax and to hide my crime scenes but other than that she won't find anything here. And I have gone over this place with a fine toothcomb several times so I know that there is nothing on my boat. So I when I take Callie out here for a nice romantic evening she can search high and low all she wants but won't find a single thing.

It's around midnight when I return home, I'm not really hungry so I just get changed and go to sleep. It's 8 in the morning when I feel Callie getting into the bed; we sleep together for another hour before I get up. I do my typical routine when I'm not with Callie, and just lounge around the house until she gets up on her own. I'm in the kitchen debating whether I should wake Callie up myself or if I should let her get up on her own.

It was almost like she knew it was time for her get up because she comes walking into the kitchen. She is wearing black and white plaid pajama pants and a black tank top. She says something to me but I don't hear because I'm too busy white knuckling countertop to keep myself from jumping her. "Arizona?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"What time is it?"

"Time for you take a shower," I say with smile.

Callie just looks at me confused before she can say or do anything I have managed to turn her around and guide her to bathroom. "You'll see what I have planned, after you take a shower."

"Okay?" Callie walks into the bathroom and 45 minutes later she comes out of the bedroom. While she was in the bathroom I get everything that I would need for a night on my boat. White Pizza from Luigi's Callie's favorite, chocolate covered strawberries another one of Callie's favorites. A spare pair of clothes for tomorrow morning when we have to go to work, and whipped cream, chocolate sauce, honey and handcuffs to round off the evening.

"You should bring clothes because we are probably going to go straight to work after this."

"Were are we going?" Callie scratches her head lightly.

"Stop asking questions and you'll find out."

After that Callie does as she is told, and we make our way over to my marina after that. We get to the parking lot and Callie's eyes go a wide, "you're taking me to your boat?"

I just lean over and kiss her on the cheek, "come on." I whisper at her with a smile on my face.

Together hand in hand we walk down one of the slips. Callie looks around with wide eyes at all the yachts as we walk by them. I get the suspicion that she think I own one of these giant 100' yachts, which I don't. Technically I my boat is a yacht, but nothing like the ones that we are passing.

We make it to the end of slip and on the right hand side is my boat, "Ari" Callie whispers. "That is not a boat that is a yacht."

"Say hi to my neighbor," I say sarcastically while pointing to the beast of a boat that is on our right side. "That is a 231-foot Soraya yacht, and my _boat_ is a Tonka toy compared to it."

Callie glares at me for a moment before she rolls her eyes and turns her attention to my boat. "Well what is this?" she asks taking a closer step towards my boat.

"A 52-foot Sessa C 52." I reply.

"Well I like this Tonka toy compared to that," Callie waves her hands over towards the other boat. "Thing."

I just let out a chuckle and step on my boat before I turn around and extend a hand to Callie to help her get on board.

"So do I get a tour?"

"Anything for you sweetheart." I smile at her.

"Nice little padded area on the hull so someone can seat up there and watch the stars or sunset." We move closer to it and into the covered area of the boat. "Nice little seating area for people to relax or to annoy the driver." Callie looks and touches the leather u shaped couch that takes up the area and the small table that is on the left side of couch. "The cockpit or whatever you want to call it." I point to our right. "And this door will lead you to the berths."

"Berths?" Callie questions.

"Bedrooms."

"Bedrooms? This thing has bedrooms and you don't think it's a yacht?"

"Yacht," I point the 231-foot boat behind us.

"Yacht," Callie raises her hands and looks around.

"Whatever," I open the door and monition for her to go down the small set of stairs I have.

I show her the small kitchen area and the six bedrooms before I take her to one of my favorite spots on the Puget Sound, and it's not where I bury my victims. That's a little to sick, even for me. Together we watch the sunset and eat dinner. After dinner we spend an hour outside cuddling before Callie gets cold and we go back to my slip.

Once at the slip we go downstairs to the master bedroom and relax on the bed for a little while and we feed each other the chocolate covered strawberries.

"Ugh, I can't eat anymore I'm full." I say as I lay up against the headboard.

Callie just raises an eyebrow at me. "Well," Callie gets up to the throw away the stems from the strawberries. A few seconds later she returns with a black bandana, "sit up."

I sit up slightly and give her a perplex look, "what are you doing?"

"Stop asking questions and you'll find out." Callie replies with a smirk, and I give her one back.

Callie comes over to me and ties the bandana around my eyes and repositions my hands so they go through the metal bars of the headboard. "Don't move."

"Okay," I hear Callie leave the room and there is some rustling going on in the kitchen and then I hear footsteps coming back into the room. I hear Callie playing with something metal. I'm trying to make out what it is when I feel metal bracelets bring snapped around my wrists, locking me in my current position. "What the hell?" I say with slight panic in voice.

The bandana is ripped from my eyes, and I have to blink a few times to get everything in focus. When my eyes do finally focus my jaw drops when I see Callie standing at the end of the bed stark naked with a bowl of whipped cream and a bottle of chocolate.

"You said you couldn't eat anymore and now you don't have to, but we know how much I love my dessert. I think I will have a second helping." Callie walks over to the nightstand that is farthest away from me and sets down her items.

As she kneels over to me I can't help but squirm hoping that I get free from my restraints. Callie plays with my long sleeve shirt for moment, "I should have taken this off of you before I cuffed you. I hope this isn't your favorite shirt." She takes my shirt by the collar and rips it in two. "Same goes for bra as well." Callie smirks at me, "you're not the only strong one in this relationship."

Callie slides down my body making sure that she hovers just inches from my body. The only thing touching me is her hair as it lightly goes down my body. "These are going to be easier, and a lot more fun to take off."

Callie undoes my jeans and slowly slides them down my body. She slides back up my body; the only thing teasing me is her hair again. "I saw the handcuffs, whipped cream and chocolate sauce before we left the house and ever since I saw them I have been plotting how I was going to use them on you."

Callie moves away from me and grabs the whipped cream, and then turns back to face me. She dips her finger in the bowl and coats her bottom lip, and her tongue peeks out and removes the cream. I try to pull myself of out cuffs but it doesn't work.

Callie moans before she looks over to me. "This is so good, do you want a taste?"

My mouth is dry and I have lost the control to speak so I just shake my yes. Callie dips her finger again in the whipped cream and brings to up to my mouth only to pull back before her finger reaches me. "Oh I almost forgot you're full. Looks I better clean this off."

Callie slowly put her finger in her mouth and sucks it clean. "mmm, so good." Callie dips her finger one more time in the whipped cream and this time puts it on my breast, and without hesitation she leans down and licks it up. I arch my back more so she will the get the hint and take more of my breast in her mouth but she just backs away, and all I can do is let out a whine.

"Callie, baby please let me go." I whine and twist trying to free myself from my restraints.

Callie just shakes her no, "I'm not finished with you yet." Callie sets the whipped cream back on the nightstand and picks up the bottle of chocolate sauce. "mmm, chocolate and Arizona Robbins, two of my favorite things."

She takes the bottle and pours a line of chocolate from breast down to my belly button, and then slowly licks the mess that she made all over my stomach. Once she is done her tongue traces every indentation on my abdomen.

I feel like my body is on fire as wave after wave of arousal flows through me. All I want to do is touch her. She is so close but so far away at the same time. "So good," Callie takes the bottle and pours more chocolate on my stomach. She sticks her tongue out and draws shapes and patterns in the chocolate before licking my stomach clean.

"Callieee, please…"

Callie lifts her head to look at me. She sits up straight and straddles my waist. "What would you do if I let you free?" Callie questions, "Would you take some chocolate like this." Callie puts chocolate sauce on her fingers. "Where would you put it? How about right here." Callie puts the sauce over her own harden nipple. "Do you want to lick off?"

"Yes," Callie leans down and allows me the lick the chocolate sauce off her. She begins to pull back and I try to lean forward but my restraints stop me.

"Callie, please take the handcuffs off." I beg. Callie just smirks at me as she places her hands on either side of my head. I'm about to plead some more but I stop when I feel her knee come in contact with my hot swollen flesh. My head falls further into the pillows and my eyes roll to the back of my head and I let out a moan.

My hips start move on their own accord as I try my best to bring myself to release. I feel Callie reach over to the nightstand and start to play with something, but I'm too busy trying to get off to open my eyes and see what she is doing.

Callie removes her knee but before I can protest she thrust something big and somewhat cold into me. I let out a small scream and glance down to see a purple shaft disappear into me. Callie rolls her hips forward and let out another moan and close my eyes again.

Her hands find themselves on either side of my head, and she immediately finds a pace that hard, fast and deep that have no signs of slowing down or stopping anytime soon. Out of instinct when Callie is on top I want to wrap my hands around her, but when I try to do it I'm reminded that she has me handcuffed to the bed when my hands only come about an inch away from the headboard.

Callie's mind blowing pace has caused my mind to shut down, I can't form a single word and when I try to open my mouth to say something nothing comes out but a moan. Her hips roll upwards and to the left causing the shaft to hit a sensitive spot, but instead of poking and jabbing at it to make me come she continues on with her torture. She lightly strokes along the wall, leaving me on the edge.

I open my mouth again and instead of a moan I some how manage to get a word out. "Cal…" I say in a husky voice. I open my mouth to say more but Callie rolls her hips again and thrusts harder and faster making clear that is not interested in dirty talk or talking at all in that matter and just want to fuck me to oblivion.

Callie's head drops so her head is resting on the pillows, and for a while the room is filled with our moans, sighs and pants. I'm not sure if Callie has finally ended my torture or if she got lost in her own sexual haze when she continues to poke and jab at my sensitive spot.

Once she starts that it doesn't take that long for me to come, a scream escapes my lips before I try to grab on to Callie with my hands with no luck so I just grab on to the metal bars behind me. I raise my legs around her waist and lock my ankles before my toes curls as spasm after spasm crest again and again though out my body until I can barely move and my body feels like jello.

I feel and hear Callie let out a low moan before she starts to shake and then collapses on top of me. We lay there for a few minutes before I am able to talk again. "Callie," I say a little breathless, "please uncuff me."

Callie's face is still in the pillows when I hear her let out a low growl as she pulls dildo out until just head is still inside of me. She lifts herself up while grabbing my legs and throwing them onto her shoulders causing me to let out a gasp. "I'm nowhere near finished with you yet." She says to me before she thrusts into me again.

After a nice night of fun, Callie and I go to work straight from my boat. The day goes by quickly for me, I had one emergency surgery and three scheduled surgeries, and they all go great with no complications.

I make it to the break room for some coffee, because it's Taco Tuesday and there will a lot more people than usual. Both Callie's and mine parents will be joining us as well as Henry the FBI agent here in town. It would seem like Teddy and Henry really hit it off on there date the other night. I'm glad she finally someone. I also need the coffee because Callie kept me up most of the night handcuffed to my bed fucking me in every position known to man. Someone has been reading the Kama Sutra on her free time.

When I get to the break room I see Erica flipping through a magazine. She looks up to me and just gives me a smirk before she closes her magazine and starts to walk towards me. I'm still facing towards the break room while she is facing away from it. Her left shoulder is next to my right shoulder, her left hand presses lightly on her stomach causing me to raise my hands to her hand. When she removes her hands I feel something slick under my hands so I look down towards my stomach. It's another picture. It's a young girl with brown hair and light blue eyes. "Fox 13" she whispers in my ear before she leaves the room.

With the picture in my hand I grab the remote for the TV and turn on the news. Without taking my eyes off the TV I sit down in one of the empty chairs.

'_Is Seattle turning into one of the most dangerous cities in the country? The body of Amanda Harkness was found this morning in Cougar Mountain her body fits the same M.O as Boston's infamous Organ Donor. You remember a few years ago The Thumb Print…' _

I turn off the TV and turn around to see Erica just looking at me smiling before Sadie comes up to her and kisses her on the cheek and they walk away from the break room hand in hand.

I look at the picture one more time, I don't know who this girl is but I will personally make sure that I get to her before Erica does.


	6. Chapter 6

With Erica and Sadie out of sight, I go back to the peds floor to do my last minute rounds before I go home for evening, without my coffee. Erica's last play was enough to wake me; she killed Amanda and has targeted another person. She finds these people pretty fast which makes me believe that she has to have some kind of list already made, but I don't know where to find it. If I find it, then it will be game over for Erica.

After my rounds I go to my office and sit at desk just staring off into space with only my thoughts. I am completely out of it because I don't even hear my cell phone going off, and it is sitting on my desk right in front of me. I don't know what caused me to look down at my phone because I jump a little when I see that it is going off. "Hello," I say without even looking down at the caller ID.

"Hey, Mrs. Robbins its Jeremy. I had to break some legs and pull some strings but I was able to get everything done and I just wanted to call and tell you that the keys are ready for you to pick up at any time. I have to go to a showing tonight so I won't be in the office if you come by tonight, but I will leave the keys with my secretary."

"Okay, thank you for everything, Jeremy." I say with a soft smile. After that we both hang up the phone. When I look up to my doorway I am greeted by Jackson, Mark's resident.

"Hey Dr. Robbins, I was sent to tell you that your wife, Mark, Addison and Teddy are still in surgery and dinner will have to pushed back an hour or two." He says to me.

"Alright thanks, tell Callie that Sofia and I will see her at home."

Jackson shakes his head softly before he returns to the OR with others. I shut everything down in my office before I leave. I'm going to the attending lounge when I run into my mother and Mrs. Torres.

"Mom? Mrs. Tor…I'm sorry Lucia. What are you guys doing here?"

"We were looking for the daycare," Lucia says "I was going to show Barbara how to make my famous fajitas, but we have to go the store and we just got a call about everyone being in surgery so we thought we would bring Sofia with us."

"Oh, okay. The daycare is on the first floor by the main desk."

"Did you want to come with us, Airy?" my mother asks, and I groan to myself. I have always hated that nickname. I think I hate it even more than blondie.

"No, I have to pick up Sofia's birthday present." I say with a smile.

Lucia and my mother look at each other for a moment before they look over to me. "I thought you and Callie already got Sofia's birthday present?" My mother questions.

"We did, but this a special one that is just from me, to both Callie and Sofia." I reply back with a small grin.

"What is it?" Lucia asks.

"You'll find on Friday," I wink at them before I leave them to go the attending's lounge while they continue on their hunt for the hospital's daycare.

Before I get to the attending's lounge I find an empty computer in the hall way and use it to pull up Izzie's work schedule. I know just like Callie, both of our parents are just as in love with my car as I am. So that leaves stuck without a ride to Jeremy's office. Lucky for me Izzie is about to give me a ride there, she just doesn't know it yet.

I glance up at the clock and see that it is going on, 5:30. When I look at Izzie's schedule I see that she gets off work at 6:00. That gives me enough time to get dress and change before she gets off of work. I close her work schedule and pull up her personal file and see what type of car she drives. She drives a red 2008 Mitsubishi lancer.

With this information I go down to the attending's lounge to shower and change. When I change I don't change into the street clothes I had on when I came into work, but my traditional kill outfit. I keep several outfits hidden in my locker, on my boat, in my old apartment and hidden in my nightstand in Callie and I's apartment. Opportunities like this don't always come around so I have to be prepared no matter where I am.

After I get changed I find myself hanging and lurking around the resident's lounge until I see Izzie enter. I wait a few minutes before I leave the hospital in search for her car. I don't bother looking at any of the cars that are close to the hospital, because something tells me that Erica probably talked her into parking far away just in case she had to stay at the hospital long after her shift was over.

My hunch was right when I see Izzie's car parked in the middle of nowhere, in a poorly lit area of the parking lot. I love when people make this easy for me. It takes me a little while to pick her car door, but I am finally successful after a few failed attempts. When I unlock her car, I get in the backseat lay on the floor and wait until Izzie goes home.

According to the department of justice less than 60% of people actually take the time to be aware of their situation when they approach their car. To them being aware of a situation is looking around the car, watching out of loitering people and other random crap like that. And it looks like Izzie Stevens is one of those people who don't check their car, inside or outside, before they enter.

Izzie starts her car and before she puts it into drive I sit up in the seat that is right behind her and wrap a tight piece of wire around her neck. "Your mine now so do everything that I say."

"What do you want?" Izzie says breathless as she tries to find a weak spot in the wire so she can breathe more easily.

"I want you to be quiet and drive." I say with a dry monotone voice. Izzie puts the car in drive. "Don't use the main entrance use the service road at the back of the hospital." Izzie lets out a small whimper before she does as she told. "Turn left on Richel."

"I don't know what you want, but you should just kill me and get it over with." Izzie says, which I will admit, catches me off guard.

"What makes you think I'm going to kill you?" I ask.

"You have wire around my neck and we driving on a now dirt road that no one uses. Either you're going to kill me or this is one sick joke." Izzie moves her neck trying to find a more comfortable position.

"Well I'll tell you this, I won't kill you and I will make sure that Erica doesn't kill you, _if_ you help me out by telling me everything I want to know about Erica."

"You can't save me from Erica." Izzie counters.

"I can and I will, but it depends on you."

Izzie is quiet for a moment before she speaks again. "What do you want to know?"

"What is she up too? Left when you get to the next intersection."

"Illegal organ trading, yesterday before she killed Amanda she told us that she is Boston's infamous Organ Donor. I didn't know that she was doing the organ trading at first; she just came up me to one day and started to talk to me. She knew I was interested in cardio and told me that I could have all of her big surgeries only we had to keep it a secret and her name had to appear on the board as lead surgeon. There was no way I could turn that down." Izzie pauses for a moment and readjusts her neck again. "After a while I got curious about what she doing while I was doing her surgeries so I started snooping and then I discovered that she was doing illegal organ trade. I was about to tell Owen, but then she stopped me."

"How?" I say in a low cold voice.

"She said that if I reported her she would make it look I was the Organ Donor and that she would report me to the medical board for what I did with my ex-husband Denny."

We are quiet for a little while as she makes the left turn at the next intersection. "How is Amanda roped into all of this?"

"I don't know," she chokes a little bit, "but I'm the reason why Erica killed her."

"How so?"

"I told your dad and Henry that they should be looking more into Erica. I didn't tell them what I told you, but I did say that she is not who she seems to be. When Erica found out that they were looking more into her she got upset and wanted to talk to us outside behind the hospital by the dumpster. Apparently she and Amanda got into fight about money sometime before all of this and Amanda was going to go to the police if she didn't get what she wanted. I guess Erica didn't give her what she wanted so she thought that it was Amanda that sold her out. So she killed Amanda right in front me to serve as my one and only warning to not go to the police."

"At the stop sign turn right and then left into the first alley that you see. Then I want you to stop the car" Is my only response.

Izzie does as she is told, "So what is our plan to take down Erica."

"Well first you're going to put the car in park, and then you will turn it off before you throw the keys in the passenger seat." Izzie does this, "second there is no we I work alone and you will tell no one that you and I talked." Izzie shakes her head before she winches in pain from the wire still around her neck. "And lastly tomorrow morning you will go to work and tell Owen that you quit. If he asks why tell him you aren't cut out to be a surgeon and then you will leave Seattle forever. Because if I find out that you are still in Seattle or you are still helping Erica, I will the one who kills you and I will make sure that it is slow and painful just like Erica's death is going to be. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Izzie whispers.

For the whole car ride I have been holding the wire with both of my hands, but when we parked the car I moved both ends of the wire to left hand while I got out a needle that was only a half full of M99 with my right hand, and inject into the Izzie's neck.

Izzie is knocked out immediately, and this lets me leave her car without her knowing where I went to. I walk out of the alley and walk two blocks over to Jeremy's office and pick my house keys, I make one more stop to a special place to make sure that my birthday present to my baby girl is ready. Just like Sofia you get to wait until Friday as well to see what I got her.

I take the bus home and see Callie, Addison and Teddy helping my mom and Lucia unload the groceries. I make my way over to them, and grab the remaining bags.

It only takes us 10 minutes to put everything away and soon, Mark, Addison, Teddy, my father, Lexie, Sofia and myself are back outside only this time we are in the back of the apartment building on one of the bike paths that the building has with three of those large toy cars that toddlers and kids can drive. Yes we spoil Sofia like nobody business. My mother, Lucia, Carlos, and Callie are upstairs in the apartment making dinner.

When we get outside my father takes out a piece of white chalk and draws a checkered line that says start/finish. Once he is done he takes a few steps back while get in our usual teams and pull up to the checkered line. He turns to face us, "alright you guys remember the rules from the last time we raced. There is no kicking, pushing or hitting." He points to Mark, Addison and me, and we just shake our heads. "You can use short cuts, but only the ones that we all approved." Again the three of just shake our heads.

"Are our current champions ready?" he looks over to Sofia and me.

"Red-de!" Sofia jumps up a little bit in her black Escalade before she looks up to me.

"I love you with my heart darling, but this time you two are going down." Mark says to us before he high fives Lexie who is sitting a pink Barbie Corvette.

"Please, don't forget about the quiet contenders. Our time is now." Addison says before she looks down to Teddy who is in Yellow H2.

"Alright, alright." My father raises his hands, to quiet us down, "let's find out."

"On your mark," Mark, Addison and I grab the back of our toy cars.

"Get set," The three of us hunch over and take a slight step forward.

"Go!" We push off and start our long lap around the bike path in race to the finish line.

The three of us are neck and neck until we get the first corner, Teddy turns the car to early, and her and Addison end up taking the corner too wide letting the four of us pass them with ease.

For a while Mark and I were neck in neck until him and Lexie slow down to the point where they are completely behind us. This catches me off guard and I turn my head for a quick second and see that they are nowhere to be found. If it wasn't for Teddy and Addison turning the corning entering the straight away that Sofia and I were in, I would have stopped. I turn back around and continue on our path.

Sofia and I turn the last corner and enter the last straight away. A smile comes to both of faces, but soon goes away when we see Mark and Lexie come back to path a few feet in front of us.

"Mommy!" Sofia yells before she hunches over the steering wheel.

"We got this," I say breathlessly. I use the last of my energy and we make a sprint for finish line. We catch up to Mark and I can see out of the corner my eye that he is getting tried. I smile at him before I push more and Sofia and I pass by them.

Sofia and I cross the finish line first, followed by Mark and Lexie a few seconds later. Teddy and Addison come in last a few minutes after Mark and Lexie. I stop our car and Sofia and I raise our hands jumping up and down while doing our victory dance. Once our dance is done the seven us sit on the grass, well Mark, Addison and I lay on the grass trying to catch our breath.

"Well at least I don't have to work out overtime at the gym tomorrow for not going today." Mark says, and both Addison and I let out a chuckle.

We are quiet just enjoying sitting together until we hear Callie calling us from the balcony telling us that dinner is ready. I stand up and Sofia raises her arms at me, and I pick her up and put on my right side while I grab the toy Escalade with left hand.

Lexie hold the door for us, "Jesus Arizona, where do you get your strength from?"

I just give her a breathless smile, "I don't know. I guess playing these games with my baby girl all the time."

"Clearly I need to come over more often and play these games with you because I'm jealous of you right now."

We both chuckle as we enter the apartment, which smells absolutely delicious. We clean ourselves up a little before we sit at the table and eat Lucia's fajita, which are just heaven in your mouth. The talk around the table is just small talk about things our parents did in Seattle up to things that we have been doing at the hospital and Callie's promotion.

"So Mark, I have to ask," My mother starts off, "Where is Julia? I have still to this day never met her."

"Work, she got called in at the last minute and couldn't be here, but she will be at Sofia's birthday party." Mark gives her a forced smile. "I didn't want to be dateless tonight so I asked Lexie to join us today when we were at lunch."

"I'm sorry if this was supposed to be just a family dinner. I didn't mean to ruin anything if you guys were planning something big that didn't involve me."

"Nonsense," my mother says. "You will always be a part of this family even if you aren't dating Mark."

"What about you Teddy?" Mark cuts off, "I thought Henry was supposed to be here."

Mark's actions don't go unnoticed. Not only I, but Callie, Addison, and my mother notice the quick change in topic.

"He got pulled into the Organ Donor case because he was the lead investigator for it. So he will be busy for the next few days."

Callie, Lucia and Sofia start to clean off the table and the kitchen when we start talking about current events.

"What about your case?" Carlos asks, "Any new leads on finding Katie."

My father just shakes his head no, "if we don't get anything new by Friday then the investigation will stop and go into cold cases." He pauses for a moment, "I just want to know what happened to her even if it is bad. That has to be the worst part for her parents not knowing. Even if she is dead you just want to know."

The conversation stops when the Callie and Sofia come back to the table. "I think tonight we will see who has the better memory." She puts down the pink box for the Disney princess memory game and sits right next me and Sofia climbs up into my lap.

"Redemption," Teddy with a smile on her face, and all we can do is laugh at her.

"Now before I bring out dessert I must know who are our winners from the race." Lucia asks as she hands the adults a cup of coffee.

"Us, grandma," Sofia says pointing to her and me.

"Alright then, you guys get two brownies in your brownie sundae." She says before she returns to kitchen to fix dessert.

When she returns we play a few round of the memory game in teams of four. Both Callie and my parents are on a team, Mark and Lexie are together, Addison and Teddy, and finally it's Callie, Sofia and I on a team. Addison and Teddy destroy us before we get tried and migrate to the living room to watch The Princess and the Frog before we call it a night.

Once everyone goes home Callie and I clean up the kitchen while Sofia gets changed. We are about to tuck her in when she goes running past us giggling in her underwear. We watch as she runs into our room and climbs in our bed.

Callie slowly turns her head to face me, "This is your fault."

I point to myself and give her wide eyes of shock.

"Don't play dumb with me. You love to walk around this in your underwear, and she wants to be just like you." Callie scolds, "I remember it was like pulling teeth to get you to stop walking around this house naked."

I just shrug at her before I turn to our room and take off my clothes down to my underwear and climb into the bed with Sofia. "ARIZONA!" Callie yells at me.

"What it's not like I took off my underwear." I say back.

"Can we?" Sofia looks over to me.

"NO!" Callie and I say in unison.

Callie goes into the other room and turns off all the lights before she returns to our room. We watch as she goes into the bathroom and changes into the pajama. She is about to get in bed before Sofia pouts "No."

She looks over to us to see Sofia sitting up and me lying on my side facing her. "Sorry if you want to sleep in here you have to be in your underwear."

"You're seriously promoting this type of behavior?"

"Yep," I reply with a smile.

"You are unbelievable." Callie huffs as she strips down into her underwear.

"You better get used to it especially if we are going to have more." I say with a smile and a wink before I turn off the lights leaving a stunned Callie in my wake.

Sofia is curled up by my side under my arm, and out of the three of us she is the only one that is actually sleeping. I know my comment before we went to sleep is really playing with Callie's mind right now, because I can feel her tossing and turning on the other side of the bed. There were even a few times during the night I could feel her eyes on Sofia and I as we cuddled together. I know that at some point tomorrow when we are alone we will be going into more detail about having another child, but now that Callie's words have started to sink in from this evening I'm really starting to regret my decision. _'She wants to be just like you.'_ That statement has been on repeat in my mind since I turned off the lights. To any other parent they would take that as a compliment, but I can't. I'm not a normal parent, I kill people and I enjoy every moment of it. Being a serial killer is not something I want my baby girl to be, just like she will not be dating anyone, boy or girl, like _ever_.

Finally sleep wins and I fall asleep for a few hours. When I wake up the next morning, I am woken up by the smell of bacon and not Callie's alarm.

I open my eyes to see that Sofia and I are in bed alone. I sit up and crack my back, while Sofia stretches and sits up as well. I look behind me to Sofia; she is rubbing her eyes still looking sleepy. "Smells good in here, doesn't it?" I say to her.

She just shakes her head yes, "Let's go see what Mama is making for breakfast." I say as we both get out of bed. Together, still in our underwear, we walk out to the kitchen.

"ARIZONA! SOFIA!" Callie yells at us from the kitchen table. "We have company!"

Upon closer inspection I see that Callie and her mother are sitting at the table drinking coffee while my mother is in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Right," I pick Sofia up and put clothes on her before I go into our room and put clothes on as well. When I come back out to the kitchen breakfast is already on the table and everyone is waiting for me.

"Looks like Sofia has entered the 'Tarzan' faze of her childhood." My mother says with a chuckle. "The 'Tarzan' faze is when Sofia just want to run around naked." My mother explains when she sees the confused looked from both Callie and Lucia. "Arizona and Tim both went through that faze, never really came out it." She looks off in the distance.

"Yeah she never left faze," Callie says under her breath.

All I do is shrug at her, "Clothes are overrated."

"Yeah!" Sofia yells.

"Do you even know what overrated means?" I question.

"No," All four of us start to laugh and finish our breakfast talking about random things.

After breakfast Callie and I go to work while our mothers stay at the apartment with Sofia and our fathers spend the day on the Golf course, hoping to get 18 holes in before it rains. Callie and I are walking together downstairs through the main lobby when Callie turns to me and stops walking, naturally I do the same.

"Were you serious last night?" Callie asks, "Do you really want to have more kids… with me?"

"Who else would have kids with?" I give a light and nervous chuckle.

"I'm being serious, Arizona." Callie's eyes are slowly start turning into defeat.

"I am. I said that I wanted to have more kids with you in the future, not 10, but 2 or 3 would nice now that I think of it. And the more I think about it, the more I think that the 'future' is finally here." Callie slowly starts to smile and I slowly start to do the same.

"We're going to try to have another baby." Callie whispers.

"Yeah," I whisper back as I pull her close to me for a hug. As the two of us hug, I start to get nervous about us having another baby. But it's too late to take my words back now, and all I can do is hope that whatever it is that made this way isn't genetic.

When we leave our hug, I look over to the staircase to see Erica and Sadie together. If Erica is around then that girl from the photo must be somewhere in this hospital. My eyes start to scan the lobby while Callie finally looks over to Erica and Sadie being affectionate towards each other. "What a nerve racking couple." Callie says to me, only I'm not really paying attention.

"Hmm," I say still looking around the lobby.

"I mean my two exes are dating each other, I mean do think they talk about me seeing how dating me could be one of the things that they have in common with each other."

"Yeah," I find the girl sitting in the lobby when I feel Callie pinch my arm. "Ouch, what I didn't do anything." I turn my attention back to Callie.

"You weren't paying attention to me; you were looking over there that girl. Do you know her?" Callie asks.

"Never seen her before," Callie glares at me for a moment before a nurse calls her over to the station.

"We're not done here," she says before she goes to the nurse's station. The nurse hands her a chart, which will keep her busy for a little while. I look over to Erica and Sadie to see that Erica has her back to this girl and me, which gives me the perfect opportunity to save this girl.

I put my hands in my lab coat pocket and walk up to this girl. "Hey I have noticed that you have been here for a while. Has someone helped you yet?" I say with a sweet voice and a friendly smile.

"Yeah, Dr. Hahn said that she had to fill out a chart for me before we can go up to an exam room." She says to me.

Wow she is ballsier than me using her real name to kill people. That was the second thing that Timothy taught me after his no trophy rule. Unlike his trophy rule I actually abide by this one.

"Well what is your name? So I can look you up in our system and see what is taking so long because it is possible that Dr. Hahn could have been called on an emergency."

"My name is Amanda Parsons; I was here to see Dr. Hahn about my hyperextended elbow. She thinks that I might need surgery."

I open my mouth to say something only the voice that is heard isn't mine, "hyperextended elbow? Erica is a cardio surgeon, you need an othro surgeon and lucky for you I happen to be one." Callie says with a smile right next to me. "I'm not busy right now, so how about we go to an exam room and check out that elbow."

Both she and Callie start walking out of the lobby and towards one of the exam rooms. "Callie," I grab Callie's left arm to stop her. "I don't think that is a good idea stealing a patient away from Erica like this."

Callie turns to face Amanda, "Do you have any heart problem Ms.?" Callie asks.

"No" Amanda replies back.

Callie looks back to me, "I'm not really stealing her patient. She need to have her elbow looked at which is a job for an othro surgeon, not Erica the cardio surgeon." Before I can do anything about it both she and Amanda are gone.

I'm about to go after again but I get paged to the ER. I go to leave the lobby, and for some reason I get the urge to turn around which I do. Before I turn the corner I see an angry Erica looking high and low through the lobby for her patient. This isn't good.

I get to the ER to find Alex running into trauma room one with Morgan and a little boy. I enter the room, to see Alex shouting and handling the situation well. I stand by the door and I just watch him work. Not too soon after they take the young boy to the operating room, and I just follow in the background.

Just like I did when he was in the trauma room I just sit back and watch him work smiling to myself. He is going to be one damn good peds surgeon, and I'm the one who made him. The surgery lasts for two hours and soon I'm back on my mission to find my wife before Erica does.

I spend the next two hours looking in the peds wing, plastics wing and othro wing with no luck at finding Callie. The more time that has passed the more I start to worry. I'm still on the othro floor when I see Callie standing in her future office, and Erica is about to enter the room.

I pick up my pace and just manage to squeeze through the door before Erica can close it behind her. "I thought you became the head of othro at the end of the mouth?" I say breathlessly with smile Callie turns around surprised to see both Erica and I standing in her office.

The fact that Erica was in this room without my wife knowing infuriates me. Erica and I look at each other before she turns to look at Callie, "Sorry Cal, I thought you were Coleen. Do you know where she is?" Erica asks with a friendly smile.

"She has the day off." Callie says a little confused.

"Oh okay, thanks." She says before she leaves.

I follow Erica with my eyes as she leaves the floor. Before she turns the corner she turns around and looks at me. She gives me a smirk and a wink before she leaves, I feel something snap inside of me but Callie's hand on arm stops me from running up to Erica and snapping her neck. "Is everything alright sweet heart?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I wanted to know if you wanted to get lunch." I turn to look at her.

"Sure," Callie says as we go downstairs to get lunch.

Lunch goes by slowly, I don't touch my food and my right leg is bouncing up and down. I don't know what Erica was going to do to with Callie behind closed doors, but I swear to God if she lays one finger on my wife I will kill her right where she stands.

Callie puts her hand on my arm pulling me from my thoughts causing me to look over to her. "What's wrong? Do you know what Erica is up too?"

"What," I look over to Callie, playing confused.

"That girl that came in here this morning didn't have anything wrong with her. Her elbow was fine and she didn't have heart problems which makes me think that Erica is up to something."

"To be honest I'm upset that you two were alone together." I try to change the subject to something else because the less Callie knows the better. "She's your ex and some of things that she has been saying around Teddy and I are starting to get me." I pause for a moment, "she's talking about trying to get you back and I don't want that happen because I love you."

"Baby," Callie whispers, "I love you too, and would never leave you for…"

Callie is cut short when both of our pagers go off. We both have an incoming trauma alert. Together we get to the ER to see everyone down there, "School bus and a semi-truck got into accident!" Owen yells to us.

The next four hours at the hospital were hectic; Alex and I were going from child to child trying to stabilize them enough to go to the OR. After that we had to spend time a little bit of time in each OR making sure that everything was okay. It was crazy and stressful but we were able to save all 24 children that were on the bus plus the semi-truck driver, the bus driver and the four adults that were on the school bus as well.

I'm standing at the nurse's station filling out my last chart when I'm greeted by my father and Henry. "Arizona, can we talk to you for a moment." Henry asks.

"Yeah," I close the chart and hand it to one of the nurses before I put my pen in my pocket and turn my attention to them.

"We got a tip from Dr. Hahn saying that she saw you with Amanda on Friday right before she died."

Fucking bitch.

I shake my head lightly and shrug, "I have seen her around the hospital before but I have never really talked her."

Henry gives a heavy sigh before he writes something down on his notepad. "Do know why she would say that?"

"She doesn't like me very much. I married her girlfriend; my best friend stole her job. The list could go on really."

"Kind of petty don't you think?" Henry says.

I shrug at him again, "we may be doctors but some of us still haven't left high school."

"I'm starting to see that," Henry and I both chuckle. "Well thanks for your time Arizona. I have to talk to Erica again about this. Giving false information is a crime."

Henry turns around to go find Erica, but my father doesn't follow him. Instead he motions for me to follow him which I do.

We go to an empty waiting room and close the door, we face each other and he removes everything from his pockets and shows me that they are empty. "It's just you and me, Arizona. Everything we say is off the record I promise."

"Okay?" I give him puzzled look.

"I have to know, is Jena the only person you ever intently killed?" We sit in silence for a few minutes, every time someone is murder around the area that I live in he as asks and I always give him the same answer.

"Yes, dad. It was a mistake that I wish I could take back but I can't. I didn't kill Amanda, I have never seen or heard of Katie, and before the question leaves your lips I'm not the Organ Donor. I have a family now, they come first."

We sit in silence again for a few minutes, "okay I just wanted to know." He says before he gives me a hug and leaves the room.

I sigh to myself and leave the room a few minutes after him. When I leave the room I see Erica walking to the main lobby and I follow her. She goes over to the elevators that lead to the basement. I wait for her to get in before I take the stairs to basement hoping to get down there before she does.

I take the back stairwell to the basement that way I can get down there with no interruptions. When I get to the basement I hide in a dark corridor adjacent from the elevator. I am waiting downstairs for 10 minutes and I'm about to leave thinking that Erica isn't going to show when I hear the elevator ding and then slide open. I reposition myself so I can see who it is, but in the process I hit my elbow on a metal box which causes Erica's head to snap over to me.

I can see her but she can't see me, and for the next few minutes we just stand there staring at each other. Well me staring at Erica and Erica staring in my general direction. Finally Erica backs down and turns her back to me and begins to walk down the long hallway.

I stay in the shadows as I follow her down the hallway, as I walk along with her I make sure to turn my pager and cell phone to silent. We make it to the end of the hallway on the east wing of the hospital when Erica stops at the last door on the right. She looks around cautiously before she pulls out a set of keys and unlocks the room.

I play the waiting game with her for another 45 minutes until her cell phone goes off. She answers it but it is too muffled for me to make out what she is saying. When she hangs up the phone, I want to say that she is in the room for another 5 minutes before she locks up and leaves.

A cocky smile comes to face when she passes right past me and goes back to the elevator. I hear it ding again and close before it is completely silent. I wait another 10 minutes making sure that Erica really did leave before I peek my head out checking to see if the coast is clear. When I am sure that I am alone I leave my hiding spot and slowly make my way over to the room that Erica was just in.

As I make my way over to the door I take out a pair of latex gloves and put them on. You can never be too prepared. Unfortunately I don't walk around with my lock picking kit so I have to pick the lock old school style with a paper clip and a bobby pin.

It's been awhile since I have picked a lock using a paper clip and a bobby pin so it takes me a little while to do it. When I open the door a large dimly lit room that looks somewhat like an OR greets me. Right in the middle of the room is a large operating table with several pieces of out of date and broken medical equipment by it. On the other side of the room along the back wall is a chain-linked fence with black cloth covering it so you can't see what's on the other side.

Sitting along the chain-linked fence are several different coolers used for transporting organs. I follow the fence until it leads to an open doorway. I enter the doorway and I enter a smaller room with a cot and articles of clothing on the walls and on the floor. Looks like this is where Erica lives.

To my left is a small desk with a laptop and a SLR camera sitting on it. I go over to the desk and see pictures of past her victims as well as pictures and health folders on new one. I pick up the top folder and open it, Deanna Falco. Using my cell phone I take a picture of the girl and her address. I put everything back where I found it when I see a large metal filing cabinet sitting on the right side of the desk.

I try to the open the doors but they are locked and I have to pick it open. When I open it I am greeted with Erica's trophies, rows and rows of jars filled with hearts. I pick up one the jars and look at it, Katie Wilmes is written on the top of jar. All of the jars have the name of her victims on them. Callie may have stopped Erica from killing Amanda Parsons, but it will be me who stops her for good.

I lock the room back up and make my way back upstairs to do rounds and check on Callie. I'm on the second floor and have just pasted the resident's lounge when I hear Mark and Addison yelling about me.

"I swear to god when I find Robbins I going to beat her to within an inch of her life!" Mark yells. I take a step closer to the door and tilt my head towards it so I can hear everything that is being said about me.

"Yeah, well Meredith and I will help you by holding her down," Cristina jumps in.

"You guys are jumping to conclusion," Alex starts, "we have been in surgery together all day. The school bus crash."

"Oh stop trying to be faithful to your master. You two have been done with accident since 3 o'clock this afternoon, it's going 5:30 and Robbins has been MIA." Addison adds.

"I knew there was something off about her, she is way too perky."

"Your one to talk, Kepner" Alex hisses.

"Guys,"

"Shut up Teddy!" Mark and Addison say in unison.

"She is your best friend, and it's sick and twisted that you would stand up for like this." Addison says.

Enough is enough and I stand up straight and enter the lounge. The amount of people that are in the lounge catches me off guard a little bit. Pretty much everyone that Callie talks to or has worked with is currently in the lounge. Mark, Addison, Callie, Lexie, Bailey, Derek, Cristina, Meredith, April, Jackson, Alex, Teddy, even Webber and Owen are in here and everyone seems to be gathered around my wife.

Everyone pauses and looks over to me, "something you guys want to with share me?" I say in dry monotone voice.

I get nothing but silence for an answer. "Really? No one wants to speak up now that I have entered the room. You have made it perfectly clear that I have somehow upset you guys to point where you want to beat the shit out of me and I want to know what I did to deserve this beating." Silence, "COME ON! We are in our late twenties early thirties well past the puberty stage in our life, you guys shouldn't have a problem coming up to me and speaking your mind! But instead you guys want to act like a bunch of stuck up cheerleaders who do nothing but talk trash about others behind their back!" my voice is slowly starting to raise the more I talk to them. "So how about one of you grow a pair of fucking balls and tell me what I did you to piss off you four year olds!"

"Ari," Callie whispers as she gets up from the bench and makes her way over to me.

My eyes go from staring down everyone else in the room to my wife, and in an instant I know why everyone is upset. Callie's hands are wrapped tightly around her stomach and she has a heavy limp in her walk. In a heartbeat my anger turns into flat out rage, and it is geared towards one person, Erica.

Callie is talking to me, trying to calm me down but it's not working. I turn around and leave the lounge and hear Mark, Addison and Callie yelling something at me but I don't hear it. My heart is pounding, my palms are sweating and I'm pretty sure that my face is red with anger. The last time I felt like this was three years ago when Callie and Sofia where here at the hospital, and I went on a killing rampage.

Erica Hahn. Erica fucking Hahn touched and hurt my wife and I am _not_ okay with that. And I'm going to make sure that she knows that today, right now. I march my way upstairs to the cardio wing and begin to look around for Erica when Teddy comes running up to my side.

"Hey buddy," Teddy says with a breathless smile. "I know your upset that someone beat up your wife, and Callie didn't make it that much easier when we asked who did it. She refused to tell us, so out of instinct everyone thought it is was you. I didn't and Alex doesn't, but we'll get through this and get to bottom of who ever hit your wife and you and me will-" I cut Teddy off when I see Izzie walking down the hall towards us. I grab her by the collar and slam her up against the wall. "Holy shit, Arizona." Teddy yells.

"I swear to god I don't work at the hospital anymore." Izzie blurts out. "I did what you said and quit this morning I'm just here to say goodbye to my patients and pick up my last pay check. I'm leaving town later tonight and going back home. I'm not even going to be a doctor anymore to make you happy."

"Shut up," I hiss at her and slam her again against the wall. "Where's Hahn?"

"Attending's lounge!" Izzie yells.

I don't saying anything to Izzie and just let go of her as I turn around and go to the attending's lounge. When I make to the attending lounge I see Erica in the far right corner in front of her locker. "I'm not going to lie, for the longest time your tactics baffled me. I never understood how you could get away with what it is that you do." I pause when for a moment as I take my final step towards her. "But now I finally understand it, I finally know how you keep your secret." I take another pause, "You beat up on people, and when you hit them you make sure that you hit them where the burses won't show. So no one will ever ask questions."

Erica gives me a small cocky grin and looks behind me for a second. In that second I know that we are not alone, that Callie and the entourage of people in the resident's lounge are here with us. Erica thinks she's safe, she thinks that I won't do anything. Well guess what she's wrong.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Robbins." Erica looks back over to me with same cocky smile.

I tilt my head to the side and give her the same cocky smile back, "no? Let me show you." My left hand grabs her shoulder and I punch her three time just below her chest on the left side. Erica backs away from me and slams up against the locker trying to catch her breath. "That's your solar plexus, but you're a cardio surgeon you should know that. But just in case you don't, right now your diaphragm is partially paralyzed, which is why you are having a hard time catching your breath."

"What the fuck Robbins, are you a psycho?" Erica says as she pushes off the locker and tries to lunge at me.

I dodge her punch and grab her left arm holding on to it tightly. "Not right now. Right now I'm just a pissed off wife." I reposition her left arm slightly and punch three more time, only this time it's under her diaphragm. "That's were your liver is located, see the good thing about your liver is if you hit it continuously in the right spot you'll active the vagus nerve." I pause to punch her two my time in the same spot. "See the vagus nerve starts in your liver and then branches out to the rest of your body. Your brain will start to short circuit and body begins to shut down, and then you start feel terror, which is what my wife felt every time you hit her where the burses wouldn't show."

I let go of Erica's arm briefly and grab her by the neck and slam her up against locker and lean in so we only hear our conversation. "My wife was doing her job, providing help to others. It's not her fault that you are shitty at your job and don't know how to keep a close eye out on your 'patients'. Consider _this_ your one and only warning. If you look, touch, talk or breathe the wrong way around my wife or daughter I will personally make sure your death is long, slow and painful." I let go of Erica's neck and she instantly falls to the floor on her stomach while grabbing her chest struggling for air. "I'm serious. I don't ever want you around my wife again, at work or out of work. If you have ever a case with her, you better find someone to take your place." Before I turn around to leave I kick her right in the middle of her side and she lets out a low groan. "By the way I just kicked your kidney." I say to her before I turn around to see my co-workers.

They don't say anything to me and just let me walk past them as I go upstairs to the peds floor. Even though I beat the shit out of Erica I'm still upset and angry. When I get nurse station I grab a chart and start to read through it, maybe if I bury myself in work I will be able to calm down.

It seems to be working until a group of nurses come to station giggling and laughing. "So I guess the rumors finally got to you about Erica and Callie. We heard you went AWOL on Izzie Stevens a little while ago." One of the nurses says to me.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Did I miss the memo where my nursing staff does nothing but sit on their asses all day gossiping like a bunch of teenaged girls? Because the last time I checked you're supposed to be helping the dying children on this floor. So how about you actually earn your paycheck and help the dying kids." The nurses just stare at me in shock, "NOW!" I yell at them. They all jump a little before they scatter in different directions. I give a heavy sigh before I take out $10 and put it into the swear jar.

"Arizona?" my father says from right next to me.

"You know what I'm not in the mood right now. I already know your speech." I shove my chart forward before I look over to him. "I'm upset with you Arizona, you shouldn't have gotten involved Arizona, that wasn't your battle Arizona." I say to him in a mockingly deep voice before I turn my back to him and walk down the hallway, destination unknown.

"I'm proud of you, Arizona!"

My father's words cause me stop in tracks and turn back around to face him. Ever since the fifth grade when I killed Jena he stopped saying that to me. High school, college, med school, and all of my promotions and achievements in my medical career I always got a 'good job Arizona.' He even stopped saying that he loved me. I always said that I didn't care but it looks like I was wrong.

My father walks up me with a light smile on his face. "I know that I have always asked you about Jena, and I know that it annoys to no end when I still ask about her and the possibilities of others. I do that because I'm not only your father, but I'm a marine and a detective. I know that Jena was the first but not the last." He pauses for a moment looking for the right words to say to me. "I blame myself for everything that has happened to you up till now. I think that if I wasn't so blind with hurt and anger when you were younger I might have picked up on the loving Arizona that is hidden inside of you, and I wouldn't have let Tim lead you down the path that he did." He pauses again, "sometimes I almost wish that Callie would have came into your life sooner. I don't know how she did it, but she has been able to do what I could hope for and what Tim tried to do when he was a live. Tame you."

My father looks at me expecting me to say something back, but I don't. I just turn back around walk away from him. For the remainder of my shift I find myself sitting outside on one of the benches in front of the hospital fighting the urge to follow someone home and kill them. While I'm sitting on the bench it starts to rain but I don't move. I'm outside in the rain for another 10 minutes when Callie comes outside with a jacket for me.

"Let's go home," Callie says as she grabs my hands and pulls me up from the bench. We don't say anything as we go upstairs to the attending lounge. As we go upstairs I feel everyone's eyes on us and I know that word has already gotten around about what I did to Erica.

When we get to the lounge Callie leaves my side to go to her locker but I lightly grab her arm and turn her around to face me. I let go of her arm and with both hands I lift up her shirt for the first time to see her stomach. The only way I can describe her stomach is that it looks like a paint by numbers. Her stomach is tan, red, black, blue, green, yellow and purple. I lightly run my hands across her stomach and she lets out a small hiss of pain.

I feel my breathing starting to get heavy and a small lump in my throat starting to form. My eyes start to water up before tears to fall down my cheeks. I drop down to my knees and bury my face into her and for the first time since I can remember I start to cry. Out of all the things that have ever happened to me nothing has never caused me to break down this much.


	7. Chapter 7

I spent the rest of the evening at home with Sofia and Callie. If I wasn't in a sour mood it would have been nice family time, but thanks to Erica she kind of ruined it. I didn't really sleep that much last night either. The three of us had another sleepover in our room which was nice but for the whole night I felt like a caged animal, I wanted leave but I couldn't.

Because of what happened yesterday, Owen gave me the day off to cool down. Everyone is doing their usual routine; Callie, Teddy, Addison and Mark are at work. Sofia is with her grandparents, and me? I'm sitting outside the Aspira Apartments on Terry Ave. Deanna Falco lives in this nice luxury apartment building.

From my research that I did on her this morning she is a full time law student at the University of Washington. She is in a long term relationship and just moved in her boyfriend five months ago. Her days are pretty busy, class from 10 am to 2 pm and then she works as intern for DLA Piper from 2:30 to around 9 or 10 at night.

Her boyfriend is going to be out of time this weekend so that would be the perfect time for Erica to strike, which is when I will strike. Around 9 o'clock I see Deanna walk out of the apartment building and go across the street to Starbucks. She is there for about 15 minutes before she walks to the parking garage and leaves for class. I don't really know her schedule so I don't know if she going to run another errand and come back to her apartment because on a good day with traffic it only takes 10 minutes to get the University of Washington from here. So I wait, I wait until 10:30 when I know she is well into her class before I get out of my car and make my way over to the Aspira.

She lives on the 36th floor; she's going to make me work. When I get into the building I notice that there are security cameras in the lobby, scratch that she going to make me work over time. When I make it to the 36th floor is when I notice that the hallways don't have cameras in them. Curiosity gets the best of me so I check the stairwell, and to my surprise they don't have cameras either. I laugh lightly to myself before I find Deanna's apartment and proceed to pick the lock.

When I get in my breath hitches a little bit, this is one nice penthouse apartment. Its two bedrooms and two and half baths, I walk through the mini hallway that leads to the whole apartment. There is the guest bedroom on my right and to my left there is there a large opening that shows the living room and opens up into their kitchen. Past the kitchen is a door that leads to the master bedroom. Next to the master bedroom is their deck, which has a nice view of the Space Needle.

I don't know what I'm looking for, but I have a feeling that I will know it when I see it. When I go into the guest bedroom I see that it has been converted into an office as well as a place for people to sleep if they do have visitors. On the desk right in front of their desktop is Erica's card with a blue post it note. Deanna's surgery is tomorrow morning at 10 am, and it looks like Erica will be here at 6 to pick her up. How nice. I spend the next two hours going through Deanna's apartment with a fine comb, if I want to get Erica it has to be here and I like to have an upper hand in all of my situations. After I'm convinced that I know all the best hiding spots I spend another two downstairs studying all the blind spots that cameras have. Carrying Erica's body down 36 flights of stairs is go to be a workout, but the end result will be her death so it's worth it.

After I come up with my plan of attack I go back to my old apartment. I go into my master bedroom and get out my small box of trophies and go sit on my balcony. When I sit down I open the box and run my right middle finger down my slides, I close my eyes and a light smile comes to my face.

"_Explain to me why you chose Callie's apartment over this one?"_

I look over to my right to see my brother, in this trademark clothing, which is a green polo shirt, dark blue jeans and black and blue Nike shoes.

"_Here you have a nicer view; you actually see the city instead of a few trees and another building. This place is cheaper $500 a month compared to the $2000 you pay now."_ He pauses for a minute, _"oh wait I forgot your serial killer who stores her weapons and trophies here, and you made the biggest mistake of all. You got attached to someone."_ Tim says to me with his signature sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah, I know we said that I shouldn't get attached to someone because it could be dangerous, but I couldn't help it. Something about Callie just draws you in." A small loving smile comes to my face as I start to think of her.

"_Apparently, she gave you so many opportunities to walk away, and go back to the way how things should have been. But like a dumb dog you came crawling back to her. Did you ever stop to think that…" _

"That I have made myself vulnerable? That I'm lucky that Erica only hit her instead of killing her like she did with Amanda." I snap at him, "I very aware of that, Tim. What do want me do about it now? I'm not leaving her or Sofia, and I think it's safe to say that I'm addicted to killing people. There's not a twelve-step program for that. It's a two-step program, which is jail time and then the death penalty."

We sit in silence for a little while looking out at the city before Tim looks over to me, _"Do you think dad was right about Callie?" _

I look down at my box and pick up Jena's slide and hold it up in front of me. "No. At most I think she would have just prolonged the inevitable. This is who I am, I'm not proud of it by any means, but I have accepted the fact that I will always be like this. I hope that Callie never finds out, but if she does maybe she might accept me. I mean Teddy accepts me, and I was not expecting that."

"_You know I have had one question since this whole Erica situation started, and that is what does Sadie have to do with it? Erica seems like she's strategic, everything she does has a purpose so what's Sadie's purpose?" _

My face contorts into confusion. He has a point. I have completely ignored Sadie and what role she could be playing in this whole situation. "Maybe Erica is taking a page out of my book. She could be dating someone so she could appear normal."

Tim just shrugs at me, _"true."_

We are silent for a few more minutes after that. _"Before I leave I just want to give you some food for thought. Being married and having a family opens Pandora's box, and you should be careful of that. If someone wants revenge on you being with Callie will make it very easy for them, and I don't think the world, or you, will know what hit them if Callie gets hurt or killed because you. Knowing you will try to balance having both until you get badly burned."_ Tim gets up and walks towards the sliding glass door. _"And if you want to keep Callie in the dark about your secret life then I think it's time to get rid of the apartment. She's one voice mail away from finding out."_ Tim points up towards the ceiling before he walks back in the apartment.

I sit outside for a few more minutes thinking about my conversation with Tim, well myself in the form of Tim, before I go inside and put everything away. I stop at the grocery store to pick up a few things before I get home. I am able to beat Callie and Sofia, so I start cooking knowing that dinner will be ready by the time they get home.

When I take the chicken out of the oven and set it on top of the stove is when the front door opens. "MOMMY!" Sofia yells as she runs up to me.

"Hey baby girl!" I reach down to pick her up. "How was your day?"

"Awsome!" she says with a smile, "Daddy, Aunt Julia, Aunt Addie and Aunt Teddy walked Mama and me home."

I turn around to see Callie's escorts sitting at the dinner table, "we were going to leave once Callie and Sofia got back here safely." Mark starts, "than we smelled your famous chicken parm and thought maybe you would be nice and feed us for all our hard work."

A long with Callie and her taco's my chicken parm is another crowd pleaser. "Good for you I had you guys in mind when I went to the store." I give them a smile and set Sofia in her chair before I go back to kitchen and put everything on serving plates.

I set the plates on the table and immediately everyone, expect for Sofia, takes two pieces of chicken. When it comes to my chicken parm, I always have too little. Everyone's portions are huge and they somehow manage to eat all of it.

"So I'm going to lie I'm a little jealous of you, Cal." Addison starts. "I wish I had everyone waiting on me hand and foot."

Callie gives a little smile and looks over to me, "everyone is afraid that I will send you after them if they don't do what I want."

I don't say anything and just give her a light smile; I would gladly do it for her too. The rest of dinner is spent talking about the usual stuff. Once dinner is over we clean the kitchen and go to the living room to watch a movie. You can tell that it is the end of the mouth because Sofia doesn't want to watch The Princess and the Frog, but she wants to watch Scooby Doo on Zombie Island.

Callie and I are cuddling on the long couch. While Addison and Teddy are spooning on the love seat, someone's a player. Sofia is lying down on her stomach with Julia and Mark on the floor, and I can't help but notice the mile long distance between them. It's not because of Sofia because she is on Mark's left side and Julia is on his right side.

But my attention goes back to Addison and Teddy spooning on the love seat. I start to grin when I feel Callie's arms around me squeeze a little bit. I turn around to glance back her and she is grinning as well. Addison and Teddy will not hear the end of it tomorrow. After the movie everyone says goodnight to Sofia before they leave. Callie and I tuck Sofia in before we retire to our room. We get into bed and I scoot over to Callie's side of the bed and wrap my arms around her. She won't admit it but when she scared she likes it when I wrap my arms around her. Her body was stiff and tense, and the moment I press my body against hers she instantly relaxes. She grabs my hand and our fingers entwine with each other. I kiss her on the neck, "I promise I will never let Erica touch you again." I whisper into her neck.

Callie lightly shakes her head, and I reach over and turn out the lights. I sleep lightly until 4 in the morning, Callie and I haven't moved so when I start moving to get out of bed her hand squeezes mine tightly. "Where are you going?" Her voice sounding a little groggy.

"Morgan is trying to kill everyone on my floor, so I have to go in and fix some stuff. I'll be back before you even get up. Promise."

Callie's eyes are still closed and all she does is shake her head before she starts to fall back asleep. "Hurry."

"Ok," I whisper as I get changed into my kill outfit. Once I get changed I quietly leave the apartment and make my way back over to Deanna's apartment. I park my truck at the back entrance of the apartment building and then make my way upstairs to her apartment using the blind spots in the main lobby I found yesterday.

I break into her apartment with ease this time, and quietly enter. It's going on 4:30 and I don't know if she will wake up to take a shower before Erica comes to get her so I have to hurry. I get to her bedroom and inject her with M99, and in good time because right as I back away from her, her alarm starts to go off. I turn it off before I pick a hiding spot and wait for Erica to show up. I wait for an hour and a half before I hear footsteps coming towards Deanna's door.

I left the door slightly a jar so when Erica knocks on it, it will open for her. When the door opens her curiosity gets the best of her and she enters the apartment. I'm hiding in corner between the living room and the guest bedroom. She looks around suspiciously before she calls out for Deanna. "Deanna? Are you up?" Erica walks around the dark the living room, "It's me Erica. Did you forget about your appointment?"

She makes her way to the master bedroom with me somewhat right behind her. Erica is standing at the foot of her bed shaking her leg. "Deanna?" She gets no response.

After a few minutes of trying to wake her it finally dawns on her what is about to happen. Before she can turn around, I my right arm is completely wrapped in front her throat and my left arm is wrapped the left side of her throat. Have become good at applying the sleeper hold over the years, and in my first try I'm able to compress both carotid arteries and her jugular. It only takes her five seconds before she is unconscious.

Once she unconscious I start the long painful process of taking Erica down 36 flights of stairs. I manage to get her in my car unseen in about 10 minutes. After I put her in my car I zip tie her hands and legs before I give her a half of needle of M99 to make sure she doesn't wake up during our car ride.

My college biology professor taught me that lesson. Open my truck to put him in my kill room, and the motherfucker kicked me face. He ruined the moment because I had to chase him down an alleyway and when I caught up to him I had to snap neck. Granted I did kill him, but it wasn't my way. His death was so quick and impersonal. So from there on out when I apply the sleeper hold I make sure they stay asleep for a long period of time, thanks to my friend M99.

It's another hour before Erica starts to come too. We are downstairs in the hospital basement in her fake little operating room. She glances around the room for a little bit before she turns her head to look over at me. "I guess it was only matter of time after I taught Callie a lesson." Erica smirks at me before she goes back to staring straight up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I guess it was." I slide off the table, grab my scalpel and a slide before I walk over towards her.

"Covering the entire room in plastic, smart." Erica looks down her body to see that she is in leather restraints. "Kind of risky using cheap hospital restraints don't cha think?"

"I usually wrap my victims in plastic wrap as well, but thought using your restraints to kill you would be appropriate for this situation. Plus you'll be paralyzed for the next few hours because after you passed out I injected you with M99." I cut her cheek and take a drop of her blood.

"I don't know which one of us is stupider. Me, because I need an audience for my kills, or you because you think you can juggle having a family while being a serial killer." Erica pauses for a moment and we both lock eyes. "By the look in your eyes, you're the dumber one in this room. You really think that being with Callie and Sofia will stop your urge kill?" Erica pauses again, "they won't. You can tell them that you love them with all of your heart, but really they are just a close second. Nothing will beat that satisfaction of watching some die right in front of you."

I don't say anything back to Erica and just turn around and walk over to my kill tools. Hate to admit it, but she right. Nothing doesn't compare to stabbing someone and watching them die slowly in front of you.

"You're the head of peds, she's head of ortho, and I think its safe to say you guys aren't leaving Seattle Grace for awhile. We both know how fast gossip travel around here, it's only a matter of time before she finds about you and your little secret." I turn around to see Erica looking right at me. "According to nurses your best thing to happen her since she's been here. You didn't cheat on her like George, you didn't abandon her like I did, and you're not a fucking dumbass like Sadie."

"You're the one who's dating her."

"Not by choice." Erica snaps at me, "I only dated her to find out how much police really know."

"So you used her?" I reply back.

"Oh please Robbins. I bet you use people all the time to get information to make sure that you are in clear when you kill."

I stop to think about that statement for a moment. "Actually I don't, I guess that is another reason I love killing. I know it wrong and I could get any moment. I guess you could say that I love that factor when it comes to killing."

"But you can't afford to think like that any more, you have a family Robbins. You should stop being selfish and put them first. I have dated Callie, and I know she will never recover when she finds out about your habit. And according to the nurses, Mark and Addison you're her soul mate." Erica smirks at me.

I turn my back to her briefly, and grab a cotton ball along with some duct tape. Our conversation is over. "I have been a killer for past 25 years and 5 of those year I have been with Callie. She's not going find out, ever."

"I can't for the day when you are wrong. I'll be the first one to visit you in prison and laugh in your face."

"Well if you are right and she does find out you won't get the opportunity to laugh in my face because you'll dead. For the past few months we have been playing your game, well now it's time to play mine."

"Oh yeah. What game is that?"

"It's my favorite." I take the cotton ball and shove it in her mouth and put the duct over her mouth. "It's the game where you cutoff someone's legs and see how long it takes for them to bleed out." I pick up the axe that I have leaning against the table and start to chop away at her left leg.

Erica's eyes slam shut and she lets out a muffled scream. "I hope you weren't under the assumption that you weren't going to feel this. M99 only paralyzes you. You still have full feeling of your body, and you will feel everything that I do to you." I say to her with a wide smile on my face right before I completely cutoff her left leg. "I guess it doesn't help that I made sure that this axe was dull as hell."

I don't anything else as I completely cutoff her right leg. Once it is off I drop my axe and just wait another 30 minutes before Erica is dead.

The good thing about having a dull axe, Erica was in a lot of pain when I was cutting off her legs. The bad thing, it's taking me forever to cut the rest of her body. Once I dispose my trash and put everything away I take a quick shower at my apartment before I go home.

When I get to the apartment I see both Callie and mine parents sitting in the living room with Sofia playing on the floor in front of them. "Good morning, good morning it's a wonderful morning, good morning." I say with a wide smile as I walk into the apartment.

"MOMMY!" Sofia gets up and runs over to me.

I drop down to one knee and give her a hug with my free hand. "Baby girl, or is it birthday girl?"

"Its baby girl to you mommy, everyone else its birthday girl." Sofia says as she climbs up to sit on knee.

"Guess what I got you?"

"What?"

"Donuts!" I place the large box of donuts right in front of her. "And, they're the big girl kind. Because today young lady, you're a big girl." I open the box so she can choose from the variety that I picked, and instantly she goes for the one with pink frosting that I had been eyeing since I walked in the donut shop. I knew I should have eaten that one in the car.

I can't help but laugh when she gets pink frosting all over her face and hands. After I start to laugh I hear the master bedroom door open up and I know that Callie is about to join us. "You know what you should do." I whisper in Sofia's ear. "When Mama comes out you should give her a big hug before you wipe your face and hands."

"Otay," A few seconds later Callie comes out of from our bedroom. "MAMA!" Sofia jumps off my knee and goes running up to Callie and gives her right leg a huge bear hug.

"SOFIA SLOAN!" Callie starts to yell but stops when she hears me laughing on the floor by the front door.

Sofia comes running back to me and I pick her up. "Nice job baby girl. Fist bump." I hold out my fist and she does the same. Her fist hits the top of mine and then we reverse it before we say, "jellyfish" in unison and our hands mimic a jellyfish.

"Your lucky I love you," she points to me "and your lucky its birthday." She points at Sofia. "Now hurry up and get cleaned up because I want to leave the house in 15 minutes."

We just shake our heads before I take Sofia in the bathroom and get her cleaned up. When we come back out I see that Mark and Julia have joined us and all of the donuts are gone expect for one. I'm in middle of staring at the donut box when Callie comes up to.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"I'm debating on which donut I want." I give a heavy sigh, "so many options. I think I'll go for the chocolate one." I grab the donut and take a bite.

"Your funny," Callie says in a dry tone.

"I try," I smile and wink at her before we all leave to go to breakfast.

We get breakfast at Beth's Diner and then spend the rest of the morning and early afternoon doing the things that Sofia wants to do until her birthday party. Most the day is spent at Pike Place Market and various parts of downtown Seattle. Around 3:30 is when everyone starts to split up and get ready for the party. Callie and mine parents go to the party store to pick up Sofia's cake, plates, napkins, and other party needs while Callie, Sofia, Mark and Julia go to Jump Planet, an inflatable play place with over 6,000 square feet of inflatable games, slides and obstacle courses.

I get the lovely task of picking Teddy up from her apartment. She doesn't have a car and she doesn't know if Henry will be able to make it the party. It's a 20-minute car drive to Teddy's. Once she is in the car we stop to get my special present to Sofia and Callie, but mainly Sofia.

"Look at you Arizona evolving into a family woman." Teddy says with a smile.

"I know, and look at you being a player. Dating Henry, while snuggling with Addison on the side."

"Here we go," Teddy rolls her eyes at me.

"I'm just sayin', I called it." I look over to her briefly, "so which one is it?"

Teddy shakes her head at her me, "I don't know. I like them both, but after Addison and I left your apartment we went back to her place."

"Uh-Huh" I cutoff with smile.

"Nothing happened perv! Let me finish the story!" Teddy's voice rises slightly.

"Okay, I'm sorry." I whisper, "Please continue."

"We stayed up for hours just talking about life, and you don't get that really anymore in a relationship. Well I didn't when I was dating, and even when we came into work today we never had a dull moment."

We are at a red light when I look over to Teddy again, and I can see in her eyes that she truly cares for Addison. We don't get the chance to finish our conversation because by the time we get to Jump Planet we are bombarded with 15 kids ranging from 3 to 5.

Once I help Callie, my mother and Lucia get everything settled I make my way into the play place and play with my baby girl and everyone else. I'm at the top of the slide with Sofia, Derek and Zola, when I look out over the inflatable play place to see everyone carefree and happy. I know there should be sad faces when I see that Teddy is standing next to Henry and the two seem to be flirting having a good a time. Addison showed up with Alex, I swear their relationship is more on and off than Mark and Lexie's. Lexie is here with George. I'll go 50-50 with him on why he is here with Lexie. I did scare Izzie away, but things were starting to go down hill with those two when he became a Marine 3 weeks ago. I'm pretty sure that there is other petty drama going on that I don't know about, but at the moment it is all behind us and I see nothing smiles at this party.

The four of us make it down the slide and before I know it Zola and Sofia take off running leaving us behind. Derek and I look at each other with a smile on our face. Those two have always been inseparable, and until Meredith and Derek moved to a new house they went to same daycare. But in the fall Zola got enrolled at Bright Water leaving Sofia devastated. I think that is the one and only reason why Callie is pushing so hard for Sofia to go to private school.

"So word on street is that you might me our new neighbor." Derek says to me as we go get water and sit at an empty table.

"Callie told you that we were looking into the house on Hamlin ST." I give him a soft smile.

"Yeah, she said she was in the process of talking you into it. I know the girls will love it, they will only be 4 houses away from each other, and they could be going to same school this winter."

I pause for a moment as I listen to him talk to about the neighborhood. "Callie told you to talk to me, didn't she?"

"Busted,"

I give a small laugh, "just between you and me for the next few minutes, because they are getting the cake ready." I nod over to Callie, Meredith, Addison and my mother. "We are officially your new neighbors. I have a big surprise on how I'm going to tell them."

Derek and I just smile at each before everyone gathers around to sing Sofia happy birthday. She is opening presents from the other doctors when I go to the back room and grab my presents. When I get back to the group, Sofia is about to open a present from both of our parents. I sit my box down next me while I put my arm around Callie and give her kiss on the temple.

"What's in the box?"

I look down at the box that comes up just above my knees. "My present to Sofia."

"Yeah, I got that. But what's in it?"

"You'll see," is all I say to before I nod over to Sofia smiling as she opens the present to reveal a small scooter. Sofia and the kids play with it for a few minutes before she sits back down and looks over to Callie and I.

"I'm taking your name off of this gift." She whispers to me.

"Okay," I say back nonchalantly. "By all means the sexist should go first." I jester for her to go ahead of me which she does. She hands Sofia her present before she comes back to my side. "Or is it save the best for last?"

Callie snaps her head over towards me and glares for a brief second. "You're just full of jokes today aren't you?"

"What can I say I'm a jokester." I look over to her and just wink at her.

We don't say anything after that, and turn our attention to Sofia as she opens her present. She lets out a yelp when she sees that Callie got her a Nintendo Wii, with two games, Dora Saves the Snow Princess and Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey.

"Thank You, Mama." Sofia runs up to Callie and gives her a hug. "This is the best gift ever."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, timeout short stack. You haven't opened up all of your gifts." I point to large box sitting to my left.

Sofia's eyes get big as they go from the box to me, "that's for me?"

"Of course it is, who else would be for, mama? Don't think so." We walk over to the far side of the box and I can see that the box has gotten everyone's attention in the room as well. I kneel next Sofia, "open it." I whisper in her ear.

She shakes her head slowly and starts to peel way at the light wrapping paper. Sofia stops unwrapping the box and at the moment only the two of us can see what's inside. She slowly turns her head to look at me. Her eyes are wide with her jaw down to the floor, and I'm just looking at her with a smile on my face. The room is silent until I hear Callie sigh. She is about to say something but Sofia finally gets over her shock and she starts to scream while jumping up and down.

My smile goes wider as I look back at the box and open the cage. A small golden retriever puppy comes running towards Sofia, and the two start to play with each other. Not too long after that all 14 of Sofia friends start to scream and soon they all start to play with dog.

"You got her puppy." Callie says to me.

"I did," I stand up to face her. "I made her a promise that when we got a house we could get dog."

"We don't have house." Callie gives me a cute confused smile.

I look down to the side pretending to think, "weird because I thought we both like the house we saw on Hamlin St." I take out the house keys from my pocket and before I can do anything else Callie tackles me to floor.

The rest of the after noon goes by fast, and before I know it Callie, Sofia and I laying in the living room of our new house playing with the puppy trying to come up with a name for her.

"Sinatra?" Callie says to us. "Or not." Callie changes her mind when she sees Sofia's face giving her a disapproving look, and me just giving her a blank stare.

"Wow, I think that's worst than Jesse." I pause for a moment, "that puppy is girl, you don't think girl when you hear Sinatra."

"Will you come up with name smarta…alec." Callie catches herself.

We are silent for about 5 minutes when I slam my hand down on the carpet getting the dog's attention. I start to wiggle my fingers and moving my hand back and forth while she tries to bite my fingers. "Roxie."

The puppy stops attacking my fingers to let out a bark and wags her tail at me.

Callie looks over to me, "Roxie?" Callie is about to say more but we get the same reaction from the dog when she hears the name Roxie.

"ROXIEE! I like it!" Sofia says with a smile. "Captin Sofia and her side kick Roxie!"

I slowly turn my head over towards her, "Sidekick or no sidekick you'll never defeat the evil AZ." I grab Cindy, her favorite Barbie doll, and takeoff running.

"No! Not Cindy!" Sofia yells, "Come on Roxie let's get her!" Sofia gets up and chases after me.

"You'll never catch me!" I say from the top of stairs.

Before I takeoff again my eye catches Callie's and there are no amount of words to describe how she is looking right now. If I had to try every expression for love and happiness is written all over her face. Her dream is slowly coming true, she's married with a child. We have a nice house with a dog, and my guess is within the next year or two Sofia will get a baby brother or sister.

When I turn my back to her I hear her cell phone go off, when she answers it she starts taking in Spanish. Our parents are trying to get here, and my guess is that they are lost.

Sofia and Roxie think that they have me cornered in the bathroom, but at the last minute I dodge them before I go back downstairs to hide only this time I leave Cindy sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

Sofia and Roxie come downstairs and see Cindy sitting at the bottom of the stairs. "This isn't good, Roxie." Sofia looks around for a moment before she looks back to Roxie. "The evil AZ is up something, we are going to have to sneak up on her. So be very quiet." Sophia whispers the last part before she goes in the opposite direction as me.

Sofia and Roxie are in the kitchen while I'm hiding in the doorway that connects the living room and formal dining room when Callie comes running back to the living room. "SOFIA SLOAN, ARIZONA ELIZABETH, AND ROXANNE ROBBINS! How many times have I told you, we don't play the quiet game!"

Silence, Callie's worst nightmare, "Arizona? I'm serious you know how much I hate the quiet game." Callie's voice becomes shaky when neither Sofia nor I respond to her. I move from the doorway and hug the wall while I make my way towards Callie who has her back to me.

Callie turns around to face me, but before she can register that I was right behind her, I lightly tackle her floor. "I've got your precious princess, Sofia!" I yell before I start to tickle her. Unlike me Callie is a very ticklish person and I'm careful that I don't touch her stomach or sides since they are still bruised from Erica.

"Don't worry princess, we'll save you!" Sofia and Roxie come and jump on me. The four of us spend the next 10 minutes wrestling in the living room before we stop when the doorbell rings. We stop wrestling and Callie goes to front door while I just lay on back in the living room out of breath.

"You haven't heard the last of me." Say before I pick up both Sofia and Roxie and walk towards the front door to join Callie.

"Evening," a tall man with light brown hair wearing a light dress shirt and black slacks says to me. "Name is Nathan Mulder and this is my wife Brianna Mulder and our daughter Megan. We live right next door and wanted to introduce ourselves and welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Callie Robbins and this my wife Arizona and our daughter Sofia." She says back, all I can do is smile as Callie introduces us. She said that her last name was Robbins. After I hear that the rest of conversation is a blur to me. I think that Meghan is the same age as Sofia and we have play date in the future but I'm not sure.

"You were quiet back there, are you okay?" Callie says to me as she closes the door.

"Yeah, you caught me off guard when you said that your last name was Robbins." I say as I set Sofia down so Roxie and her can go play.

"Well as of Thursday afternoon I officially became a Robbins." Callie gets out her license to so me her new legal name. "The Robbins' party of 3." Callie says to me.

I lightly slide my hand across her stomach, "party of 4" I correct before I lean in for a kiss.

Erica and Tim are wrong. I can have it all because right now I do have it all, and I don't regret a single decision that led up to this point.

* * *

**Complete... For now ;) **

**Alright team let's huddle. **

**So here's the story, I know that this Fiction was short but it has to be at the moment. My fall semester is starting to pick up. My class Advance Mathematics for Engineers is starting to kick my ass, plus I'm teaching 3 different lab sections and working on my multi engine commercial rating which leaves me with no time to sit down and continue writing. I ended the storyline with Erica, but I can tell you that more drama and trouble will find Arizona. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for a long period of time while I focused on school, so I'm going to go into hiatus until December. But when I come back, you'll see the continuation of Monster as well as the sequel to Team Rainbow.**

**Ready...break! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay! Monster is back. I decided to just keep adding chapters to the original story and I will just break the story down into different parts. I think the title for part two is pretty self explanatory. Hope you enjoy the ride ;) **

**Part 2: The Puget Sound Butcher**

**Chapter One**

"Wait, wait. It's slipping." Teddy says a little on the breathless side.

"Well hurry up and get a new grip because it's starting to get heavy." I reply just as tired and breathless as she.

"Ok, I got it. I think." Teddy puts her knee up for a brief second while she repositions her hand. "Where do you want put it?"

"Right here should be perfect." I say back to her.

Together we are silent as we place the couch down carefully and quietly. According to Callie when we were bringing in the living room furniture earlier, Teddy and I were being loud and careless. Once the couch is in place Teddy and I plop down on the couch to take break from moving.

It seems out of the army of people that Callie got to help; Owen, Cristina, Julia, Mark, Addison, Derek and Meredith, Teddy and I are the ones doing all the heavy lifting. Between the two of us we have moved the furniture that is in the living room and all the furniture that is in the basement.

"It looks hideous down here." Callie says from the bottom of the basement stairs. She is standing in between Addison who is one her left and Julia who is on her right.

"I told you, you should have just left the furniture how it was this morning. The colors work better." Addison says with her arms crossed as she looks around the basement.

"I guess you're right." Callie gives a heavy sigh. "Switch the living and basement couches."

"What!?" Teddy and I say in unison.

"Baby it looks fine the way it is." I say with small smile trying to get out of switching the furniture again.

"_I_ don't like how it looks, and _I_ don't want look at it all the time so _I_ say move it back. _Now_!" Callie's voice leaves no room for error. "Now, get up off your ass because I want to return the U-Haul truck tonight because American Signature with be here tomorrow to drop off the rest of the furniture and I don't want this place looking like a tornado went through it." Callie turns her back to us and starts to walk back upstairs. "You guys are taking all fucking day." She says under her breath.

"We could probably get done fast if you guys help." Teddy yells as the three of them climb the stairs to the leave the basement. The only response we get is a small chuckle from Addison before they leave to go do whatever it is that they have been doing for the past four hours.

"This is why I hate being your friend." Teddy huffs as we get up off the couch.

I do nothing but look at her.

"The only reason why we are doing the heavy lifting is because you had to beat up on Erica showing your dominance in front of everyone. And people think I'm just as strong as you are because we are best friends." Teddy is now standing at one arm of the couch, while I'm standing at the other. "There are times when that comes handy, like at work. People don't cross you or think about crossing you. I get my way 97% of the time. But then there are times, like today, where I regret not saying anything about it."

"Really? Out of all the things you know about me, you chose _that_ to hate about me." I counter.

Teddy tries to shrug as we walk towards the staircase, "maybe I'm just as fucked up as you are?"

It's my turn to shrug now. After our brief conversation we don't really saying else as we take the couch, loveseat, and lazy boy that were in the basement and put them in the living room and take the couch, loveseat and lazy boy that was in the living room and put them in the basement. Altogether it takes another 2 hours without any breaks. I feel somewhat better when I see Mark, Derek and Owen building a bookcase, two T.V. stands and some other miscellaneous things, however, I get a little nervous when I see Meredith and Cristina trying to put up a T.V. mount.

"Took you long enough," Callie says as she emerges from the kitchen with Julia. "Sofia's bedroom is still in the truck. Her stuff is everything with a pink sticky note on it. Take it out and put it together." Just like earlier Callie's voice leaves no room for error.

Teddy and I just shake our heads. We are about to move, but it's not quick enough for Callie and like this morning she starts to rip into us. "Why are you still standing there? We don't have all day, move your asses now." Callie yells.

Teddy and I all but run outside to the U-Haul truck that is parked in front of the house. We both step inside the truck and start to look through the boxes, looking for the ones that have a pink sticky note on it.

"Callie has gone from moody to flat out mean these past couple of weeks, and you don't think she's pregnant? I mean only pregnant women can snap at you in heartbeat. First they love you and then two seconds later they bite your head off. You know kind of like what Callie has been doing."

"I don't know, Teddy. She has been stressed at work taking over Chang's job, moving, and she is stressed about our interview with Brightwater tomorrow afternoon. Maybe that is way she biting everyone's head off." I pause for a moment and just look at the boxes around me.

Erica has been gone for 2 months, 19 days, 8 hours and 23 minutes. My life should be easy, back to the way it was, but it's not. Everyone in the hospital thinks I scared Erica off when I beat up on her in the attending's lounge, but I didn't. I killed her, and it should be no big deal, but it seems I underestimated just how close Erica and Sadie had become as a couple. Sadie is the only person in the hospital that doesn't buy that Erica just left in the middle of night, and she decided to skip the step were she rants and raves that I did something more to Erica. She has decided to take the time to follow me everywhere I go. She follows me at work, when I go out on dates with Callie, when I play with my baby girl and Roxie at the park, and even when I spend a nice relaxing evening with my family. So with that being said, it shouldn't surprise you that I haven't been able to do what I love the most, which is killing.

For the past 2 months, 19 days, 8 hours and 25 minutes, I have been 'normal'. I've been spending a lot of time with my two beautiful ladies, while trying my best not to kill Roxie. That dog eats everything, pees and poops everywhere expect outside where she should. Scratch that, Roxie hasn't pooped or peed on Sofia's bed which is where Roxie sleeps now. The nice thing about being home all the time is the tons of sex that Callie and I have been having for the past month. I mean before Sadie decided to take it upon herself to stalk me, Callie and I had a somewhat healthy sex life which was at least 2 times a week. But now it's like 3 to 4 times a week, which is nice but we all know my feelings about sex. The sex and family time is nice but it's nothing compared to killing. You can tell that I have hit that low point because two months ago Callie suggested that we try to have another child now, and without hesitation I said yes. So for the past two months Callie and I have been doing in vitro.

Callie wants to do it the natural way which means that Addison can only take one of my eggs at a time when it is that time of the month for me. It didn't work the first time we tried and we are doing it one more time, and if it doesn't work this time than Addison's dream of sticking a 10 inch needle into my lower abdomen will come true, which gets her a little over excited if you ask me.

Along with sex and babies, Teddy, Mark, Derek, Webber and Bailey have turned me into a golfer and surprisingly enough I'm actually good at it. We are members at the 1000 country club in downtown Seattle. It's a golf course that is open year around, during the spring and summer months members can play outside on their golf course, but now that it is winter we have to play inside. 1000 country club is 1 of only 3 county club's that offers a virtual golf course, which is what the six of are playing on right now.

So I have had no problem pretending to be normal for Sadie, but nothing satisfies me as much as a kill does. And on some level I think she knows this because I haven't been as perky as I normally am, and I probably won't be super perky until I get the opportunity to stab somebody in the chest.

"What aren't you telling me?" Teddy asks when she notices that I have been staring at the same stack of boxes for the past 5 minutes.

I slowly turn my gaze to her. I lick my lips and sigh, "It's a long story."

"Good thing I love stories," Teddy says with a smile.

I smile back to her and open my mouth to say more, but Callie enters the U-Haul and she doesn't look happy. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? Now is not the time for talking, now is the time to set up your daughter's bedroom. You two aren't doing anything or going anywhere until you finish Sofia's room. So if the two want to go out golfing with the guys and Bailey I suggest you get a fucking move on." Callie yells before she leaves the U-Haul.

"Pregnant," Teddy whispers as she looks at me stunned.

"Shut up!" Callie yells from the front door of the house.

Teddy's eyes widen as she looks back towards the entrance of the truck and then back to me. "How the hell did she hear that?"

"Ever since Sofia was born she gained that supersonic mother hearing. Nothing gets passed her anymore, and if you don't want her to tear you a new one again you'll shut up and help get these boxes upstairs to Sofia's room."

For the next 2 hours Teddy and I get all of Sofia's boxes from the U-Haul and bring them upstairs and piece them together without saying that much to each other. After we are done we go downstairs to see what our slave master, I mean my loving wife, wants us to do next. As we go downstairs we see that not only Sofia's bedroom is completed but the master bedroom is completed as well. When we get downstairs we see that living room and kitchen are completely set up. Callie and the others come up to the living room from the basement, which lets me believe that the basement is completely set up as well.

"Well everything is completely set up and moved in from the apartment. American Signature will be here tomorrow around noon to set up the other three bedrooms, the study and the formal dining room. Then Sears will be here tomorrow around 4 to set up the fridge, the meat freezer, dishwasher, stove, washer and dryer." Callie walks up to me with a huge grin on her face as she gives me hug.

"Thank you," she whispers in my ear.

"For what?" I whisper back.

"For making my dreams come true. I love you."

"I love you too," I rub up and down her back until she breaks our hug.

"After you and Teddy return the U-Haul truck you can go golfing if you want." She says as she backs away from me.

"Thank you," I lean in and give her a kiss before Teddy and I leave house.

I go out the front the door to the U-Haul while Teddy exits thorough the garage door since she will be following me in my Range Rover. As I walk towards to the U-Haul I look to my left to see Sadie in her black Mercedes. She knows I'm about to leave because she has started her car and is slowly creeping towards the truck. How in the hell am I going to get her leave me alone? I feel like I'm seconds away from killing the first person that pisses me off, minus my wife.

Sadie and I make eye contact for a few seconds and I give her a sly grin and a head nod, and she does the same. The U-Haul place is on the way to the golf course so we are only 5 minutes late to our usual golf outing with the others.

Since Derek, Mark, Teddy and I are a little on the tired side we only play 9 holes. I come in first with 31 which is 4 strokes under par. Webber comes in 2nd with 33, Derek and Bailey are tied in 3rd with 35, Teddy is 4th at 40 and Mark is last this week at 45. Usually when it comes to golf Webber and I are competing for first and second, Derek and Bailey are competing for third and fourth, while Teddy and Mark compete on who is going to come in last.

After we are done golfing I drop Teddy off at her apartment before I drive home. As I pull into Callie and I's new neighborhood I get a small smile on my face. I find that every once and while I get excited over small moments, like Callie and I's first house together.

I pull into the garage and enter the large quiet house. At the moment Callie doesn't have a car so she is either upstairs in the master bedroom or she and Addison went out somewhere, and she forgot to tell me that she was going out.

I set my stuff down in the living room when I hear movement coming from upstairs. Without saying anything I go upstairs, I'm half way up the stairs when I figure out that the movement is coming from the master bedroom.

I'm leaning in the doorway as I watch a figure, who has their back towards me, make the new California king size bed that Callie wanted so badly. My eyes slowly rake up and down her body and I feel a small smile creep on face. She is wearing a stereotypical maid outfit, but it is a lot a bit on the slutty side. The skirt barely covers her ass, and the midsection is tight around her stomach which makes her breast pop out of the top part of her outfit. Her hair is down and is just barely touching her shoulders. Her outfit leaves absolutely nothing for the imagination.

Once she puts the last pillow into place she turns around and jumps. "Oh, Mrs. Robbins you scared me." She says in a thick Spanish accent as she gives me a small shy smile. "I didn't think you would be home so early."

My smile grows a little wider as I tilt my head to side. "I think on some level, you knew I would be home early." I pause and lean backwards and look down the hallway. "Where's my wife?"

"Miss. Montgomery and her got called into the hospital for surgery." She says without making eye contact with me.

"You know I get the feeling that you were hoping that I came home early," say as I take a few steps into the room.

"No, I didn't." She whispers as she takes a few steps backwards towards the bed.

"Do you dress like this for all of your customers? I can see you being popular with the husbands, but not very popular with the wives. I mean look at you, you're dressed like a slut and I know it's not for my wife." As I'm talking to her I continue to take steps closer to her.

"I- I," she starts to stutter as she backs up until the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed leaving her nowhere to turn.

"You what?" I question, "laundry day?" I cross my arms over my chest as I mock her. "Well it would have to be seeing how you're not wearing any underwear." I say as I uncross my arms, and place my right hand on her thigh and slowly start to raise it upwards towards her center.

"Mrs. Robbins," she whispers as she twists to her right so I'm no longer touching her.

I'm still grinning as she continues to look down like she is about to punished for doing something wrong.

"Let me guess, your straight aren't you? Women don't turn you on." I reach up and stoke the side of her face, at her first she leans in towards my hand before she turns away from me. I lower my hand until it is right by her wrists. "I can assure you that I'm just a good as a man if not better in the bedroom department." I pause for a moment, "let me show you." I grab her wrist and turn her around so her back is facing me and push her down on the bed.

She hits the bed with a small gasp and tries to push herself up but I place my right hand on the top part of her back right in the middle with enough pressure to keep her in place without hurting her. I place my left hand on her inner thigh and slowly start to raise it towards her center again. I feel her squirm the closer I make it to her center until she gives a gasp and moan when I reach it.

I'm greeted with a large amount of wetness as I slide two fingers through her slick folds. "Who are you so wet for?" I lean down and whisper in her ear. I get a moan for a response. I move my hand upwards and play with clit as my right hand leaves her back. I reach over to the nightstand and open the top drawer and pull out a purple double ended dildo.

She is too busy enjoying my left hand playing with her clit to realize that I undone my pants enough for my liking and inserted one side of the purple toy into myself. Instead of returning my right hand to her back, I place it on one side of her head. I stop the actions of my left hand and use it grab and line up the toy. When I stop playing her, she gives a disappointed sigh, which causes me to smile.

Before she can say or do anything I insert the toy without warning and she lets out a yelp that turns in a low deep moan. My thrusts are slow, long and deep, and she is enjoying every moment of it. I watch out of the corner of my eye as her hands, which are placed above her head, start the fist the sheets. She was resting her head on her left cheek but now she starts to bury her face in the sheets as she lets out another moan.

"Mrs. Robbins," she moans, and it is barely audible through the sheets.

"Yeah, you like it slow, long, deep thrust don't you?" I pant over her. I get another moan as response.

I keep current pace above her with no intention of stopping. Her moans are closer together now and it is the only thing that is filling the house. I do throw in the occasional grunt every now and then, but the moans are coming from her.

She moves her head so she is resting it on her left cheek again. "Mrs. Robbins," she moans breathlessly.

"What?" I question. "Do you want me stop? Even though we both know that you don't want it too." I start to slow my thrust to the point of almost stopping, which causes her to let out a disappointed moan. "I didn't think so." I say to her as I return my pace to what is was before.

"I think you're enjoying yourself too much for me to fuck you faster." I pause as I somewhat reposition myself over her. I move hands so my body weight is no longer resting on my palms, but resting on my fists. This added leverage lets me thrust into deeper and she moans out my name again. "What?" I say breathlessly as my thrusts start to pick up in pace a little while still being long and deep. "What does a. Dirty. Little. Slut. Like. You. Want?" I make sure that each word of the phase gets its own hard and deep thrust.

When she doesn't response to my question I move so all my body weight is resting on my right side as I move my left hand downwards to play with her clit, which gets me a pleasurable scream. As I take her clit with my thumb and index finger and apply the right amount of pressure I start to roll my hips upwards. I do this action for no more than 10 thrusts before she comes with a medium volume scream. Her back arches upwards and her ass pushes backward into me. Her unexpected thrust backwards and my thrust forwards is what sends me over the edge.

I'm frozen instantly as I arch my back as well. I lean forward so my forehead is resting on the top part of her back. My left hand leaves her clit and my right leaves it resting position by her head as they both grip down on her hips to keep her from moving as we both come, hard, all over the sheets.

We stay like this for about 5 minutes before I'm able to catch my breath again. I straighten up and remove the toy from her, which causes her gasp before I remove it from myself. Right as I toss the toy aside, I find myself on my back with her straddling my stomach. It's my turn gasp as her wet warm center comes in contact with the exposed part of my stomach from my shirt riding up when she changed our positions.

Her hands on either side me resting on my shoulders, and she looking right into my eyes as she slowly grinds on my stomach. "This why I don't want maids to clean our house." Callie purrs as her eyes roll to back of her head and she rolls her head backwards.

"It's Molly Maids, Callie. I they wear polo shirts with pink and white stripes and navy pants with sneakers. I highly doubt they are going to clean our house in a French maid outfit from Victoria's Secret."

"It could happen," Callie moans as she grinds down harder on my stomach.

I raise an eyebrow and smirk up at her, "well, it's only 10 o'clock and we have the house to ourselves. You have all night to make it so I only have eyes for you."

Callie stops grinding on my stomach and rolls head downwards to look at. She grins and raises an eyebrow as well before reaches down and removes my shirt and then she lowers herself downwards towards me. "Challenge accepted." She whispers before she kisses me.

3 hours, 2 tried women and 1 completely ruined bed sheet later Callie and I are in guest bedroom number 1 sleeping on the air mattress because at the moment we only have one set of bed sheets for our new bed and we no washer and dryer to clean them. From my day activities to my night activities sleep takes over my body instantly.

It's 6 o'clock when my alarm clock goes off. I reach over to turn it off and look over to my left to see that Callie is gone. Even though Callie isn't a morning person she is forced to get up early thanks to Sofia and her need to wake up at 5:30 am every day. I walk to the master bedroom to take a shower and get ready for work.

When I come downstairs I see Sofia and Roxie on the floor watching The New Looney Tunes Show. I am at the bottom of the stairs when I'm greeted by Roxie. It's like slow motion for me when I see her by my feet sniffing around. She is about to squat down when I start to reach down towards her. "No, no, no, no, no." I say as I grab Roxie and race to the front door. I run to get outside so I can drop her onto the grass, but by then it is too late. Roxie has not only peed on me but she has left a small trail from the stairs to where we are currently standing.

"You pee outside, you dumb bitch." I somewhat yell at Roxie, "outside" I point to the grass, "inside" I point to the house. "Outside, inside, outside inside, inside, outside" I repeat several times before I give her a frustrating sigh. With my hands on my hips I bite my lower lip before I look over towards the front door to see if anyone is standing there, the coast is clear. I turn my head slowly towards Roxie and glare at her, "you're lucky my baby girl loves you because if it were up to me you would be cut up into piece at the bottom of the Puget Sound."

Roxie lowers her head and lets out a small whine, "get inside." I point towards the house and Roxie takes off running towards Sofia with her ears tucked behind her head and her tail between her legs. When I get back inside I see Roxie sitting next to Sofia looking towards the door. When I look at Roxie she gives a sad look before she drops her head. I run upstairs quickly and grab a towel and the Febreze Pet Odor Eliminator and clean up the mess that Roxie made before I go back upstairs and clean myself up.

I return downstairs for the third time when Callie calls us for breakfast. I walk into the kitchen to see Addison and Mark already sitting at the table. I should have known that since Callie has the day that Mark and Addison would have the day off as well. I give Callie a kiss on the cheek while she sets up the serving plates and then I pick up Sofia and together we join Mark and Addison at the table. Callie and I still sit at the heads of the table while Mark and Addison sit on the sides and now that we moved into our new house Sofia sits next to me and Roxie sits under Sofia because out of everyone here she is the one that drop the most food on the floor.

After Sofia, Roxie and I sit down Callie joins us at the table for what is now a Sunday Morning breakfast tradition, pancakes Sundays. Breakfast is filled with mindless chit chat as we eat everything that is in front of us. After breakfast is over Mark, Sofia and Roxie go play in the living room while Addison and Callie clean up the kitchen, and I run upstairs one last time to grab my bag before I leave for work.

I say goodbye to Mark and Addison and give a kiss to Sofia and pat Roxie on the head. Callie is standing by the garage door wait for me. She slides her arms around my waist and leans in for kiss. The kiss lasts for several seconds before she pulls away. "Mmm, have a good day at work, and I'm giving you one whole week to find a new car."

I give her a smile because my mind is still focused on the amazing kiss. It takes me about a full minute to register what she just said. "Wait, what?" I back away slightly giving her a perplex look.

"I've decided that I'm taking the Range Rover, and we can't be a single car household so you need to find a new car." Even though she is smiling at me her voice and tone leaves no room for argument.

"Right," I say under my breath as I turn around to leave.

The whole car ride to the hospital I can't help but wonder why she can't buy her own damn Range Rover if she loves it so much. When I get to the hospital I get changed and then make my way upstairs to do rounds. I'm relieved when I see that Morgan and Jo didn't kill anybody yesterday when both Alex and I had the day off.

A smile comes to my face when I see Alex filling out a chart at the nurses' station. "So," I say with a smile on my face as I slide towards him. "Who's fighting for you?"

"What?" Alex looks over to me from his chart out of the corner of his eyes.

"What hospitals are pampering with small gifts to get you to work for them?" My grin slowly starts to disappear when I get little to no reaction of him.

"No one," Alex says with a small sigh.

"No one?" I repeat back. "You interviewed with some of best pediatric hospitals in the in U.S., John Hopkins, Boston Children's Hospital and Cincinnati Children's Hospital just to name a few and none them want you to work for them?"

"Nope," Alex says as he closes his chart. "Sorry to cut this conversation short but I have to go prep for surgery with Morgan." He turns his back to me and leaves.

His lying to me, I have worked with Alex for the past five years and I know how to read him like an open book. He should be pissed that nobody is calling him back, but his not. He seems his normal self, since I a lot of free time on my hands it should be easy to find out what he is up too.

"Dr. Robbins?" A voice says from right behind me.

I turn around and I'm greeting by a young brunette woman with her pulled back into a neat ponytail. She is wearing a black v neck sweater and light blue jeans with sneakers. She is somewhat slender with a little bit of around face. "I don't know if you remember me but I'm-"

"Polly Preston," I cut her off with smile and a handshake. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here about your Peds fellowship. According to U.S. News and other medical journals it's the best in the country even better than John Hopkins."

"I know and at the moment due to budget reasons we only take 1 person every 2 years, and we just filled that position a month ago sorry but you're going have to wait another 2 years before you can try again." I move to left, but she steps in front of me blocking my path.

"Let me help motivate you," Polly says with a sly smile as she steps closer to me. "You fascinate me and make me feel things that I have never felt before."

"Let me stop you by saying that I have a wife and daughter. The sex life between my wife and I is amazing and I don't find you at all attractive. So go fuck your way into another Peds program."

Polly clenches her jaw as she looks me dead in the eye, "fine have it your way." She says before she turns around to leave. "Oh before I forget," she turns back around to face. "How many people know the real Arizona?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How many people know the real Arizona?" she says again, "you know the Arizona that killed 37 people 7 years ago, The Thumbprint Killer."

On the outside I'm able to keep a straight face, but on the inside I can feel my heart start to race, and palms start to sweat. I don't like where this is going. "I don't know what you're talking about. I have never intentionally killed anybody in my life."

"Let me refresh your memory," she whispers to me as she takes another step closer to me so only the two of us can hear our conversation. "See when I was living in Alexandria Virginia for an internship at John's Hopkins I was living on the fifth floor right on the corner of the building at the Mass Apartments. My neighbors, Katie and David Godwin, loved to have sex all the time with their windows open. And when I say all the time I mean, I mean all the time like I don't know how her vagina could take that much sex. But anyway I'll admit I liked to watch and take pictures. Well on January 23rd in 2005 while Katie and David were having sex I was watching, taking pictures, and getting off myself, but something weird happened that night. A stranger entered the room and proceeded to kill Katie and David with a knife before leaving their bloody thumbprints on the wall." She stops her story right there as she pulls out a picture from her back pocket and hands it to me.

It's a picture of me slitting Katie's throat to keep her from screaming. "What do want?" I say to her in a low raspy voice. I refuse to make eye contact with her and I just stare at the picture.

"See I not only want to be in your Peds program, but I want be somewhat just like you. I mean watching Katie and David have sex was nice, but watching you kill them was so much more satisfying. I have never gotten off like before, I truly enjoyed watching them die."

I don't say anything to her as I continue to stare at the picture. "I'll give you until tomorrow to think about it, if I don't get an answer or you say no, I guess your wife will hate you and your daughter will know who her mommy was." Polly says before she finally walks away from me.

I continue to stare at the picture until I hear a nurse right behind me. When I hear the movement I go to my office and close the door. I take a lighter from the top draw and proceed to burn the picture. Could my life get any worse right now? I guess it could because not more than 5 seconds after the picture is completely destroyed my pager is going off, in coming trauma.

I take off my lab coat before I go downstairs to the ambulance bay. I'm in the middle of putting on a trauma gown when Jo comes running up next to me, "Hey Dr. Robbins, looks like I'm on your service today," she says with a breath smile.

I give her a half smile before our ambulance arrives. "Joe Velti 17 year male, he was riding his bike with some friends when he got hit by a drunk driver." Eric the paramedic says as he pulls Joe out of the ambulance. "From what I can see the back of his head is cracked open pretty wide. Both arms and legs are broken."

"His abdomen is tender, Dr. Robbins, I think he may have some internal bleeding." Jo says.

At this point April and Shane join us in the Trauma room, April is saying something about his lungs and rib cage, but to be honest I'm not really paying attention because the man that has been number one on my list of people to kill is walking right next to me.

"Dr. Robbins, he coding!"

Those four words pull me from my thoughts and for the next 10 minutes Jo, April, Shane and I try to say Joe's life but it was no use, "Joseph Velti, time of death 9:39 a.m."

Together the four of us the leave the room, April and Shane go upstairs while I walk over to the nurses' station with Jo right on my tail. "No, you are not going to follow me around like a lost puppy." I snap at her as I turn to face her. "Go upstairs and practice your charting, because you suck at it." I say before Jo can ask me a question.

With her head down looking at the ground Jo leaves the ER and goes up to Peds. When she leaves the ER, I return my gaze back to the paramedic Eric Yard. Eric is about 5'10 with short dirty blonde hair he has glasses and a somewhat thick face. His body is a little on the round side but he as a little bit of muscle to him.

I watch with disgust, on the inside, as he flirts with one of the nurse's, Claire. Eric Yard is somewhat of a sick bastard, because he likes to make real life sniff films and then post them on the internet. He has raped and killed a total of 15 women so far and put it the internet. To everyone that watches his movies, they are amazing with the 'great' acting and special effects. He is begging me to stab in the chest, and I would gladly do it if I didn't have Sadie watching my every move.

"Why are you staring so hard at Eric, Arizona?" Sadie says from the right.

"None of your business," I say back.

Sadie chuckles at me for a minute, "the minute you made Erica disappear overnight is when it became my business."

"Erica left you, get over it. You make it seem like she has never done it before." I whisper to her before I turn around to go up to the Peds floor.

When I get upstairs to Peds I see Jo filling out a chart. I'm about to walk right past her and go to my office when she stops me. "Dr. Robbins?" she hands me her chart with wide puppy dogs eyes silently asking me to check her work. I give a heavy sigh and grab it from her.

I take moment to scan the hot mess she calls a chart before I close it and look at her. "What is the first thing that comes to mind when you hear me say, Jeff received .25."

Jo looks around the hallway for a moment thinking, ".25 of what?" she finally asks with a perplex look.

"I don't know you didn't say in the chart." I shove it back at her. "Congratulations you just killed Jeff."

She takes the chart and looks like at it as if she is about to cry.

"Take the waterworks somewhere else." I say in a dry tone as she grabs her chart and gets up to leave. "Wait," I say with a heavy sigh.

She turns around with some promise like I'm going to apologize for being short with her. "Leave the chart." Her head drops down as she hands me the chart, "thanks, now leave."

We both turn our backs to each other as she leaves the floor and I take a seat behind the nurses' station and start to fix Jo's mistakes. Two hours of fixing Jo's ever growing list of mistakes I'm greeted by Teddy and a pouting Sofia. I put the chart down on the table before I lift Sofia up to sit in lap.

"Why so blue baby girl?" I say as I kiss her forehead.

"I won't be your baby girl anymore." She says with a huff.

"What?" I say as I look down at Sofia before looking up to a just as confused Teddy. "What do you mean you won't be my baby girl anymore?"

"Mama said that I was going to be a big sister this morning after you left." Sofia crosses her arms over her chest and pouts a little bit harder. I know I shouldn't be smiling because she is upset, but she looks so cute. "She said I could have little brother or sister, and if I have a little sister I won't be your baby girl anymore." Sofia says before she uncrosses and recrosses her arms with a loud huff and slight bounce.

"Oh baby girl," I say with a smile on my face as I lift her up slightly to turn her around to face me. "You, young lady" I point to her chest, "will always be my baby girl, no matter what. It doesn't matter if you 5 little sisters because you will always be my baby girl."

"Promise?"

"Oh I promise, you will be my baby girl today, tomorrow, and when you are 16 and it embarrasses you that I still call you my baby girl." I hold out my pinky and we shake on it before the three of us go down to the cafeteria for usual lunch, cheeseburgers, fries and a milk shake.

After lunch Sofia and Teddy run off to find Callie, while I go back upstairs to the Peds floors. The rest of the afternoon is uneventful I had three scheduled surgeries, all of them with Jo, go by without any problems. As we go through each of the surgeries she is slowly starting to redeem herself from this morning.

I couldn't be happier when the end of my shift finally comes around. I take a shower at work and get changed into my street clothes. Before I head home I go downstairs to the HR department to talk to Gloria.

"Hey Gloria are you busy?"

"Not at all, Dr. Robbins. What can I do for you?"

I step into her office a little more and give her a light smile, which she returns. "I know Dr. Costler and I requested a nuclear pore complex machine, but I think we can a last a few more months without one." Until I figure out what to do with Polly.

"Ok," Gloria turns her back to me for a brief second and pulls out a green folder. "So what do you want to use the money for?"

"To hire a new Peds fellow, we could really use the help." I give her another small smile.

"Ok, I need to talk to Owen first but I don't think it will be a problem." She says as she puts some paperwork into a file.

"Thanks," I say to her before I leave her office and head home for the evening.

From the hospital to house with light traffic it is a 20 minute drive. Just like last night I get a huge grin on my face as I pull into the driveway and park the car in garage. Before I close the garage door I see Sadie as she pulls up to her usual parking spot for the night. I push the button with a sigh, I know there is one way to get Sadie off my back but I can't bring myself to do it. She hasn't done anything wrong, besides piss me off, and I can't kill her because of that. It goes against the code that Tim made for me when I was younger. But it's not like I haven't broken that code before, I have a violent less caring side, but look at where that has gotten me. I'm being blackmailed by a future fellow. There has to be a way to get Sadie and Polly off my back.

I open the door to house and everything about Sadie and Polly leave my mind instantly. I can tell that Sears and American Signature have been here because I hear the sounds of the washer and dryer going as I walk down the hallway to enter the house. I see and hear Roxie and Sofia playing in living room with SpongeBob playing in the background. Looking through the doorway to my left I see Callie in the kitchen cooking.

This is what everyone dreams to come home to one day. A wife and daughter, I should be happy and on some level I am happy. I'm really happy, but there is one thing that is missing in my life to make scene complete. This moment would be absolutely perfect in my eyes if I had just gotten home from killing somebody instead of work.

I take my shoulder bag off and place on the counter before I walk up to Callie. She is standing by the sink cleaning a pan when I when I slip my hands through her arms around her waist. She leans back and rests her head on the right shoulder. "Hey you," I whisper before I kiss her cheek.

"Hey," she whispers back as she leans into my kiss of her cheek.

Before she can say anything else I turn her around to face me and I kiss her lips for a few seconds. After I kiss her lips I kiss her jawline on the right side, and then I kiss the side of her neck followed by her throat. After first she doesn't say anything and she just rolls her head back to give me better access to her throat.

I kiss down her throat and down her chest through her shirt. "Arizona, let's wait until we put Sofia to bed before,"

I lift up her shirt so it is only showing her stomach, and I place a single kiss in the middle of her stomach. "Hey in there, I don't know if you can hear me in there, but I'm super excited to meet you in nine months. Be nice to your mother or else you'll have to answer to your big sister and me." I kiss her stomach one more time before I stand back up to look at Callie.

She is looking at me lovingly with a wide smile on her face. "How did you know?"

"Sofia has your beautiful looks, my bubbly personality, and Mark's inability to keep a secret. She told me right before we went to lunch. She was upset because she thought that she wouldn't be my baby girl anymore." I pause for a moment to kiss her again, "How far along are you?"

"Two months," she whispers.

I give her a perplex look and open my mouth to say something but she cuts me off. "Apparently it is somewhat common for women to have light bleeding early in pregnancy. Addison found out when her intern called her saying that blood my work from last week showed that I was pregnant." Callie looks of to the side for a moment, "she was really happy for all of 2 seconds before she went on a rampage for not properly checking everything since we did a second round of in vitro." Callie gives a small laugh recalling Addison's rampage this morning.

We are quiet for a few minutes as I stand there holding her. In an instant her head snaps up and she pushes off of me. "My fish," she yells as she runs towards the stove and removes a pan that has Tilapia in it.

"Smells delicious," I say over her shoulder

"Get out of my kitchen," she snaps at me.

I know by now that it is pointless to argue with her about staying or asking for a small little bite before dinner because I will just lose. Just like Roxie, I am banned from being in the kitchen when Callie is cooking because I that the tendency to eat everything right when it is done and I get in her way all the time. As she makes the last finishing touches on her rice, I grab my shoulder bag and join Sofia and Roxie in the living room.

The three of us play with each other for 10 minutes before Callie calls us to the dinner table. Dinner is fast and delicious like always. After dinner is done and we help Callie clean the kitchen the three of us and Roxie go to living room and watch the movie of the month, The Lion King.

After the movie is over we tuck Sofia and Roxie in bed before we get changed into our pajama's and go back downstairs to watch T.V. I sit on the couch and turn on the local news when Callie joins me with a half pint of Superman ice cream and two spoons.

I'm sitting on the right side of the couch when Callie hands me ice cream so she can lie on my left side, and she fits perfectly when she gets situated. I lift my left arm so I can wrap it around her as she rests her head just under my shoulder. I hold the ice cream with my right hand and use my left hand for the spoon. I look down at Callie, and she looks up to me. We both smile at each other before we lean in for kiss.

I am amazed at the fact that the woman lying on my left side has the ability to take one of the worst days of my life and make it tolerable without even saying or doing anything. Just being around her makes me happy. I guess this what love feels like.

"_The total bag count is up to 32 right now." The news anchor says. "For those you just joining us at 1:30 this afternoon a group of underwater salvagers found a watery grave yard in the Puget Sound. The bodies have been cut up into pieces and put into garbage bags before they ended up here in the Puget Sound..." _

Oh God.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Two**

Future. Never thought about it and I never planned it. I wasn't like the other girls that I grew up with. I didn't have a dream wedding, a dream girl, or a dream job. I don't think you can really blame me because the future isn't too kind to people like me.

So for most of my adult life I just lived day by day, and it was working for me until I met Calliope. When I met her a future suddenly seemed plausible. When we were dating I could see myself marrying her, having children with her, growing old with her. That's what people want, right? A bright positive future and Callie shows that I can have that. But life reminds me that my future is dim and not promising.

In my old apartment in the guest bedroom under the bed is a hidden trap door that houses a black 25-inch duffel bag that I use in case of emergencies. It has 2 black long sleeve shirts, 1 pair of jeans, 1 pair of low top converse shoes, 2 pairs of clean underwear, 5 passports to 5 different countries and $50,000 in cash.

5 years ago if Callie hadn't walked into my life, that black duffel bag and I would be long gone. But in the past 5 years things have changed.

'_You've changed.' _

I turn my head to the right to see my brother standing against the wall next to the window. We make eye contact with each other before he shrugs. _'It's true you've changed. You've evolved.'_

'Into what?' I question, 'I'm still the same person I was 25 years ago when I killed my first person. The minute Sadie and Polly get off my back I plan to do it again. The only difference is I have a wife, a daughter and a child on the way.' I pause for a moment as I go from looking at my brother to looking up at the ceiling. 'Are you here to tell me that I'm having an epiphany? Are you going to walk up to me, and place your hands on my forehead and tell me that my dark passenger is gone?'

After my last question I notice how quiet the room is. I look back over to wall thinking that my brother is gone but he's not. He is still standing by the window looking at me. _'I can try if you want me too, but we both know it won't work. You are who you are, and you're a killer.'_ Tim pushes himself off the wall and starts to walk towards the center of room. _'The way that I see it, is you really only have to worry about the first month or two that the case is open. Thanks to books, comics and to Dad for letting me follow him around at work when I was younger, I was able to teach you how to cover your tracks pretty well, and for the most part you actually listened. The only thing you really have to worry about is your trophies; you know the trophies I told you NOT to take. This is time when they can hurt if given the chance to. All it takes is one finger print, one strand for hair, one eye witness to get that search warrant and then you will be fucked if they find your slides.' _

I let out a heavy sigh as I think about my brother's words.

'_But I like I said earlier I don't think you have to worry about that. You've been good at covering your tracks, so in about 2 months this will become a cold case and the police will be off your back. Big serial killer cases are always so predictable. The police will have a few good leads that will turn into dead ends sooner or later, and 9 times out of 10 they will get distracted by a copycat killer. Once they find out that the copycat is a… copycat they will try to move on but can't when they realize that there are no more leads, and you're not listening to me anymore.'_

Tim is right, after he started to talk about a copycat killer a gear started to turn in my head.

'_What are you thinking about?'_

'I'm thinking that maybe Sadie and Polly's appearance into my life could be a good thing.' A small smile comes to my face.

'_How so?'_

'Polly wants to be just like me and you said it yourself that every big serial killer case has a copycat, so why don't I make the copycat look like its Polly. I know she will be hanging around me so getting her hair and fingerprints won't be a problem.'

'_What about Sadie?'_

'Someone has to be the real killer. We both know that police withhold information from the public, but I know all the information about crime scenes because I'm the one who did it.'

'_Don't. I think it's a bad idea to frame Sadie. Framing Sadie will do nothing but push her over the edge, and if you push her far enough it will come back to bite you in the ass. And I can guarantee that you'll be the one behind bars. I mean look at her; she's acting on her own because she has nothing to lose. You on the other hand have a lot to lose, your wife, your daughter, and the hospital's reputation. Do you really want that?' _

'Please tell me what other options I have to get out of this mess?' my voice is laced with venom. 'I don't have any other options. I'm not running and I'm not turning myself in because that will only hurt Callie and I don't want to do that to her anymore. So until you find another out for me, I'm framing both Sadie and Polly.'

I go back to looking at the ceiling when I feel movement coming of the left side of the bed. I glance over to my nightstand and see that it is 5:30 in the morning, which is the time when Callie and Sofia get up.

I go back to looking up at the ceiling and I give another sigh. I should close my eyes to pretend that I'm sleeping but I can't. Everything in my life is falling apart around me, and I don't know what to do.

Callie sits up and stretches a little. She turns to her right and looks at me. For a moment there is a look of confusion on her face. "You're up early? Did you sleep last night?" Callie questions.

"A little," I lie. I didn't go to sleep. I couldn't go to sleep.

"Maybe you should stay home today seeing how you were in the bathroom throwing up for most of the night." Callie reaches over and feels my forehead.

"Callie I'm fine." I move my head out of her reach. "Dinner just didn't agree with me last night. I feel a lot better." She doesn't respond. She just looks at me with concern. "I promise."

The movement from Sofia and Roxie breaks up our staring contest. "Well since you are up and fine you can take Roxie out for walk, while Sofia and I get cleaned up." Callie says before she leans over and gives me a kiss.

I put on shoes and grab my jacket and the leash before I get Roxie. Our walk is somewhat short because she once she gets to our neighbors lawn she pees and poops. I pick up the mess and together we walk to the end of the street before we turn around and walk to the house. Right before I turn to our walkway I pass Sadie's car. Her windows are down and she is eating a breakfast burrito.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and throw this away for me." I say with a wink and smile as I throw Roxie's poop bag on the hood of her car.

"Fuck you, Robbins." I hear behind me.

I just smile without turning back or saying anything to Sadie. Right as Roxie and I come through the front door, Callie and Sofia start coming downstairs.

"Morning Mommy," Sofia hugs my leg before she and Roxie go to the living room.

"Morning Mommy," Callie whispers and she kisses me on the cheek and goes to the living room with Sofia and Roxie.

As I walk upstairs to get ready for the day I hear Callie turn on the TV before entering the kitchen to make breakfast.

I take a quick shower and get ready before I go back downstairs and sit in the living room with Sofia and Roxie as they watch The New Looney Tunes Show. We are able to finish an episode before Callie pokes her head through the doorway to let us know that breakfast is ready.

Breakfast is the same like always, Callie gives Roxie her breakfast before joining Sofia and I at the table. Callie and Sofia spend most of breakfast doing small talk and once Roxie has finished eating her food she takes her usual spot under Sofia.

Normally I participate in the small talk with Callie and Sofia, but I don't today. I'm just enjoying every moment that I can get with them because I don't how long this will last. To me at least breakfast seemed like it went by fast, because before I know it Roxie and Sofia are running around the house while I help Callie clean the kitchen.

I'm washing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher, while Callie cleans the stove. I can feel her eyes on me when I have my back turned to her. She's worried about me, and I would be too seeing how I'm not my usual perky self.

She doesn't get the chance to question me because once the kitchen is clean we put up the child gates at all the entrances to kitchen and put Roxie in the kitchen. Callie sets out food, water toys and the useless pee pad for Roxie before the three of us leave to go to hospital.

Sofia is in the backseat playing with Cindy in her own little world while I'm in the driver's seat and Callie is in the passenger seat. Halfway into the car ride to hospital Callie's hand slides over to my side and her fingers intertwine with right hand.

I glance over towards her for a brief second and smile lightly at her before looking back at the road. Callie smiles back, but her smile however, lasts longer and is more loving. You can smell the conversation brewing in the air.

Once we make it to the hospital we drop Sofia off at daycare and make the long journey upstairs to the attending lounge. I say long because every which way I look the T.V. is on and it is talking about my graveyard.

This walk to the lounge feels worse than the walk that I did when I had beaten up Erica and everyone was looking at us. The walk from the peds floor to the front door is going to be a nightmare if the police find out that I'm the one who killed all those people.

Right when I can breathe a little easier because we made it to the lounge, Callie stops at the nurse's station right outside the lounge. She manages to catches the tall end of the news report on FOX 13 before they go to commercial.

"_The police have recovered all the bags at the bottom of the Puget Sound. There are a total of 106 bags with different body parts inside of them. It will take the police another day or two before we will how many people were killed, and it might be another week or two before they can start to identify these victims."_

Callie shakes her head in disgust, "what type of sick fuck would do something like that."

When I hear Callie's commit my heart instantly sinks and try not look right at her. "I don't know. Maybe there is a story behind the deaths of those people."

"Story or no story you don't just go around killing people even if the story is sad. It's wrong on so many different levels. Those are people, somebody's loved one, somebody's child, and now they will never come home, and why because someone out there thought it was ok because they have some sad story to help them sleep better at night."

Callie doesn't say anything else as she turns around to go the attending lounge. I'm right behind her thinking to myself. Would she want to hear my story on why I killed those people if she found out that it me who killed them? Or better yet would she want anything to do with me after she found out.

When we get into the lounge Callie goes to her locker and I go to mine. Since the fifth year residents passed their boards and since majority of them are staying at Seattle Grace, Owen had to do some locker switching to make room for everyone. So now Callie's locker is no longer in front of mine. It is to the left of my locker and a little bit more hidden.

Like always I'm the first one to get completely change, so I just sit on the bench staring at feet while I wait for Callie to get done. While I wait the lounge door goes flying open and Teddy comes marching into the lounge pissed and looking right at me. "WE NEED…" Teddy starts to yell but stops when she sees Callie in the corner of her eye. The door flying opening scared her and she is just looking at Teddy stunned and a little scared. "To go to the conference room on the third floor, Owen wants a meeting with all the department heads." Teddy manages to calm down as she looks at both Callie and I. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Callie." Teddy smiles at Callie. As Teddy turns to leave the room she glares at me.

A conversation about the underwater graveyard is being added to my list of conversations today.

It's another minute before Callie is fully changed and we start our second journey up to the conference room. When we get there Callie goes to sit next to Mark and Addison while I go to sit next to an angry Teddy.

"We need to talk," Teddy whispers to me.

"I know, let's talk later on this morning." I whisper back.

Teddy doesn't say anything and just shakes her head and turns her attention to the front of the room where Owen is standing.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, I know we have all seen the news and the bodies that this monster, The Puget Sound Butcher, has left behind." Owen starts.

Puget Sound Butcher didn't take long for the press to come up with a nickname for me. It has a nice ring to it, Puget Sound Butcher. It sounds nicer than The Thumb Print Killer. Butcher even sounds scarier than killer.

"The Seattle Police Department doesn't have the room or the equipment to run their test on these bodies, so they will be using our basement on the west side of the building." Owen continues. "So for the time being the west basement is off limits and some detectives and FBI agents may need some of your guys' expertise, mainly Callie and your department seeing how the bodies were dismembered. Let's work with the police when they need us so we can find the sick bastard who did this." Owen says with a smile on his face before he motions for us to leave.

Everyone starts to get up and collect their things and leave the room. Teddy and I, along with Addison, Callie and Mark are the last ones to leave. "Hey, don't forget we need to be at Brightwater by 12:30 today." Callie says from across the table before she, Addison and Mark leave the room.

"Ok," I say in a soft whisper and smile. The five of us leave at the same time, but Teddy and I go downstairs to the coffee cart while the three stooges go off somewhere else.

The walk down to the coffee cart is silent and tense. Every time I glance over to Teddy I can see the gears turning in her head, she has a lot of questions but doesn't know where to start. "Just say it," I finally say.

Teddy shakes her and gives me a long hard stare. She shakes her head in disappointment before she goes back to looking straight in front of her. We make it to the coffee cart in silence and order our usual from Kathryn. We wait for order in silence. With our coffee in hand we start to wander around the hospital aimlessly, in silence.

Finally something in Teddy snaps and she gives out a loud heavy sigh and stops walking. I'm bracing myself for the tongue lashing she is about to give me only when she turns she isn't facing me.

"Can I help you?" Teddy barks to Sadie who is right behind us.

Sadie just looks at Teddy like a deer in headlights.

"You have been following us since we left the conference room. What the fuck do you want?"

"I-I um, I need to go to radiology." Sadie stutters.

Without losing eye contact Teddy steps to the side revealing the door to radiology. "Let me get out of your way then," Teddy gives Sadie a fake smile as Sadie passes us and walks through the door into radiology.

Teddy waits until the door to radiology closes before she grabs my wrist and turns me in the other direction. We start to make a quick journey upstairs to my office, while we go upstairs Teddy checks over her shoulder every few seconds to make sure that Sadie isn't behind us.

We make it to my office in about 3 to 4 minutes. When we are in my office Teddy let's go of my wrist while she turns to close and lock my door.

"Are you The Butcher?" Teddy says without hesitation when she turns to face me.

I don't say anything as I bite the corner of my lower lip and stare at my feet.

"I thought so," Teddy whispered. "Jesus Arizona."

We stand in office for a few minutes in silence. I'm leaning against my desk while she is still standing in front of the door.

"What did you get yourself into, Arizona?" Teddy breaks the silence between us.

I just shrug at her, "trouble." I whisper.

"What are you going to do about all of this?"

"I don't really know yet. I know that on some level I should be a scared, but I'm not. I've played this game with the police before, and I won both times that I played." I pause for a moment. "But then I'm forced to remember that I was single with nothing to lose back then. Now, now I have everything to lose and that is what I'm scared the most about all of this."

"What does Sadie have to do with all of this?" Teddy asks. "Does she know who you really are?"

"Not at the moment. Right now she just thinks I did something more than just scare Erica away from Seattle."

"Did you?"

"I killed her." I say under my breath.

"Seriously, you killed Erica because she beat up your wife?" Teddy starts to raise her voice a little.

"No, I killed her because she was the Organ Donor. I knew she was dating Sadie, but I didn't think that it was anything serious. I thought Erica was just trying to appear normal and date random people like I did before I met Callie."

The room is quiet again as Teddy takes the time to process the information that I just told her. The room is quiet for about 5 minutes before Teddy's pager blares through the room. She grabs it out of her lab coat pocket and looks at it for a second.

"Yang needs me. To be continued." She points at me before she unlocks the doors and leaves.

When Teddy leaves she leaves the door to my office open. I'm still standing against my desk just thinking to myself when Alex comes marching into my office.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Alex yells as he enters my office. "You went and hired Polly Preston behind my back? I told that I didn't get any offers from anyone and that I'm going to stay here. Is this your way of telling me that I'm fired?"

"Relax," I yell back. "We had enough money in our budget to expand our fellowship program, which is what Owen and I have spent past few years trying to do. You're not fired; you just have another fellow to work with." I'm quiet for a few second before I start to yell at him again. "If you ever come barging in _my_ office yelling at me again, trust me when I say you won't like the outcome. Now get the hell out of my office."

We stare at each other for another minute or so before Alex holds out his hand, "2 dollars."

Stupid fucking swear jar. I sigh and take 2 dollars out my pocket and give it him. Right as Alex leaves Sadie enters my office with a sly smile.

She takes one last sip of her coffee before she throws it in my trash can that is right next to my door. "So Teddy Altman and Polly Preston are your accomplices, Teddy is your best friend and for some reason you bent over backwards to get Polly a job in this hospital under your wing. You're up to something and I'm going to find out."

"Don't you have a job to do?" I glare at her as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Until I find out the truth about what happened to Erica, you are my job."

I don't get the chance to say anything when my pager goes off. I break our staring contest to look at my pager to see that I have an incoming trauma. I put the pager back in its resting place on hip and move towards the door. "If you would excuse me some of us have a _real_ job to do." I whisper to her as I walk pass her.

"Erica did say that there was something off about you, and I will find out what it is." Sadie says from right behind me. I don't say anything to her and just make my way down stairs to the ER.

When I get to the ER I see, Alex, Derek, Mark, Owen and April waiting for the ambulance to arrive. "Our mystery rapist struck again." Owen says to me.

A mystery to them yes, but to me it's no mystery. The man that Owen is talking about is Eric. He needs to be stopped and soon. I get done tying my gown when the ambulance arrives.

"14 year old Kathleen Egan…" The paramedic starts.

The six of us don't saying anything as we just look at each other. Eric is getting bolder, not caring about the age of victims. His rape of Kathleen makes him a pedophile and I absolutely hate pedophiles.

Her physical is bad, so bad that we don't have the time to take her a trauma room to see if we can stabilize her. Instead we go straight to the operating room. Kathleen has a serve head trauma, a lot of internal bleeding, several broken bones and deep cuts all over her body.

We are in the OR for about an hour when Kathleen's body can't take anymore and she dies on the table. The six of us leave the OR defeated and go our separate ways to fill out our police report about what happened.

When I get to my office I close the door the behind me and lean up against the door. I tilt my head back close my eyes and give out a heavy sigh. I stay like this for a few minutes before I open my eyes and look down at the trash can by the door.

There to turn my frown upside down is Sadie's coffee cup from earlier this morning. Her fingerprints and DNA are all over that cup. I need that cup if I want to frame her.

I walk over to my desk drawer and get out a pair of latex gloves and pick up Sadie's coffee before I return back to my desk. I place the cup right in the middle of my desk and just stare at the cup debating with myself if I should really go through it and frame Sadie.

When I finally look up from the cup and look over to the clock I see that it is 11:45. I have 15 minutes to get changed and meet Callie outside by my car. I get up and walk out of my office and go to the nurse's station where I see Lauren, one of the nurses, organizing some charts.

"Hey Lauren, do we have any ziplock bags that I could use?"

"Let me check, Dr. Robbins." Lauren says as she sets her charts down.

Luck is on my side when she opens the first drawer and sees a half gallon size baggie. "Will this work?" Lauren asks.

"Perfect," I grab the bag and quickly return to my office. I place the cup in the bag before I lock it in my bottom drawer.

Once that is done I race downstairs to take a quick shower before I run to meet Callie by the car. When I get there she doesn't look to happy with me because I'm 5 minutes late.

"Sorry, I had a trauma and paperwork. I just lost track of time." I say breathlessly as I unlock the car.

Callie just glares at me as she puts Sofia in the backseat. After all three of us are in the car I start the drive to Brightwater, which wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. The traffic is light so the drive only takes about 25 minutes.

We are standing in the parking lot when I tall slender woman with short and wavy dark brown hair comes out to greet us. She is wearing a red v neck sweater and with black slacks and high heel boots. "You must be Mrs. and Mrs. Robbins," she extends her hand out to me for a handshake, "I'm Mrs. Klimek, the vice principle here at Brightwater."

After Callie and I shake her hand she turns her attention towards Sofia, who is standing next to my right leg. "And you must be Sofia," she says as lowers herself to talk to Sofia.

Sofia doesn't say anything to her. She just looks at her with a small pout before she hugs my leg and tries to hide behind it.

"Oh, stop pretending to be shy." I say as I grab and pick her up. Sofia still doesn't say anything to Mrs. Klimek. She just puts her fingers up to her mouth before she lays her head on my shoulder.

Mrs. Klimek just smiles at her as she stands up straight as well. "I'll give you a tour first and then we talk in my office, is it that is ok with you guy?"

"That is fine," Callie says as she shakes her head looking back and forth between Mrs. Klimek and myself.

Together the three of us follow Mrs. Klimek as she leads to the preschool section of the school. "As you already know Brightwater caters to children in preschool all the way up 8th grade." We enter the preschool wing to see a total of four classrooms two on each side with kids running around playing with each other. "One of these classrooms on the left is where Sofia will be during the morning. The classrooms on the right are where our kindergarteners are." She points to either side of the hallway. When we get to the end of the hallway we standing in the middle of a large common area, to our left is a where the cafeteria is located, to our right is another hallway that has the 1st and 2nd grade classrooms. The hallway that is right in front of us is where the 3rd, 4th and 5th grade classrooms are.

We spend the next hour getting the full tour of the school, from classrooms all the way down to the playgrounds both the indoor and outdoor ones. After our tour, Sofia is playing in another room while Callie and I follow Mrs. Klimek into her office.

"I just want to get a feel for what Sofia is like before I make my decision. How does she play with other children?"

"She plays well with others." Callie answers, "She has never gotten in trouble at her current daycare at Seattle Grace Hospital. She is friendly and has bubbly personality."

"Well that is good," Mrs. Klimek shakes her head and writes something down on a piece of paper. "What about eating, most preschoolers are very picky eaters. Is Sofia a picky eater?"

"Absolutely not, when it comes to food Sofia is just like this one over here." Callie points to me with a smile on her face. "She will eat anything and everything that is placed in front of her just like her mother."

Both Mrs. Klimek and Callie chuckle while Mrs. Klimek starts writing again. "I know how feel, I have a son, a daughter and a husband who just eat everything. You would think that I don't go grocery shopping when you look at my kitchen."

The room is silent for a few minutes, which makes Callie nervous. Her left hand makes it way over to my right hand and she grabs my hand while we wait for Mrs. Klimek to talk. 5 minutes later she finally stops writing and looks up from her desk and looks back and forth between Callie and I. "You can relax, Mrs. Robbins," she says to Callie. "We like Sofia and her mothers and we would be honored to have her go to school here." Callie's grip on my hand loosens and she lets out a heavy breath.

"I see that you are both surgeons with busy schedules," she starts. "Our preschool and kindergarten classes go from 8 am to 1 pm, however we do have an afterschool daycare program that goes until 6 pm. It's $9 an hour per child, if you would like to sign up for that."

"That would make life a lot easier," Callie says.

"Ok, I'll enter Sofia into the program for you, and since Sofia goes to school her if she has any younger siblings then they will be grandfathered into program regardless if she is enrolled here or not."

"Oh that's great, because we are expecting another child by May." Callie says.

"Congratulations," Mrs. Klimek says as she stands up from her desk, causing us to do the same. "I look forward to seeing Sofia here on Monday after the weekend."

We say goodbye to Mrs. Klimek and go back home for the rest of the day. Callie makes us a late lunch which is nothing but turkey sandwiches with chips and apple slices. For the rest of the afternoon Sofia, Roxie and I play outside in the back yard while Callie sits on the patio and watches us play outside.

We play outside until dinner time, after dinner we watch The Lion King and tuck in Sofia and Roxie. Callie calls it an early night and goes to sleep leaving me in the living room by myself. I wait a full 30 minutes before I get up off the couch and walk towards the window at the other end of the living room. The trees on our front lawn make it so Sadie can't see me, but I can see her perfectly.

'_Are you sure you want to do this?'_ Tim says from my right. He is looking out the window as well.

'I don't have any other options right now.' It's the last thing I say to him before I take out my cell phone in my back pocket. I stare at it for a few seconds before I sigh to myself and dial the number to the Seattle Police department.

"Hi, I live at 3805 Hamlin St and I want to report a suspicious vehicle on my street." I start with my best fake Midwestern accent. "It's a black Mercedes. I want to say it's a C350 sport sedan. It's been parked in front of my house everyday for the past month with the same woman sitting inside of it. I didn't really think anything about it, but with the finding of those bodies I don't myself or anybody else in this neighborhood to be the next victim of The Puget Sound Butcher."

"We'll send a squad car right away ma'am."

"Thank you," I say before I hang up my phone.

Now that I have opened the door there is no turning back now. I have to make it look like Sadie Harris is The Puget Sound Butcher.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Three**

I stand by the window for about ten minutes before I see the flashing blue and red lights pull up behind Sadie's car. Even though I can't here them talking I know what is going on. Sadie shows them her drivers license, the police tell her about the phone call from my 'next-door neighbor', and then they ask her leave which she does without any question. Once Sadie is gone I go back to the couch and watch the second half of the Seattle Seahawks games. During the commercial breaks I get up and go to the window to make sure that Sadie hasn't come back, and she hasn't. After the game I turn off the lights and TV and go upstairs to bed.

This time when my head hits the pillow I'm able to go to sleep. I fall into a dreamless sleep and I don't wake up until I hear the sound of a lower roar coming from Mark who is pretending to be a dinosaur. His roar is followed by a squeal from Sofia and bark from Roxie. I hear Sofia and Roxie's tiny footsteps run from the living room to the formal dining room and then back to the living room. Mark's loud stomping and another roar follow their footsteps as he chases them throughout the house.

They are back in the living room when I hear Callie's footsteps go from the kitchen to the living room. "Sofia Sloan and Markus Everett for the last time keep it down because mommy is still sleeping." Callie scolds them in a low whisper.

"Sorry," they say in unison.

I hear them get up and go downstairs to the basement where they can play and be a little louder. I look over to my nightstand and see that it is 7:30 a.m.; I don't have to be at work until noon so Callie must have turned off my alarm to let me sleep in. I roll over to my left side and grab Callie's pillow and cuddle with it for a few minutes before I fall back a sleep.

I'm asleep for another hour when I'm awaken by the smell of bacon. Mmm, I love bacon. I get up out of bed and make my way downstairs. Sofia, Roxie and Mark are still in basement playing, while Callie and Julia are in the kitchen. Julia is sitting at the breakfast bar on the other side of the stove, and Callie is making breakfast.

"Morning, Arizona" Julia says with a smile as she takes a sip of her coffee.

I give her a sleepy smile before I look over to Callie.

"Morning honey," she says to me.

"Bacon," I say in low raspy voice.

Callie chuckles to herself as she turns around to grab a plate filled with bacon. She turns to face and extends the plate towards me. "Only two pieces."

My smile grows wider as I take two pieces. I go to sit next to Julia but Callie stops me.

"Did you forget something?"

I turn back around to face Callie. I walk up to her and give her kiss, "Good morning and thank you."

"You can stay if you keep your hands to yourself." Callie points to the chair next to Julia.

I take a seat next to Julia and watch as Callie makes French toast, eggs and bacon for breakfast. Julia and I set the table while Callie goes to the basement to get Mark, Sofia and Roxie.

"Smells delicious, Cal" Mark says as the five us take our usual seats.

We get our plates of food and start to eat, "so you guys excited for tomorrow? It's your first ultrasound." Mark says with a somewhat stuffed mouth.

"I can't wait," Callie says with a smile as she looks over to me. I shake my head agreeing with her as I smile back. "I can't wait to see our little girl."

I tilt my head to side, "I'm sorry, what?"

"We're going to have to another girl." Callie says, "I can tell."

"I feel like it's going to a boy." I correct.

"Really, I'm the only carrying the child. I would think that my feeling goes a longer way than yours."

"Ladies, let's not get into a pointless fight about the gender. Let's make a bet on it. If Callie is right and it's a girl Callie gets to name her, and if Arizona is right and it's a boy she gets to name him."

"I'm fine with that," I say as I go from looking at Mark to looking at Callie.

"Ok," Callie agrees.

After our bet we have nothing but small chitchat for a little while. After breakfast Callie and I clean the table while Julia and Mark sit at the table talking with Sofia.

"So Sof, what do you want to do today?" Mark asks.

"I want to go to the pier, with you and Lexie and Roxie again."

Julia's eyes go wide and Mark start to blush as Sofia spills the beans about him and Lexie hanging out when Julia isn't round.

"Lexie misses her and wants to see her." Mark stammers as he looks over to Julia.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I quickly turn around and go upstairs. I don't need to add the Mark, Julia and Lexie love triangle to my lists of problems right now.

When I'm done, I walk downstairs just in time to see Sofia, Roxie and Mark leave. I say goodbye to the three of them before I walk into the living room. Julia looks upset and Callie doesn't know what to do.

"I need to get going before I'm late for work," Julia says in a soft voice.

"Yeah, us too" Callie whispers.

We are at the garage door when Julia turns around to face us, well Callie mostly.

"You're his best friend, is he cheating on me with Lexie?"

Both women are quiet; Julia is bracing herself for the answer while Callie is too stunned to say anything. Finally after a few minutes Callie clears her throat.

"No,"

She's lying.

"They spend time with each other only when Sofia is around. Lexie does miss Sofia and she loves being around Sofia as well as Zola."

There's more to this story, but like I said earlier I've got bigger problems of my own and I don't have the time for this drama.

Julia takes Callie's bullshit answer and the three of us leave the house to go to work.

"Can we stop at the bookstore before we go to hospital? They just got a book that I pre order this morning." Callie asks.

"Yeah no problem." I say with a smile.

The bookstore that Callie is talking about is Books a Million which is down the street from us. With the bookstore being so close and police patrolling the neighborhood I know Sadie is nowhere to be found which is good for me.

While Callie goes to talk to the clerk, I find my way to the magazine rack. I scan the science and technology section before I find a forensic magazine that can help me with a problem.

I'm able to make my purchase before Callie, so by the time that she is done I have hidden the magazine by the drivers seat. We meet by the car before we go into the hospital. After we get to work and get change into our scrubs we go our separate ways.

I'm standing at the main nurses station on the main floor looking over a file when Polly comes and stands right next to me. "Dr. Robbins, can I call you Arizona?"

"No,"

"Arizona…"

I swear I'm about to stab this bitch in the throat.

Polly talks for another 2 minutes about how grateful she is about me letting her in the program at such short notice. Like I really had a choice.

"What do you want, Polly?" I cut her off, and just glare at her out of the corner of my eye.

"I was hoping to be on her service all day and night."

I turn my head to meet her gaze. I open my mouth to say something but Alex, Morgan and Jo come up to the nurse's station.

"You must be Polly Preston," Alex says with a fake smile and forced handshake. "I'm Dr. Alex Karev the other fellow." Alex glares at me for a brief second. "Since your new here you need to get caught up with all the cases upstairs."

Alex puts 6 charts in front of her. "These are my patients," he puts down 3 more charts. "These are Morgan's patients," 1 more chart is placed on the stack, "and that is Jo's. You have until the end of the day to know all of those charts by heart, and you can trust that I will quiz you on them." Alex gives another fake smile before he and his entourage leaves.

Polly goes from looking at the charts to looking at me. "I can trust that you will take care of this for me."

"Mmm, lesson one. Patients come first." I say with a smile.

"Do I need to remind you of the evidence I have against you?" She whispers as she steps closer to me.

"You're the one who wanted to learn from me. The more you prolong the memorizing of those chart the more you prolong our field trip after work."

Polly just huffs as she takes her 10 charts and walks away.

"So if you don't like Polly, why did you hire her?" Addison says from my right. "And don't tell me it's because you need more help. You and Alex pretty much run that department by yourselves."

"Looks can be deceiving, Addison." I say as I turn around to face her. "According to U.S. News we are the second best Pediatrics Hospital in the country next to John Hopkins. We are starting to get really busy."

"I'll accept that answer for now, but I need your help." Addison places a chart between us. "I have a sixteen year girl that is 5 mouths pregnant and since last night she has had 4 seizures."

I take a moment and look at the chart. "She has had the usual pregnancy problems," Addison says. "Backache, morning sickness, and constipation. But last week her feet and hands started to swell up and her blood pressure has started to raise."

"She has Toxemia," I say as I look over to Addison.

"Ok, is there anything we can do because at this rate she going to kill herself and the baby."

I shake my head no, "the best I can do is try to keep her seizures at bay as much as possible. I can't fully treat her for Toxemia until the baby is born. If the seizures don't stop by the end of tomorrow you're going to have to do a c section."

"Do you want to take a look at her to see if there is anything you can do to stop the seizures?"

"Yeah, I could take a look." I say as we both turn around to go upstairs to peds.

When we turn around we see Teddy and Henry walking inside the hospital holding hands. Teddy and Henry have been dating for the past 2 mouths, and every time Addison sees the two of them together she gets upset and jealous. Every time Henry comes over for Taco Tuesdays Addison always seems to be busy and has to miss it.

"Dr. Robbins, you are just the person I wanted to see." Henry says with a smile on his face.

"The police report for your rape case, I completely forgot. I have been so busy lately, I will have it to you by the end of the day." I reply back.

"It's ok, but you won't be giving it to me. You'll be giving it to special agent Bonner because I'm no longer working on the case. I have been moved to Puget Sound Butcher case."

"Oh, I guess they need all hands on deck." I say with a half smile.

"Yeah, and plus I have an 97% solve rate. So were going to find this guy."

97% solve rate, that's not good. I need to find a way to get into that 3%. "Ok, I will have my report ready for special agent Bonner by the end of the day. If you would excuse Addison and I we need to get upstairs for consult." I say as Addison and I say goodbye and go upstairs to peds.

Addison and I spend the next four hours running test and getting her patient on the proper treatment. When we are finished it is time for me to take my first break. I go downstairs to the cafeteria and grab a premade Tuna sandwich, chips and a bottle of water. I take my items and go upstairs to my office.

When I get to my office I take out the magazine that I bought this morning and start to read it as I eat. I'm in the middle of reading an article about forging fingerprints with my feet up on my desk when there is a knock at my door.

It is only one knock, and soon after the knock the door opens to reveal Teddy. Right as Teddy opens the door. I take my feet off my desk and quickly put the magazine in my drawer. However, I'm not quick enough because as soon as Teddy closes the door she studies me for a moment.

She doesn't say anything to me as she walks over to my desk and opens the top drawer. She grabs the magazine and closes the drawer before she takes a seat right across from me.

"DNA evidence can be fabricated and planted at crimes scenes" Teddy reads the main title on the front page of the magazine. She looks from the magazine and looks right at me. "What are you up to?"

A random fact that I found online said that 70% of women ask questions in which they already know the answer to, so it would be pointless for me to lie to her. "I think it's pretty self explanatory."

"Who are you are you planning on framing?"

"Sadie," is all I say to her.

We are quiet for a few minutes. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I don't have any other options right now." I reply back.

Teddy shakes her head and throws the magazine back on my desk before she leans back in her chair. "Let's say you pull this off, what do you think will happen?"

I just shrug at her.

"You shouldn't do it for one simple reason. It will be easier for you to keep an eye on her if she still works at the hospital." Teddy starts. "You know that from 8 a.m. to 5 p.m. Monday thru Sunday she is here in this hospital working. If you plant evidence Owen is going to fire her and then she will be out on the streets doing god know what to try and bring you down. Breaking into your house, your car, I wouldn't put it past her to break into Sofia's daycare. Do you really want that to happen?"

"No," I say in a soft whisper. "But if people think she is the Puget Sound Butcher, the police will be watching her like hawk. Worst case scenario the police will think I'm her next victim."

"True, and then you'll have a police escort following you around. We both know why your framing Sadie, you want to kill again. Can't really kill anyone with the police following you around can you?"

"I can lose a police escort." I say with a cocky smile.

"A police escort, yes, but my boyfriend Henry, no. When Henry finds out that you could be the next victim he will be the one to watch you and trust me when I say there is no losing him." Teddy warns.

I take moment to think about Teddy's words, but another knock on the door breaks me from my thoughts. There are 4 knocks on my door and after the fourth knock the door opens to reveal a tall man with a dark completion wearing a grey pin stripe suit. "Oh my sorry I didn't mean to interpret." He says before he turns to the leave, he is about to close the door when Teddy stops him.

"No its ok, I have to leave right now anyways." Teddy looks at him for a brief second before she looks back at me.

I smile at Teddy and then smile at the man before I take the magazine and put it back into my drawer, the bottom one that is always locked.

"Sorry to drop by unannounced," he says as he and Teddy switch places. "I'm Luther William Glenn the third." He extends his hand out for a handshake.

Luther Glenn is the best attorney in the Seattle Metro area, and for some reason he wants to talk to me. I don't know how I should be feeling about this.

"I'm here on behalf of my clients, Mary and Daniel Velti. Their son, Joseph, was hit by a drunk driver."

"Yes, I remember. He was in pretty bad shape when he came in. We tried everything that we could to save him."

"I know," he shakes his head lightly. "Mr. and Mrs. Velti are pressing charges against the driver, Derek Osterloh. It would seem that his drinking and driving wasn't a one-time thing. He has done this several times in different states."

"Wow, is there anything I can do to help?"

"We would like you to testify against him, if you wouldn't mind."

"That is not a problem, just tell me when and where I have to be."

Before Luther can say anything else my pager is going off. It's a 911 from Addison. "I'm sorry but I have an emergency. Here's my card just call me when you need me and I will be more than willing to help." I hand him my card as we both leave my office.

"Thanks, I'll call you sometime next week." He says to me before I take off running down the hall.

Addison's 16-year-old patient, Courtney Adams, had another seizure and this time it knocked into a coma as well as collapse one of her lungs. Her health along with the health of her unborn baby is in danger so Addison, Teddy and I take her to surgery.

Her surgery is about 2 in half hours, once Addison got the baby out she left with the child into another OR leaving Teddy and I alone with Courtney. Once Teddy takes care of her lung we go to scrub out. We are in the middle of scrubbing out when Teddy looks around to make sure that we are alone.

"I still think framing Sadie is like playing fire, she will burn you." Teddy starts. "I know you want Sadie off your back so you can do your hobby in peace. That is why I'm letting you know that Sadie is going to be out of town this weekend, she'll be in New York to be exact. Owen is making her go to some medical lawyer convention, she leaves tonight and she is going with another lawyer from the hospital, Chris Van Ness, she can't skip without Owen finding out." Teddy turns off the water and dries her hands. "You're welcome in advance." Teddy says before she leaves the room.

I just smile at her while she leaves. After I dry I my hands I go upstairs to the peds floor, and go to the nurse's station. I know that if I go into my office Sadie's coffee cup and that forensic magazine will do nothing but distract me, and I need to fill out my police report for special agent Bonner.

It takes me an hour to fill out the report. Once it is completed I give him the report on my way to the cafeteria for dinner. I get chicken tenders, fries and bottle of Dr. Pepper and just like lunch I take it upstairs to my office.

With my dinner I start to do a more in depth background check on Eric. He lives in an apartment building in downtown Seattle. He does 12-hour EMT shifts during the day and during nights on the weekend. He is also taking classes at the University of Washington. Looks like tonight he has a 12-hour shift. It's going on 8:30, and my shift is over in 30 minutes. I need to find an excuse to take the car for an hour or two.

I'm in the process of writing down his address when April knocks on my door while standing in the doorway. I don't saying anything to her and just look at her.

"Um your wife just got called into an emergency surgery and it will take an hour or two. You don't have to worry about Sofia and Roxie because they are spending the weekend with Mark and she will get a ride from Dr. Montgomery or she will call you when she is finished."

"Ok," is all I say to her.

April smiles at me before she leaves the doorway. Luck seems to be on my side today. I do rounds and some quick paperwork to fill up the last thirty minutes of my shift. Once my shift is over I go take a shower and change into my favorite outfit. My black long sleeve shirt, black jeans and black converse. You have no idea how much I have missed dressing like this.

Eric lives at Tower 801, he has a studio apartment on the 7th floor. There is little to no security so breaking into his apartment is easy. When I step foot into his apartment I can see that I won't be here long. When I close the door behind me I'm already standing in his living room. Straight ahead of me is his kitchen. There is a wall that is in middle of living that his couch is up against. Above the couch is a bookcase filled with DVDs most of them porn, a lot of his porn collection has something to do with gangbanging or rape. He has a few regular movies and a few books. There is a door opening on either side of the of wall but there is no door, its just an opening. It leads to his bedroom. He has a low to the ground queen size bed with black silk sheets. Across from his bed is a giant mirror that also doubles as his closet. On the left side of his bed is a door that leads to his bathroom.

It takes me two hours to come up empty handed. The moment I first stepped foot into his apartment I knew it wasn't the place where he rapes and kills his victims, and he doesn't keep any record of the actual place that he uses. Not only is Eric bold he is smart as well. Killing him is going to be a lot of fun for me.

I'm about to call it quiets when his house phone starts to ring. For some reason I feel the need to stay behind and listen to the voicemail that he is about to receive.

There is a loud beep before a women's voice, I would say somewhere in the mid to late twenties fills the room. "Hey Eric it's me Sarah Fellows from the bar last week. I know we have been trying to get to that date we set up, but I have to cancel. I have to go to Florida on a business trip and won't be back until next Friday. Maybe you can show me the famous Heidelberg Brewery next Saturday or Sunday." Sarah pauses for a moment, "ok well call me back when you get this so we can set up another time. Talk to you later, bye."

I'm still standing in the living room when Sarah hangs up the phone. Heidelberg Brewery is an abandoned beer brewing warehouse that closed 10 years ago. It's about an hour away from Seattle just outside of Tacoma in the Mount Rainier National Park. I'm willing to bet that that is where he takes his victims so he can rape and kill them in peace. That place would make sense because all of his victims were found in the park and Tacoma's hospital is only a level 3 trauma center so most of their trauma's come to Seattle Grace since we are a level 1 trauma center.

I have to go check out this Heidelberg Brewery, but I don't know when. My window of opportunity is small, seeing how I still have to deal with Sadie and I also have to deal with fact that Callie and I only have one car at the moment.

Right as I leave the apartment my phone starts to vibrate. I get out my phone and look at the screen, "hey you." I say with a smile on my face.

"Hey, I know you're probably at home but do you think you could come and pick Teddy and me up?" Callie asks.

"No problem, I was actually running a few errands so I should be there in about ten minutes."

"Ok, we'll see you then. Love you." Callie says.

"Love you too." I reply back with a smile as I hang up the phone.

It takes me ten minutes to get to the hospital, I pull up to the entrance and wait for a few minutes before both doors on the right side of the car open up as Callie and Teddy get into the car.

Callie just smiles at me before she leans over and kisses me on the cheek. "Thanks," she whispers.

The drive to Teddy's takes a little longer than usual because there was an accident so we are stuck in a little bit of traffic. "So, guess whose going car shopping tomorrow?" Callie says to break up the silence.

"Who?" I ask.

"You and Teddy," Callie says with a smile.

Seeing how no one is moving I snap my head over to face her. "What?"

"After our ultrasound tomorrow morning you and Teddy are going to buy new cars. I can't take being a one car household."

I look back to Teddy who just shrugs and lips 'I'm sorry' to me. I just shake my head at her before I look back over to Callie. "Cal, tomorrow after our ultrasound I have plans. I have to go to Ta…"

"I don't care, tomorrow afternoon you and Teddy are car shopping. Don't come into my house without another car." Callie's voice starts to rise and leaves some room for argument, but she's looking at me daring me to say something. Looks like Callie's hormones have come out to play, 7 more mouths of no win arguments start right now.

"What time do you want to meet tomorrow, Teddy?" I say as I turn around to face the road.

"Whenever, just call or text when you get done tomorrow," Teddy says in a shallow voice.

For the rest of the car ride to Teddy's apartment and to our house it is quiet expect for the sound of the radio playing. When Callie and I get back to the house nothing special really happens. We watch some T.V. before we call it a night a go to sleep.

It's around 8:30 when I wake up; Callie is downstairs on the couch watching one of Sofia's cartoons on that is on the DVR with a cup of coffee in her hands. I sit down next her and out of habit I put my arm around her and she curls up along my left side.

We finish watching Tom & Jerry Tales when Callie turns to look up at me. "I figured we could go to Beth's for breakfast before our ultrasound and work?"

"I would love that," I say before I give her kiss. "I'll go get ready."

I get up off the couch and go back upstairs to get ready. It's around 9:30 when we leave the house. Callie has work from noon to 9:30 while I have today and tomorrow off.

When we get to Beth's we order our usual. For Callie it's the traditional breakfast with scramble eggs, hash browns and an English muffin with orange juice and water. I get one of Beth's legendary 6 egg omelette with Ham, American cheese, onions, green peppers, tomatoes and mushrooms. It also comes with all you can eat hash browns and wheat toast. What can I say, I love my food.

Callie just shakes her head at me when my mountain of food comes out. "You're ridiculous," she says with a chuckle.

"What, I love my food."

We joke and talk about random things while we eat, and yes I eat everything that is in front me along with 2 more serving of hash browns.

I give the waitress my credit card before I slide Callie's plate of uneaten food in front me. "I guess your mother was right," Callie starts as she watches me her plate of food. "I will be applying for a Costco Wholesale membership sometime in the future. You're like a garbage disposal, Sofia is slowly tuning into a bottomless pit, and Addison will probably say that she has two stomachs." Callie motions down her stomach.

"He," I correct with smile.

"We'll see," Callie says with a small laugh.

We leave the diner to go the hospital. Callie changes into the scrubs because she has work after our appointment with Addison. We wait for about 20 minutes before Addison enters the room. "Sorry surgery." She says as she walks over to the ultrasound machine.

She turns it on and rolls it over to Callie's left side. Addison lifts Callie's shirt up to her liking before putting the mineral jelly on Callie's skin. She puts the plastic cover over the probe and starts to scan Callie's stomach.

Callie grabs my hand as she watches Addison who is intently looking at the computer monitor. "Well Callie," Addison breaks the silence. "Looks like you lost your bet."

"Boom," I say with a large grin.

"And Arizona," Addison glances at me for a second. "You need to come up with two names for your sons."

"What!?" Callie and I say in unison.

Addison turns the monitor so it is facing us more. She points down to two pulsing lines at the bottom of the screen. "Those are two different heartbeats."

I can feel my face as it goes from shocked to loving, were having twins. Addison moves the screen so it is facing her more. I go from looking at the computer to looking down at Callie. "I am definitely going to Costco before work tomorrow." She smiles up to me and smile down to her.

"Alright Callie I need you to turn more towards me." Addison says.

Callie turns towards Addison, Addison applies more jelly on to her side and re applies the probe. Addison is looking at the screen for a few minutes before her face contorts for a brief second, which doesn't go unnoticed by Callie or me.

Callie's squeezes my hand before she addresses Addison. "I saw that face, what is it?" Callie asks in a somewhat uneasy voice.

"It's nothing."

"That's not what your face says." Callie spits back quickly. "Tell me what's wrong." Callie starts to raise her voice a little.

Addison gives a deep sigh before her eyes leave the computer screen and looks over towards Callie. "It would seem that you both won your bet."

"I don't understand, what do you mean we both won?"

"You are having twins, but one is a boy and one is a girl."

"Really?" I say intrigued.

Addison just shakes her head yes while looking at me.

"So we're having fraternal twins?" Callie's mind is slowing starting piece things together. "Oh My God!" Callie screams as her hand squeezes mine a little more almost to the point where it is unconformable. "I swear to god I didn't cheat you."

"Callie," I say as I try to remove my hand from her grip.

"I swear I didn't cheat, I don't know how this could of happen." Callie starts to talk a little faster.

"Callie," I try again to get her attention.

"How could this happen?" Callie yells at Addison.

"Calliope!" I yell finally getting her attention. She looks up to me with wide eyes on the verge of tears. I'm finally able to get hand back, and I stretch it out a little bit. "I know you didn't cheat, I trust you. This is called superfetation. It's when two different eggs get fertilized at the same time. One will look a lot more like me and the other will look a lot more like you. It's rare but it's possible." I sip my other hand down her back to try and calm her down.

It takes me another 20 minutes before I get her to calm down. Once she's calm Addison prints us a picture and we schedule our second ultrasound with her. Callie goes off to the ortho wing while I go downstairs to main lobby to wait for Teddy.

I'm waiting for Teddy for another 45 minutes before she gets there. "So?" she says taking a seat right next to me.

"Were having twins", I show her the pictures of my son and daughter.

"Look at my baby, growing up." Teddy mocks. "She's so happy to be a proud parent." Teddy continues as she tries to pinch my cheeks.

"Fuck you," I whisper as I swat away her hand. "Where are we going to first?"

"We are only going to one place because I know the car that I want to buy." Teddy says as she stands up.

Together we get up and walk out of the hospital and get a cab. 20 minutes later we are at Fields BMW.

"You want a BMW?" I say.

"Yep, a 3 series to be exact" Teddy says as she walks to the right side of the lot. Teddy goes to right and I go to left where the SUVs are. I can't really afford to have a car now. Not with my family and hobby at least.

I'm looking at the X5 when a sales associate comes to greet me. "By far this is the best SAV we have to offer." The sales associate says to me. The man is a little on the short side but is somewhat muscular. He has short black hair and is wearing a dark blue dress shirt with a black tie, black slacks and black Gucci loafers. "Hi I'm Ryan Burris. Can I help you with anything today." He says with a smile.

"I really like your X5s you have. How well do they handle off-roading?"

Ryan smiles at me as he looks up and down my body. "Your husband is one luck man." He says with a smile as he motions for me to follow him. "You're going to want the X5 35i Sport Activity. Double wishbone front suspension so going over trails with this car will be nothing. It has lightweight multi-link integral rear suspension and Hill Descent Control. It has a bigger truck space for mountain bikes or other miscellaneous things." He adds when he notices how I'm paying more attention to the back of vehicle.

"Would you like to take it for a test drive?" he asks.

"I would like that," I say to him with a smile.

He grabs the keys and for 15 minutes we drive all around Seattle. When we get back to the lot I buy the X5 while Teddy gets her 3 series. Once all is said and done we go our separate ways. Teddy goes back to her apartment while I go to my old apartment to equip my new car with my emergency essentials. Latex gloves, a few rolls of plastic, two well hidden needles filled with M99, and a few baggy sweatshirts.

When I'm done I start my drive to the Heidelberg Brewery. By the time I get there it is around 6 o'clock. I don't have to worry about Eric coming around because he is in the middle of his shift but I do have to worry about random people. Mount Rainier National Park is available to public so I have to worry about the law breaking teens.

The brewery is on private property so there are no trespassing signs all over the place. But with all the spray painting and broken windows tells me that no one around here follows the rules. With my baggy sweatshirt and latex gloves on I break into brewery. I spend an hour looking around the brewery seeing nothing out of the ordinary; this place is just as empty as his apartment was.

I'm on the far west corner of the brewery when I see a door a with a pad lock on it. The pad lock looks new like someone just put it on there. I take my lock picking kit out of my back pocket and proceed to pick the lock. Since I have my tools and the lock is something you can buy from Wal-Mart I pick it in under 5 minutes.

I enter a small room with no windows and two floor lights on the floor. The wall to left is chains, whips and other sex and torture things hanging on the wall. In the middle of the room is a camera which is facing towards the wall that is on my right side. On the right side is a bed with rope and handcuffs on it. This is it, this is where he rapes and kills is victims. I think I'll be the next woman he brings in this room, only I'll be the one who leaves it alive.

The car ride back to Seattle is an hour, and during that hour I think about how I'm going to flirt with Eric and get him to take me to that brewery without Callie, Sadie or Polly knowing. I know Sadie will be back on Monday morning and I want to get to Eric before he gets to Sarah.

I hate rushing things, and now is not the time for me to be rushing things but I have no other choice. I know Eric has the day off tomorrow. I'll have to do it the hard way where I sneak into his apartment and knock him out, and when he walks up he'll be the one tied to that bed begging for his lift.

I pull in to the garage a few seconds before Callie does. Callie gets out of her car and walks over towards me. "Nice car."

Oh, no you don't.

"I'm glad you approve," I say with a smile as I give her kiss.

We spend the rest of the evening relaxing, we eat the rest of the left over white pizza while watching T.V. in the middle of Monday's episode of The Voice Callie, and I start to kiss, which slowly turns into making out.

Without taking my mouth off of hers I reposition us so she is on the couch lying on her back with me hovering over her. She manages to spread her legs and lift her knees up. My right hand is placed on her knee and it slowly slides downwards towards her thigh.

When I make it to the front of her pants my mouth finally leaves hers. I kiss her jawline, her neck and throat while I undo her belt buckle and unbutton her jeans.

"Arizona," she whispers into my ear.

I think her whisper is for encouragement and I continue what I'm doing. Her pants are completely undone and I'm about to slip my hand down her pants when she grabs my wrist. "Don't," she says to me.

"What's wrong?" I left my head out of her neck and look at her.

"I don't want to hurt the twins." She says to me.

"Having sex won't hurt them, Callie."

"That's not what Addison said."

Fucking whore, I can handle never winning a fight for seven months because I never win fights now, but no sex for sevens. Screw killing Eric tomorrow, I'm going to kill Addison. I don't care if she and Callie are like sisters.

"I'm a pediatric surgeon, Callie. You'll be fine." I say as I lean down to kiss her.

"Yeah and Addison is a world class neonatal surgeon with board certifications in both obstetrics and gynecology and maternal and fetal medicine. I think she knows what she is talking about." Callie moves to her left to dodge the kiss.

All I do is sigh as I get up off Callie.

"I'm going to go to sleep because I'm tired." Callie says as she goes upstairs.

I'm downstairs for another hour before I go sleep. When I wake up in the morning I'm all alone in the house. Callie is nowhere to be found. I check my phone to see that Callie sent me a text message before she left. She had to go to the hospital early and wouldn't be home until 10:30 pm and that Mark is bringing Sofia and Roxie home around 8:30 tonight. Looks like Eric and I will be spending the day together.

I make breakfast before I get ready for my day of fun. I pull out of the neighborhood with a smile on my face. I pull up to my first red light when I get a text message from a number I don't know.

'_You're going to have to try harder if you want to ditch me Robbins.' _

I look up from my phone and over to my right to Sadie Harris in a brand new car, a BMW 5 series to be exact.

Well there goes my day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Four**

Work, golf, family time, sleep, repeat. That has been my life for the past three weeks thanks to Sadie. I have read that forensics magazine cover to cover several times, I know how to plant Sadie's fingerprints at a crime scene, but Teddy and Tim's words are starting to get me. I don't know what she will do if she gets fired from the hospital.

I gave my deposition two weeks ago against Derek, and one week later his trial started. Tomorrow I'm supposed to testify against him so I have the morning off. Right now I'm supposed to be having lunch with Teddy but she and Cristina got paged and she had to leave so I'm just sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch by myself with Sadie close by watching me as usual.

My quiet lunch, however only lasts for another few minutes because soon Callie, Mark and Addison pull up chairs next to me. Callie sits in the chair that is on my right side, Addison sits on my left side and Mark sits right across from me.

"She was killed for being an extreme bitch." Mark says before he takes a bite out of his apple.

"Being a bitch isn't a crime, Mark." Addison rolls her eyes as she opens a bag of potato chips.

"You don't understand Addison. Erica was here when you went all Hollywood on us for 3 years. Erica walked around this hospital thinking that she was hot shit and she treated everyone like they were beneath her." Mark counters.

"What are you guys taking about?" I question.

"They updated the list of victims who were killed by the Puget Sound Butcher. Erica Hahn is on the updated list, which is getting a lot of gossip around here." Callie says to me. "I still think that this man is disgusting, even if he is a vigilante killer."

"How is it disgusting Cal?" Mark says with a mouth full of apple. "He's doing the police's job and better one at it."

"Those are people, Mark." Callie starts, "if they are criminals then the systems will get them sooner or later."

"Sooner or later is not a good enough answer, Callie." It's my turn to say something about the Puget Sound Butcher. "They found 67 people at the bottom of the Puget Sound. 15 of those people were pedophiles, and not the MTV True Life pedophiles where some dude's girlfriend wanted to get revenge on her ex-boyfriend for dumping her, or the people wanting to have sex with willing 14 and 15 year olds. I'm talking about the 30 and 40 year old men who rape toddlers around Sofia's age. Those men where teachers, and the kids they raped were their students. You can't sit here and tell me that that doesn't disgust you. The thought that one of Sofia's teachers could take advantage of her like that, now that is disgusting. She's only 3 years old. 7 of those men were hardcore rapist; I have a black and red belt in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. That's the highest belt you can get. I can defend myself if needed, can you say the same?" I pause for a moment. "I agree with you that we should let the system do its job, but the system let those people go and why? Because they had fancy lawyers to make a mockery of the system, they shouldn't be walking free among us, and everyone at this table knows it. It makes me happy knowing that you, Sofia, our unborn son and daughter are a little bit safer with those animals taken off the street. The law clearly wasn't going to take them off the street so some else had to. I know you don't approve of the way that they were taken off the streets, but personally I don't care as long as they are gone.

The table is silent as my speech starts to sink in. I look away from Callie for a moment to see Polly walk right past Sadie and an idea pops into my head. How does the saying go? I think I found a way to kill two birds with one stone.

"Excuse me," I say before I get up from the table. I walk over to Polly who is just about to get into the lunch line when I step in her path.

I give a heavy sigh and put my hands in my pockets before I turn us both around so my back is facing Sadie. "I think your hazing from Alex and the others has gone on long enough. So I'm giving you one last task to do before you and I take a field trip to the Heidelberg Brewery."

"And what is this task you want me to do?" Polly asks.

"I have a little bit of a problem on my hands," I lightly nod backwards towards Sadie. Polly looks at Sadie for a brief second before she looks back at me. "If you make Sadie leave me alone for good, both inside and outside of work, we can move on to the lesson number two. Stalking your victim."

Polly pretends to look around the cafeteria, but she is really sizing Sadie up. After a few minutes of sizing Sadie up Polly looks over to me. "Deal, I'll text you when I have taken care of your problem."

I just smile at her before I go back to the table, and Polly goes into the lunch line. I feel a smile creep on my face as I walk back to the table. Polly will kill Sadie for me and when she does Polly will meet my code for killing so when I do take her out for lesson two I'll just kill her instead.

I am almost to my table when Mr. and Mrs. Velti step in my path. Both look upset and like they have been crying all day. But that is how most parents are when they lose their child. "Dr. Robbins," Mr. Velti says to me. "We were in the area and we just wanted to thank you for everything that you have done to help us."

"It's the least I could do. I have daughter and two more kids on the way and I would do everything in power to make sure that they are safe."

I spend the next ten minutes talking to them before I return back to the table. When I get there I can't stay and chat because my lunch break is over. I squeeze Callie's shoulder before I throw my trash away and go back upstairs.

The second half of my day is boring. I have no surgeries and no traumas, so I spend the day doing rounds and post op checks with a splash of paperwork here and there. It seems like an eternity for me when 5 o'clock finally rolls around.

Callie has a busy day so I go to Brightwater to pick up Sofia from daycare. Before we leave Brightwater Sofia shows me all the pictures that she drew today, she even made a family picture for me to put up in my office. It has Callie, me, Mark, Lexie, Teddy, Addison, her and her little brother and sister. Once I get her in the car she proceeds to tell me all about her day and all the fun she had with Zola.

When we get home we can smell Callie making tacos for dinner. Sofia and I go into the kitchen to say hi to her when I see Addison sitting at the breakfast bar. I know that Teddy is bringing Henry along for dinner, so tonight's Taco Tuesday will be interesting. Sofia, Roxie and I play in the living room with Scooby Doo playing on the TV in the background when the doorbell rings. I quit rough housing with Sofia and Roxie and I go to answer the door, it's Lexie.

"Hey Arizona, Mark invited me to dinner yesterday. I don't know if he told you." Lexie says with a nervous smile when she sees the look of shock on my face.

"He didn't tell me, but you know Addison, Mark and Callie never tell me anything." I say with a smile as I step to the side to let her in.

Callie and Addison both hear the doorbell and step out of kitchen to see who it is. They both say hi to Lexie before they return to kitchen, they knew that Lexie was coming, and like normal they just didn't tell me.

Lexie joins in the fun that Sofia, Roxie and I were having before she arrived. The four of us have made a hybrid of tag and hide n seek that ranges outside of the living room. We have moved all around upstairs, all around the main the floor expect the kitchen, all-round the basement and the front and back lawn. I have managed to chase Lexie, Sofia and Roxie outside and I have them cornered on one side of the lawn.

I'm about to lunge when Sofia looks passed me. "Aunt Teddy, help us, please." Sofia yells. Before I can turn around I feel Teddy warp her arms around me and tackle me to grass.

"This way ladies," Henry says before they run back inside the house.

Teddy and I wrestle in the back yard for a few minutes before the two of us team up and hunt the others who are hiding somewhere in the house.

I'm looking in the formal dining room while Teddy is looking in the living room when I see Addison lean back and look at me. She has a glass of white wine in her hand and she just shakes her head lightly before looking back at Callie, who I can't see at the moment.

My best guess is Callie is getting nervous because the house, which was once filled with screaming and laughter has stopped and it has become quiet. You would figure that when Callie came home she would like the peace and quiet, but over the past 3 years since Sofia was born she has learned to hate silence when she's at home. I guess you can say that our loudness is how she keeps an eye on us when she is not in the room.

Teddy and I clear the first floor before we split up. I go upstairs while she goes downstairs to the basement. I'm looking through the soon to be nursery when I hear both Lexie and Sofia squeal from the basement. I hear their footsteps running up the stairs and I quickly run downstairs to cut them off but they are outside on the front lawn before I get to the bottom step.

Teddy and I chase Lexie, Henry, Sofia and Roxie around outside when Mark and Julia come over. Mark is trying to be a hero, but it's not working.

"Run Sofia…save yourself before it's too late…" Mark says between breaths as he wrestles with Teddy and I. I hear Julia say something before they run inside. I'm too busy fighting with Mark to fully understand how awkward this dinner is going be when we finally sit down. The eight of play for another 20 minutes before Callie calls us to the dinner the table.

Because there are a lot more people than usual we sit in the formal dining room. Callie and I are at the heads of the table with Sofia and Roxie next to me. Lexie, Mark and Julia are on my right side while Addison, Teddy and Henry are on my left side. Can somebody say awkward?

Callie made a variety of fajitas; there is chicken, steak and shrimp for us to choose. She also made her taco ring for Sofia and for Lexie because they love it so much. With Sofia sitting next me I start to notice how much we are alike. Sofia manages to eat 4 pieces from the ring while I have 4 plates of fajitas.

After dinner and dessert Henry, Lexie and Julia leave. Callie, Addison and Mark are in the kitchen cleaning up while Teddy, Sofia and I go downstairs to the basement to play the unapproved version of Candy Land.

"Your turn, Gramma Nutt." I say as I give the dice to Teddy.

Teddy takes the dice from my hand and rolls a snake eyes. She puts a Twix bar and Snickers bar down in the middle of the table before she picks up a card. It's red, which puts her character right in the middle of the peppermint forest. "No!" she somewhat yells.

"Yes!" I say with a fist pump. "Finally I get that King Size Butterfinger you have been saving."

"Not fair," Teddy says as she throws her King Size Butterfinger at me.

"Cupcakes may be short and sweet, but she doesn't mess around when it comes to her Peppermint Forest." I say as I take the all of the candy that has piled up on the table.

"Let's see whose laughing when you go through my territory, the molasses swamp." Teddy says with glare as she hands the dice to Sofia. Sofia rolls a double six.

"What?!" Teddy and I say in unison.

"Yay," Sofia says as she and Roxie do their new trick, which is high five. It's just how it sounds, Roxie knows how to high five with people. Sofia takes six pieces of candy from me and six pieces of candy from Teddy. All twelve of her pieces are either King Size or the regular size candy bars. She makes sure to avoid our fun size pieces. Because she got double sixes she gets to draw two cards, one is purple and other is green. She has successful passed the peppermint forest and I can't get my King Size Butterfinger back unless I roll a double six.

When it comes to 'Go Fish', 'Old Maid', and 'Candy Land' The three of us have managed to turn those games into gambling games where we bet with our Halloween candy. Callie disapproves of this and I know I should too, but it's all in good fun.

This year Halloween was super fun mainly because we live in an upscale neighborhood where the people not only passed out candy bars they were full and king sized candy bars. This year for Halloween we dressed up as the crew from Scooby Doo, which is Sofia's favorite cartoon. Roxie was Scooby Doo, no surprise there. Sofia was dressed as Shaggy since Roxie and she are friends. Callie was dressed as Daphne and I was dressed as Fred. Unfortunately Mark had to work on Halloween so Teddy went in his place and she was dressed as Velma, I would have paid anything to see Mark dressed as Velma.

We are almost done with our game when Callie, Addison and Mark come downstairs to see what we are doing. We don't get the chance to hide the evidence that we were gambling because as soon as Callie reaches the bottom the step she starts to yell at us.

"ARIZONA ELIZABETH AND THEODORA NOELLE, I know you are not teaching my daughter how to gamble at 3 years old!" Callie screams at us.

We just look at each other briefly before we give Callie our best puppy dog eyes.

"Not going to work this time," Callie marches up to me and grabs my pillowcase and then proceeds to put all of the candy in the pillowcase. "Since you three want to abuse your Halloween candy I'm going to take it away."

"But-" Teddy starts.

"No buts, I have told you two 3 times already not to gamble with candy and you don't listen. So now you don't get any candy, let this be a warning to you." Callie takes the full pillowcase and returns to foot of the stairs. "You want your candy back; you three are going to have to earn it back. Now Arizona and Sofia say good bye to your guest and then go upstairs and get ready for bed."

Sofia and I say good bye to Teddy, Addison and Mark before we go get ready for bed. I'm sitting in Sofia's room getting ready to read her a story when Callie comes marching in.

"NO!" she yells at us. "No story time, no movie time, no nothing. This is part of your punishment as well."

Sofia and I just look at each other before I get up and go to our room. Callie turns off the light and closes the door slightly behind her.

Callie doesn't say anything to me as she gets in the bed and turns off the light. I decide to play it safe and stay on my side of the bed instead of curling up next to Callie.

The next morning when I get up I avoid going downstairs first so I just take a shower and get ready for my hearing this morning. I'm looking at myself in the mirror when Callie comes in the room.

She comes up right behind me and slides her hands around my waist, "mmm, I don't know what is about business Arizona, but I always did find it a turn on." She whispers in ear.

"Define turn on?" I ask as I turn around to face her. "Like let's have a quickie, turn on?"

"Arizona," Callie whispers as she rolls her eyes.

"Come on it's been like 4 years since we had sex." I counter.

"It hasn't been 4 years, it's only been 4 weeks. Quit over exaggerating." Callie chuckles before she leans in to kiss me.

"4 years, 4 weeks it's all the same. You haven't touched me; I haven't touched me so it's not going to take me that long to get off."

"Get off what, mommy?" Sofia asks as she enters our room.

"It's grown up talk Sofia, go get your backpack." Callie says with a sweet voice before gives me a stern look.

"This whole situation could have been avoided if you would just put out."

Callie just rolls her eyes before she goes to the hallway to meet Sofia.

Callie and Sofia get in Callie's car and drive to Brightwater before Callie goes to hospital while I go to the courthouse. Before I start my car I see that I have a text message from Polly. I open the text and it says is _'done.' _A small smile comes to face when I realize that all I have to do is get rid of Polly because Sadie is now out of my life forever.

When I get to the courthouse I realize that I am the last person to testify before the jury makes their decision. I get up to the stand and the take the oath to swear to tell the truth before I sit down.

"Please tell the court your name and occupation," Luther says to me as he walks towards the stand.

"I'm Dr. Arizona Robbins the Chief of Pediatric Surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital." I say with a small smile.

"How long have you been a surgeon?"

"Ten years,"

"So you have done a lot of surgeries?"

"Um 1,736."

"Give or take," Luther says as he smiles at the jury.

"No, I have been in 1,736 surgeries." I correct.

"So it's safe to say that you are somewhat of an expert."

"Safe to say," I say with another smile.

I am at the stand for another 30 minutes before I'm allowed to leave. The jury goes out to deliberate and for some reason I feel the need to stay behind and see how this case against Derek turns out. The jury is out for another hour before they come back. They find him not guilty, Derek is a free man, but not for long.

The fact that Luther told me that he has done this before has gotten my attention, if the court can't stop him I know I can. Sadie is gone and after this weekend so will Polly.

I'm walking to my car when I see Sadie in her red BMW 5 series drive right in front me. We make eye contact before she drives off. 'Done' my ass. Why in the hell would Polly send me done, when she hasn't _done_ anything. Sadie is still a live which means that Polly is going to have to remain alive for the time being.

I get back to the hospital to start my half day. Since Owen made sure I wasn't busy yesterday and today I have a lot of free time on my hands, which I'm using to find Polly. After 10 minutes of looking for her, I find Polly in the main lobby filling out a chart.

"Did you finally realize that this isn't for you? Did my simple task make you realize how hard this is?" I say from the other side of the nurse's station that she is standing at.

Polly doesn't say anything as she goes from looking at her chart to looking at me to then looking at the main entrance of the hospital. For some reason I can't help but look over at the main entrance as well. I'm looking at the entrance for not more than 30 seconds when Henry and a group of FBI agents enter the hospital.

Everyone in the main lobby, myself included, watch as Henry walks right up to Sadie. "Sadie Harris you are under arrest for the murder of Erica Hahn and 66 other people found in the Puget Sound. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the right I have just read you?"

"Yes," is all Sadie says as she looks right at me.

"With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?" Henry says as he puts handcuffs on her.

"No," Sadie and I break eye contact as she is escorted out of the building and into Henry's police car.

I go from looking at Sadie to looking over to a smirking Polly. "I'm not dumb, Arizona" Polly closes her chart and leans forward motioning for me to do the same which I do. "We both know that you are the real Puget Sound Butcher, and I knew that if I killed Sadie I would be next on your list of people kill. Well guess what? Your plan failed, try to fool me again I will come clean about who the real Puget Sound Butcher is as well as the Thumbprint killer." Polly closes her chart and puts it off to the side before she turns around and takes the stairs to her next destination.

I watch until she disappears before I go up to my office. Since I don't have anything big this afternoon I spend most of my time looking into Derek. Polly may think that she is smart, and she might be but she is not smarter than me. I will find a way to get rid of her once and for all.

My search on Derek helps clear my mind. While I'm doing my search I see that he has been tried in Alabama, Florida, Minnesota, Michigan, New York, California and now Washington for drinking and driving. It looks like in all seven states he has killed an innocent person; he killed children in 5 of those states.

My background check is cut short when I get paged to the ER. When I get to ER I see pretty much everyone downstairs. "A mother of 3 with a child on the way was trying to make a left turn at the intersection of 5th and Denny. Her car stalled out and she was hit by a grey hound bus." Owen says as he makes his way towards us.

Alex and I spend most of the time in the OR with the oldest son. We are in the OR with Teddy, Callie, Mark and Lexie. We are able to save the oldest son and it's nice to hear that the rest of his family is going to be ok as well. The surgery takes up the rest of my shift. I go take a shower and get ready to leave when Polly greets me right as I get out of the lounge.

"Ready for lesson two," she says with a little cheer in her voice.

Of course you are.

We turn to walk downstairs but Alex is there to stop us. "Where do you think you're going?" Alex says as he looks over at Polly. "You still have rounds, post op checks and 6 more charts to memorize. Now follow me."

Polly sighs and follows him. I can't help but smile at this situation. Alex is determined to get Polly to quit. To bad he doesn't know that he is just wasting his time. There is no way Polly is going to leave Seattle on her own free will.

The police report of Derek and his arrest were made public and it said that his favorite bar in Seattle is the Ailbi Room on Pike Street.

Ailbi is a small little lounge as well as a bar. The walls and tables are all painted black, there is a bar area on the right side of the main door while there are tables scattered around the left side of the room.

A quick scan of the room shows Derek sitting at the bar on the far left corner. I walk over to Derek and get the bartenders attention, "A Mango Lassi and a refill for my friend." The bartender shakes his head and starts on my order.

I wait a few minutes for the bartender to make Derek's and my drink. Mine is a virgin drink, but looks like there is alcohol in it. "I figured a free man like you would be celebrating, such a big win." I slide his drink, vodka straight with a little ice, over his way.

"I'm not the partying type," he lifts his glass for a silent toast and I do the same. "Not like that really matters anyway. If I party too much, I'm a monster. If I drink too much, I'm a monster. If I go out to eat, I'm a monster. Everyone in Seattle only sees me as a monster, and why? Because Joe's parents were looking to point the blame at someone for their sons death. I hit him, so it is automatically my fault." Derek pauses to take a large gulp of his drink, while I take a small sip from mine.

"You can give me judgmental eyes all you want Dr. Robbins but you as well as I know that it is true. You can't look at me and tell me that when a child has dead on your 'table' the parents don't try to blame you for their death."

"I've had a few parents blame me for the death of their child, but after they have been given the time to clam down and relax they back off. They see that I'm one of the best doctors in Seattle and that I tried everything in my power to save their child, and they slowly come to grips that it was their time." I take another small sip from my drink. "I also don't make matters worst by showing up to work drunk, or operating drunk." I counter.

Derek gives a small chuckle before he downs the rest of his drink. He slides the glass forward before he gets up. When he gets up he stumble a little bit before he puts on his jacket. He takes out his car keys and starts to walk towards the door. "After everything you went through, you really want to drive in the condition that you are in?" I ask as I watch him.

"I've driven in most worst conditions, and besides I'm moving out of Seattle in a few weeks." Derek says before leaves.

I watch him through the window as he gets into his Ford Escape. It takes him 5 minutes to figure out how to the start the car. Once the car is started he doesn't realize that the car is in drive. He presses the gas looking behind him before his car goes forward missing the tree in front of him by inches. After he fixes his mistake he peels out of the parking lot.

As I finish my drink I can help but hope that he doesn't kill himself tonight because his death has now just become my new job. Once I finish my drink I start to head home. I'm about 10 minutes away from the house when Callie calls me.

"Hey you," I say with a smile.

"Hey, are you on your way home?" Callie asks.

"Yes I am, what's up?"

"I'm really craving Taco Bell. Can you stop by and get me something?"

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

"I want two nacho cheese steak Chalupas, a caramel apple empanada and a medium Mountain Dew Baja Blast."

"Ok, I will get that for you right now." I say before I hang up the phone.

Taco Bell is about 10 minutes out of my way, but if Callie wants Taco Bell then I will get her Taco Bell. I get what she wants as well as a Crunchwrap Supreme for me. I pull up on our street when my phone goes off. It's Callie; she's probably wondering what is taking me so long.

"Hey you," I say as I pull up into our driveway.

"I don't want Taco Bell anymore. I want Dunkin Donuts."

"Ok," I say with a slight sigh.

"I want 2 chicken biscuits, a medium hot chocolate, three 3 glazed donuts."

"Turning around right now," I say before I hang up the phone and turn around to go to Dunkin Donuts. The only Dunkin Donuts that is open 24 hours is about 15 minutes away. So after 30 minutes I return home with no new phone calls.

When I get inside the house I see Callie lying on the couch watching T.V. I come in the living room and take a seat on the love seat while I put the Taco Bell and Dunkin Donuts bag on the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" Callie is glaring at me.

"Putting the food down so we can eat." I start to lean back because the look in her eye tells me she's about yell at me.

"Are we savages?" Callie snaps. "No, we eat at the dinner table. So clean that shit up and put it in the kitchen."

"Ok," I say in a soft whisper. I pick up the food and together we go into the kitchen to eat.

Callie sits in her usual spot at the head of the table, while I'm still standing getting everything out of the bags. I sit at the side of the table instead of the head, and I can tell that it was a bad chose when I see Callie looking at me.

"What's wrong with sitting across from me?" Callie snaps at me again.

"Nothing I just wanted to sit next you. You'd be far away if I sat over there." My voice is weak because I don't want to upset Callie.

"How nice," Callie says with a short smile. "Go sit over there." Callie points to my usual seat.

"Ok," I get up and put her Taco Bell and Dunkin Donuts in front of her before I go to the other side of the table.

"What is this?" Callie points down to the Taco Bell items I placed in front of her.

"That is the nacho cheese steak chalupas, a caramel apple empanada and a medium Mountain Dew Baja Blast that you wanted."

"No I wanted Dunkin Donuts," Callie corrects. "Get this shit away from me," Callie pushes the Taco Bell aside.

I grab her Taco Bell and eat it along with my stuff before we go back to sitting on couch watching TV. As we cuddle with each other I can't help but smile, my life is slowly getting back to normal and I love it.

Expect for Callie's massive mood swings.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Five**

Sadie's arrest has turned the worst week of my life into the best week of my life. I can move around with a little more freedom. Alex's is making it his part time job to get Polly to quit. He has been over loading her with work making it easier for me to stalk Derek on my free time. However, I do get the feeling like Polly is about to snap. Everybody does have their breaking point and feel like Polly is about reach hers. I have never seen Polly get upset before, but I have a feeling that she is going to black mail me to get Alex to leave her alone.

Seeing how it is flu season right now the ER and Peds floor is jam packed and to make matters worse Morgan has been MIA because she is busy studying for her Intern exam next mouth. I think I'll let Alex continue to torture Polly for the rest of this week or until I kill Derek before I tell him to stop.

Polly and Jo are in the ER weeding out the kids determining who gets a bed and who doesn't, while Alex is in surgery number 2 out 5 today, which leaves me to deal with my hormonal wife. One minute she's happy, the next she's crying her eyes out and then out of nowhere she will just bite your head off.

I'm walking around the Ortho floor looking for Callie. I start to walk towards her office to check to see if she is there before I start asking around. When her office comes into my view I can see her standing in front of her desk with her back facing the door.

She is looking at a file when some of the papers in that file fall to the floor. Callie bends over the best she can to pick up the papers. Your stomach is a little bigger when you are four months pregnant with twins. Callie thinks she looks fat and won't let me touch her, but I think she is still gorgeous.

Without saying anything I just walk up to Callie and ghost my hand across her ass as she continues to pick the papers up off the floor.

My action scares her and she drops the entire folder on the floor. She stands up straight and quickly turns around to face me. "Jesus Arizona! Is touching my ass necessary right now?" Callie says in a low voice.

"Sorry, it just calls out to me sometimes." I say with a shrug, "it's like your ass is saying touch me, grab me, squeeze me, spank me."

Callie just shakes her head at me. "You are unbelievable sometimes. Look at the mess you made me create. Seeing how you don't have big stomach you clean it up."

"Ok," it's my turn to bend over and Callie takes full advantage of it. I feel her hand grab my ass and all I do is smile.

"How do you like?"

"Mmm, thank you ma'am may I have another?" I say with smirk as I turn to look up at her.

Callie just chuckles before she turns around to leave.

"Wait, I need your help with something."

"Oh my God!" Callie's voice is both angry and frustrated at the same time. "Fine, I give up with you."

Instead of leaving Callie closes the door to her office and locks it. She grabs me by my lab coat collar and pushes me around her desk and on to her desk chair. I roll back a little bit but the wall behind me stops me from moving too far away from her. She drops down to her knees and then reaches over to pull my pants, underwear included, down to my ankles. She grabs me by the knees and pulls me forward a little bit, and before I know it her tongue is buried in my sex.

My hands instantly grab both arms of the chair and my head rolls back to rest on the top part of the chair, while my eyes slam shut.

I let out a low deep moan as her tongue slides up and down my folds. I feel her tongue as it moves up towards my clit. She draws circles around it before drawing random shapes and pattern. As her tongue continues to play with my clit she inserts two fingers inside of me, which gets her another moan.

Callie is trying to torture me by only thrusting into me slowly. Usually it would work because I would be begging for her to go faster, but since it's been so long since I have had sex I will take anything she gives me.

Callie stops drawing patterns on my clit and wraps her lips around it and starts to suck. Her fingers start to speed up and she curves them upwards to play with my sweet spot. "Oh God, Callie." I say between breaths.

The more her fingers start speed up the more my hips start to rock against her face. Even though her fingers are toying around my sweet spot by just barely touching it, it doesn't affect me because not too soon after I start to feel delightful tingles throughout my body.

My grip on the arms of the chair gets tighter as my back starts to arch. "Callie," I moan as I start to come.

Callie keeps her pace for a few more seconds before she starts to slow down. She slips her fingers out of me and replaces them with her tongue. When she does this my left hand releases its grip on the arm of the chair and finds a new resting place on the back of Callie's head.

"Jesus, Calliope," I say as I feel her tongue slide up and down my slick folds as she collects my juices with each lick.

Once Callie is done she slowly slides up my body and she gives me long, deep passionate kiss. "Happy?" she says breathlessly as she breaks away from our kiss.

"Very," I whisper back.

"Good now let me get back work," she gives me one last kiss on the cheek.

"Well that is what I came here for."

Callie's head snaps back and she looks pissed at me.

"What?"

I'm in trouble, "I have a 13 year old kid who plays soccer with a snapping hip syndrome and everything that I have tried doesn't seem to work. I came here to see if you could take a look at her for me."

"You're telling me that you only wanted a consult from me?" Callie starts to raise her voice a little. "You didn't come up here to try and have sex with me?"

"No?" My statement slowly turns into a question.

"I can't believe that you would take advantage of me and hormones."

"That's a bit much, Callie." I try to laugh off the comment but it's not working. She does not look amused. "I mean after all you did push me in the chair, take off my pants and then go down on me. I never asked you to do that."

"You could have told me stop!"

"Who in the hell would stop their hot wife from going down on them?" I pause for a second, "no one."

"Get out of my office," Callie grumbles.

"What about my consult?" I ask.

"Get out of my office!" Callie all but screams at me.

Without saying another word I quickly stand up and pull my pants up before I run out of her office before I do more unattended damage.

I get back to the Peds floor when I cross paths with Alex. "Alex you are just the person I want to see." I say with a smile.

"Why?" he gives me a puzzling look.

"I'm going to be taking over your Pyloric Stenosis surgery this afternoon while you work with Callie on a snapping hip."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have been working with Tommy since he got here. This is his last surgery and I want to be the one who does it since I did all his other surgeries."

"Ok," I say as I look at my chart and turn around. "I bet Polly will do for me." I don't even take two steps before Alex walks right past me grabbing the chart out of my hand while walking over the Ortho floor.

After Alex leaves I spend a few minutes in office doing some paperwork before I go talk to Tommy and his parents. I explain to them Alex is busy this afternoon and that I will be the one who does the surgery. His parents have the usual question for me and it my consult with family takes me about 20 minutes.

When I get done with the consult I see Alex stand outside in the hallway waiting for me to finish. "Give the case to Polly," Alex says before I can even address him.

"What?" I question.

"Give the case to Polly, because your wife just ripped into me for about 30 minutes." Alex shakes his head and starts to walk off. "I don't know how you put with that," he says under his breath.

I just sigh to myself thinking how I'm going to get Callie work on this case. I'm about to go back to my office when I see Jo standing at the nurse's station. "Jo you are just the person I wanted to see." I say with a smile. "I want you to get Callie to do a consult on this kid, and I don't you to step foot on this floor until you do." I hand Jo the chart and kick her off the floor before she can say anything to me.

The rest of the afternoon is somewhat fast for me. Alex and I do Tommy's surgery together, and after that I spend the rest of day doing paperwork. As I leave the hospital I see Polly seating in one of the break rooms with a mountain of charts in front her, and all I can think of is 'keep up the good work, Alex.'

I come home to a quiet house since Sofia and Roxie are at Mark's for the next two nights. I look at my watch and see that it is 7:30; I have about 3 hours to kill before Derek leaves the bar. He goes to work from 9 to 5 and from 5:30 until 10:30 he goes to bar and drinks himself under the table. When I get to the kitchen doorway I see Callie standing by the sink washing some dishes.

I walk up behind her and start to the kiss the side of her neck, while my hands slide around waist to pull her closer to me. I press my body forward while she pushes back and I feel her ass press up against me.

With her stomach sticking out a little bit my hands are under stomach which puts them at the perfect height to play with her sex from the outside of her jeans. My hands rub back and forth on her crotch as she leans her head back a little more. "I thought you were going to Terri's house?" She says in a slight moan slight whisper.

"I am but I don't have to be there for a little while, and I thought since we have the house to ourselves we could pass time together." I say before I go back to kissing her neck.

"Cute Arizona," Callie just pets my arms around her waist silently telling me that she is busy. But her body is betraying her as I feel the amount of heat that is coming from her center. I take the hint from her body and squeeze between her and sink and lower myself so I'm at crotch level.

I just smile up at her before I unbutton her jeans and slide them down her legs along with her underwear. When they make it to her ankles she steps out of them before she kicks them across the kitchen floor. I lean forward and slide my tongue across her center and I get a giggle from Callie. "You are ridiculous," she says as continues to do the dishes.

I don't saying anything back as I kiss and lick across her folds. The more I kiss and lick her the wetter she becomes, and not too soon later her legs start to open wider for me. I take two fingers and slowly start to thrust them inside of her. I hear her breathing start to change and every now and then she lets out a small soft moan. As Callie starts to slide up and down my hand I stop kissing her folds and turn my attention to her clit, which is staring at me just begging to be sucked.

When I wrap my lips around it and start to massage it with my tongue I hear her drop a one of our turbus tumbler cups in the sink. Her knees bend slightly hitting the cabinet and she lets out another moan, only this time it's louder.

I as continue my actions, Callie starts to hump against my chin was she holds on to the either side of the sink with her head thrown back. She is riding my face while screaming every swear word known to man in Spanish while she comes.

When she comes she lets go of the sink and tries her best to grab on to my head. It is somewhat hard for her to do with her stomach, but somehow she manages. She holds me tight against her as she continues to rides face over and over again. Soon one orgasm turns to two, which turns to three. I can tell she wants to go for four but she is too tired to go for it. When she let's go of my head she hunches over the sink trying to catch her breath.

As she catches her breath I slide between her legs and stand up right behind and start to kiss her neck again as she slowly comes back down from her high.

When she finally comes down, Callie turns to face me. "You know if this is your way of getting to do that snapping hip surgery, you should know that I already agreed to do with Jo tomorrow afternoon." Callie says before she leans in to kiss me.

"Are you telling me you just used me for sex?" I say playfully.

"Why else do think I keep around?" Callie shoots back.

"To kill spiders for you," Callie just laughs at me before she goes back to washing the dishes, while I go upstairs to change.

After I get ready I go downstairs to see Callie in the living room watching Face Off. I give her a kiss good bye before I leave to go to 'Terri's house'.

I make to the bar just in time to a drunken Derek stumble to his car. I sit in my car in the back of parking lot and watch as he gets into his car. I spend the next 15 minutes following Derek as he drives home.

As Derek pulls into his driveway, I park my car in street just pass his driveway. I use Derek's drunkenness to my advantage because while he is still figuring out how to turn off his car, I'm able to get out of my car and watch him in the shadows of his side lawn. It's about 90 seconds later when his car is finally turned off. I watch as he slowly gets out of his car and stumbles up to his the door that is located on the side of his house.

While Derek stumbles around looking for the right key to his house is when I strike. When I inject him with M99, Derek is too busy looking down at his key ring flipping through his keys. Derek drops to the ground like a rock, which is something I have never seen before out of all my years using M99. He is drunk so the M99 could be bad for him; I hope I didn't accidently kill him.

I just sigh to myself before I pick him up and put him in the back of the car with his hands zip tied together. I drive him to an abandon bar on the other side of Seattle that I found when I was taking Roxie to the vet last week.

After I strap him to the table and set up the pictures of each of his victims along with their obituaries, I'm only waiting for another 30 minutes when he finally starts to wake up. I'm playing a home video that aired on the local news in Florida of his victim before Joe on my phone. The noise from the video causes him to look over towards me the best he can since his head is strapped to the table.

"Dr. Robbins?" Derek questions. He's squinting his eyes. He's unsure if he is dreaming or if this real life.

"Mr. Osterloh," I say back before I put my phone down and grab my favorite knife. I make my way over towards him and cut the side of his face and take a drop of his blood. "Looks like we meet again," I hold the slide up to the light and admire it for a few seconds. "For the last time."

"I didn't do anything," Derek stutters.

"I guess you could say that a few people believe that, but I don't." I take my slide and walk back over to my other table that has my kill tools and phone and put the slide next to them before I pull up a seat and sit right next to Derek, just outside of his view.

"But it's true, I told you the other day that the Velti's were just looking for a person to blame. They chose me; it's a natural part of the grieving process." Derek starts to whimper.

"So nothing about Joe's death was your felt?"

Derek shakes head no the best he can, "none of it I swear." He stutters.

I get up from my seat and take my knife and stab into the table violently inches from his head.

"Oh God! Please don't!" he screams. He starts to breathe heavily and it takes him a few minutes to find his voice again. "Ok… ok, it was me but then it wasn't me. It was the vodka, it… it just takes me over."

"I think that is the only part of you I actually believe. The vodka takes you over; my dark passenger takes me over… I guess you could say we don't have any control of our destinies." I pause for a moment and grab my knife and hover it inches way from his face. "But I think I have the upper hand in your destiny."

"Oh please don't, I'm sorry." He starts to plead before he breaks down and cries. "I'm so sorry."

"You have done this one to many times to be sorry." I say to him before my knife penetrates his chest.

I spend the next 10 minutes watching the life slowly drain from his eyes. I have always enjoyed killing people, but since I haven't done it in 4 months, I'm enjoying Derek's death a lot more then some of my other kills.

It takes the usual 2 hours to deconstruct my kill room, which is normal. However disposing of my trash is another story. It usually takes me 30 minutes to get to my old spot in the Puget Sound where I used to dump my bodies. Now I have a 1-hour boat ride to Neah Bay. Looking at the NOAA charts on the Internet Neah Bay has a strong current that leads into the Pacific Ocean. There is no way that anyone will find Derek and the others that will follow after him now.

After I dump Derek's body into the ocean, I go back to my old apartment to clean my kill tools and put my newest trophy away. Everything is going smoothly until it comes time to put my trophy away. When I open my secret compartment in my closet I see that my slide collection is gone. All 87 blood slides that I have collected over the past 25 years are gone.

I spend the next hour tearing my apartment apart, and I come up somewhat empty handed. When I have completely destroyed my apartment I notice that 2 rolls of plastic and my old knife set that I used when I was in college are gone as well. Everything else is which includes, my emergency bag, latex gloves, and bottles of bleach are still in their natural resting place, untouched.

The next 45 minutes of my life is spent on my couch in my apartment trying to figure out who found out that I still have my old apartment, until finally it dawns on me. I asked Polly to get rid of Sadie for me thinking, well actually hoping, that Polly would kill Sadie but she didn't. Sadie was arrested and now all of Seattle is convinced that she is the Puget Sound Butcher.

The only way they could have arrested her was if they found evidence against her, like my old knife set and sheets of plastic. Polly fucking Preston. I'm almost willing to bet that she found my old apartment and took those things to frame Sadie, and I bet she took my trophies for blackmail.

Polly may have reached her breaking point with Alex and I, but I have just reached my break point with her. Even though she doesn't meet my requirement for the Puget Sound Butcher, she meets my requirements for the Thumbprint killer, which is being a living breathing person.

Tomorrow after work when I get my trophies backs and destroy every single picture she has of me I'm going to kill Polly Preston, and it will probably be the most violent, grotesque and inhumane thing that the Seattle Police Department will ever see.

The sound of Callie calling my phone is the only thing to snap me out of my violent trance. "Hey you," I say with a sweet loving voice.

"When are you coming home?" Callie asks.

"Right now."

"You're going to hate me but I'm really craving Papa John's pizza." Callie starts to sniff.

"Are you crying?"

"Yes," Callie's voice starts to crack as she cries harder. "It's just I have been craving Papa John's for the past hour and the only one that is open this late is the one on California street in west Seattle which is about 45 minutes away. I tried calling to see if they deliver but they don't deliver this far and they stop their delivery service at 11. I have been trying to work up the courage to call you because I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Callie," I try to calm her down, but her sobs are too loud so she can't really hear me. "Callie calm down." I try again, which doesn't work. So I put her on hold while I call Papa John's and order our usual, which is a medium pepperoni pizza, cheese sticks and 8 hot wings. After I place my order I'm out the door walking to my car. "Callie," I try again with no luck.

It takes my entire car ride to Papa John's and half of the car ride home to get her to calm down. When she finally calms down she realizes that she doesn't want pizza anymore.

"I really want KFC right now." Callie is silent for a moment. "I want 4 wings, baked beans and cole slaw."

"Ok, do you want grilled, original or crispy?" I ask.

"Grilled?" Callie goes from sad to angry in a matter of seconds. "What are you trying say? Do you think I'm fat?"

Fucking hormones.

"Your silent, so that must me yes!"

"No it doesn't. I don't think your fat." I say to her.

The car ride to where I'm at to KFC is spent calming Callie down again. I give a sigh of relief when she hangs up the phone on me out of the anger and doesn't pick up when I try to call her again.

When I get home I go to kitchen and put the food on the table remembering how upset she got the last time I did a food run for her.

"What are you doing, Arizona? I'm hungry." Callie yells from the living room.

"Putting the food on the table," I yell back.

"Why? Who said we always have to eat in the kitchen?"

I just shake my head to myself before I move everything into the living room. I place the KFC box in front of Callie and I sit down. Callie shoves the box away from her and huffs at me. "I wanted original not crispy," Callie glares at me.

"Do you want me to go back out and get you original?"

"No I'm not hungry anymore, and plus you think I'm fat so I should watch what I eat." Callie says before she gets up.

"Callie,"

"Goodnight Arizona" Callie cuts off before she goes upstairs.

I don't say saying anything back and just grab the remote to change the channel while I eat most of the food that I got. It's another hour before I clean up and go upstairs. Work plus killing plus the verbal abuse I received from my wife makes me tried and as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out for the night.

Callie and I don't have to be at the hospital until 2 this afternoon, so I get to sleep in which is nice.

"ARIZONA!" I hear Callie's blood curdling scream and in an instant I sit up and look around the bedroom in sheer panic. "OH GOD, ARIZONA!" Callie screams again. Her voice is higher in pitch and you can hear the fear and terror in her voice. When I realize that she is downstairs I get up and cut across the bed and sprint downstairs.

When I get down stairs I see that she is in the living room on the far corner of the couch curled up into the ball with a blanket covering her face. I run up to her and kneel down in front her. "Callie, what is it? What's wrong? Is the twins?" I question.

When Callie hears my voice she peaks her head up from the blanket. When she sees that I'm alright she lets go of the blanket and grabs me to pull me into a tight bear hug. Callie start crying into my chest mumbling in Spanish, but her broken and muffled words make it hard for me to fully understand her. The only words I can make out is food and driving, everything is else I can't understand.

"Callie, calm down." I say as I wrap my arms around her and start to rub her back. "What's wrong?"

Without saying anything, Callie, pulls me closer to her so I'm sitting on the couch. When I'm on the couch, Callie leans up against me while keeping her face buried in my chest. "retroceder de Nuevo al primer comercial." (Rewind it back to the first commercial) She says between sobs.

I do as I'm told and rewind the DVR back to the first commercial. When the commercial starts I see a couple who are expecting a child sitting on the couch. The husband is watching T.V. while the wife is reading a magazine. The woman looks over to her husband and says that she is craving ice cream and tells him they don't have any in the house and wants him to pick it up which he happily agrees to. When the husband gets into the car and starts it, I feel Callie bury further into my chest while her nails dig into my back. I watch as the man backs out of the driveway and into the street. He is about to put the car in drive when he is hit by a large pickup truck, the driver was drunk and I'm left to assume that the husband is dead.

"Promise me you won't go out after dark to get me food anymore." Callie says between breaths as she lifts herself up from my chest.

"Calliope," I say reply back in a soft whisper as I start to rub her back again.

"No!" Callie yells, "promise me. I don't want you to get hit by a drunk driver." Callie starts to cry again, but this time she rests her head in the crook of my neck.

"I promise," I say to her before I kiss her forehead.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon is spent with Callie trying to get her relax because that drunk driver ad really upset her.

When we get to work we both change and go our separate ways. She goes to Ortho while I go to peds. I go do rounds before I prep for my surgery at 4:30, which is a Rhabdomyosarcoma. My surgery goes for 5 hours. With Polly working the nightshift tonight, Morgan studying for intern exam and Jo just being a dumb intern, Alex and I are super busy.

While I was in surgery he was downstairs looking at the kids who might be sick and determining which ones go home and which ones stay. When my surgery is over we switch places, he goes to prep for his surgery while I weed out the kids on the peds floor. I'm standing by the main staircase filling out some paperwork when I see Mark, Addison, Callie and Polly walking down the stairs. Mark, Addison and Callie are in front of what looks like an angry Polly. For some reason I find the urge to greet Callie at the bottom of the stairs.

As I make my way to the bottom of the stairs my focus goes from Callie to Polly, who is standing right behind my wife. It's like slow motion for me as I watch Polly's hand raise up and push my wife forward causing her lose her balance. I'm at the stairs and right beneath Callie before she can fully fall down. When I catch her I feel her nails dig into the sides of my arms and she is shaking uncontrollably.

"I got you," I whisper in her ear as I push her backwards so she is standing up again. She refuses to remove her death grip on my hands until she is safely down the stairs.

"I… I don't know what happened." Callie stutters as she looks at me with wide eyes.

I do, Polly put her hands on my wife, and we all know how I feel about someone putting their hands on my wife. Callie refuses to let go of my hand until she is paged for a consult. When Callie and I go our separate ways, instead of going back to the ER I go on the prowl for Polly Preston.

I see her walking in the cardio wing with her back facing me. Without making any noise I sneak up behind her and grab her by the back of her lab coat collar and throw her into the nearest on call room. I close the door and slam her against wall in pure anger. "Give me one go reason why I shouldn't snap you neck right now?" I hiss at her.

Once she gets over the shock she replies back. "Because I'm the one who's keeping you out of jail."

"Not good enough," I say as I re-slam her against the wall.

"Not good enough? I have bent over backwards doing everything you ask and how do you repay me? By treating me like shit, and not taking me when you kill someone. If you keep this up I think…"

"What? You'll go the police with your nonexistent photos of me killing? Or was stealing my trophies your way of regaining the upper hand in your bluff?"

"I'm not bluffing, I have pictures of you."

"Bull shit, if you did you'd be threating a lot more and not allowing me to treat you like this. That is why you stole my trophies when you framed Sadie."

"What trophies?" Polly questions.

I take a moment to study Polly's face and I see that she is telling me truth. She seems totally in the dark about my trophies. "Look I followed Sadie around one night because I was going to kill her. I followed her to this old rundown apartment building. She is in one apartment for about 2 hours before she left. After she left I broke into the same apartment and snooped around, when I did this I noticed that it was your apartment with all of the knifes, plastic and bleach bottles. So I took a few things for myself. You had a lot of them so I figured that you wouldn't notice. After I took the stuff I waited until she left her car and planted the stuff before I called the police. I never took your 'trophies.'" Polly hisses back in my face.

"Did she leave with anything?"

"A small brown box."

Before I can say anything the door opens and Teddy steps into the on call room and turns the lights on. "Addison told me what happen," Teddy says to me before she turns her attention over to Polly who is still pinned up against. "Seeing how Alex is trying to get everyone to gang up on you and get you leave the hospital, I'll be your helping hand just this once. No one and I mean no one puts their hands on her wife and lives to tell the tale. Now if you could give us a moment I need to tame her before she kills you." Teddy steps up to me and grabs both of my wrists and puts them down to my side. When Polly is released she makes a beeline towards the door and leaves without looking back.

The room is quiet for a few minutes before Teddy goes to sit down on one of beds in the room. "I have to know because you could be in some serious shit right now. Did you kill anybody recently and did you use your boat to get rid of them?"

"Yes, I killed someone last night." I say in soft whisper when I notice how serious Teddy is right now. "Why, what's the matter?"

"Henry is looking to build to a case against Sadie right now. They found sheets of plastic, a knife set and a box filled with blood slides in her car. Right now the police are the only ones who know about the blood slides. They want to find her boat because that is where they think she murdered all of those people." Teddy pauses for a moment, "Henry is working on getting a search warrant for all of the security cameras at the marinas around the Puget Sound."

"Fuck me," I say as I lean back against the wall.

"I'm not done yet, this is what we are going to." Teddy starts, "Since we both have tomorrow off you and I will go to your marina and wipe the cameras DVR box with this." Teddy takes out a magnet and tosses over towards me.

"One, this little thing is going to do that much damage?" I ask.

"Yeah I remember Henry getting pissed at dinner one night because some drug dealer got way because they wipe their computers and hard drives with a magnet. Something about hard drives using electronic bits and if you place a large enough magnet over it, it can delete everything on the hard drive."

I just shake my head and look back down at the magnet. "Two, you said we. You really want to be associated with me right now?"

Teddy stands up and walks over towards me. "Beside Owen you are my only best friend really. I gave you the names of 10 people that they found. I'm already guilty because I have helped you in more than one way before, so yeah I want to help you again."

Teddy and I agree that tomorrow I will pick her up from her apartment at around 8 when it is dark outside and go to the marina. After we come up with a plan we leave the on call room and go our separate ways.

When I get back to my office, I pull up Polly's file and find out her work schedule and where she lives. Before I met Teddy I plan on making a quick detour. Midnight comes around quickly and soon Callie and I are on our way back to the house. After a quick bit to eat, we both call it a night and pass out.

The next day when I wake up Callie is already gone, and when I look over towards my nightstand I see that it is going on noon. I lay in bed for another hour before I roam around the house just wasting time until it is 6:30. At 6:30 I know Polly will be out of the house because she is working the nightshift tonight and has the day off tomorrow.

When 6:30 rolls around I find myself outside of Polly's apartment complex. She lives in the place that Eric lives at, Tower 801. She has the same studio apartment as him only she lives on the 10th floor. The apartment is set up the same like Eric's. It only takes me 5 minutes to find a shoe box filled with pictures, which was hiding under her bed. It's like she's fucking 5.

I go through the entire set of pictures and take out all of the pictures that have me in them. After I take out all of the pictures I go through every SD card that was in the box as well until I find the one that has me on it as well. With the pictures and SD card I walk over towards the sink and proceed to burn them all. Once I destroy all of her pictures I go back over to her bed and pick her laptop. When I open it I see that it is still on and that she doesn't have a password. It takes about 20 minutes to find and delete my pictures.

Once I have destroyed all of Polly's evidence against me I return the apartment back to the way I found it. Polly lives about 30 minutes away from Teddy, so when I show up to Teddy's place I'm a little on the late side.

Teddy doesn't say anything to me as she gets in my car. The car ride there is quiet, I can tell that she is getting nervous. When I turn off the car I turn to look at her. "You don't have to do this. I can do it by myself."

"I know you can, but you're my best friend and you need help. I know that if the tables were turned you would do the same thing for me." Teddy gives me a weak smile before she gets out of the car causing me to do the same.

Teddy takes an immediate left while I continue to walk straight ahead into the main office. At my marina at night the dock hand doubles as the security guard as well. "Evening Jerry," I say with smile.

"Evening Mrs. Robbins, what can I do for you?"

"Fuel pump is broken again," I say to him.

"One day they will finally replace that stupid thing," Jerry says as he get up and walks to the front door with me.

Together we make our way to the boat fueling station, "how's the misses doing, she's what 4 or 5 months pregnant right?"

"Yeah she is. Her stomach is getting big and she is getting mean as hell." I say as I shake my head. "I swear I get yelled at if I breathe the wrong way around her."

"Yeah that is usually what happens. Welcome to our world." He says with a smile. He looks around the dock in confusion. "Where's your boat?"

"I docked, I had enough gas to get back to my dock but I thought I would tell that the fuel handle was broke again." I say with a cheerful voice.

"Well how about you get your boat while I fix the handle." Jerry says as he takes out his tool.

I just smile at him before I turn around to walk to my boat. Since Jerry has done this so many times it only takes him 10 minutes to fix to the handle. It takes us another 10 minutes to fill my boat up with gas before we go our separate ways.

When I walk to my car I see Teddy standing there waiting for me. "Well," I say as I unlock the car.

"It worked, whenever someone goes to look at the recording they will get nothing but a black screen."

I give her a light smile before we leave the marina. The whole car ride back to Teddy's is quiet and for me somewhat long. "What aren't you telling me?" Teddy asks as I pull up to the front entrance of her apartment complex. "This is like a big win for you; Henry will still be on Sadie's back for at least another week or too. You can breathe a little easier now."

"Henry is going to discover me because he has something that has my finger prints all over it." I pause to face Teddy. "That box with the slides is my trophies. I know for a fact that my fingerprints are all over that box. Inside, outside, on every slide in that box. They are everywhere."

The car is quiet for another few minutes. "I'm not worried about the plastic wrap or my old knife because the last time I touched them was 5 years ago when Callie and I had our first date. I was so nervous I thoroughly cleaned everything in apartment. That includes all of my knife sets, but my trophies. That is another story; I touch those with my bare hands. They help calm me down; they make me happy when I relive them. When Henry finds my prints he will be all over me and then it is going to be game over."

We are quiet for another few minutes before Teddy talks to me. "We'll figure something out." Teddy says in a soft whisper. "I have Henry, he doesn't realize that most of the time when we are together he talks about his cases when his not supposed to. Tomorrow night we are going out to dinner. Let me see what he knows before you do something drastic, ok?"

"Yeah," I say with a soft smile.

Teddy gets out of the car and I go home for the evening. Callie, Sofia and Roxie are all passed out by the time I get home so I just go upstairs and go to sleep.

When I wake up the next morning I spend it playing with Sofia and Roxie before we have to drop Sofia off at school. We say goodbye to Sofia before Roxie, Callie and I go back home. The car ride is somewhat silent, the only noise is Sofia's Disney princess soundtrack playing through the radio.

"I want to get an alarm system for the house." Callie blurts out of nowhere.

I don't say anything and just look at for a quick second before I go back to driving. "It's just that everyone at the hospital thinks that Sadie is going to target you for beating up her girlfriend."

"The girlfriend that she killed," I say back almost instantly.

"Yeah, well Addison has noticed how she was stalking you a lot at both inside and outside of work."

Of course Addison would notice that.

"Ok," I say with a smile. I agree to this only because I want to drop the subject, and it works because we don't talk about Sadie or the killings for the rest of the car ride. When we get home Callie immediately gets into her car and goes to hospital, while Roxie and I lounge around the house.

Throughout the day I find myself getting nervous, and it's not because Henry has my blood slide collection. I'm getting nervous because I have to work the nightshift and Callie will be home with Sofia all by herself.

"You know that if you need anything you can just call me and I will be here in a heartbeat." I say to Callie.

"I know. We'll be fine." Callie says with a loving smile.

"Right," I whisper. I turn around to get into my car when I stop and face Callie again. "But-"

"Arizona," Callie cuts off. "We'll be fine."

"Don't worry, Mommy. Roxie and I will protect her." Sofia says from Callie's arms.

I give them a small smile before I get into my car and go to work.

When I get to work most of night is spent downstairs in the ER in triage with Bailey. Our night together started at 8pm when a little boy came in with a broken arm and gastrointestinal bleeding. After that our next patient doesn't come in until 10:30 it's a little girl who drank a half cup of Drano. Finally our last patient comes in at 1 in morning it's a little boy who has a Buzz light gear doll shoved where the sun don't shine.

It's around 3 in morning when everything starts to quiet down a bit. Bailey and I are downstairs in the peds section of the Emergency Room at the nurse's station. I have my feet are up on the table reading Women's health, well I'm mainly just staring at the hot fitness models, while Bailey plays fruit ninja on her phone. It's an hour later when Bailey's pager goes off, she has trauma. "Oh God," Bailey says as she stares at her pager.

"What?" I say as I look up from magazine.

"Something happened to one of our doctors." She says as she gets up.

I get up with her because I instantly think of Callie. Together we get to the ambulance bay and we see April, Lexie, and Cristina already there waiting for the ambulance. We are standing there for not more than 5 minutes when two ambulances come flying down the alleyway. When I see the second ambulance I think of Sofia.

When the first ambulance door opens I see Henry with two gunshot wounds to the chest and one to his head. April and Lexie take over and lead him into the hospital. Finally the second ambulance opens its door to reveal Teddy; she has two gunshot wounds to chest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Six**

"Her BP is dropping," a paramedic says as they roll Teddy right past me.

In a flash Cristina is right next her mentor, she has her stethoscope out and is listening to Teddy's heart. "I'm getting muffled heart beats, she has fluid building up. We need to get her up to X-Ray."

Without hesitation, Bailey, Cristina and some nurses start to wheel Teddy upstairs to X-Ray when the EKG machine starts to beep. "Her pulse is way too low," Bailey starts.

"She's going into cardiogenic shock. We need to get her to the OR right now." Cristina yells.

When they take Teddy into the OR, I go immediately to the gallery to watch. Cristina doesn't waste anytime opening Teddy's chest. According to Cristina, Teddy has a cardiac tamponade, which led to a pulmonary edema.

"Were losing her," Bailey says as the EKG machine flatlines. "Come on Teddy you can't die," Bailey starts CPR while Cristina gets the paddles.

"_Somebody page Cardio?" _

_I hear someone say right behind me. "I did," I turn around and I'm greeted by a tall thin woman with dirty blonde and green eyes. "I have a seven year old girl with coronary heart disease." _

"_Really," the fact that I have a seven year with a serious heart problem strikes her interest. We walk to the little girl's room in silence. I'm in my own little world while she is intently reading this girls chart. _

_When we get to the girls room she closes the chart and we walk in together. There is nothing special about this consult we explain to the parents what we plan to do and they ask the usual questions. _

_Together we both step out of Stacey's room and before my cardio doctor leaves she turns to face me. "I'm Dr. Teddy Altman," she extends her hand for a handshake. "Since we will be spending a lot of time together I think it's only fair that we get to know each other." _

"_Dr. Arizona Robbins," I say back with a smile and shake her hand. _

_We both smile at each other before we go our separate ways. _

_Teddy was right because we spent the next 7 months working together with Stacey. Finally after 4 coronary artery bypasses and 2 heart transplant later, Stacey is somewhat in the clear. I'm at the nurses' station filling out the last entry in Stacey's chart when I see Teddy standing next to me. I just put my pen down and look over towards her. "What's up?" _

"_We should celebrate," Teddy pauses for a moment. "I hear that a lot of the doctors go to a bar across the street, Joe's. Do you want to go there with me?" _

"_Umm," _

"_Come on beside Owen. You're the only person I know around here. Ever since I have gotten back from Iraq my life has consented of work, home, TV and sleep. I need some type of outside contact. I'm going crazy." _

"_I don't drink. That's the problem." I give her a weak smile. _

"_Well you do tonight; I'll meet you downstairs at around 8?" Teddy smiles at me, and all I do is smile back. _

"_Yeah, I guess I will see you at 8." I say under my breath. _

"_Great," Teddy turns around and makes her way upstairs back to cardio. _

_Since I'm not very social 8 o'clock comes around a little too quickly for me. When I go downstairs I see Teddy sitting in the waiting room waiting for me. She smiles and gives me a slight head nod before she gets up walks over towards me. _

_As we walk to the bar we make small chit chat. She wasn't joking when she said that the doctors come here after work. This place is filled to the brim with doctors. We manage to find an empty booth as we continue to talk about our day. _

"_What are you having ladies?" the barmaid says to us. _

"_I'll have a Grey Goose with a club soda and a lime." Teddy looks over to me, "pick your poison, my treat." _

_I look over at the bar before I shake my head. "I'll have a Captain and Coke." _

"_What are you still in College?" Teddy says to me. _

_I slowly turn my head and look over towards Teddy with wide eyes. "What's wrong with Captain and Coke?" I ask. _

"_Nothing it just Captain and Coke is something a broke college kid would get. You're the head of Pediatrics at Seattle Grace; you can afford better tasting rum." Teddy says to me. _

"_Like what? I already told you I'm not a drinker." _

"_Here, she'll have a 10 Caine and Coke." Teddy turns to address the barmaid. _

_The barmaid shakes her head and a few minutes after she left she is back with our drinks and bowl of peanuts. _

_I take a sip of my drink and can't help but notice how better it is compared to using Captain. "Better isn't it?" Teddy asks. _

"_Much," I reply back. _

"_So Arizona," Teddy pauses to take a sip of her drink. "Tell me something about you, like where did you get your name? I have a feeling like there is a story behind it, not unless your parents are hippies."_

_I just give her a small chuckle, "no they aren't hippies, and there is a story behind my name." Start off; I take another sip of my drink before I start to talk about myself. _

I guess you could say that after that night Teddy, just like Callie, wormed her way in life and into my heart. I'm not saying that I'm in love with Teddy, but I do love her like she was my sister. Sometimes I think Tim was reincarnated in the form of Teddy. She has been there for me through everything.

She helped me improve my people skills, gave me dating advice when it came to Callie, and the most important thing, she knows who I really am. She's the one that keeps me sane because I don't have to keep my true feelings bottled up inside. I have someone to vent to, and for someone like me that goes a long way. I would talk to Callie if she knew and accepted me, but after recent events I don't think she will. And since I talk to Teddy with no filter she has a little bit of an edge over Callie.

The rest of my shift is spent in the gallery watching Cristina and Bailey operate on my best friend. Whenever something goes wrong both Cristina and Bailey look up to me. You can tell that I'm making them nervous. It takes them about 5 hours to operate on Teddy. Cristina and Bailey have managed to fix her a cardiac tamponade and her pulmonary edema. They also fixed her fractured ribs and her fractured shoulder girdle. It's around 9 in the morning when they take Teddy up to her room. I'm about to join them, but I know when she wakes up, if she wakes up. She will want to know how Henry is doing.

When I leave the gallery I start my journey for April or Lexie. My journey is only short lived because once I get to the nurse's station that is right across from the surgical board I see Lexie filling out a chart.

"Hey Lex," I say as I walk up towards up her.

"Hey Arizona, how's Teddy?"

"Good she just got out of surgery, so all we have to do is wait to see if she walks up." I pause for a brief second. "How's Henry?"

Lexie looks down for a brief moment, before she looks over to me. "He didn't make it," she says in a soft whisper. "They were outside without help for too long, well Henry was a least. He need help the moment he got shot in the head."

Lexie and I don't say anything to each other as we both go our separate ways defeated. When I get to Teddy's room I just plop down in the chair that is on the right side of her bed and is facing the door. I just sigh to myself as I look at Teddy as she just lies their helplessly.

I'm alone with Teddy for another hour before Callie, Addison and Mark enter the room. "Hey, Owen just told us what happened. Why didn't you call me?" Callie says as she comes over to my side.

Without losing eye contact with Teddy I just shrug. "I was so focused on Teddy I just forgot." I feel Callie's hand on my upper back as she starts to rub it back and forth.

"She'll be okay," Callie whispers before she kisses me on the top of my head.

Mark is standing at the foot of bed while Addison pulls up another chair so she is sitting right across from me.

We are in her room quiet for another 20 minutes before Jackson enters the doorway, "um, Dr. Sloan we have surgery in 10 minutes." He says with a soft whisper.

Mark just shakes head and leaves the room, "I'll see you later, ladies." He says with a soft whisper.

Callie is the next one to leave after Mark; she has an incoming trauma and ran out the room leaving me alone with Addison. We are quiet for about 5 minutes before Addison starts to speak. "You've been here since 7 last night and it's going on 11 a.m., you should go and get some rest. I don't having anything today so I will be by her side. I'll let you know if anything happens, promise."

I just shake my head lightly, "I don't have anything to do either. Teddy and I had the day off today and we were going to have 'girlfriend time'" I use air quotes when I say Teddy's term for every time we hang out together.

Addison gives a light chuckle, "that is such a Teddy thing to say." Addison pauses for a moment, "I just figured that you wouldn't want to be in the same room as me seeing how-"

"You hate me?" I cut off.

"I don't hate you, Arizona."

"You could have fooled me." I finally turn my attention over towards Addison.

"It's just," Addison pauses as she looks for the right words to say. "You're too good to be true. You treat Callie with the love and respect that she deserves. You gave the Carter Madison grant to Lucy Fields, one of the worst maternal fetal medicine fellows I have ever seen, because Callie didn't want to go Africa. She cheated on you with Mark, and when Mark got her pregnant you stayed. I remember when she called me crying saying you don't want kids and now here we are doing in vitro and now the two of you are expecting twins. And if someone lays one finger on her, I feel like you could give the Puget Sound Butcher a run for his money. You have bent over backwards for Callie, and I'm not used to that. Before George went into the marines he was Callie's husband and he cheated on her with Izzie for at least a year. When she realized that she might be bi sexual, she had to fight for parent's approval and how did Erica thank her? By packing up her stuff in the middle of the night and just leaving, and Mark. Well Mark is just a whore and will sleep with anything that has two legs and a vagina. People like you, Arizona, are rare. You're like an urban legend, someone that Callie and I dream of. So I'm sorry for always provoking you and trying to see the bad in you, its just, that is all I see when Callie says she is dating someone new." We are both quiet for a few more minutes before Addison speaks again. "Now go get some rest before I change my mind and take everything I just said back."

I give her a weak smile before I get up, "You'll let me know if something happens?"

"Yeah,"

We smile at each other before I turn around head home for the evening. I sleep for the rest of the morning and for most of the early afternoon. I take a shower before I visit Teddy again. Nothing has happened since I left. I stay with her and Addison for another 20 minutes before I leave to go pick Sofia up from school.

Sofia and I decide to warm up the leftover food that we have collected over the past few weeks thanks to Callie and her cravings. We just finish setting the table when Callie comes home. We have a somewhat nice family dinner. Callie and I are trying to strong for Sofia, but in middle of dinner it would seem like Callie has entered that disagreement stage of pregnancy. She isn't even half done with her plate when she excuses herself to go to the bathroom to throw up. When Callie returns takes a bite from her another side on the plate and she gets the same result.

For the remainder of dinner Callie is in the bathroom. Sofia and I finish eating before Sofia and Roxie go play in the living room and I clean up the kitchen. After I clean up the kitchen I go check on Callie. She is in the downstairs bathroom sitting on the floor next to the toilet.

"Hey you," I say with a soft whisper as I enter the bathroom with a glass of water. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," Callie says as she takes the glass of water from me.

"There is leftover fried chicken, do you want me warm that up for you?"

Callie just shakes her head.

"Okay, let's get you up." I say as I lift Callie up to her feet.

Together we walk into the kitchen and start the long process of seeing what the twins will allow Callie to eat. In about two hours Callie as gone through everything in the kitchen and has thrown it all up. The last thing I make for the night is a plan chicken and cheese quesadilla. I'm right next her with trash can waiting for her throw up but she doesn't. Once Callie is done eating we get Sofia and Roxie and put them down for the night.

Nothing eventful happens for the rest of the week. Teddy still hasn't woken up, and Addison and I have turned her room into our office. When we are not in surgery or doing a consult we are both with Teddy. I have seriously underestimated Addison's feelings about Teddy. After trying an array of foods the only thing that Callie can keep down is chicken and cheese quesadillas. She didn't have a problem with just eating chicken and cheese quesadillas until Thanksgiving came around two days ago and she couldn't enjoy anything that was on the table.

There were bad storms in Atlanta where Callie's parents live now and bad storms in Maryland where my parents live so neither one of them could spend the holiday with us. But they promised Sofia that they would be there in December for Christmas. Since it was just the three of us, well 5 if you count Addison and Mark, we went to Derek and Meredith's house for Thanksgiving. Pretty much everyone expect for Teddy was there.

And I can't forget Polly, she has been MIA since Teddy and Henry were shot. According to Owen she had to use her vacation time because there was death in the family. He said that she would be back sometime next week. I don't believe him. All I know is that if she doesn't come back next week I will be looking for her and I won't stop until I find her.

Everything is moving along normally, Callie and I are having lunch together in the cafeteria. I have nice Caesar salad while Callie has a homemade chicken and cheese quesadilla. "You know, I thought I would hate always having to eat the same quesadilla but it's not that bad." Callie says as she takes another bite from her quesadilla.

"That's not what your face said at Thanksgiving." I say with a smile.

We are both chuckling when my pager goes off, it's Addison. She is paging me 911; since we don't have any patients together it must be Teddy.

"What is it?" Callie asks when she sees my face.

"It's Addison, she just paged me 911." I say as Callie and I throw away our trash and run upstairs to the Teddy's room.

When I get to Teddy's room I'm expecting to see Bailey and Cristina next her with machines beeping while they try to save Teddy's life, but it is the opposite. Teddy looks over towards the door and gives me a weak smile. "Hey" she says in a weak raspy voice.

"Hey," I reply back in a soft whisper as I make way further into the room.

Teddy tries to sit up but winches in pain because of her chest. "How long have I been out for?"

"About a week," Teddy doesn't saying anything for amount. I can see it on face, she's about to ask me about Henry and I really don't want to be the one to tell her that her boyfriend is dead. "How's Henry?"

I close my mouth and stuff my hands into my lab coat pocket before I look down at the floor. Called it. I give a heavy sigh before I look back up to her, "he didn't make it."

It takes Teddy a few minutes to process what I said before she starts to cry a little bit. Before she can ask me any more question two men dressed in suits enter the room. "Ms. Altman," a tall muscular man with short brown hair says. "I'm special agent Lance Berggren and this is special agent Carl Rae. We are investigating the shooting of you and special agent Henry Burton. We would like to ask you a few questions about that night."

"She just woke up," Addison says outraged.

"With all due respect ma'am a federal agent is died and important evidence in the Puget Sound Butcher case is missing."

Teddy and I briefly look at each other when we hear that evidence has gone missing.

"With all due respect sir," Addison mocks, "she just woke up after being knocked out for the past week. Maybe asking her to relive the night that got her here might be a little much. I mean she just found out that her boyfriend, or special agent Henry Burton as you call him, is dead. So how about you come back when she is ready to talk." Addison crosses her arms around her chest.

"How about I arrest you for obstruction of justice," Lance shoots back.

"Seriously?" I start to say. I'm about to say more but Callie's hand finds mine and she squeezes it hard, silently telling me to shut up.

"Addie, maybe we should go." Callie says as she leans forward to talk to Addison.

"Yes, maybe you should go." Bailey pushes her way into the room. Everyone looks over to Bailey as she grabs Teddy's chart off the end of the bed. She fills something out before she looks up at us again. "What part of leave don't you understand?" she starts to yell at us.

"Ma'am we are special agents, we need to talk to Ms. Altman." Lance says to Bailey.

"I don't care who you are. I'm her doctor and I say that she unfit you answer your questions. When I say that she is fit enough to answer your question then you can come back. Now leave." Bailey says with her signature poker face.

"You don't under-"

"Bye," Bailey cuts off.

The two men take the hint and leave. "Here's my card. Call me when you are approved to talk." Lance says as he puts a card down the table.

We watch as they leave the room happy, but Bailey soon cuts us down too. "That goes for you three dumbasses too."

"Were not dumb, Bailey." I say with a smile.

"Debatable."

My smile slowly goes away when she calls me stupid. "See the fact that I told you leave and yet your still standing here is way it is debatable to call you dumb. Get out of Teddy's room."

The three of us don't say anything and we just leave Teddy's room without asking any questions. The rest of the day is fast for me, I have 2 surgeries in the afternoon, one with Alex and one with Morgan. Between my surgeries I make it a point to bug Bailey to see how Teddy is doing. I guess I'm not the only one doing it either because when she finally snaps at me she wants me tell Mark, Addison and Callie the news that she will be just fine and if she continues down this path she could be discharged within the next three weeks.

When I get home nothing special really happens. Sofia and I have spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread while Callie has her usual chicken quesadilla. After dinner we watch The Great Mouse Detective before we call it a night. Since I know Teddy will be ok I guess you could say that I'm in a better mood.

I guess you could say my mood is so much better I want to try and take advantage of my hormonal wife again. When I get into the bed Callie is already under the covers lying on her side. When I get under the covers I slide over to her side and wrap my arms around her and start to kiss her neck and collarbone.

"Mmmm, I know what you're doing Mrs. Robbins and I'm going to tell you that it's not going to work." Callie purrs.

"That's what you think," I whisper in her ear before I start to nip it.

"That's what I know," Callie whispers back before she puts a death grip on my hand. "Spooning she most action you're going to get tonight."

"Spooning, really? No good comes from spooning."

"Um a lot of good comes from spooning, Arizona." Callie says to me a little upset.

"Enlighten me," I say as I put my elbow on the pillow and rest my head on my hand.

"It's cute, I get to stay warm and I feel safe knowing you are there and plus it is easier for me to go to sleep." Callie says with a sweet smile before she turns around to look up at me.

"Yeah, for you. Have you tried looking at from my point of view?" I counter. "I get a face full of your hair, a dead arm, and then I wake up awkwardly wet in morning because your ass is pushed up against me all night long."

"I can live with that," Callie says before she turns back around.

"Ok, well since _you_ don't want to have sex with me you could just go down again and I won't return the favor. We all win that way." Even though she isn't facing me I give her a sly smile.

"Goodnight Arizona." Callie says as she turns off the light. She refuses to let go of my hand forcing me to play big spoon, little spoon with her.

It's been two weeks since Teddy woke up, and nothing special has really happened. Polly came back, but she is making it a point to avoid me. Since she has gotten back she has been working the nightshift. I know Alex is happy about this because he doesn't have look at her or work with her at the moment, but I on the hand am very curious as to way she hasn't been bug me about her next lesson. In the back of my mind I feel like she is one who shot Teddy and Henry, but I don't know how to prove it. Bailey lets me see Teddy for an hour every day and she monitors our conversations, aka no talking about the shooting. So until I can get Teddy alone I'm forced to think of theories to way Polly is avoiding me.

My neuroblastoma gets done early so I use the time to see if I can sneak a conversation with Teddy, however when I get to her room she is not there, which means that she downstairs in the Ortho wing doing physical therapy. I make my over to physical therapy, and I make one quick lap around ortho looking for my wife. I know if I'm on this floor and I don't say hi to her then all hell will break loose. After I make an unsuccessful lap I find out that she is in surgery and will be in surgery all afternoon.

When I get to the physical therapy room I see Teddy standing with her back to the wall lifting her hands above her head slowly with 5 pound weights in her hand. She just smiles at me briefly before she sets her weights down. "You came just in time because Bailey and my physical therapist just stepped out for a moment." Teddy sits down on the bench in front of her facing me. "I know why you want to talk to me, and I want to talk to you." Teddy starts, but before she can finish I hear the door open behind me.

Teddy looks behind me and she gives a small gentle smile, and before I can look back to see who has joined us, I see Addison standing to my right.

"Hey, I just wanted to see how everything is going." Addison says in small almost loving voice.

"Everything is going great, I have full motion of arms now and now I'm working on the heavy lifting." Teddy says back with a small and almost loving smile.

The door opens behind us for a second time and this time Bailey has come back into the room. "Well Teddy, your test came back all clear so I say there is no reason to keep here." Bailey starts. "However, you can't do any heavy lifting yet so I would suggest staying at either tweedledee or tweedledum's house." Bailey points to Addison and me.

"She can stay with me," Addison blurts out a little too quickly.

When all eyes are on her she blushes a little bit before looking down at her feet in embarrassment.

Teddy just looks over towards Addison and gives her a small smile. "Thanks for the offer, Addison, but I would feel a whole lot safer with Arizona around."

Addison just shakes her head lightly in defeat, "I understand," she whispers. "After what she did to Erica I would feel a whole safer with her around too."

We are quiet for a few moments before I decide to speak. "You make it seem like our door isn't always open to you, Addison. I don't mind and I know Callie and Sofia wouldn't mind if dropped by or spent the night while Teddy is there."

"Thanks Arizona." For the first time since I have met Addison she gives me a true genuine smile, which I return.

Before Addison can say anything else both her and Bailey's pager go off. Addison says goodbye before she leaves while Bailey tells us her usual rules, which we probably won't listen to because she won't be here to babysit.

I have my back towards Teddy while I'm staring at the door making sure that Bailey doesn't back. Once I'm sure that she won't be coming back I turn around to face Teddy. When I face Teddy I can't help but give her wide sly grin.

"No," Teddy starts to shake her head at me.

"Teddy and Addison sitting in a tree," I start.

"Stop,"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Really, are we five?"

"First comes love, then comes marriage,"

"Yes we are."

"Then come a baby in a baby-"

"I gave my statement to the FBI this morning." Teddy cuts off.

In an instant I close my mouth. I don't say anything to her as I walk over to the parallel walking bars and jump on one of them to sit down. She gets the hint from my silent action, and continues her story.

"They said I didn't give them a lot to work with, but I have a feeling that when you hear the story I will be giving this person to you on a silver platter." Teddy pauses for a moment. "Henry showed up to my house about 2 hours late. He was upset in more ways than one. He hates, well hated when he had to bring his work home. His last girlfriend who he was pretty serious with dumped him the night he was going to propose because he was always working so he promised that he wouldn't do that again." Teddy pauses again when she gets a small lump in her throat.

"_Hey Teddy, please don't be mad at me. The Seattle Police department does nothing but cause problems for me instead of help me." Henry said in one breath with his best puppy dog eyes. _

"_Seeing how I'm a surgeon I understand when work gets the way. You don't have apologize." Teddy said with a small loving smile as she side stepped to let Henry inside her apartment. _

"_I can't come in, I was hoping you wouldn't mind if you went with me down the federal building? All of the CSIs that are allowed to work the case are clocked out on their overtime." _

"_What does that mean?" Teddy questioned with a perplex look on her face. _

"_That means that they can't carry all of the evidence that needs to be transported to the federal building. So they asked me to carry one thing for them." _

"_One thing," Teddy voice sounded a little annoyed. She could understand if Henry had a few boxes to carry, but only having one thing was different story. _

"_Yeah," Henry scratched the back of his head while giving her a cute innocent smile. "It maybe one thing but it's the most important thing. It's the thing that will tie Sadie to all of the killings, and not to mention that the CSIs are paranoid and they think that someone is following them." _

"_Oh my god really? Is it safe for me to go?" Teddy went from pissed to concerned when heard Henry's last statement. _

"_Yeah, you'll be fine I promise. I would never let anything happen to you." Henry said with a smile as he leaned in to give Teddy a kiss. "Come on, the sooner we drop off the box the sooner we can eat because I'm starving." _

_Teddy didn't protest when Henry suggested that they leave. She just grabbed her jacket and locked her apartment door. The walk to the parking garage was filled with mindless chit chat about their day. They walked next to each other and Teddy had her right arm intertwined with Henry's left arm and their fingers were laced together. _

_As they walked further into the parking garage Teddy could help but notice how alert Henry was. He was still talking to her making her feel comfortable but he fully taking in his surroundings. _

"_Henry?" Teddy stopped moving and removed her arm from his. "Are you sure that it's safe?" _

"_It's nothing Teddy, it's just whenever a threat has been issued, real or fake, I always have to treat it like it's real. These CSIs guys aren't really the brightest which makes it easier to understand why the Seattle police department has one of the worst solve rates on the west coast." Henry walked over to Teddy and put his hands over her arms. "I promise, it's safe." _

_Teddy took a moment to study his face before she relaxed and started to walk with Henry again. This time the walk was quiet, as they were both started to take in their surroundings. Finally when Henry's black Navigator made it into their view, Henry raised his hand telling Teddy to stop before his pulled out his weapon. "FBI, stop what you're doing and place your hands on your head and step away from the vehicle." Henry said in a firm loud voice. _

_There standing at the back part of Henry's Navigator was a figure dress in all black. For a moment the figure paused and jumped down from the trunk area of Henry's car. The figure kept their head down and started to raise their hand above their head, but in a quick motion their left hand lowered below their waist and they also took out a gun. However the figures reaction time was quicker than Henry's because before Henry could doing anything three gunshots rang out through the parking garage. Teddy was in shock as she stared at the place where Henry was standing when two more shot rang and soon Henry came back into her view as they both laid there in their own pools of blood. _

_Teddy was breathing heavily bearably being able to move her arms. She was still looking Henry who wasn't moving when she remembered the red converse shoes that came into her view for a brief second before they disappeared. After that everything went dark, and she could remember bits and pieces of Cristina and Bailey as they tried to save her. _

"A left handed person with red converse snickers." I say to her.

She just shakes her head yes, confirming I heard correctly.

"And he was transporting my blood slide?" I finally ask.

"Yep"

"And now they are gone?"

Teddy just shakes her head yes.

"The only person who knows about my blood slides is Sadie, and last time I checked she's still in jail."

"Well who else could know, and who would want to help you?"

It's my turn to shrug, as we both sit in the therapy room in silence. Our silence only lasts for about 10 minutes when Bailey comes into the room.

"Gossip time is over. It's time to go save the dying children." Bailey says as she pushes me out of the therapy room.

The rest of afternoon is spent trying to figure out who else knew about my blood slide collection. I'm at the main nurse's station on the peds floor filling out a chart when I see red converse right next to my shoes. I look up to see Polly smiling at me. "Don't thank me just yet." She whispers as she places one of my slides on the table in front of me.

I quickly take the slide and put in my pocket before a nurse sees it. When I turn to address her she's gone. Polly has my trophies. She shot and killed Henry and she shot my best friend. I hope Polly likes plastic because she's going to die in it.

2 hours later I'm downstairs waiting for Addison and Teddy, while I come up with a plan to break into Polly's apartment to not only kill her but to get my trophies back. Teddy and Addison will be at the house 24-7, everything I do sets Callie off and I really don't have to worry about Sofia, because my baby girl is always happy.

"I need to get a few things from my apartment and then we can go to your house." Teddy says to me from her wheel chair breaking me from my thoughts.

"Ok," I say with a soft whisper.

Addison, Teddy and I spend the next hour in Teddy's apartment getting her things before we go to my house. Together Addison and I move Teddy upstairs to the guest bedroom. When Teddy is in the bed, Addison goes to get her water while I go outside and get all of her bags.

I grab her last bag and close the trunk of my car when the sight of Sadie Harris greets me.

"Surprise Motherfucker."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Seven**

Sadie is looking at me with a smirk on her face with arms crossed over her chest. We just look at each in silence; having Sadie on the loose again isn't something I need right now.

"You help me get out jail and this is how you treat me?" Sadie says to me mockingly.

"I didn't help you get out jail. I think you deserved to rot in there for you did."

"Give up the act, Arizona. We both know that you are the real Puget Sound Butcher, and seeing I don't have a job anymore I'm going to make it my number 1 priority to prove that you are the real killer here." Sadie re-crosses her arms before she takes another step closer to me. "See when you shot and killed Henry and shot your best friend and then stole your box filled with blood back was the moment you gave yourself away to me."

I don't get the chance to answer when Callie's Range Rover pulls into the driveway. Callie gets out of car and opens the door for Sofia who comes running out of the car. She runs along the small path that leads from the driveway to the front door at front of house where Sadie and I are standing. "MOMMY!" Sofia yells as she comes running towards me.

"Sofia, stop!" I yell at her.

Sofia stops in her tracks and just looks at me. "Go inside with Mama," I tell her.

"Sofia," Callie says in a soft voice as she reaches her hand out.

Sofia doesn't say anything and just takes Callie's hand and they both walk inside. Callie gives me a worried look before she and Sofia go inside. I go from looking at Callie and Sofia to looking back at Sadie.

"I can't wait to take all of this way from you." Sadie looks around for a moment. "In a few short weeks you will have no wife, no daughters, no son, no house, no anything."

Sadie is trying to provoke me, which means that she recording our conversation so I have to tread lightly.

"You need to get over your fantasy that I'm a serial killer, because I'm not. I didn't shoot Teddy and her boyfriend. I was working. I don't even like guns nor do I use them." I pause for a moment as I take a step closer towards Sadie. "Now, get your ass off my property and away from my family before I call the police."

"No need to call the police, ma'am. We are already here." A police officer says behind Sadie.

What the fuck is this?

"Did you forget what we said when you left the jailhouse this morning?" the officer says to Sadie. "You are not to be no more than 100 yards from Mrs. Robbins and her family."

Sadie doesn't say anything else to me as she turns around to leave.

"Before Henry was killed he filed a restraining order against Sadie for you. He noticed how she was acting towards you and didn't want anything to happen to you." The officer says to me when he notices my look of confusion.

"Oh, thanks" is all I say before we go our separate ways.

Fuck, first Polly and my slides. Sadie is back on the loose, and to make matters worse it seem like we both have babysitters. Something I don't need right now. I need to figure out how to get rid of Sadie and Polly without our babysitters knowing.

"Mommy!" Sofia yells breaking me from my thoughts.

"Baby girl," I say as I lower down to pick her up. I'm about to pick her but I stop after feet are about an inch off the ground. "Woah," I say as I look down at her. I try to pick her up again but I get the same results. "Did you get bigger since this morning because you are getting heavy?"

"Mommy," Sofia giggles.

"Okay, let's try this one more time." I say as I let out a heavy breath. I lower down and slowly pick her up. "I'm going to have to start going to the gym if you want me to continue to pick you."

"No," Sofia says to me.

"Yeah," I reply back. "Come on let's go check on Aunt Teddy." I say as walk us towards the stairs.

"Mommy, who was that lady?" Sofia asks when are halfway up the stairs.

I stop to give her my full attention. "That was a bad lady, and someone you shouldn't talk to. Like ever."

"What if she says that you got hurt and you need my help?"

"Then go find and tell Mama or your teacher if you are at school. Okay?" I say to her.

Sofia just shakes her head while she looks at me. After she shakes her head we both continue on our journey to Teddy's room. When we get there we find Teddy passed out in bed, so we go back downstairs and play the Wii for a little while before we get bored and start to color in Sofia's massive Disney princess coloring book.

Sofia and I are in the living room sitting on the floor at the coffee table coloring. Sofia is at the bottom of the book at the far end of the coffee table, the end that is closer to the front door, while I'm at the other end at the top of book, the end that is closer to the kitchen door.

My position allows me to hear Callie and Addison's conversation in the kitchen somewhat clearly. They are talking in low voices because they don't want Sofia or me to hear it.

"I'm just scared to put it all out there, Cal." Addison pauses, "I know it would be too soon to ask her out because of everything that has just happened, but even if I wait I still don't think I could ask her out."

"Why, just do it. What's the worst that could happen? She says no."

"And that will crush me."

"Arizona, would know. What if I ask Arizona about how Teddy feels about you? If she says that she likes you too will you ask her out?"

"Maybe,"

"Addison…"

"Mommy?" Sofia interrupts my eavesdropping.

"Baby girl?"

"Can we listen to Christmas music?"

"Anything for you," I say as I get up to go get my phone. I open up iTunes and pull up the playlist named festive; it's the Christmas playlist that Sofia and I made last year. I steam the music to our stereo before I go back to the coffee table and continue to color with her.

We are coloring for another hour before Callie calls us to the dinner table. Callie made Addison, Sofia and I baked chicken with broccoli and rice while making her usual for her.

"Is that Christmas music I hear in the background?" Callie asks.

"Yeah, little miss Sofia wanted to listen to some Christmas music to get ready for the holidays." I say back with a smile.

"Wow forgot that Christmas was around corner." Callie says with slight sarcasm, "you take one step in this house; one would think we don't celebrate Christmas. No tree, no lights, no nothing."

I pause to think about Callie's statement. Decorating the house could mean sex or Halloween candy or both.

"Well seeing how I have the day off tomorrow and Teddy will need to do some physical therapy I think we can decorate the house for you before you come home." I say with a smile.

Callie just smiles back to me "can't wait to see what you do."

The rest of dinner is filled with mindless chitchat. After dinner the four of us watch The Great Mouse Detective. In the middle of the movie Addison passed out on the love seat and Callie didn't want to wake her so she just covered her with a blanket before we took a slumbering Sofia and Roxie upstairs to their bed.

Once we put Sofia and Roxie to bed, Callie and I go to our room. We both get into bed and I don't try anything with her. I'll save if for tomorrow night when I blow her mind at how awesome this house will look.

The next morning my alarm clock consists of the smell of bacon, a bark from Roxie and laugher from Sofia, Addison and Teddy. I look over to the clock to see that it is 6:30 in the morning. Callie, Addison and Mark are working today from 8 to 6 and then everyone will be over for Taco Tuesday.

I sit up in the bed and stretch a little before I get up and go downstairs. When I make it to the bottom of the stairs I'm greeted with the sight of our old Christmas tree that we used in our old apartment and the decorations from the apartment as well.

I'm just standing at the bottom of the stairs when Callie comes out from the bathroom to greet me. "Addison and I thought we would help you by bring up all the Christmas decorations." Callie says with a smile. "I didn't want to you to forget your promise you made to me last night."

"Oh, I remember my promise" I say with a smirk. "When you come home tonight your mind will be blown. Like so blown that you're going to want to have sex with me in every position you can think of."

"Really," Callie crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," I say with a smile. "You're going to be like; 'oh Arizona this house looks so beautiful. Take me right here right now'." I say in a high pitch voice.

"Mhmm," Callie says as uncrosses her arms and starts to walk towards the kitchen.

"You just wait and see." I say before I slap and grab her ass as she walks past me.

"Hey," she turns around and faces me while pointing her finger right at me. "You stop that, we have company."

"Then give me bacon," I say with a slight shrug.

Callie just rolls her eyes at me as we go into the kitchen. I get my two slices of bacon and then I help Callie set up the table for breakfast. Breakfast is just like any other breakfast, fast and filled with mindless banter.

After breakfast Addison and I do the dishes before she and Callie head off to work. Teddy and Sofia are watching A Pup Named Scooby Doo while I go upstairs to shower. It takes me an hour to get ready before I'm back downstairs sitting in the Lazy boy putting on my shoes.

"Going somewhere?" Teddy asks.

"Yep, the three of us are going to Target, Walmart and Home Depot." I say right as I finish tying my last shoe lace. "Sofia, go get your shoes."

"Ok, mommy," Sofia slides off the couch and runs to the front door to go get her shoes.

"Why?" Teddy draws out her question.

"Because Callie wants us to decorate the house, get in the festive mood." I say with a smile as Sofia returns with her shoes. I lean back and let Sofia climb in my lap; I help put both of the shoes on her feet. "Do you remember how to tie them?"

Sofia shakes her head yes before she slowly starts to tie her shoes while repeating the rhyme I taught her. "Bunny ears, bunny ears, playing in a tree." Sofia starts. It takes her ten minutes before she is completely done.

"Look at you!" I say as I grab her sides and pick her up so she standing in my lap. "You're getting so big, and you're so smart!" I lay her horizontally across my lap on her back while I tickle her sides.

"Mommy, stop." Sofia says between giggles.

We goof around in the lazy boy for a few more minutes before I turn my attention back to Teddy.

"I think I will stay here. I'm not in the mood for Callie's slave labor. Plus you already have your Christmas stuff right there." Teddy points to our fake small Christmas tree box and one storage box filled with other Christmas items.

"One, I'm throwing that away because it's old and small. Two, you not helping means more Halloween candy for us." I say as Sofia and I smile at each other.

"Three, let me get my jacket." Teddy says as she slowly gets up off the couch.

Three hours later Teddy, Sofia and I make it to our last stop. Home Depot to get a real Christmas tree, that process takes us another hour to find the perfect 10 foot tree to go in our foyer. Once we find the perfect tree I get a card from the sells attendant. "I'll keep your tree here with me, when you are finished with your shopping just bring your car and your receipt and we will put your tree on top of your car." The attendant says to Teddy and me. I grab the tag before Teddy, Sofia and I walk inside the store. When I get a shopping cart Sofia raises her arms telling me that she want to sit inside of the cart.

We are able to find the suppliers to make stocks and homemade ornaments in under an hour. We are about to enter the checkout line when Sofia starts to bounce in her seat. "Mommy!" Sofia points towards the fake Christmas tree section.

"We already have a tree, Sof." I say to her.

"But I want a pink one," Sofia looks up to me with big eyes.

I look at her for no more than 2 seconds before I cave and walk over to the pink tree and place the box into the cart. "Can we make a princess tree, mommy?" Sofia says when she sees matching pink ornaments with princesses on them.

"Of course we can princess." I say before I grab a few boxes for her tree along with some pink and white garland. Once I grab the last of the white garland I see Teddy trying to put a white tree in the cart. When she feels me looking at her she stops what she is doing.

"I want a white peppermint tree." She says to me.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this because you got shot." I say before I help put the tree underneath the cart.

We take our newly purchased items and head back to the house. When we get home, we are all hungry. After a quick raid of the kitchen I see that Callie went grocery shopping with Sofia because everything is fully stocked. I make the three of us Turkey and Ham sandwiches for lunch. We eat our lunch in the living while watch more Scooby Doo, Sofia's favorite cartoon. After lunch Sofia is laying on the couch down for the count, so Teddy and I clean up before we start working on the Christmas lights.

Teddy is putting the white net lights on the bushes that are along the front of the house and along the driveway. When she completes that she takes the white light bulbs from the driveway and walkway lights and replaces them with different festive colors. While Teddy is working on the ground I'm up on the roof putting the large white Christmas lights along the edge of the roof. It takes a little bit longer for me to finish because I had a slow start trying to figure out how the gutter clips work. Its only 2 in the afternoon but thanks to Seattle's shitty weather its very cloudy so when we test the lights we can see them perfectly.

We are standing across the street looking at the house for a few minutes before we smile at each and Teddy gives me a weak high five. We clean up our trash outside before we move to the inside.

Teddy opens the front door for me while I move the 10 foot tree into the living room. I'm holding the trees so it parallel to the ground before I stand it up straight. "Do me a favor and get the tarp and duct from the garage." I say to Teddy. When she doesn't move I just look at her confused. "What?" I question.

"I still finding stunning how you can manhandle a 10 foot tree with no problem," Teddy says to me before she goes to get the tarp and duct tape.

About 5 minutes later she returns and I make her tape the tarp down under the tree. "What are you going to do?" Teddy questions.

I just smile at her before I slam the tree on the ground a few times forcing the branches to fall. "Are you crazy you're going to wake Sofia?" Teddy says in a whispered yelled.

"No I won't. If it's not thunder she will wake up on her own in another 20 minutes." I say in my normal voice.

Teddy doesn't say anything to me and looks over towards the couch. She sees Roxie sitting by the couch looking at us, while Sofia hasn't moved an inch. "Jesus, she can sleep through anything." Teddy says before turns her attention back to me.

I just give her a smile, once Teddy removes the tarp we spend the remainder of Sofia's nap setting up all three of the Christmas trees that we got. Teddy's tree is in the formal dining room on the left side next to the balcony door and the opening the leads from the formal dining room to the kitchen. Sofia's tree is in the living room right next to the doorway leading kitchen.

We finish putting up Sofia's tree right when she wakes up. She sits up and rubs her eyes before she looks over to see Teddy and me standing next to her tree. Her eyes get big and she lets out a gasp. "Can we decorate it now, mommy?"

"Yes we can, princess."

"Its baby girl, mommy." Sofia corrects.

"Sorry, baby girl" I say with a smile before I grab the bag with her decorations. It takes us 2 hours to fully decorate both hers and Teddy's tree. Sofia's pink tree has white Christmas lights with white garland and her pink Disney princess ornaments. Teddy's tree has white Christmas lights on it as well, but her garland is red and instead of having ornaments she we put candy canes on it.

"What about the big tree mommy?" Sofia says as she points to our main Christmas tree in the foyer.

"We are going to wait until mama, daddy, Aunt Julia and Aunt Addison get home so we can call decorate it together."

"Oh, do we have to wait for them to decorate our stockings too?"

"Yep,"

"Well what do we do now?"

"We are going to put this garland on the main staircase and on the staircase going to the basement and then we are going to start dinner." I say to Sofia as Teddy and I pull out the two big rolls of garland with white Christmas lights in them.

20 minutes later Teddy, Sofia and I are in the kitchen making walking tacos. Teddy is sitting at the kitchen bar while I hold Sofia on my right side as we stir the taco meat together.

"Try it now, mommy." Sofia takes the wooden spoon and feeds me a small piece of taco meat.

"Mmm, so good." I say to Sofia, "I can see it now, Chef Sofia." I say with a smile.

I take the spoon from her hand so she can some, "it's good, mommy" Sofia bounces in the arms.

I turn off the stove and get ready to put Sofia down when she starts to speak again. Only she's not talking to me.

"Why are you crying, mama?"

Instead of putting Sofia down I just turn us around to the kitchen doorway to see Callie standing there crying. "Hey you," I say in a soft whisper as Sofia and I walk up to her. "What's wrong?" I ask.

Callie just wipes her eyes before she shakes her head. "Nothing, I was just enjoying watching you two cook dinner." Callie starts to sob again.

I slowly turn my attention towards Addison who is standing right behind Callie. She just shrugs and mouths the word 'hormones.'

"Woah, it's being to look a lot like Christmas." Mark says as he enters through the front door.

"Daddy," Sofia yells.

I set her down, and I watch as she makes a beeline right for Mark, however, when Lexie steps through the front door her path changes.

"Aunt Lexie," Sofia yells before she jumps into her arms.

With Sofia in Lexie's arms, Callie, Addison, Lexie and Mark look around the house at the work that Teddy and I did. They look around for 30 minutes before the seven of us go outside.

Everyone is standing across the street while I'm still standing inside the house by the front door. By mistake, Teddy and I found out that the last light switch furthest away from the front door is for the outside socket, which we used to control the Christmas lights. I flick the switch and the lights come on. I quickly make my way over to everyone so I can take a second look at Teddy's handy work and mine.

We quiet for a few minutes before Mark decides to say something. "We should go inside, because Arizona is planting the idea that me and every guy on this planet can pull something this great off."

"It's not easy being the best," I say with a small grin before we go inside.

Once we get inside, we all sit down and enjoy Taco Tuesday. All seven of us clean the dining room and kitchen before we decorate the tree and make our stockings. Our main Christmas tree in the foyer has multicolored lights with silver garland and an assortment of ornaments. Since we don't have a fireplace we place our stocking on the staircase. Sofia is first at the bottom of the stair followed by Roxie's stocking. After Roxie comes Callie, Me, Mark, Lexie, Teddy and then Addison.

By the time we get done with our first round of Christmas festivities it is too late for us to relax and enjoy a movie, so Mark, Lexie and Addison all go home for evening. Teddy is the next to go upstairs to sleep and not too soon after Sofia and Roxie go to sleep as well.

After I'm finished changing I see Callie standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror getting ready for bed. I just smile at her before I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her.

"So, mind blown?" I say to Callie while looking at her through the mirror.

Callie just smiles at me. "Yes you did blow my mind."

Callie turns around to face me. She leans forward so her lips are inches from mine. "Let me guess, you want a reward for being awesome." She whispers. I feel her hands on my stomach before she grabs my shirt and pulls me closer to her.

"That would be nice" I whisper back, I stare at her lips wanting them to come closer to me.

"How about I give you kiss," she leans in closer.

"We could start with a kiss and then move on to the other things." I reply.

Callie just small quiet chuckle she bits her lower lips, one of the many things that drive me crazy. Callie takes my right hand and turns it so my palm is facing upwards before she drops a Hersey kiss in my hand and walks away from me laughing.

I want to say something and try to get into her pants but today's activities are starting to take their toll on me. So I just follow Callie to bed before I pass out.

The morning is a fast blur of breakfast, T.V. and play time. Both Callie and I have a half day. I'm working in the morning while Callie is working in afternoon. Once rounds are completed I find myself sitting at the main nurses' station with Nurse Lauren just staring off into space.

It's around 10:30 when Katie a trauma nurse comes looking for Lauren. Katie and Lauren have been best friends for years now and they always have the same schedule, from days off to when they take a break at work.

"You know if this killer rapist didn't leave semen in victims I would go out on a limb and say that Sadie Harris is not only the Puget Sound Butcher but the sick serial rapist that we have been seeing lately." Katie says to Lauren as they walk towards the elevator. "I mean the rapes stops when Sadie goes to jail and then start back up again when she gets out. I mean clearly the F.B.I. is going to make the connection."

"Soon I hope," Lauren says right before they get into the elevator. The elevator door closes so I don't get to hear the rest of their conversation. I get up and walk into my office and look at the patients from yesterday and this morning.

I scroll through the list until I see that yesterday evening at midnight Sarah Felosak came into the E.R. raped and injured, and 2 hours later in surgery she died. Looks like I wasn't the only killer around here keeping a low profile. With everything that is going on in my life, Eric just slipped my mind. If he hadn't killed anybody, I'm sure he would have stayed off my radar.

I just lean back in my chair staring at my computer screen when I feel my phone vibrate. I grab my phone and look at for a few seconds; I received a text message from a number I have never seen before. I unlock my phone and I'm greeted with a text that says _'Lucy, you have some explaining to do.' _

Sadie wants to play games with me. Lucky for her I love playing games, and I always win. Instead of replying back, I just close my phone before I go back to work. I only have one surgery this morning and that is fixing Jo's inner ear tube. Jo incorrectly put an inner ear tube in a seven year old girl which resulted in her ear getting infected. After my surgery it's time for me to go home. When I get home I find that Callie made me lunch and left it in the oven, its two grilled hot dogs and a cheeseburger patty and there is potato salad in fridge.

Once I make my lunch I take it along with Callie's homemade lemonade and walk to in the living room. I see Teddy passed out on the couch, and Sofia and Roxie passed out on love seat with Scooby Doo on Zombie Island playing on the T.V. I quietly eat my lunch while watching Scooby Doo. The movie is a DVR recording that we have saved and will continue to save until Christmas when Santa brings Sofia her very own copy of it on DVD. I just finish eating my hot dogs and I take a bite from my potato salad when my phone vibrates again. I know it has to be Sadie playing games with me and I should wait to look at it, but on the off chance that it is someone else I unlock my phone and read the text. It a picture message and it's from another number all together.

My mouth drops open, and I place my plate of food on the coffee and try to zoom in on the picture as much as possible. There sitting on my kitchen counter in my apartment are my trophies. The box is wide open and all the slide are there expect for Jena's slide which is upstairs in my nightstand. For the reminder of the movie I just stare at my phone, when the movie stops Teddy starts to wake up from her nap.

"Hey," she says a little on the groggy side.

"Hey," I say back not really paying attention to her.

"What's wrong," Teddy could always tell when something was wrong with me just by looking at me.

"Everything," I finally look up from my phone and over towards Teddy.

Even though we both know that Sofia can sleep through our conversation, we still move it into kitchen if by some off chance she wakes ups.

Teddy sits at the breakfast bar while I just lean against counter that is adjacent from her. "The doctor is in," Teddy tries to lighten the mood. Sorry to say, it isn't working.

"Well let's start off with Sadie. Now that she is out of jail she back to stalking and provoking me, and to make it worst she has a baby sitter in the form of the Seattle police department. Polly who I am 100 percent sure killed Henry and tried to kill you has my blood slides, which is sitting in my apartment. I don't know if she is setting me up for something or if she is just fucking crazy trying to seek my approval. Last but not least, your favorite paramedic Eric is a serial killer and rapist who I have been stalking for the past few months but never had the opportunity to kill."

We are quiet for a few minutes before Teddy says something to me. "What are you going to do?"

"Originally, I was going to kill Eric and make it look like Sadie did it, and I just plan on murdering Polly. I don't which personally she will get from me, but whichever one she gets she is still going to die."

"So what is stopping you?"

"You and Addison," I pause briefly while Teddy tries to figure out what I mean. "Up until now, Addison wasn't my biggest fan. I know if I leave you and Sofia here it will do nothing but make her hate me again. I know I shouldn't care that much about Addison, but I get the feeling like she is going to be in my life for a very long time."

Teddy opens her mouth to say something but Sofia beats her to it. "Mommy?" Sofia says in low quiet voice.

"Yes, baby girl." I say as I start to walk towards the living room.

"I had an accident," Sofia turns around on the love seat and looks at me with wide puppy dog eyes.

"It's ok, accidents happen. Let's go upstairs and clean you up." Holding Sofia's hand we both go upstairs to her room. I'm about to enter Sofia's room when I hear Addison come through the front door. I hear her say something to Teddy but I don't know what it is.

It takes me 20 minutes to get Sofia cleaned up before we go back downstairs. When we get downstairs I see Teddy sitting on the couch watching The Chew.

"Where's Addison?" I say to Teddy as I look around the living room.

"She's getting me something at the store. It should take her an hour to get back, so if you want to run a quick errand, I would do it now."

We just smile at each other as I quickly get the hint, my life would suck without this women.

"Alright miss Sofia, round two of Wii tennis," Teddy says as she stretches out her arms a little bit. "I won't be so nice this time."

Sofia just giggles as she grabs a Wii controller. The two are heavily in engrossed in the game that they don't hear me say goodbye or leave.

The entire ride to my apartment, I am a nervous wreck. I don't what to expect, and I hate not knowing what is around the corner or being able to control it. I guess you could say that is way I love to kill, because I get to control somebody else's life.

It feels like in a blink of an eye I'm outside of my apartment building. I take my time walking up the stairs. When I get to my apartment door I get out my keys and put them in the key hole. I take a deep breath and turn the lock to open it.

The view that is in front of me takes my breath away. I feel like I have been hit by a bus that came out of nowhere. I step into my apartment and close the door behind me never taking my eyes off the scene in front of me. There sitting on my couch facing the door looking right at me is my wife, Calliope.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I wanted to post this on Monday but I got busy...blah blah blah, yada yada yada, excuses, excuses, excuse... hope you like the next chapter. **

**Chapter Eight**

I'm standing by the front door quiet for over 10 minutes. Callie, who is crying right now, refuses to look at me and I refuse to look at her. I take a deep gulp and open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out, so I just set my jacket down on the table by the front door and walk over to the couch and sit down right next to Callie. When I sit down Callie scoots away from me and again we are quiet for another 10 minutes.

"An intern thought I was you, seeing how I have your last name." Callie starts in a raspy voice. "She told me that your upstairs neighbor passed out while she was running the bathtub, and the water overflowed and was dripping into your apartment. The apartment you told me you sold." Callie turns to face me and I do the same. "You lying son of bitch," Callie proceeds to hit and slap me. "How long have you been cheating on me?" her voice cracks when she asks the question and her hitting does not let up.

"Callie," I pause to lean back to avoid a slap across the face. "I'm not cheating on you." I try to grab her hands but she manages to pull them from my grip.

"Bullshit," she screams, her hits are starting to get harder. "I went through your apartment. There is women's clothing in your master bedroom that isn't your size, the bed is messy and there is fresh food in the fridge. Who are you fucking behind my back?"

"Nobody Callie, now stop!" I manage to grab a hold of her wrists, and I apply enough pressure to trap her without hurting her.

"Let me go!" She yells to me as she tries to free her hands from my grip.

"No," I yell back. She tries harder to break my grip but it's not working. Callie starts to lean back so she is lying on the couch with me hovering over her. "I'm not cheating on you," I chant while she starts to calm down. "I'm not cheating on you," I whisper in her ear as I rest my head in the couch on the right side of her head.

For a few minutes we are quiet as we stay like this trying to catch our breath. I lift my face so I'm looking down at her before I let go of her wrists, which are tucked on her chest. When I let go, her right hand reaches up and slaps me across the face, before she pushes me off of her. We are quietly looking at each other from opposite ends of the couch. If you can't feel the tension in the room, you see it in Callie's eyes. She is pissed at me, but then again I would be too if I found out she still kept her old apartment.

My heart starts to pound when her words from her tangent hit me. She was snooping around my apartment. I glance around to see that everything is still in its natural resting place. I see no blood slides, no knife set, no sheets of plastic and no bottles of bleach sitting out in the open. I want to know if she found anything else but I know if I flat out ask the question that will get me in deeper shit than I am already in. I don't think Callie is ready to find out my true identity, and truth be told I'm not ready to tell her either. "Calliope," I start out in a soft whisper.

"Why did you lie to me?" Callie cuts off, her voice is ice cold.

"I didn't,"

"Bullshit," Callie huffs. "Why are seating in your apartment?"

"I don't know Callie, but I do know that this is not my apartment." My heart sinks a little bit when the flat out lie comes out of my mouth. "I haven't lived here in over 4 years."

"But you kept your key and furniture?"

On the outside my face is calm and collected, but on the inside it's a whole other story. I'm nervous because I'm about to the one thing I hate doing to Callie which is lie. In the past I haven't really lied to her, I have just stretched the truth to my liking. But I have never done what I'm about to Callie, and it kind of makes me feel guilty. "I got the key from the building manager Gloria. This afternoon I was checking my bank statement when I saw that The Cobb charged my account $1275, which is one mouths rent here. I came to talk about it to Gloria, she told me that when they came in here to see the damage done to this apartment they found the clothes and assumed that I still lived here and they charged my account. As for the furniture, I'm not good at interior decorating and I bought this place fully furnished. This isn't my furniture; you know that because you wanted to take the couch but didn't want to pay the $2000 they were asking for it."

"So you don't know whose living here, because I found the scrubs that Seattle Graces uses in the master bedroom." Callie's voice is less hostile as she slowly starts to by my story.

I just shrug at her, "They probably belong to a squatter."

My response gets an eyebrow raise.

"A squatter is someone who lives in an abandon building and uses the resources until they are kicked out or arrested." I pause for a moment, "I swear I don't live here anymore and I'm not sleeping with anyone here either."

"Don't move I'll be right back." Callie says to me.

Callie gets up from the couch and walks out of the apartment. I do as I'm told for all of 5 minutes before I get up off the couch and frantically search my apartment for my blood slides. I search high and low with no luck. During my search I see that several rolls of plastics are gone, all of my bleach bottles are gone and everything in my emergency duffel bag expect for my five passports are gone as well. Before I toss the duffel bag to the side I grab the passports and put them in my back pocket. After I looked in the living room, and my guest bedroom, I move to the kitchen. Under the kitchen sink is where I keep my current knife set, and the bag is still in its natural resting place. I grab the bag and open it up on the counter and check each knife. I always place my knifes in a certain order, in a certain way so I will know if someone has touched my knifes. Lucky for me nobody has touched them. I quickly place the bag under my jacket before I move to my master bedroom. I snoop through the drawers and find clothing that matches Polly Preston's fashion, but the fact that there are still price tags on some of the clothes lets me know that this is Sadie's doing. Right as I come out of the master bedroom I see Callie and Gloria standing in my living room.

"Like I said before, we don't live here anymore and we don't know who has been staying here." Callie says to a confused Gloria.

"Hm, that's weird because someone paid rent for this place. They paid in cash, left an envelope in my mail box. I thought it was you, but until now I had no idea what you looked like Mrs. Robbins." Gloria offers me a weak smile, while Callie just glares at me. "Well I'll change the locks and refund you my money," Gloria says to me. "Sorry for the mistake."

I just give her a small head nod, "It's no problem, I'm glad we got this all cleared up." I say to her as I grab my jacket and well hidden knife set.

The three of us don't say anything to each other as we go downstairs. Once the elevator doors open Gloria goes back into her office while Callie and I go outside to our cars.

"See you at home?" My voice is a little hopeful, but when I see the look on Callie's face I can see that I'm still in the dog house.

"Yeah," is all she says to me as she gets into her Range Rover.

I get in my car and just roll my head back on the head rest. I close my eyes and give out a heavy sigh. My wife is angry at me, which means Addison will go back to hating me, and Mark will give me a hard time until Callie calms down, and icing on the cake. I just lost my apartment. Fuck. Me.

When I open my eyes again I see that Callie is gone. I use this opportunity to move my knife set and passports to my hidden compartment in the trunk of my car before I start the car and go home.

When I get home I see that Callie beat me, but she did leave before me so that was a given. I step in the house and walk to the living room to find that Callie isn't cooking, but stopped at Little Caser's and picked a few hot n' ready pizzas with bread sticks and wings and two 2 liters of Pepsi. The food is sitting on the coffee table with Teddy and Addison who are pretty much cuddling on the couch, while Callie and Sofia are sitting on love seat. I grab a few slices of pizza, some breadstick and some wings before I sit down in the lazy boy. When I sit down Sofia comes to sit on my lap and together we eat dinner while watching Level up. Callie is pretty much killing me with her eyes while Addison, Teddy and Sofia are caught up with watching the show.

After TV time, I offer to clean everything up while everyone else calls it a night. Addison is too tired to drive home so she takes the guest bedroom. When I have everything cleaned up I turn off all the lights and head upstairs. When I go upstairs I see that all the lights turned off and all of the doors, expect for Sofia's and the nursery, are closed. I get to the master bedroom to find my pjs on the floor outside. With all of the rooms taken it looks like I'm sleeping on the couch tonight.

I'm sleeping on the couch on my back for a few hours before I hear Sofia whispering to me. "Mommy," Sofia lightly shakes my arm.

"Hmm," I say as I look over towards her.

"I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?"

"Of course you can, baby girl." I say to Sofia as she climbs on to the couch and on to my chest before she curls up into a little ball. After Sofia gets in place I feel Roxie jump on the couch and curl up right next to my knees close to the back edge of the couch. It only takes us a few minutes before we both pass out.

Whenever Sofia is with me she always has the tendency to sleep in. This morning instead of waking up at 5:30 in morning, she forced to get up around 6 when Callie comes downstairs to wake us both up.

"Get up," Callie's voice is still cold as she slaps my foot.

I lift my head up and look around for a few minutes before I come across my still angry wife. "We need to be at work in two hours, so wake her up and get ready." Callie says before she goes into the kitchen.

"Come on Sofia, it's time to get up." I say as I pat Sofia on the back.

Sofia still has her eyes close as she pouts and turns her head in the other direction. "Come baby girl." I say as I sit up and begin to carry her upstairs.

It takes Sofia another 5 minutes before she fully wakes up and 20 minutes before she back downstairs with Roxie, Addison and Teddy. Once Sofia is ready for the day it is my turn to get cleaned up, which only takes me about 15 minutes.

By the time I'm done getting ready breakfast is done. I'm expecting sass from Addison, because know Callie will tell her about my apartment but it doesn't come. She is carrying on talking to Teddy and to Sofia like it was any other day. Callie hasn't told her yet. She's probably waiting for Mark so she can tell them together.

After breakfast Addison, Callie, Sofia and I leave Teddy a lone in the house for the day. It takes Callie a little long to get work because she is the one who dropped Sofia off at school.

I'm the attending lounge waiting for her so I can talk to her. I hear the door open and immediately I stand up to greet her. The moment I stand up I feel nervous and I forgot what I was going to say her.

"Hey you," I say to her in a barely there whisper.

Callie just sighs and rolls her eyes at me before she walks over to her locker.

"Look I know your upset with me and I think it's unfair."

Callie turns around instantly; she is upset with my comment. "Unfair? 'Someone' paid cash for that apartment, Arizona. I'm not dumb, so don't give that bullshit." Callie starts to raise her voice.

"Yes I was there when Gloria said that someone paid cash for the apartment, but it wasn't me." My voice starts to rise as well. "I don't go walking about with $1200 cash in pocket at all times, in fact I hardly used cash. I told you and Gloria that I paid straight from my bank account. The first of every mouth my bank would write Gloria the rent check and send it in for me because I get very busy sometimes and would forget." I pause for a moment, "I don't know who paid for the apartment, but it wasn't me."

I can see Callie looking for words but she can't find them. I keep a straight face on the outside, but inside I'm jumping for joy because it looks like I won this argument and I never win arguments. "I don't have time for this, so do me a favor and go away." Callie hisses at me.

I know I should stay but I don't, "fine," is all I say to her before I stalk out of the lounge.

Even though I won our argument I still find myself in foul mood as I walk downstairs to weed out the peds cases with Jo.

I just pass the main nurses' station is when Alex stops me. "Hey Dr. Robbins," he says to me a little out breath while sporting Seattle Grace's large dark blue jacket the surgeons wear when they leave the hospital to go to another one. "I need you to cover my patients today, because Preston quit last night and she was supposed to go to Boise to assist in the separation of their Siamese twins with Addison, Mark, Lexie, Derek, Meredith and Cristina, but since she is gone Owen is sending me in her place."

Polly quitting can't be a good thing, I know she has something planned and I can already tell I'm not going to like it. "Yeah, I'll look after them for you." I say with a heavy sigh.

"Is everything alright?" Alex asks, "You seem a little upset."

"It's been a long night, now go because it looks like you are holding everyone up." I say when I see the others waiting by the front door.

"Alright, thanks Dr. Robbins. See you later this evening." Alex says as he runs towards the others.

Instead of helping Jo I go upstairs and start rounds on mine and Alex's patients. Total it looks like I have eleven patients to keep an eye on. Right as I leave my last room, I run into Owen.

"There you are I have been looking for you." Owen says to me.

"What's up," I say as I hand Lauren my chart.

I put my hands in my lab coat pocket and I give Owen my full attention.

"You are still clocked over your over time so I need you take the rest of the day off." Owen says to me. "I know I said that two days off would cover your clocked time, but I was wrong and you need to take another day off."

"Okay," I say.

"Do you want me to tell your wife?" Owen asks.

"No, I have a surprise planned for her so the less she knows the better." I say with a smile.

Owen smiles back before we go our separate ways.

My unexpected day off allows me to regain control of my life. With Callie still somewhat in the dark I can remove the thorns in my side known as Sadie Harris and Polly Preston. Before I go to the lounge to change I pull up Eric's work schedule and a grin comes to face when I see that he has the day off as well.

After I get the information that I need I go looking for Dr. Costler so I can give him both mine and Alex's patients. When I get to the attending's lounge I change my clothes, not in the street clothes I came in here with, but in my traditional kill outfit. I don't want to risk being seen and then have Callie know about my day off because I feeling she do nothing but nag me, so I leave through the hardly every used side door on the west side of the hospital.

Having Eric and Polly being neighbors is a huge plus for me. I stop by Polly's apartment first because Eric is going to be my key to getting at Sadie. I knock on Polly's door to see if she home. After 10 minutes with no response I break into her apartment. When I walk into her apartment I find that it is somewhat empty, there is only furniture in her apartment. No clothes, no food, no blood slides, no nothing. She really wants to make me work at killing her.

I leave her apartment and make way to Eric's apartment. I do the same thing and knock on door; just like Polly I get no response. This time when I break in Eric's apartment it still looks the same as it did when I snooped around a month earlier. I spend 20 minutes looking for something that could tell me where he is, but I come up empty handed. I'm about to leave when I remember the last time I has here I overheard a message on his voicemail. Walk over to his kitchen breakfast bar and make why over to the far right side of the bar next to the wall where his phone and answering machine is located.

When I look at his answering machine I see that he has one missed call and one message. I press play and listen to voicemail.

"_Hey Eric its Melanie, I just wanted to confirm our date tonight. I'm so excited I can't wait to see you." _

After hearing Melanie's message I automatically know where Eric is and what he is doing. He is at the Heidelberg Brewery setting up his room for Melanie later this evening. With my new found information I make a pit stop by my boat before I drive to Tacoma. I may have lost my apartment and most of supplies but I always keep a backup in my boat. I have two small vials of M99, three bottles of bleach and 1 roll of plastic, which is good for one kill. I fill up three needles with M99 and take my roll of plastic and put them in my car before I drive to Tacoma.

The traffic is light so it only takes me an hour to get to Heidelberg Brewery. When I pull up to the parking area for the park I see Eric's Ford Escape and a few other cars. Because I'm in public area I grab my black baggy hoodie and put it on making sure the hood covers my face. With hood over my face I make sure to put on my latex gloves before I take my needles, plastic and knife set and start my hike to the brewery.

I see a few runners and hikers in the background but none of them are close to me so I'm not really worried, however I don't let my guard down because that seems to get me in a lot of trouble. I break in to the south side of the brewery which is on the opposite end of Eric's room so he can't hear me coming.

When I make it to Eric's side of the brewery I can hear him moving around getting his room ready. I hid my plastic wrap in the corner before I start to make noise loud enough for him to hear. It only takes him five minutes to stop what his doing to investigate the noise. He is holding a baseball bat when he comes out of his little room. I stay in the shadows and stalk him as he looks around the main part of the brewery. He looks around the brewery for 10 minutes before he turns around to walk back into his room; right as he makes it to the doorway is when I strike. I pop up right behind him and inject him with M99. I caught him before he hits the ground. I lay him on his bed before I convert his kill room into mine. It takes me an hour to covert his kill room into mine, after I tie him to my table I realize that I my face shield is in my apartment, and I don't own that anymore, so I'm forced to get creative. I take the last remaining pieces of plastic and wrap it around my face and cut holes for my eyes, nose and mouth.

It's hard for me breath with this thing on so my talk with Eric is going to be short and sweet. When I adjust my make shift mask to my liking is when Eric finally wakes up. Hear him let out a muffled scream and he starts to shake violently trying to get out of his restraints. I turn around and rip the duct tape off mouth.

"Fuck," Eric screams when a piece of his skin rips off.

I just hunch over him so my face is in his view. "Talk," I say to him.

"About what?" he says after his pain subsides and panic starts to set in when his mind starts planning for the worst.

"About them," I grab his chin and force him to look to his left.

On the left wall are screen shots of his victims, all 23 of them.

"I did them," Eric's breathing starts to get heavy.

"How?"

"In a sniff film, and guess what? I'm not sorry." Eric hisses in my face.

"Neither am I," is the last thing I stay before I stuff cotton in his mouth and pick up my meat clever which was resting next his right elbow. I raise the clever over my head and proceed to hack at his body until his muffled screams dies down and then eventually stop.

When Eric is dead I remove my makeshift mask and take a few deep breaths now that I'm able to breath. I lightly toss my bloody meat clever on to his bloody and cut up stomach. I lean back on a small desk that is right behind me while I catch my breath for a few moments. My eyes are closed and my head is leaned back when I hear movement coming from outside the room in the main area of the brewery. The movement doesn't faze me because I have planned for it, I know for a fact that it is Sadie Harris on the other side of that door.

I take the two remaining needles filled with M99 and place them on the table next to my knife set. I have a feeling that Sadie and I are going to get into a fight and I'm saving the remaining two needles for something else. Back in college when I was trying to kill my biology lab partner we got into a fight and I accidently injected M99 into not only her, but myself included. Talk about interesting and scary time.

Sadie is focused on getting the main door open, and doesn't realize that a few feet to her right is another door, which I left unlocked. I use that door and quietly make my way over towards her. I love playing this game, the hunter and the hunted; however I do tend to favor serial killers more when I play this game. Two skilled stalkers and killers hunting each other, it brings you a big high when you take them down.

Sadie is trying to pick the lock. She's using two allen wrenches which work but will take her forever to pick, and not to mention she has the wrong sizes. Sadie is too heavily engrossed at her failed attempt at lock picking she doesn't hear me come up and behind her and it is too late for her do anything because before she knows it my arms are around her neck and I have her in a sleeper hold. In less than five seconds she is knocked out. I didn't kill my second person until I was a freshman in college, and I didn't get my hands on M99 until I was junior in college when I worked as a teaching assistant in the premed department at Johns Hopkins. So I became very skilled with my arms and hands when I'm forced to knock someone out.

I set Sadie's body on the bed before I take one of my needles and inject half of it into Sadie. Just to be on the safe side I tie Sadie's left ankle to the bed before I look through her belongs which consist of a small black shoulder bag. I find a bottle of chloroform, a bandana, her cell phone, car keys and a digital camera. The camera is the only thing that strikes my interest. I take the camera and turn it on to find pictures of me leaving the hospital, on my boat, leaving the Tower apartments and there is both pictures and video of my killing Eric. I delete everything that is on the camera before I break and burn the SD card. When there is nothing left of SD card I take Sadie's car keys and go back to parking lot.

When I get there I see that she got rid of her BMW and got a silver Audi A4. I search her car for about 10 minutes and see that it is completely bare. I return back to the brewery and start to place strategic footprints and fingerprints through the room. I'm placing my last fingerprint on the wall on the other side of the room when Sadie wakes up.

"So the vigilante killer is going to kill an innocent person to get the police off her trail for good." Sadie says in a raspy voice.

I turn around to face her and just give her a sly smirk before I make my over towards her. "I have been a serial killer for 25 long years, and I wasn't always the vigilante killer you see now. I have murdered a lot of innocent people in those 25 years."

"So that's your plan? You're going to kill me for getting too close? Are you going to kill Callie for getting too close as well?"

"I'm not killing the women I love because she is getting close. In fact she is not close to finding out who I really am at all. She knows about the apartment and that is it, you should have tried harder. Although I'll give you bonus points for buying the apartment above mine and then flooding it before you made sure an intern told Callie instead of me. She was too upset to and didn't know what to look for when she was there." I take moment to pull up a chair and sit right next to Sadie making sure I'm out of her reach. "As for you, as much as I want to kill you I'm not. In a few short hours you'll be taking all the credit for my beautiful handy work. See these latex gloves aren't normal latex gloves they have your finger and palm prints on them. So when I call the police they will find Eric's body with your fingerprints all over him, the knife used to kill him and your fingerprints scattered through this room and building."

Sadie just leans back so her head is resting on the pillows and she is staring straight up at the ceiling. "You brought this on yourself. Someone else would have been in your position but you wouldn't leave me alone. You just kept pushing and poking at a monster until that monster finally snapped."

"You killed the woman that I loved, for no reason." Sadie's head snaps up to look over towards me. Her eyes are wide and watery. "I deserve to know why. I'm taking the blame for you, even though you just confessed to being a serial killer to me. Everyone will believe the sweet, innocent peds surgeon over me. So tell me why did you kill Erica?"

"She was a bad person."

"You're a bad person," Sadie yells at me.

"I never said that I was saint," I yell back. "I'm a horrible person I know, I kill people and I enjoy it. I could tell you some bullshit story that I only kill criminals because it helps sleep better at night but that would be a lie. To me a death is a death; the only people I don't kill are children. Once you turn 18, game on. The only reason why I kill criminals is because my brother implanted that in my mind since I was 10 years old. He told me it was ok to kill criminals because at the end of the day, they deserve it. That is what Erica was, a criminal. She found healthy innocent people and tricked them into thinking that something was wrong with them telling they need to have surgery. When they agreed they didn't know that they were going to die. When she knocked them out she killed them and then harvested their organs to sell on the black market. She didn't love you she was using you so she could appear normal."

"Like you're doing with Callie,"

"I love Callie," I cutoff. "If I didn't truly love her, then I won't put up with her and all of her baggage. I could've just moved on to the next emotionally scarred woman but I didn't. Callie somehow wormed her way into my heart and I truly care for her. Nothing about my relationship with Callie is for show."

"So you're the only killer who can change and adapt? I could have done what Callie did to you and wormed my way into Erica's heart."

I just shrug at her before I get up and grab the other needle with M99. "I guess we will never find out." I say as I make way over towards her. "I have two hours to get home, so I'm going to inject with M99 now, we can do it the easy way I stick you in the leg or we can do it the hard way were I empty this entire bottle of pepper spray in your eyes causing them to melt out of their sockets." I take the bottle of pepper spray out from my back pocket. "Which will it be?"

Sadie points to the needle, "good girl." I reply back with a smile.

Sadie opens her mouth to say something, but I bet her too it. "This conversation is over," I inject the needle into her leg and within seconds Sadie is passed out on the bed.

It takes me a few minutes to set up the room to my liking before I leave. When I get to my car I pull out my cell phone and call the police.

"Tacoma Police Department, how can I help?"

"Hi, I was walking my dog in Mt Rainier National Park, and I saw Sadie Harris dragging a large bag into the Heidelberg Brewery. I was going to ride it off, but I saw the bag move and heard a muffled scream when she dragged it through door." I tell the women in a Midwestern accent.

"Ok thank you ma'am we will send a car right away."

"Thank you, you have nice a day." I say before I hang up the phone.

I don't stay to see the police arrive. After I make my phone call I leave to go back to Seattle. On my way back to Seattle I stop by The Flower Lady to pick up some of Callie's favorite flowers.

"Hey Kathy," I say with a smile when I see that she has her back towards me.

"What did you do?" Kathy says to me as she turns to greet me.

"I'm I really that obvious?"

"You only come in here for Valentine's Day or when you are in trouble."

I just shake my head slightly, "I'll take my usual 'I'm sorry' bouquet."

Kathy disappears into the back for a few minutes before she returns with a bouquet of purple, red and pink tulips. She comes up to me and we trade, she gives me the flowers and I hand her $50.

"Go get your wife back," she says to me with a smile.

I smile back before I head back to car. After my flowers I make one last stop to Fran's Chocolates to pick her favorite mixed gold bar box set and a box of chocolate covered strawberries.

With my flowers and chocolate I drive home. When I get home I see Teddy and Sofia intently watching Halloweentown, while Callie is in the kitchen cooking. I don't need to walk into the kitchen to know what she cooking because I can smell it from where I'm standing. Callie is making spaghetti with homemade meatballs and homemade 5 cheese garlic bread. I quietly make my way to the kitchen to see Callie over the stove trying her spaghetti sauce.

"Hey you," I say softly.

Callie sets down her wooden spoon and turns to face me. When she sees the flowers and chocolate she gasps a little.

"I know flowers and chocolate say that you're guilty and I'm not, I just don't want you to be upset anymore. I swear on my life that I wasn't renting that apartment, and that I'm not cheating on you."

Callie doesn't say anything to me as she wipes her hands and walks over towards me. She takes the flowers and chocolate out of my hands and sets them on the counter next to us. Her hands slide up my stomach and chest and then rest themselves over my shoulders, while my hands wrap around her waist. Callie leans in and we share a slow and passionate kiss that lasts for several seconds.

Callie breaks the kiss and rests her forehead against mine, "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I was so caught up in the moment I was only half listening. I just got so upset when Gloria said that she thought you were still living there and then showed me the apartment. The fact that you told me the furniture wasn't yours a long time ago just slipped my mind. I believe you, I trust you. Can you forgive me for being short and cross with you?"

I just shrug at her, "if you really want my forgiveness we should go upstairs and –"

"No," Callie cuts off.

"Come on, please. You like flowers and chocolate when your upset, I like sex," and killing people. "It's the perfect way for you to say you're sorry."

"Go say hi to your daughter," Callie gives me a kiss on the cheek before she grabs the chocolate and puts in the fridge.

Before I go to the living I take one last glance at Callie. She smells her flowers with a smile on her face before she puts them in a vase and sets them next to photo of Callie and me when we were in the park. I go to the living and say hi to Teddy and Sofia before I to get sucked into watching Halloweentown with the girls.

We are able to finish the movie when Callie comes walking into the room looking at her cell phone.

"Hey you, what's wrong?"

"Mark and Addison should have been here an hour ago but they aren't answering their phones." Callie puts her phone in her back pocket before she looks over to us. "I wanted to wait for them but it's getting late and this one needs to take a bath before bed," Callie says as she picks up Sofia and walks into the kitchen with Teddy and I right behind her.

Dinner is nice and sweet as we talk about our day. I make up the part where I was stressed because I had to look after mine and Alex's patients. When I glace over to Callie she becomes more worried about Addison and Mark as the time passes with no word from either of them.

After dinner I clean up the kitchen while Callie gives Sofia a bath. Once I'm done I join Teddy in the living room to watch Faceoff. "Hey Addie, it's going on 9 o'clock and I haven't heard from you or Mark all day and I just wanted to make sure that you guys were ok. Call me when you get this." Callie says before she hangs up the phone.

Teddy has taken over the love seat while I sit on the couch. Callie comes and sits on the left side before she curls up next to me. "Their fine, honey. Mark probably left his cell phone in his locker like always and Addison always forgets her phone charger. I bet they had a hiccup in surgery and it is taking them longer than they expected. We'll hear all about it tomorrow at breakfast or at work." I say before I kiss the top of Callie's head and rub her left arm to help claim her down.

After the episode of Faceoff, Teddy calls it a night and soon Callie and I downstairs lounging around. We bring the chocolate that I got Callie into the living room along with a trash can just in case because we don't know how she will respond to the chocolate. Surprisingly she doesn't throw it up. Callie is lying across the couch with her back up against the left arm and feet on my lap. When her feet rest on my lap I subconsciously start to rub her feet. Callie is reading the Journal of Orthopedic Trauma while I channel surf.

"These macadamia gold bars are delicious," I say as I take another bit from the chocolate bar.

Callie looks up from her journal, "let me try a piece." Callie says as she reaches over towards me.

I purposely set the chocolate bar out of her reach. "I thought you wanted to try a piece." I say with a light smile as Callie struggles to reach the chocolate bar.

"I'm trying; I can't move that much with this stomach. Bring it closer."

I bring the chocolate bar closer like she asked and when she is about to grab it I move it out of her reach again.

"Arizona stop," Callie whines and laughs at the same time.

We both laugh as I continuously play with her. When Callie starts to kick me is when I surrender. "Here, now please stop kicking me." I say as I hand her the rest of chocolate bar.

Callie eats the rest of the chocolate bar before she throws and wrapper at me hitting me square in the head. "Oh you want to play games." I say before I grab her feet sliding her closer to me.

"No, no I didn't mean to." Callie starts to plead when she realizes what I'm about to do. Unlike me Callie is very ticklish, the sides of her stomach, neck, armpits and even her feet if you touch it at the right sport.

My hands slide up her sides and start to tickle causing her squirm. "Arizona, stop" Callie says between giggles out of breath.

"Nope,"

"Please, I'll do anything."

I stop when I hear her say she will do anything. "Anything."

"Anything," she repeats.

I raise an eyebrow and all she does is bit her lower lip. My hand slides back down her body until I reach her center. "Anything?" I draw out my question as my finger slides up and down her clothed center.

"Anything," Callie shakes her head and reaches up to pull me down towards her. Our kiss starts off slow and passionate before it starts to intensify. Without taking our lips off of each other we switch position so Callie is on top. I sit up while grabbing the bottom of Callie's shirt and lifting up over her head. When her shirt is gone is my hands immediately find her back and start to work at undoing her bra.

Right when I unclasp her bra is when Callie's phone rings. She rips her lips away from mine and grabs her phone without looking at the caller ID. "Addison," Callie says into the phone. "Oh hey," Callie says a little disappointed.

Callie gets up off of me before she starts to walk into the kitchen. During our wrestling almost turned sexy time the remote slipped under us and the channel changed from TBS to Fox 13. The 11 pm news is on and it immediately gets my attention.

"_Officials have confirmed that Sadie Harris was in the brewery when it went up in flames alongside with an unidentified male, who officials believe was her next victim. This is Erica Sykes, back you Rick." _

"_Well ladies and gentlemen just tuning in, the Heidelberg Brewery caught on fire a few hours ago with Sadie Harris inside. Based off the evidence inside this was the place where Sadie killed all of her victims including a new victim who has not been identified. Officials don't know who started the fire and why, but as more details arise we will let you know." _

The TV goes to commercial right when Callie walks back into the room. She is as white as ghost and is staring blankly at her phone.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"That was Owen," Callie says in raspy voice. "The plane that Addison, Mark and the others were on crashed in Boise National Forest."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 9**

"Oh my god, no" I all but yell as I race towards my office door.

"Yes Arizona, I need you." Teddy yells back as she races towards my office door as well.

Seeing that I was sitting behind my desk Teddy beats me to my door. Her legs and arms are spread eagle and her back is up against the door blocking the only exit out of my office.

"You have to help me, Arizona." Teddy says to me.

I bit my upper lip as my right leg starts to shake and I refuse to make eye contact her.

"This is a first for me." Teddy pauses, "I have never had sex with a woman before. For the past 2 mouths Addison and I have done stuff, but we haven't done _it_, yet. And we said that tonight would be the night that we do _it_, and I have no clue on what to do south of the border with a female." Teddy lowers her arms when she sees that I have made no attempt to get by her. "At first I thought I was at a disadvantage because Addison is getting help from Callie and Mark, and all I have is you. But yesterday when I was getting a snack I overheard them talking, and Callie said that you are a sweet, innocent and nice angel when everyone is looking but you become a demon in the sack."

I go from looking at my ceiling to looking at Teddy. "She legit said that out loud about me?"

"Yeah,"

"That explains the looks I've been getting from nurses."

"Anyway, it's my turn to ask for help. It's not like I'm making you commit a felony, like I do every time I help you."

We just stare at each other blankly for a few seconds before I respond. "Will you relax, I'm going to help you."

Teddy gives me a huge cheesy smile. She starts to jumps up and down while clapping her hands before she pulls me in to hug her. "Thank you so much, Arizona."

Yeah yeah," I say as I break away from her grip. "Here is the first thing we're going to do."

Teddy drops her smile as she intently listens to me.

"You're going to pull up your pants. We don't need to have friendship like Callie and Mark did. I can show you some of my secrets fully clothed; all I need is an orange and scalpel."

Teddy pulls her pants back up before she looks at me. "Okay, don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

"Unless it's an emergency, I'm not going anywhere."

Teddy shakes her head at me before she opens the door and quickly heads downstairs to the cafeteria. I just shake my head lightly before I turn around and sit back down at my desk with the door still open.

It's been five months since Sadie's death and everything in my life has somewhat gone back to normal. There are still a few factors I need to work on before my life is completely back to the way it once was. The first factor being the plane crash, the plane crash happened on the same day of Sadie's death. All nine people on the plane survived, but just barely. Meredith and Cristina were the lucky ones in the group because they had minimal injuries. Meredith got a concussion while Cristina dislocated her shoulder. During the crash Derek got his hand stuck in the flap on the planes right wing. According to the FAA the flap is what lowers the airplane's airspeed so it can land at a decent angle. The plane was in the process of landing when it crashed and the flaps were fully extended. Somehow Derek's hand got caught in the flap and when Derek and wing hit the ground the metal part of flap bent upwards trapping Derek's hand. The only way he could free himself and find the others was by breaking his hand with a rock that was near by. Callie was able to repair the bone and nerve damage that he caused. Derek just completed his last nerve transplant surgery a month ago and he is now doing physical therapy in the form of ping-pong. Addison escaped with a broken back, and she was lucky that it didn't paralyze her. She broke 11 out of 24 vertebrae in her back. She broke all 5 lumber vertebrae in her lower back and she broke T-6 through T-12 in her thoracic vertebrae, and C-4 through C-7 in her cervical vertebrae where fractured. Callie worked her magic on Addison was able to fix her back without using any screws or wires. Mark had severe internal bleeding in his chest and abdomen and if Yang wasn't there to perform an emergency thoracotomy he would have died out there in the woods. Alex and Lexie had the most severe injuries in the group. The plane they were in was a Gulfstream G650 and when it crashed the engine exploded and sent small metal pieces everywhere. One of those fiery metal pieces found Alex's right leg and cut it clean off his body. Meredith and Cristina managed to contain his bleeding but they were in the woods too long and the damage was too severe for Callie and she couldn't save it. Lexie had her whole lower body crushed by the other engine of the G650. Her pelvis, femur, both legs, ankles and feet were completely shattered. She had a lot of internal bleeding. There was nothing they could about it. They had to hope that help would arrive soon, and lucky for them it did.

Their pilot Jerry was fresh out of school, which could be looked at as both good and bad. Bad because he is a new pilot, but good because he still had his school training fresh in his mind. Before their flight to Boise, Jerry, filed a flight plan. From what I gather a flight plan is a written account of all the details a flight will go through. It has the estimated time of arrival, alternate airports, the pilot's information, the number of people on board and information about the aircraft being flown. Once you activate your flight plan you have exactly 30 minutes to close it after your arrival time. If you don't close then the FAA will start to call you and the airports you listed on your flight plan. If they haven't seen or heard from you then start looking for you and plane. The nine of them were out in the woods for 6 hours before they were found.

Everyone from the plane crash is slowly starting to come back to work. Meredith and Cristina were first ones cleared, followed soon by Alex. Addison, Derek and Mark were cleared two weeks ago and it will be another 3 or 4 months before Lexie will be back to work. I guess you could say the plane crashed opened the eyes of Mark and Addison, because three months ago Mark broke up with Julia and has been hanging around and helping Lexie. While Addison let everything go and asked Teddy out, and the two have been dating ever since than.

Callie and the orthopedics department here at Seattle Grace have been receiving a lot of publicity from this plane crash. Derek and the nerve transplant, fixing Addison's back without screws and pins, and fixing Lexie's lower body. She has been in about 5 different medical journals, and she should be cocky walking around this hospital with a massive ego but her pregnancy hormones make her bitchy and irritable. Lexie was the last person she performed surgery on because after that her stomach was too big. So now she was to do paper work or guide an intern on how to do surgery. She is forced to do a lot of paperwork because interns and residents don't want to work with her. Right now with her all it takes is one wrong mistake and she will tear you a new asshole. Her co-workers make me talk her about new procedures or budget problems because they don't want to be yelled at, but just because I'm her wife doesn't mean she doesn't yell at me too. Last month she blew up on me because I always say hey you when I see her. So for a week I called her by her name instead of saying hey you. She blew up on me again because she likes it when I say hey you. Let me just say I can't wait for these twins to be born so I can have my old wife back. They should have been here a week ago but it looks like they are taking their sweet time. If they don't come on their own by the end of this week then Addison will have to induce labor the following week, which I hope will happen because I have plane ticket to New York City tomorrow to deal with the one thing that is still holding me down, Polly Preston.

I have spent the past five months looking for Polly. I know she was the one to burn down the brewery and I know she shot Henry and Teddy. For four months she was successful at dropping off the map however, the string of murders she has been committing in New York helped me find her. During the day she works at Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital on Broadway, but during the night she likes to find couples that are on a date, like Teddy and Henry, and shooting them until they are dead. Polly fits my profile now more than ever. It took me a week but I found out that she lives in the Castle Village in Washington Heights. I'll have a lot of traveling to do tomorrow, but if it gets rid of Polly once and for all it will be well worth it.

Teddy closing my door and locking it breaks me from thoughts. She places the orange and scalpel in front of me with smile. I just smile back before I take the orange and cut it up. I spend the next two hours showing her how to make Addison scream her name before we both get paged downstairs for a trauma.

We get a 16-year old girl who crashed her car into a tree because she was too busy texting while driving. Our surgery takes up the rest of our shift and before I know it I'm home with my girls.

It's a nice relaxing evening, Callie can now eat whatever she wants and tonight she was craving steak and garlic mash potatoes with a salad. After dinner we watch High School Musical before we call it an evening.

"You're going to be gone when I go into labor, I can feel it." Callie says right when I get into bed.

I scoot over next to Callie and we cuddle up next to each other. I wrap my left arm around the back of her neck while my right hand rests on her stomach. Callie leans into me and rests her head in the crook of my neck. "Well all we can do is hope and pray that you don't. I have postponed this trip for the past month and they are starting to get upset with Owen and I so I need to go to New York and give my lecture. But once my lecture is done I'll be on the first flight back to Seattle, promise." I kiss the top part of Callie forehead, and Callie just gives me a sigh for her response.

We are quiet as we stay like this for few minutes before we finally both drift to sleep. My alarm goes off at 3 in morning because my flight is 5. I take a quick shower before I start to pack an overnight bag.

"You're packing a bag? Why are you packing a bag? You said that you were going to be on the first flight back to Seattle after your lecture." Callie says in a groggy voice.

"Just in case, Cal." I say before I walk over to her side of the bed and kneel down in front of her. "My lecture might get done early, but it's New York City, I have to worry about traffic. But believe me when I say that when my lecture is over I will be pushing and shoving people out of my way so I make it back here, because I don't want to be in the dog house for the rest of my life because I missed the birth of our son and daughter." I whisper before I lean in and kiss Callie on the forehead.

"Promise," she whispers to me.

"Cross my heart," I say with a smile small. "Now go back to sleep, I'll see you later tonight."

"Ok," Callie whispers before she passes out again.

Before I leave the house I give Sofia and Roxie a kiss goodbye. Our house is about 45 minutes away from Seattle Tacoma International Airport. I use my phone to pull up my plane ticket and I'm not checking my bag so getting through security was pretty fast, not to mention that its 4 in the morning and there is no one really here. By the time I make it to the gate they are starting the boarding process. This is one of times where I love having a surgeons pay because I'm in first class for this 5 in half hour nonstop flight.

For the entire flight I fall asleep, and by 1:30 eastern standard time I'm in New York. When I get off the plane I text Callie telling her I landed and I'm on my way to my lecture, which is a lie.

There is a Peds conference going on right now in New York, but I'm not giving a lecture. I am registered so if Callie or Owen call it will show that I'm there, but not really. In reality I'm looking at subway map trying to figure out how to get Polly's apartment.

It takes me 10 minutes to discover what color lines I need to take, and from JFK it takes me an hour before I'm outside of Polly's apartment complex. A quick glance around her new neighborhood lets me know that she has taken a page out of my book. She chose an apartment in a middle scale neighborhood because the police are more likely to over look this neighborhood. She probably pays cash, and if I'm lucky/ right this place will not have any security cameras that way no one sees her face.

The outside of her apartment has no cameras and the same goes for the inside as well. By the front door is list of names with all of apartments residents. I look at the list thinking that I'm going to have to guess at what alias she is using to rent her apartment, but half way through the list I see mistake number 1. Apartment 5F, Polly Preston, the idiot used her real name. You never use your real name. Take the stairs up to her apartment, when I get there I see a notice on the door with a time stamp of 2:30 and it is going on 2:45, she's not home, which is good for me.

I look both ways to see that no one is on the floor with me, so I take out my latex gloves and lock picking kit and proceed to break into Polly's apartment. When I open the door I quietly close it because I don't know if she has any dogs or a roommate. When I turn around the apartment is dark because all of the lights are off but her blinds are open and the sunlight is my only light source.

Right in front of me is the dining room with small wooden table. To my right is a guest bedroom and almost adjacent to the guest bedroom door is the entrance to her tiny ass kitchen. As I step further into her apartment I see the living right in front of me and to my right again is a small hallway that leads to bathroom, which is at the end of the small hallway on the left side of the hallway, is another door that leads to the master bedroom.

I spend the next two hours carefully going over her apartment with a fine toothcomb. I come up empty handed until I start to search the living room. Her living room floor is made up of hardwood and underneath her coffee table is a small rug, which is covering up a small trap door. When I open the trap door I'm greeted with a small and colorful Hurley duffel bag. I open the bag and see that most of the things that were in my emergency bag in my old apartment are in this duffel bag. My clothes, my shoes, most of my money, I guess she has been using my cash to pay some of her bills. My breath hitches when I see a small brown box at the bottom of the bag. I grab the box and open it up to see all of my trophies. They are all there except for Jena's, which I have in my nightstand back in Seattle. I take all of the my stuff that is in this duffel bag and put it into mine before I put everything back the way I found it. Once everything is in place I spend a few minutes setting up Polly's apartment to my liking.

I'm only waiting in her apartment after all is said and done for another 30 minutes before I hear the front door open. Polly comes into her apartment holding a bag of Chinese food in her right hand and she is flipping through her mail with her left hand.

I hear her let out a gasp as her Chinese food falls to floor and her mail scatters all over the floor. She found my postcard that I put her mailbox before I snooped around her apartment earlier today. At the moment I'm hiding behind her front her door, when she opened the door it hid my body perfectly. I push the door out of my way causing it close completely. Polly hears the door close and turns around to face it, but before she can fully turn around I stick a needle directly into her spine.

Her body goes limp and I catch her before her body hits the floor. Her head is tilted backwards and she is looking right at me as I pick up her body and lay her on the dining room table.

"Arizona" she somewhat whispers to me.

"Polly," I reply back.

"I can't feel or move my body."

"That's because I gave you an epidural instead of M99. I don't have the time to wait for you to wake up in 3 hours when it wears off."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Polly questions.

"I think you know why."

"For helping you?" Polly hisses at me.

"I didn't need, what or ask for your help," I hiss back. "I could have gotten out of that mess on my own, and two innocent people would still be alive right now."

"Henry was going to arrest you, and Sadie would just keep talking until someone would listen to her, and if she got enough people to listen to her. People would start to figure out that you are the real killer. They had to die, you where too scared to do it, so I did it for you." Polly's voice starts to get stronger as she continues to talk to me.

"But why did you kill 14 innocent people here in New York City. They had nothing to do with me, Sadie or Henry?"

"Because it felt good when I shot and killed Henry, and loved the look of shock and terror Teddy gave me when I shot her. I see that look now on a weekly basis and love it, and just like Sadie and Henry they had to die because I wanted them to."

"And now you have to die, because I want you to." I take the plastic bag that her Chinese food was in before I go to the kitchen and grab the fire extinguisher that was by the stove. I put the bag over her head and tie it on tight before I grab the fire extinguisher and repeatedly hit in the face until she is dead.

There is blood that is starting to dip out of the bottom of bag, which I take to add to my trophy collection. I grab a plastic fork from her kitchen before I grab my duffel bag and her Chinese food and leave.

I haven't eaten anything all day and that food would have gone to waste, so don't judge me.

It's around 6 pm when I get to JFK, I'm able to buy a plane ticket for a 7 o'clock flight back to Seattle, however, it's not a nonstop flight and I'm forced to stop in Atlanta. It's 9 pm when I land in Atlanta and I have an hour layover.

I'm sitting in front of my gate when I hear someone call out my name. "Arizona?"

I look up to see a woman with dark brown hair walk up to. "Hey, Kelly." I say with a smile as I stand up to hug her. "How have you been?"

"Not bad, we differently still miss you at Hopkins. I know life in Seattle has to be amazing for you seeing how Seattle Grace is giving us a run for our money."

"Life is pretty amazing," I say to her with a smile. "I have wife and daughter and two more kids on the way, and I have kicked their peds program in shape."

"You don't have tell me about your peds program. Hopkins along with several other hospitals have been trying to get Alex Karev to come over to dark side for over a year now."

"What?" I question when I hear Kelly bring up Alex's name.

"Everyone has been trying to get Dr. Karev to join their peds program, but he wants to stay with you."

"Interesting," is all I say to her.

"I wish I could stay and chat but I have a plane to catch. Congrats on the wife and kids, you'll have to so me pictures next time." Kelly says before she takes off towards another gate.

"Yeah it was great seeing you too, Kelly," I say before I sit back down. The flight from Atlanta to Seattle is only 3 hours and when I land it is 10 o'clock at night.

I haven't gotten any news about Callie going into labor so I make a pit stop by the hospital to check up on her and to talk to Alex. Callie, Alex, Mark, Addison and Teddy are working the middle shift which means that they work until midnight, and Sofia and Roxie are staying with Derek and Meredith tonight.

Right when I enter the hospital I make brief eye contact with Mark and Addison before they get into one of the elevators. I'm about to go upstairs when I see Alex standing at the main nurses station filling out a chart.

"Hey," I say to him.

"Hey, how was New York?" he looks over to me briefly before he returns to his chart.

"Pretty good, are you busy tonight?"

"No, knock on wood. It's been pretty quiet." Alex says with a soft smile before he closes his chart and gives me his full attention.

"Good," I say with a smile. "Give all of your cases to Dr. Klimko."

"Can I ask why?" Alex gives me a perplex look.

"Because I'm firing you."

"WHAT?!" Alex yells.

"I have nothing else to teach you. I know for a fact that places like John Hopkins and Cincinnati want you to work there and I want you go. They can show and teach you things that I can't because they have a bigger budget than me. If you stay here you'll be stuck at where you are. If you go to Hopkins or Cincinnati you'll grow and become a great surgeon I already know you are."

Alex gives me sigh before he opens his mouth.

"ROBBINS!" Mark's voice fills the main lobby. "THE THUNDERCATS ARE A GO!"

"To be continued," I say to Alex before I takeoff running upstairs to the maternity ward.

I run right behind Mark as we go to the fourth floor where the maternity ward is. We run down the hall before we turn to the left and enter one of the delivery rooms. Right as we get into the room I see that Callie is already lying on the table in a gown with Addison and some other nurses in front of her. "Where's Arizona? I thought you said she was in the building." Callie says in a mixture of a cry and a scream.

"Hey you, I'm right here." I say as I quickly walk pass Mark and join Callie's side. When I get to Callie's side she instantly grabs my hand and squeezes. The pressure is a little discomforting but doesn't hurt, but I know she is probably going to break my hand later on this evening.

Callie lets out a whimper before she bites her lips and rolls her head back on the pillow. She isn't in any pain, but you can see the discomfort on her face while her contractions continue. We wait another 2 hours before she is fully dilated, and that is when the real pain starts. For not only her but for me as well as her grip on my hand grows painfully tight.

"Callie, Callie," I whine as the pain from her grip is too much handle. "You remember the Lamaze we took two months ago? Let's try some of those breathing techniques I bet they will help." I say before I start to mimic some of the techniques.

For a brief moment Callie stops listening to Addison and turns to face me with a drop dead glare. She lets go of my hand and grabs me by my shirt collar and pulls me down to eye level. "Two Escalades are trying to back out of a compact parking space. What part of hee hee woo woo is going to work." Callie hisses at me.

"I think she needs more drugs," I quickly say to Addison.

Addison just shrugs at me, "there is nothing I can do. Her body isn't taking the epidural and I can't give her any more pain relievers."

Oh God it's going to be a long night.

Callie letting out a scream and her grabbing my hand again snaps me back to reality. Callie spends the next the 10 minutes pushing before our son is born. The nurse takes him and goes to the table to clean him off, while Addison stays where she is. I'm about to go to the table with the nurse when Callie squeezes my hand again letting me know that it is our daughters turn. Just like our son it takes another 10 minutes before she is born.

Callie lets go of my hand and collapses on the bed breathing heavily. When Callie lets go of my hand I make my way to the table where our son and daughter are. They have a healthy set of lungs as they scream and cry. I let the nurse do her job without interfering, it takes her another 10 minutes for her to finish before she lets me look and hold them.

They both have the same skin color which is a perfect mixture between Callie and me. It's very light brown almost as if they have a slight sun tan. They both have dirty blonde hair which is another mixture of Callie and me, and they both have my dimples which apparently I'm known for at this hospital. They start to calm down as they tire themselves out, but their eyes are closed which is because of the light that is shining down above them. I lift my hand and cover the light the best can, which works because they both slowly start to open their eyes. When they open their eyes, they look around room before their piercing blue eyes look right at me, which causes me to smile at them.

"Do you guys have a name for them?" the nurse says to me.

"Yeah," I say in a slight whisper. "William Corbin Robbins."

The nurse writes the name on a blue bracelet before she puts it on his left wrist, "and for your daughter?"

"Jacqueline…Mary...Robbins" Callie says in the background.

The nurse does the same for Jackie and soon they take them away to run the usual health test. It's another two hours before they set up their nursery in Callie's room. During that time Sofia and Roxie joins us in Callie's room. Don't ask me how Sofia got the hospital to let Roxie in because I don't know.

Callie and Sofia are passed out on the bed and Roxie is passed out at the foot of bed. William is sleeping peacefully in his crib in the corner of the room while I pace around holding Jackie because she is having a hard time sleeping.

When I get Jackie to go back to sleep, I put her in her crib. When I turn around I see Alex standing in the doorway. "Can I talk to you?" he whispers.

I just shake my head before I go outside in the hallway with him.

"Please don't fire me." Alex starts.

"Alex,"

"No, let me finish." Alex cuts off. "Yes, I know that there are better places for me to go, but I don't want to go there. I don't get that family environment among the doctors at the other places. I'm not saying that this family is perfect, it's dysfunctional as all hell, but we're still a family. And I never realized how much I liked until I started interviewing for other places. I know that I will stuck at where I'm at until you retire and I'm okay with that if that means I get to work with one of the greatest peds surgeons on the west coast. You turned this shitty department around into one of the best, and I want to help you as you continue to climb to top. So please let me stay."

"Are you sure this is what you want? You could be turning down the opportunity to be the head of the peds department at John Hopkins."

"In a few years it won't mean anything because this will be the place to be." Alex says with smile.

"Fine, I'm not firing you at this moment."

"Thanks Dr. Robbins," Alex says before he gives me a hug. "I won't let you down, promise."

"Better not," I say before I go back into the room.

I quietly close the door and sit in the chair that is on the left side of Callie's bed. Arizona Robbins, wife, mother of 3, surgeon by day, and a serial killer by night. It took a bit of time, but it would seem like I got my life back. As long as I cover my tracks better than I did before nothing can get in my way now. The sounds of William's cries pull me from my thoughts.

I have new born twins that will require most of my attention.

Fuck.

* * *

**Part 2 Complete. **

**A\N: Okay so I have an idea for the next part of Arizona's story but I need a little more time to get my creative genius on so it will flow smoothly.**** So I would say look for part 3 in June. Until next time ladies and gentlemen... **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Yay, I'm back! I'm going to try to update every Friday, we'll see how that goes... Anyway, lets see what type of drama Arizona gets herself into this time. **

Part III: I Can't Let Go

**Chapter One**

"Oh dios Arizona, no se detienen," Callie whispers into my ear as she wraps her legs around my waist. I start to quicken my pace, but I add the movement in my hips as I continue to thrust into her.

My new movements cause Callie's hands to stop drawing random patterns on back and grab the upper part of my back right on my shoulder blades. Through my peripheral vision I see her bit her lower lip as she lets out a low deep moan.

I lower my head to rest in the pillow right next to her right ear. With my head in its new resting place, I know she can hear me pant as I continue to thrust into her without slowing down. I know for a fact just like me speaking Spanish, me panting in her ear while we have sex is an instant turn on her.

It only takes me a few more thrust before I'm greeted with a lot more moisture from Callie, which I use to slide another finger into her. This action causes her let out another moan but it's a lot louder. To play on the safe side, I move my head upwards and kiss her lips to keep her mouth occupied.

Usually at Seattle Grace nobody cares about on call room sex, however, six months ago when the hospital was being audited it was stated that the staff is having way too much sex during work. So as a result Owen has banned sex in the on call rooms. He has three strikes and you're out policy, which he has used on several nurses, surgeons and interns already.

However Callie and I have three toddlers that take up most of our time, so we have little to no sex life at the moment. The only time the two of us get to have sex is when we are both not busy at work, like right now. It seems like when we try to have sex at home, every time Callie is close to coming Jackie always seems to wake up, and every time I get close to coming William always seems to wake up.

Callie rips her lips away from mine, "voy," she starts to chant in my ear.

Her chanting gives me the courage to thrust harder and faster into her. "Arizona," Callie says in a small whine as she comes all over the sheets. Her nails which were still resting on my shoulder blades dig themselves into my shoulder blades and slowly drag down my arm until the stop at my elbow.

We are both breathless as we stay in our current position for a few minutes before I slide down her body. "No Arizona."

I just give her devilish smile before I look up at her. "Yes Callie, we both know you want it."

"I have surgery in a few min…ohhh," Callie's statement turns to a moan, as my tongue slowly licks through her wetness.

When the moan leaves her mouth, Callie instantly snaps her jaw shut and her hands find themselves tangled up in my hair. I continue to lick slowly up and down Callie's sex before my tongue stiffens and enters her. Callie's hands leave my head and grab the pillow that's behind her. She presses the pillow tight against her face before she screams "joder."

Her swearing causes me to smirk as I continue my actions. I continue to slowly fuck her with my tongue until I feel her start come. When I feel her start to tighten I stop my actions before I withdraw my tongue from her altogether.

"Why?" Callie says breathlessly as she removes the pillow from her face. "Why did you…Christ," Callie all but yells as I wrap my lips around her clit and start to suck. "You're determined to kill me," Callie whines and moans at the same time as her hands return back to my head. I take her clit and between my teeth and softly bit down before I start to flick it continuously with my tongue. "mierda," Callie hisses between her teeth.

As I continue to play with her clit I insert my middle finger into her sex and slowly start to slide it in and out of her. "Dios mio," Callie says breathlessly as I show no signs of letting up. Callie has a tight grip around my head as she starts to rock against my face. "No se detienen," she starts to chant as her hips rock at the same pace as my middle finger.

I twist my middle finger to the right so my palm is facing the upwards, before I curve my middle finger upwards to hit one of Callie's sweet spots. It only takes a thrust in a half before she starts to come.

Callie's eyes slam shut as her back arches upwards and her nails dig as deep as they can into my head. She opens her mouth for a silent scream before her body goes limp on the bed. I slow my actions to a stop before I slide back up her body.

We lay like this for a few minutes before Callie's pager goes off. Her eye's, which were closed snap open and she pretty much throws me off her. "Shit, I'm late. You and your evil yet amazing sex has made me late for surgery." Callie says as she rushes around the room looking for her discarded clothes and frantically puts them back on.

I don't say or help her as I lay in the bed still naked licking my fingers.

"Glad to see you helping, will you get up and help me," Callie says in a raised voice. "Where's my black long sleeve undershirt."

It's next to the door in the corner, but I'm enjoying watching my wife run around topless so I just shrug at her.

"Really? You're not even going to help me?" Callie says.

"I'm enjoying the view." I say with a wink and smile.

My comment gets me a low growl before Callie throws my clothes at me. "Get dressed," she hisses at me.

I put my clothes back on before we both walk towards the door. Callie opens the door but my left hand reaches over Callie's shoulder to quickly close it. "You seem a little stressed, should we have round 3 real quick?" I whisper in her ear. My right hand snakes around Callie's waist before I grab her breast.

"No," Callie moans in a barely there whisper.

"You don't sound too sure about that." I say before my hand continues on its journey down Callie's body.

Before my hand makes it to her sex Callie pushes back against me really hard throwing me off balance. I stumble backwards, which gives Callie plenty of time to open the door and run out the room and down to the OR.

When I regain my balance all I do is smile as I straighten my lab coat and exit the on call room. When I leave I'm greeted with the sight of my best friend, Teddy. She is leaning up against the wall before she straightens up and walks with me towards the elevators.

"You know for someone who always hated sex, you are having a lot sex with Callie." Teddy points out to me.

"And your point is?" I say back.

"Nothing,"

"Oh god," I say as I roll my eyes. "Is this one of your, 'you're evolving speeches?' because if it is I'm going upstairs to my office."

"I'm just saying." Teddy says with a shrug, "whatever happened to the Arizona that wanted to be normal?"

"I've been normal, for the past year in a half and it's the worst thing know to man." I pause as we get into the elevator. "I work all day long, and then I come home to the Robbins' family zoo. It's like a race to see who can get to the crying baby first, because if one is crying too long than it wakes up the other one and then you two loud crying babies. William hates wearing clothes and takes them off every chance he gets and Jackie is climber. Yesterday she climbed to the top of the stairs from the outside of the railing. I thought Callie was going to heart attack. You have to watch them like a hawk 24/7, which is not good when you are like me and need to kill someone on pretty much a weekly basis. Our 'girls night' every 2 to 3 mouths is not cutting it anymore."

"See," Teddy points at me, "I told everything isn't always what it's cracked up to be."

I just shake my head slightly and laugh. At the moment we were both in the back of the elevator leaning up against the wall facing each other, however, our conversation stops and we stand up straight when the elevator dings and the doors open.

"Hey," Addison says with a loving smile as she looks at both Teddy and I.

"Hey," Teddy and I say back in unison, but Teddy's voice is a little more loving than mine.

Teddy and I don't say anything as Addison and her new resident enter the elevator. She just got a new resident because her last resident was fired from having sex more than three times in the on call room. Owen is not playing around.

It's been a year in half since William and Jackie were born. I guess you could say that my life has been pretty crazy and boring at same time. I'm back to killing my usual criminals that have somehow escaped Seattle's justice department. Nothing big has affected my life since Polly killed Sadie, and I killed Polly. Right now, my life consists of working from about 8am to 6pm before Callie and I pick up William and Jackie from the hospital daycare and then drive to Brightwater to pick up Sofia. It will be another year in a half before the twins can join their big sister at Brightwater because the minimum age to attend Brightwater is 3. When we get home is when all hell breaks loose. Sofia and Roxie are usually together downstairs in the basement in their own little world. William is usually running around the living room naked, and Jackie is either climbing on something or having one of her signature temper tantrums with Callie in the kitchen by the door that leads to the small the grilling area. Usually for a good month or two catering to the needs of my three children, dog and 'sex crazed' wife, yes I use loose quotations around that term because she walks around this hospital saying that she is a sex goddess that wants sex all the time, but when I give it to her she has to beg me to stop. And yes I do have a cocky smile on face right now.

Unfortunately catering to these needs only works for so long, I've come to grips with my faith that this is who I am, and that means that sooner or later I will have that urge to kill. When I do get that urge to kill, Teddy and I have a 'girl's night' with just the two of us. Normally Teddy would just stay at home at her apartment and she wouldn't answer any of her phone calls unless they came from Yang or Callie because that usually meant that something important is happening because they never call Teddy. However, Teddy's relationship with Addison has thrown a wrench into our fake 'girl's night' because 3 months ago Teddy moved into Addison's nicer luxury apartment. So now when Teddy and I have 'girl's night' Teddy spends the evening on my boat because she doesn't have any place to go. Ever since Callie found out about my old apartment I've decided to play it safe and not rent a new one out of fear that she might find out again, I don't think I'll be able to recover from her finding out about a second apartment. Teddy usually stays on the boat until I show up with my six garage bags filled with trash. When I show up is when Teddy leaves and starts her hour long drive back to her and Addison's place.

The boat is where I store my kill tools as well. One weekend Teddy and I completely converted one of my rooms, the room that is in the far back of the boat by the engine room, into a more secure room that no one can just break into. And the fact that it is a well hidden room helps as well.

The stopping and dinging of the elevator brings both Teddy and I out of our thoughts. "I'll see you later tonight, Teddy. Be sure pass off all of your surgeries to Yang after your quadruple bypass surgery this afternoon, because you're going to have a long night." Addison says to Teddy with a very sexy smirk before the elevator door closes.

"Oh sweet Jesus, that sounds hot." I say to Teddy as I look over towards her. When I look over towards Teddy, I see her just standing there with wide eyes looking at the spot were Addison was once standing. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm fantasizing about you and Addison getting it on more than you right now?"

"She's breaking up with me," Teddy blurts out.

"What?" I yell back. "She just told you that she is going to fuck you all night through subliminal messages and you think that she going to dump you?"

"She's taking me Rover's," Teddy finally turns to face me.

"Clearing I'm missing something. Care to fill me in?"

"We were talking about our exes one night and one story led to another and soon we were talking about the craziest way we broke up with someone." Teddy pauses for a moment. "Addison told me that before we started dating the last person she broke up with, she took him to Rover's. The Rover's that is on the west side of Seattle, the most expensive restaurant on the west coast, the restaurant that has a waiting list that is four years long." Teddy takes another moment to breathe. "No offense but she's more sick and twisted than you. Who flaunts money like that and takes someone someplace romantic only to dump them when dessert comes out."

"Teddy calm down, she's not dumping you." I say as we both get out of the elevator.

"How do you know? Did she say something you?" Teddy stops in her tracks.

"No" yes.

"I've known for the past six years. You're lying to me, what do you know, Robbins."

"Nothing," I say with shrug. "I just think she adores you, and loves you too much right now to just suddenly break up you at dessert." Plus she told me that she was planning on asking you to marry her when dessert came out. "Your freaking out about nothing, as far as I see it, Addison wants to take her girlfriend out to a very nice restaurant."

Teddy and I just stare at each other for a few minutes before she breaks our silence. "Fine, but if you're wrong and she dumps me, I'm going to kill you because I'm madly in love with Addison."

I just let out a laugh before I turn my back to her and start to walk away, "I'd like to see you try." I say over my shoulder.

"I'm serious Robbins, I maybe small but I can pack a punch." Teddy yells to me as I continue to walk away from her.

I just shake my head and make my way over to the surgical board. When I get to the board I see one of the nurses erasing Alex's surgery that he has later this afternoon. This action peaks my interest and I soon find myself wandering upstairs to the peds floor.

My search for Alex is short lived as I see him filling out paperwork on one of the hallway computers.

"Karev," I say as I walk up to him. "Why did you cancel Tommy's closed reduction percutaneous?"

"I didn't, his parents did. They are afraid of the Nyx."

I just roll my eyes when Alex says the name of a stupid urban legend that somehow has scared every kid on this floor.

Tommy's room is further down the hall so it takes me a few minutes to get his room. When I get there I see Tommy lying in bed with father pacing around and his mother packing up his belongings. "Tommy, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson." I say as I enter the room.

The three of them stop what they are doing and just look at me. "I see you cancelled your surgery this afternoon, which surprises me because you're pretty determined to be a quarterback in the NFL. If you don't get this surgery right now, you'll be watching Sunday football instead of playing it." I direct my attention to the 16 year old boy with brown hair and green eyes, who has his left leg in a soft cast raised slightly in the air.

"Well I'd rather watch Sunday football than be dead." Tommy says back.

"And you who says you're going to die?" I take another step closer to his bed.

"Everyone is talking about this Nyx guy that kills you while you're in surgery. He's killed all 6 of his victims so far."

I shake my head slightly and put my hands in my pockets. "You're scared and I get it. I know your scared Tommy because after this surgery there is still some uncertainty about your football career, and as for you Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, I understand that you're upset and nervous for your son. I'm parent myself, to 3 beautiful children and I know what it feels like to be scared for your child. It's ok to be scared, but I can assure that this Nyx guy is not going kill you while you're surgery."

"How can you be sure?" Mrs. Anderson says to me.

"Well according to urban legend the Nyx shows up in your dreams, has he shown up in your dreams?"

Tommy shakes his head no.

"He also leaves you a dark blue orchid right before he takes you, have you gotten an orchid recently?"

"No," Tommy whispers.

"And finally, if the Nyx has killed all of his victims how did his story start. Someone had to survive to start this urban legend." I pause for a moment, "I see kids every day that have it worse than you and are 10 times younger than you. Some make it and some don't, and when they get scared they make up stories like the Nyx to explain what they can't. Dr. Karev and Dr. Wilson are going to be operating on you this afternoon and they are both very good at their jobs, and will do everything in their power to keep you not only alive, but help you so you can play for the New England Patriots someday. Are you really going to throw away your dream over some stupid urban legend that some 5 year created years ago because he was scared?"

"No," Tommy whispers.

"So can I put you back on the schedule?"

"Yeah," I get in another whisper from his father.

"Ok, the nurse will be in in a little while to get you ready for surgery." I say before I leave Tommy's room.

When I leave Tommy's room, I walk towards the nurse's station to put Tommy back on the schedule, but Nurse Lauren is using the computer when I get there. Normally I would just take one of the computer stations in the hall, but I see Alex standing at the station typing something on his tablet.

Another thing that the auditor said to us, was the computer stations that we have set up in our hallways make the hospital clustered and dangerous. So Owen is in the process of getting rid of them and replacing them tablets for the doctors and nurses. The computers have been removed from floors 1 to 3; they are slowly working on our floor and the fifth floor as well. It should be another mouth before they are gone.

"Tommy's surgery is back on if you get the OR," I say to Alex who just shakes his head and goes back to tapping away at his tablet.

"Lauren, have you seen the chart for Stacy?" I hear a voice say from the other end of the nurse's station.

When I look over I'm greeted by the sight of my new second in command, Dr. Stark. Dr. Stark is a new hire to replace Dr. Costler, who took a job as the head of the peds department at Cincinnati Children's hospital 8 months ago. When Dr. Costler left I needed to find his replacement, which Owen and I recommended Alex Karev. However the board of trustees wanted someone with more experience so they brought in Dr. Stark aka the Nyx.

I'm not really sure if Dr. Stark is the Nyx, but ever since he started working at this hospital is when this Nyx urban legend started, and I can't forget the fact that all 6 kids that died, died under his watch. The Nyx is man dressed in all black and kills kids in their sleep if they can't get out of his maze in a set time limit. I'm intrigued because I'm curious how he gets these kids to dream that they are in a maze before he kills them.

Dr. Stark can feel me staring at me so he looks over to me. I don't panic and quickly look away; instead I just smile at him before I turn around and go downstairs to do an appendectomy with Morgan and Bailey.

A simple appendectomy went from bad to worst which takes up the rest of the day and even makes me late for dinner at the house. After our successful but still bad surgery I take a quick shower before I rush home so Callie won't be too pissed about me being late. One parent with our kids is enough to make you pull your hair out.

I speed home, but slow down at the memorized speed traps along the way. A usual 30 minute drive is done in about 20 minutes. After I pull into the garage and grab my bag, I find myself entering a somewhat quiet house, and I don't like. I guess this what Callie feels like every time we play the quiet game. Usually when I enter the house late I'm bombarded by my three tiny humans and dog, however, that is not the case right now. I'm no more than two inches from the kitchen doorway when I start hear yelling.

"NO!" Jackie screams as her tiny foot stomps on the ground before I hear her tiny footsteps start to run away from Callie.

"YES," Callie yells back, "Jacqueline Mary get out from under the table right now!"

"NO," Jackie screams again.

When I get to kitchen doorway and look into the kitchen I see Jackie under the dining table right in middle where Callie can't reach her. I'm about to help her but the mixture of yellow and green paint footsteps that go from the living to kitchen get my attention first.

As I make my way to living room I see a mixture of handprints, footprints, paw prints and just plain paint spatter all over the walls and floor, in the small hallway that leads from the living room to kitchen. When I finally enter the living room I see paint _every_where, on Callie's carpet, the couch, loveseat and lazy boy, on the coffee table, cable box, TV and on the walls and front door. In the far corner of living room right by the foot of the stairs I see Sofia and Roxie sitting there in time out. Both of them are completely covered in paint, and they are looking at me with wide innocent, but still guilty, eyes. Before I can say anything to them I hear a small giggle and small footsteps round the corner from the formal dining rooming to living room. With a paint brush in his right hand, completely butt ass naked and covered in paint as well, with a smile on his face is my son William.

"Mommy," he says as he drops the paint brush and comes running to me.

"Hey little man," I say before I lean down to pick him up.

Immediately my hands and right side is completely covered in transfer paint from my son. "Where are your clothes?" My question gets no response so I look all around the living room and formal dining room for his discarded clothes. When I pick up all of his clothes I take him upstairs to give him a bath. After his bath we spend about 20 minutes fighting about putting on his clothes. We finally come to an agreement that all he has to wear is his Huggie pull up diaper before we go back downstairs.

When we go downstairs I see Sofia cleaning up the coffee table, pouting with Roxie typed up outside whining at the back glass sliding door, both are still covered in paint. With William still in my arms we go to kitchen to find Jackie pouting sitting in her high chair while Callie makes dinner.

"Can you set William in his high chair and wash Roxie before that paint settles into her fur." Callie says to me while she puts a pot on the stove.

I just shake my head yes and walk over to William's high chair. When I start to set him down is when he starts to whine.

"No," he says to me as he tries to wiggle out of my arms.

"William, stop it." Callie snaps her finger at William, which gets him to shut up immediately.

When William stops I put him in his high chair as well, and just like this his twin sister they are both pouting as they sit in their form of timeout.

Before I go outside I grab the dog shampoo and change into a t-shirt and sweatpants. I spend the next 20 minutes outside scrubbing the paint out of Roxie's fur. When the paint is completely off of her and she is dry we both go back inside the house. When I get back inside the house I see Sofia trying to wash the paint off the walls, but it isn't working which means we have repaint the walls. While Callie is wiping down the couch, loveseat and lazy boy, unlike Sofia, Callie's is able to completely remove the paint from the furniture, however, we are going to need new carpet because the paint has set in is not coming out.

Callie looks over to me for a brief second before she stands up straight, "dinner is ready when you get cleaned up."

I just shake my head and go to the downstairs bathroom with Roxie following me with her head down, but Callie seems to be upset with Roxie as well. "Roxie, kennel," Callie snaps her finger as she points to the large home kennel in the corner in formal dining room. With her ears tucked back and tail between her legs Roxie quickly walks inside of her kennel and lays down. When Roxie lays down her kennel is when I close door and lock it.

After Roxie is in her kennel is when I quickly wash my hands and face before I leave the bathroom. When I leave the bathroom I see that Callie put food and water in Roxie's kennel which she is currently eating. When I get to the dinner table, it is a little quiet since the warden aka Callie has laid down the law that Sofia, Jackie, William and Roxie are in trouble for playing with paint in the living room. For dinner Callie made spaghetti and meatballs, and homemade garlic bread for me, Sofia and herself.

Dinner is a little bit different since the kids are in trouble. Usually Jackie plays with her food while William struggles to eat it, but now they are both eating their food with hands quietly next to Callie. It may be a quiet dinner but it's still messy like always.

Ever since Callie and I started dating we had started this ritual where if Callie cooks then I clean and vice visa. I'm in the kitchen cleaning while Callie is upstairs with the kids cleaning them up getting them ready for bed. Usually we watch a movie before bedtime, but there is no movie because the kids are still in trouble.

When I get upstairs I see all the bedroom lights are off except for ours. I enter our bedroom to see Callie passed out on the bed. I don't really bother getting changed and just crawl into the bed in my shirt and sweatpants. When my head hits the pillow is when I pass out just like Callie.

Since the twins came home I really found no need for an alarm clock because at 6 o'clock on the dot is when the morning chaos happens. There is too much going on at once to properly describe what is happening right now, so all I'm going to say is that Callie and I's morning is just filled with complete craziness.

After we successfully round up the goat rodeo Callie drives Sofia to Brightwater, while the twins and I go to the hospital. When I drop the twins off at daycare I give them my usual speech, I tell William to keep his clothes on and I tell Jackie to behave and to not climb on anything. Once my speech is done I go to the attending lounge to change into my scrubs.

Once I'm changed I grab my tablet from the charging station at the main nurse's station and start the long drawn out process of approving and disapproving surgeries that will take place today. I'm in the middle of reading about Alex and Callie's surgery on a 10 year old that needs an open reduction internal fixation of a bone fracture when Teddy's left hand appears on my screen. The minute her hand appears I notice the Harry Winston engagement ring sitting on her finger.

"Shut. Up," I say as I set the tablet down on the table and grab Teddy's hands to take a closer look at her hand.

"I know, right," Teddy takes a step closer to me and looks down at her hand with me. "She asked me to marry her when we went for a walk in the Japanese Garden."

"Oh my god, I want details." I say with a wide smile when I look back up to her.

Teddy looks over at the clock, "I'll everything at lunch because I have surgery in 15 minutes and this story is longer than 15 minutes."

"I can't wait," I say before we both turn our backs to each other and go our separate ways.

While Teddy goes do to the OR, I go upstairs to the peds floor. When I get to the peds for I see a bunch of staff members standing outside of one patient's doorway just looking into the room. I walk over to the large group and turn my attention to the same room that they are looking at.

I see two parents giving what looks like a police statement to one officer while two more officers looking around the room for evidence. "What's going on?" I finally ask.

"According to Stacy's parents the Nyx got her last night, but Stacy's parents think that the Nyx is a real person and they called the police." Alex says to me without taking his off of the scene in front of him.

I just sigh to myself as I look at the scene as well. "I'm not paying you stand around all day, you all have patients to attend to. I'm giving you 10 seconds to disperse, let me tell you, you won't like the end result if I count to 10 and I still see you standing here." I pause for a moment, "1…"

I don't even make it to two before the large group of people is completely gone.

"Dr. Robbins," I hear Owen's voice coming from my left side.

When I look over I see Owen standing next to a man in black suit with a white shirt and black tie. I can only assume that this man is detective. I put my hands in my lab coat pocket and start to make my way over towards them trying to hide the sour look on my face.

Thank you Dr. Stark for ruining all the hard work I put into this peds program. If I were you, I'd watch my back from here on out.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: W00T! I'm 2-0 for my Friday update promise. I'm kind of proud of myself ;) Anyway this chapter is a little long and boring, in my eyes at least, but trust me when I say that it will help explain things the more we get into this story. So just bear with me and try not to fall asleep on me. **

**Chapter Two**

With the best smile I can muster up I approach the two men. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"Dr. Robbins this is special agent Ramsey from the FBI," Owen points to the man standing next him.

Special agent Ramsey is about the same height and build as Owen, but his skin is a little darker, with hazel eyes and short dark brown hair.

"Special agent Ramsey," I say with a smile and handshake.

"Please call me Chris," he says as he returns the smile.

"Well in that case, call me Arizona." I keep the smile on face, but I put my hands in my lab coat pocket. "What seems to be the problem?"

"As you can see my men have turned your hospital room into a crime scene because the Emerson's feel like their daughter was murdered." Chris pauses for a moment as he looks down at his small notepad. "They say he was murdered by the…"

"Nyx," I cutoff.

My action causes Chris to look up from his notes, "so you have heard him."

"Everyone on this floor has, from the staff all the way to the patients."

"And you didn't alert the police because?" Chris says as he folds his arms across his chest.

"Because the Nyx isn't really a person, he is an urban legend that the kids made up because they were scared. I'll admit that it is my fault for not shutting the myth down sooner, but that's all it is, a myth." Chris is no longer looking at me. Instead he is writing something down in his notepad. "Look I know we are trying to pride ourselves on being the best pediatric hospital on the west coast, and the doctors here are great, but we can't save everyone no matter how hard we try. And what most parents don't realize is that their children are smarter than what they give them credit for. When we are in the patients room taking about treatment options and the words start to get too big for them to understand, they start to panic. They will make up story or believe stories to help them understand things when it gets too complicated. Like I said before the Nyx is a myth, and it's my fault I let it get this big, trust me when I say I'm going to sit my staff down and have long conversation about how to stop these myths." The last part of my speech was geared more towards Owen than Chris, but Chris is too busy writing in his stupid notepad to really understand the last part of my statement.

We are quiet for a few more minutes before Chris finally looks up from his notepad. "I understand that the Nyx is a urban legend but David, Stacy's father is a close friend of mine and I promised him I would look into this case, if that is what you want to call it, for him. So I'm going to keep this investigation open until hit a dead end."

And this is why there are so many criminals on the streets of Seattle. It's because people like Chris are opening investigations with little to nothing to go on. "Ok, I will make sure the staff stay out of your way, and if you need anything else don't hesitate to ask me." I give Chris and Owen a small smile, "if you gentlemen would excuse me I need to do rounds to determine the surgery schedule for next week."

They both give me a small head nod before they move to their right to let me pass by them. I turn down the hallway and enter Tommy's room from yesterday. I'm not really doing rounds, in my mind I already know who's getting surgery next week and whose not. But the myth known as the Nyx has gotten my full attention.

When I enter Tommy's room I was preparing a whole speech on how to get his parents to leave, however, when I enter I see that Tommy's parents are nowhere to be seen.

"Where are your parents?" I say as I look around the room.

"Work, even though they wanted to be here they couldn't. They need the money to pay for my medical bills."

I just shake my head before I close the door and pull up a chair next to Tommy's bed. "Tell me everything you've heard about the Nyx."

"I thought you said the Nyx wasn't real." Tommy is trying to be a smartass with me.

"He's not, but people on this floor are starting to get carried away with the myth and I want to stop it. So I'm trying to locate the source of the myth. Right now you seem to know the most information, so I want to know everything you know."

Tommy just shakes his head lightly before he sits up a little bit. "The Nyx is a creature of the night; he's a dark sprit that brings sleep, death, strife and pain. He will prey on anyone, but he likes children the most. He usually goes after the bratty spoiled kids or the kids that are downright mean. The first time you see him, he will appear randomly in your dreams. He doesn't say or doing anything he just blends in with crowd and does whatever the crowd is doing in your dream. This is his way of warning you that if you don't change your ways the next time you see him he will take you to his maze."

"So if you shape up he just leaves you alone."

"Pretty much," Tommy says back, "he's always watching you so he'll know if you have been miss behaving."

"So what happens if you don't shape up?"

"Right before he takes you, he leaves you a dark blue orchid. Usually its sitting on the table in front of you so you can't miss it and the orchid always appears the right before your surgery starts."

"Why an orchid?"

Tommy just shrugs, "I really don't know. I think it has something to do with values but I'm not too sure." Tommy pauses for a moment before he continues with his story. "Everything is normal, the nurse prepares for surgery and everything and they give you the gas to knock you out. When you're knocked out is when he strikes. You wake up in this dark two story house, on the top floor and you have to get to the front door on the bottom floor before times runs out. It may sound simple, but it's not. There are dead ends, but there are spikes, barbed wire, bear traps and knifes that try to cut off your head. If you make to the front door in time you live, if you don't make it to the front door in time he kills you that is if any of his traps hasn't killed you first."

After Tommy completes his story I just lean back in my chair thinking about what he just told me, but I can't ponder the first part of his story because as soon as my back touches the back part of the chair is when my pager goes off. I look down to see that I have multiple incoming traumas, which forces me to leave. I tell Tommy thanks and that the conversation stays between us, which he agreed to only if I sneak him extra ice cream sundaes after his meals. Easy enough for me.

When I get downstairs to the ER I see that I'm not the only one was paged, pretty much every surgeon and resident was paged as well.

"Alright guys it looks like our mystery arsonist has struck again. He has burnt down the Uwajimaya Village, so we are going to be swamped." Owen says as he makes his way to the front of ER towards the ambulance bay.

"I just got your page Dr. Montgomery, let me get changed real quick and I'll be down to help." Jason Myers says to Addison who is standing to my right.

Addison just shakes her head before she gives her attention back to Owen. But my eyes stay on Jason Myers, or should I say Seattle's mystery arsonist, until he is out of sight. These fires started about 3 months ago right around the time when Jo chose to be with Alex instead of him. I guess you could say that he is a little bitter about losing his girlfriend.

I'm forced to push my thoughts about the Nyx and Jason aside for the rest of the day because Alex, Jo, Morgan, Dr. Stark and I are swamped with surgery after surgery for the rest of the day.

After our last surgery I'm walking up to peds floor getting ready to check on my patients before I call it an evening. On my way to peds floor I see Teddy walking into one of the one call rooms. I try calling her name but she doesn't answer me, either she's tired or she is in sex haze.

When I get to door that Teddy just used, I knock because I don't know if she and Addison are getting it on right now. "It's open Arizona." I hear her say from the other end of the door. I open the door to see Teddy lying on her left side with her back facing me.

"Story time can wait, Arizona, I'm exhausted right now."

"I understand, but that isn't what I wanted to talk to about. I think we should have girl's night, because I want to stop this arsonist before he kills anymore people. I had 25 kids today and 7 of them died."

"That's fine, it gives a chance to plan Addison and I's last minute wedding." Teddy's voice starts to get a little groggy.

"So is Friday good for you?"

"Yeah," is all I get.

I don't say anything else before I turn around to leave the room. When I get to upstairs to the peds floor I start the long process of rounds before I leave to go home. Before the day started I only had 5 patients, now I have 23.

I'm putting away a few of my charts when I hear a young boy freaking out in the room to my left. I look over to see a boy no more than 12 crying while his parents and a nurse try to calm him down. The reason for his freak out, a dark blue orchid sitting on the table in front of him. My attention goes from looking at the boy to looking at Dr. Stark how is grinning while this kid freaks out as he fills out a chart.

I go from looking at the kid to looking at Dr. Stark until Dr. Stark calls me out for staring.

"Why are you staring so hard Dr. Robbins?"

"I'm curious to why you think it's funny that your patient is having a panic attack about surgery."

Dr. Stark looks up from his chart and looks over to me and just shrugs at me. "I guess I have a sick sense of humor."

"I guess so," I pause for a brief moment. "Why don't you do your job and calm your patient down."

"I could, but it's not my fault that Kevin is a little dick who deserves what's coming to him."

"Well I guess I should just call special agent Ramsey and tell him to pay extra close attention to that orchid he took today."

After my statement, Stark and I enter a staring contest before he closes his chart and walks into Kevin's room. It takes Stark 15 minutes to calm Kevin down. I spend that entire 15 minutes just staring at Stark, and every once and a while he looks over to me and just glares.

After he is done he leaves the room, I'm still facing the front of the nurse's station when Stark walks up behind me. "You better have some proof before you start making such hard accusations." Stark says me.

"I think you backing down like a little bitch back there was enough proof for me." I say back without turning my head.

"You don't want to play games with me, Dr. Robbins."

"There's more proof for me right there." I say before I put my chart back in its resting place. Once the chart is put away I turn around to face Stark. "Please, continue digging your grave by opening your mouth again."

Stark doesn't say anything to me and just walks away from me. I'm still looking at Stark until Callie comes on to the floor. A smile crosses my lips as she walks up to me. "Hey you."

Callie just grins at her nickname, "are you ready to pick up the kids?"

"I thought you would never ask," I say as we start to walk towards the elevator.

Right as we step on the elevator Callie's pager goes off. Callie looks down at it, "it's Kyle, which can only mean one thing. Another gay couple was attacked. You might be solo with the kids tonight."

"I think I can handle it," I say before I get out of the elevator while Callie stays on.

"No arts & crafts," Callie yells at me as the elevator doors close on her.

After yesterday, that was a given. As I get changed and walk over to the hospital daycare I can't help but think about Callie and her past few patients over the past 6 months. It would seem that since gay marriage became legal in Washington someone wasn't too happy about it, and instead of voicing their option, or giving disapproving stares, they have taken it upon themselves to just beat, kill, and if it's a lesbian couple, rape them. This person is definitely on my radar; however, I have no clue who it might be. I've tried asking Callie through idle chit chat but she doesn't seem to know who is behind these attacks as well.

"MOMMY!" I hear Jackie and William say in unison as they come running up to me and give both of my legs a big bear hug.

I pick up Jackie and put her on my right hip, "how's my little princess?" Jackie just giggles and smiles at me. "And little man," I say as I grab a giggling William by the hem of his pants and throw him over my left shoulder.

Right as I turn around to leave one of the daycare employees opens the door for me with a smile on her face. "How about we go pick up your big sister," I say as I carry them outside to my car.

"AHHH," is their response, which is code for yes.

I just chuckle before I put them in their car seats. After we pick up Sofia we find ourselves back home. I manage to keep them entertained with Lazy Town while I figure out what to make for dinner. As I stare at the endless amount of food that is in the refrigerator I start to realize that Callie is main cook in this family, not me. So I just opted to heat up the left over spaghetti from last night.

With Callie still in surgery dinner is a little more relaxed and filled with a lot of chaos. Jackie is spreading the spaghetti all over her table before she takes small bites here and there. William is intrigued by the spaghetti and is just sitting there closely examining it before he puts it to his mouth and eats it a small piece. When he realizes that it is the same thing we had last night he takes bigger handfuls and beings stuffing his mouth like a chipmunk. Roxie is right under the twins eating the pieces of spaghetti that the twins have dropped on the floor. Sofia on the other has picked my trait of eating everything in sight. While the twins start to babble and play with their food, Sofia starts to tell me about her day.

"How was your day Sof?"

"Good, we learned how to add and subtract today." Sofia says before she reaches for her glass of water.

"You know how to add and subtract?"

Sofia just shakes her head yes.

"What's 3 + 1?" I question

"4"

"5 – 2"

"3"

I just look at Sofia who is grinning ear to ear as she correctly answers my questions, "Ok, 10 – 7."

Sofia takes a moment to think before she holds out her hands and slowly counts down dropping a finger as she goes a long. "3," Sofia says with a small bounce.

"You are so smart baby girl, I think this calls for ice cream." I say as collect the plates from the dinner table.

"AHHH," the twins say in unison before they squeal and bounce in their chairs.

"Yes, ice cream." I return to table with a wet rag, and wipe the table part of the twins high chairs completely clean before I go to freezer and get out the kids favorite ice cream, superman.

I set the ice cream out in front of the twins first and with hesitation the two of them start to devour their ice cream. By the time I sit down and take my first bite the twins are done with their ice cream and William is in the middle of licking his bowl.

"William, no" I say with stern voice.

"More?"

"No," I say as I shake my head at the same time.

"Pawese," William's eyes grow wide as he pleads for more ice cream.

"No."

William just lets out a huff before he pouts for the rest of his time at the dinner table. When Sofia and I are done with our ice cream it's time to start the painful process of putting the kids to sleep, and by kids I mean William and Jackie. Along with eating, Sofia, has picked up my need for sleep as well. I have no problem making her go to sleep, the twins on the other hand is another story.

While I start the long painful process of putting the twins to sleep, Sofia is in her room taking a bath. Right as I put a slumbering William his crib. Is when I hear the garage door go up letting me know that Callie is home.

I hear movement walking into the kitchen as I walk into Sofia's room. "Are your hands pruned yet, baby girl?" I say as I enter her bathroom.

Sofia sits up completely covered in bubbles and she looks down at her down at her hands. "Yep, it's time to get out." I walk up to her with a towel and help get out of the bathtub before I start to dry her off.

"Mommy," Sofia whines. "I'm a big girl now, I can do it."

"Right, right, I forgot. I'm sorry, here you go." I hand the towel to the Sofia who dries herself off before she puts on her Disney princess pajamas. She climbs into bed while I check under bed and in her closet for monsters. Once all is clear I read Beauty and the Beast to her before she and Roxie fall asleep.

I check on the twins to make sure they are still sleeping before I go downstairs to kitchen. When I get to the kitchen I see that Callie has completely cleaned up the kitchen and has made Sofia's lunch.

Callie is in the process of folding a dish towel when I come up behind her and turn her around to face me; before she can say anything to me my lips are on hers. My hands are on her waist and slip behind her and under her ass. In one fluid motion I pick her up and set her on the counter top. My lips leave hers as I start to kiss her jawline down to her neck. I'm about to attack her collarbone when Callie pushes me away.

"Jackie's awake." She says breathlessly.

Before I can question her we hear Jackie giggle before her tiny footsteps run around upstairs. "I got it," Callie says as she jumps down from the counter and walks upstairs with me right behind her.

When we reach to the top of stairs we are greeted by Jackie. "Ahhh," she says with a smile as points at Callie and runs away.

Callie just smiles back and picks up Jackie and walks into Jackie's room, while I walk into our room to get ready for bed. When I leave the bathroom I notice that Callie isn't back so I go to Jackie's room to check on her. When I get there I see Callie sleeping on the recliner chair in the corner with Jackie sleeping on her chest. I know if I move Jackie she will just wake up again, so I grab a blanket and cover both them before I go back to our room and fall asleep.

Like usual the kids running around and playing is my alarm clock, and when I get up I start the routine morning craziness before Callie and I go to work.

With the kids at school and Callie downstairs doing any early morning surgery I find myself going upstairs to the peds floor to start my rounds. When I get to the peds floor I stop by the nurse's station to go over my charts to see if anything changed last night while I was at home.

I'm about to leave to start my rounds when I look over to left to find that Kevin's room is completely empty. "Lauren, what happened to Kevin?"

"He died an hour after his surgery, everybody is saying that it was the Nyx, but I don't believe in that shit."

I slowly turn my head towards Lauren. When she looks at me she makes a small face before she takes out 5 dollars and puts it in the swear jar. When she puts the money in her jar is when she gets up to leave and goes into a patient's room.

I have my attention turned towards my right side looking at the room that Lauren disappeared to when I feel someone on the left side. "I guess you don't know how to listen."

"I guess you never called special agent Ramsey." Stark throws in my face; I don't say anything and just turn around to face him. "You can cry wolf all you want, but at the end of the day we both know you can't prove anything." Stark give me a smile before he turns to leaves the peds floor to go to surgery.

Well than I guess the games have begun.

Stark's defiance has put in a foul mood for the morning. He wants to play games and love playing games because I always win. Just take a look at Erica, Sadie and Polly, they wanted to play and all three of them lost. I guess you could say that Stark has awakened my dark passenger, and I have the extreme urge to kill someone. As much as I would love for it to be Stark right now, I can't prove that he really is the Nyx. There could be some off chance that he is just a straight up douche, but there is one person who I know is a criminal and that is Jo's ex-boyfriend Jason.

I know for a fact that he is the mystery arsonist burning down apartment building on the south side of Seattle. With the addition of my 18 new patients I have a total of 23 kids to look after, which means that I'm over the limit for accepting new cases. After Yang trying to be super woman and juggling over 25 patients last year and failing at it by killing almost half, Owen placed a new hospital rule. Doctors cannot have more than 15 patients, but since I'm short staffed at the moment his overlooking the fact that I have 23 patients. But since I have 23 patients I can't accept any new patients until some of them start to go home which should be later on this afternoon. Since none of patients need surgery at the moment I'm just keeping them here for observation. After rounds my morning is pretty slow and boring.

So to pass the time, I take the time to take a deeper look into Jason's past. Since Jason works in the peds department and I'm the head of the peds department, I'm able to pull up his background check without raising any red flags.

It would seem that Jason's love for fire started when he was in high school, he was arrest twice for arson, but since he was a minor he just got a slap on the wrist. A deeper look into past also shows that he is a very violent person, he was expelled from two different high schools for fighting, and he almost got kicked out of college for fighting. The only thing that saved them from not getting kicked out was the fact that his mother was the dean of students at the time, and it looks like he just barely graduated from medical school.

I click back to his basic information because I find it hard to believe that Owen would hire someone with such a violent history. I mean right now Settle Grace is a very competitive hospital and if you don't have GPA of 3.5 or higher Owen and the board won't even give you the time of day if you want to get into our intern program. When I make it to the top of his page I see how Jason got accepted into the hospital. It was during the two month period were we didn't have a chief of surgery and the old board of trustees were hiring people and at the time they didn't know what to look for.

Jason also lives on the south side of Seattle in a small two bedroom house in a lower middle class neighborhood. I know because last week while he was working I visited his house during my lunch break. When I went through his house I found pictures of him and Jo everywhere as well as several maps of apartment building, and homes that were similar to places were Alex lives currently and where he has lived in the past. He is clearly building the courage to actually burn down Alex's new house, or Meredith's old house, while he is still in it hoping to kill him and possibly Jo. At the rate he is going, I'm guessing that Alex's and Jo's number is getting close to being called.

With my new found information I close everything on my computer and get up from desk. I plan on taking a quick glance at my patients before I find and stalk Jason. I have until Friday to memorize his schedule and attack, because if I don't do it soon Alex might be the next person he tries to kill.

When I get up from my desk, I see Dr. Stark slowly walk in front of my office door. He is heavily engrossed in a chart that is in front of him. In that brief moment I forget about Jason and start thinking about Dr. Stark and his strategy, if that is what you want to call it. I can't wrap my brain around how these kids are dreaming that they are in a deadly maze. Stark deals with the tiny humans all day, and the maker of the tiny humans never leave the tiny humans bedside while they are in the hospital so he can't say or show them anything while the parents are there.

Or does he? Erica was using the basement for her illegal organ trading; maybe Stark has turned the basement into his own personal funhouse. Since Stark is killing children I chose to go to basement first before I go on the hunt for Jason, however, the sight of my wife entering my office changes my plans yet again.

With a sexy smirk on her face she walks in my office and then proceeds to close and lock my door. "I'm having a slow day, and since I'm the head of ortho I was able to creep on your schedule and saw that you don't have anything until at least 11 of your patients get discharged. So I thought we could have a little fun while we wait for someone to call us," Callie says as she pulls our favorite purple double ended toy from her lab coat pocket.

I just grin back at her as I walk up to her. Okay first I'll have hot sex with my wife, then I'll check on my patients, then I'll search the basement, and then finally I will go stalk Jason. Talk about busy day. When I get to Callie I wrap my arms around her waist, while she wraps her arms around my neck. I lean forward and the two of us share a passionate kiss, and I continue walking forwards causing her to walk back. When Callie's back hits the wall I feel my hands slide downwards towards her ass. After I get in nice long grope of her ass I proceed to lift her up. Instinctively her legs wrap around my waist her hands stay gripped around my neck and shoulders.

"Arizona," Callie gasps and she tears away from our kiss. Her head hits the door right behind her with a soft thud. With her head in a new position it leaves her neck exposed and I immediately take advantage of it. I kiss, nip and suck up and down her neck. "Arizona," she gasps again only this time she pushes against my shoulders in a silent plea for me to stop. "We can't do this here." She says on the breathless side.

"Why not," I question as I try to retract my lips on her body.

"Because the kids, nurses and other doctors will hears us having sex against the door. No matter how quiet we keep our moans and groans." Callie moves her neck to left the keep me from kissing her. She wants to make sure that she has my full attention.

"Right," is all I say as I carry her over to my office couch.

When Callie sees me moving us to another location in my office is when she allows me to continue my assault on her neck, collarbone and she exposed skin of her chest. I'm about to set Callie down on the couch, but she somehow maneuvers me to turn around. So now I'm the one sitting on the couch while Callie is sitting on my lap.

I move my lips back up to Callie's lips while I take off her lab coat jacket and throw it across the room. I think it landed somewhere on my desk because I hear a few papers fall on the floor a few seconds after I throw her jacket. My hands are resting on either side of Callie's hip bones and they massage them before they slip under her scrub top and start to massage their way up her body. Her scrub top starts to ride up as my hands continue upwards until finally Callie breaks our kiss for a second time to lean back and remove her top completely.

When her top comes off I skip her lips, jawline, throat, and collarbone and start kissing the valley between her chest for a few moments before I start to play with her bra with my teeth. In the middle of playing with her lace material my hands slide behind her to unclasp her bra. When her bra is completely removed her perfect breasts fall in front of me and immediately my mouth is attached to right side with my hand torments and plays with the other side. My tongue swirls around her nipple before I gentle bit down on it, while my left hand pinches and rolls her other nipple. I keep this up for a few minutes before I switch sides make sure that each nipple gets the same amount of attention.

While my attention is focused on her breast, Callie's attention is focused on removing my scrub top. Her hands are wrapped around my clothed back and for a brief moment she balls her hands into a fist grabbing as much material as she can before she lifts up and pulls my top off completely. While her left hand throws my top across the room somewhere her right hand finds my back again and she removes my bra.

Once I'm completely topless as well, Callie tries to regain on control of this situation. I guess you could say that most people base our sex life after our personalities. Callie is big, bold and very out spoken so naturally people just assume that she is the "top" in our relationship and I'm the "bottom" because I let people believe that I'm super girly and bubbly. However behind closed doors, when it comes to sex between Callie and I it is the complete opposite. I'm the dominate one and she is the submissive one, but every now and then we changes things up, like now, to keep our sex life fresh and different. Callie manages to push me over to left side of the couch so I'm lying on my back is she lying on top of me between my legs.

Callie gives me a long passionate kiss before she licks her way down my body. She only stops to nip at my lower left side because she is only one that knows that that is where my one and only sensitive spot is. As she nips at my lower left side, her hands untie my scrub pants and she removes them completely along with my shoes, socks, and underwear.

When my pants her gone I feel her tongue run up and down sex several times. She stops every once and a while to draw shapes and patterns around my clit, and she also pauses to flirt with my opening. My head rolls back deeper into the couch as my hands tangle themselves in her hair and I let out a soft moan.

When Callie's tongue is done playing in my sex, she replaces it with her fingers. They are repeating the same action as her tongue while she kisses her way back up my body. Once again when she reaches my lips we share another passionate kiss, but it's a little more intense. Without asking for permission I feel her tongue enter my mouth and I can taste myself on her, which causes me to let out another moan.

During our kiss I see Callie's right hand come up to rest on one side of my head while her left hand stops playing with my sex. I guess during my sex haze I didn't realize that with her right hand Callie removed her pants, underwear and inserted the toy into herself. When her fingers stopped playing with me was when I realized that she was in process of lining up the toy. Even though I knew it was coming, her hard, deep thrust still catches me by surprise.

I let out a semi loud yelp because the sensation was almost to the point of pain, but I was wet enough that it never made it to that point. Almost immediately Callie's thrust are fast, hard and deep. I clench my jaw the best I can to keep quiet as my eyes roll to back of head and I push myself further into the couch. I wrap my arms around Callie's neck and spread my leg wider so she can get deeper before I become lost in the sensation that is Callie.

"Calliope," I moan in a soft whisper.

My moan gets a soft moan from her and she also starts to pick up her pace. As her hips thrust deep inside of me, I also feel her hips as roll left and right, and up and down as she hits every sensitive stop that she remembers.

I feel myself getting close, and so do Callie because she puts most of her body weight on her left arm and right hand snakes down my body to find my clit. The added sensation of her index finger rolling around my clit and then the slight pressure from her index finger and thumb as she pitches and pulls it, is enough to completely throw me over the edge. My back aches upwards as my legs lift up and wrap around her waist, and my hands slide down her back to find her ass where I grab and hold it, keeping her form moving.

I open my mouth to let out a scream, but I'm able to stop it before it leaves my throat. Somewhere along the lines of grabbing and holding Callie, she finds herself toppling over the edge as well. "Oh, Arizona," she moans before she shakes and then falls on top of me.

As we lay there the room is silent expect for the sounds of our staggered breathing. A few minutes after we manage to catch our breath, someone comes knocking on my door.

"Arizona, are you in there?" Jackson says from the other side.

"Yeah, I'm on the phone and it's important, can it wait?" I yell back. I give a slight gasp when I feel Callie sit up and withdraw the toy from me.

"It kind of is," Jackson pauses for a moment. "Dr. Lauren Boswell the pediatric craniofacial surgeon from Boston Children's Hospital wanted the charts for the patients she will be seeing when she gets here next week. I was going to fax them over but Nurse Lauren said the charts were in your office."

I glance over to my filing cabinet to see all 7 charts sitting there. I get up off the couch, still naked, and walk over to my desk. "Actually all of these charts are digital, if you give me her email I'll just email them to her before the end of the day." I say as I get out a pen and notepad.

I hear Jackson shuffle through some papers for a few moments, "it's boswellla at bch dot org."

"I got it, thanks. Tell her I'll send them to her later today."

"Okay," Jackson says before he walks away.

I look back over to the couch to see my wife fully clothed. I don't say anything as I grab her lab coat and throw over to her while I find my discarded clothes and redress myself as well. After I'm dress and Callie opens the door to my office she goes back downstairs to ortho while I get ready to go downstairs to the basement, but once again my plans change when I see Jason standing the nursery just glaring at Jo and Alex while they work and flirt with each other.

Something tells me that Jason is about to strike again, and he looks like he found the courage to actually attack Alex this time. I just follow Jason around staying in the shadows so to speak while he works. I have my tablet with me so I'm able to keep an eye over my patients and their charts as the nurse's change them. It also works as a good cover, standing at a nurse's station "working". It's around 12:30 in the afternoon when Jason decides to take his hour long lunch break, and it is also the same time I decide to take mine as well.

I'm sitting a few tables over from Jason, and he looks very upset. It almost looks like he is fighting with himself as he sits at the table by himself. I'm only sitting at the table by myself for about 35 minutes when Teddy comes and joins me. She not only does she join the table, she is also blocking my view of Jason.

"I think I'm going to ask Yang to be one of my bridesmaids." Teddy says as she takes a big from her yogurt from the build your own yogurt bar.

Well it wouldn't have mattered if Teddy was blocking my view of Jason or not because her statement has my full attention. "What?"

"Addison just added another bridesmaid to her party, and I want things to be even so I need another bridesmaid."

"Well who does she have?" I question.

"She has Callie as her maid of honor, followed by Mark, and then she just added Bailey this morning." Teddy pauses to take another bite from her yogurt. "Obviously, you're going to be my maid of honor." We shrug at each other agreeing with her statement, "then I had Owen, and now I need another female bridesmaid. And Cristina is like a friend to me."

"Name one thing you guys have talked about that's not work related."

"Owen," Teddy shots back almost a little too quickly.

"Owen's aching womb syndrome doesn't count."

Teddy just rolls her eyes at me, "well what would count?"

"Personal stuff, like does Yang know you broke up with Addison because you thought you peed on her face during sex 6 months ago?"

Teddy face becomes red like a tomato as she looks around at the empty tables around us. "One I never had a g-spot orgasm before, and two you name someone smartass."

"Lexie," I say with a slight shrug, "keep it in the family."

Teddy leans back as she finishes the last of her yogurt, "that's a good idea." Teddy says while she stands up from her seat. "Do you know where she is?"

"Try neuro first, and if she's not there then she's probably upstairs in the library studying for her board exam."

"Ok, thanks. See you at dinner tonight." Teddy says before she rushes off upstairs to find Lexie.

When Teddy leaves, I get my sight of Jason back, and its right in the nick of time because it looks like his lunch break is over. Which means so is mine. I spend the rest of the afternoon following him until the end of his shift which is at 3 pm. Unfortunately I'm here until 5 so I can't follow anymore, so I use this time to go downstairs.

Even though my time downstairs is cut short due to my pager going off with an incoming trauma, I find nothing that Stark could use to scare these kids. And now I'm back to being truly stumped because he literally scaring these kids to death and I don't know how he is doing it.

When I get to the ambulance bay, I see Callie with her resident Leah, Bailey and her resident Shane and I see Jo waiting for me to arrive. "What do we have?" I say as I walk up to them while putting my trauma gown on.

"Seattle's mystery arsonist has struck again; he lit a minivan on fire. A mother and her five kids were inside." Shane says to me.

Only three ambulances show up, because two of the kids died on the way over to the hospital. Bailey and Leah run off with the mother, while Jo and Shane run off with one of her son's leaving Callie and me with her nine mouth old daughter.

The little girl has too much damage that needs to be fixed to stabilize her in a trauma room so Callie and I rush her downstairs to an OR, but in the elevator sadly she passes away. When the elevator doors open the nurse tech that was with us wheels her over to the morgue which is on the same floor as the ORs.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Callie's shoulder slump down and I know she is about to cry. She will never admit to my face, but since the birth of our three children she hates peds because she can't stand to watch kids die the way they do. "Who would do that to an innocent family?"

I don't say anything to her and just wrap my arm around her while she cries on my shoulder. She is forced to wipe her tears away when her pager goes off again. "Great, it's Kyle."

"Another hate crime," I whisper to her, and all she does is shake her head yes.

"I just want this day to be over" she says as she steps back into the elevator.

When Callie leaves my sight, I go back upstairs and do rounds before the end of my shift. After rounds I take the time to digitize all of the charts for Dr. Boswell before I email them to her. Once I have completed the last task it's time for me to go home. I pick the twins from the hospital daycare while Callie picks up Sofia from Brightwater.

For the first time in ages when the five of us get home we all just sit in the living room too tired to do anything. We just sit in silence while kids watch Scooby Doo.

"It's Tuesday," Callie says to me. "Everyone will be here in an hour, and I don't feel like cooking."

"Well we can all just go to Mama's Mexican Kitchen," I suggest.

"I'd like that," Callie scoots over closer to me so we are cuddling on the couch.

Callie ends up falling asleep on my shoulder while I become engrossed in Murder She Wrote for kids or Scooby Doo as everyone calls it.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" After about two episodes of Scooby Doo, Mark's voice fills the house.

"In the living room," Callie responds in a groggy voice.

When Callie sits up fully is when Mark and Lexie enter the living room. "Wow you guys must be tired because I don't think I have every entered this house where it is so quiet." Lexie says with a slight chuckle.

"Long day," Callie says before her head goes back to resting on my shoulder.

"We were thinking that when Teddy and Addison arrive we could all go to Mama's Mexican Kitchen for dinner." I say to Mark and Lexie who are sitting on the loveseat.

They briefly look at each other before they shake their heads yes agreeing with each other. Our wait for Addison and Teddy is short lived because 10 minutes into the New Looney Tunes Show is when the two ladies decide to join us.

Once everyone has arrived we all take our own cars, so after dinner people can leave if they want. Callie and I decide to take my car because it is more child friendly when you have more than one child. We all arrive at the restaurant around the same time. Mama's Mexican Kitchen is popular Mexican restaurant that only the locals seem to know about. Since there are nine of us for dinner we have to wait for about 10 minutes for them to free up and make a table for us.

When we sit down it would seem like old habits die hard because Callie and I are sitting at the heads of the table. The twins are on Callie's left side with Teddy and Addison right next them. On the other side of the table is Mark and Lexie, and Sofia is right on my right side right next to Lexie.

"So Sofia, Mama tells me that you are learning how the spell." Mark turns his attention to Sofia the best he can because he and Sofia are sitting on the same side of the table.

"Yes," Sofia shakes her head with a smile.

"Do you know how the spell mommy's real name?"

"A-R-I-Z-O-N-A,"

"What about mama's?"

"C-A-L-L-I-P-O-E,"

Mark just shakes his head pretending to think, "ok time to step up my game, how do you spell your name?"

"S-O-F-I-A,"

"So smart," he says with smile. "How do you spell my name?"

"M-A-R-K,"

"Very nice," Teddy and Addison say in unison.

"Aright, it's your turn you two." Mark says as he turns attention to William and Jackie. Who just smile at him when they see that Mark is talking to them. "Can you guys say Mama?"

"Ahhh," they say in unison, which gets the rest of us to laugh at their reaction.

"Ok, let's try something easy, can you guys say food?"

"Ahhh,"

Mark's head just drops down as he starts to laugh at the twin's response.

"I've got one," I join in. "Can you guys say mommy?"

"Mommy!" The two of them say as they bounce in their high chairs.

"You're lucky you guys are cute," Callie says when the twins correctly say mine name and not hers.

The rest of dinner is just like every other family dinner we have on Tuesdays, it is filled with fun mindless banter as we enjoy each other's company. After dinner we walk across the street to Molly Moon's Homemade Ice Cream for dessert before we head over to playground to play on the jungle gym and swings.

Somehow during running on the playground the kids have somehow tackled me to the ground and are climbing all over me like their own personal jungle gym. My smile disappears when I get a slight discomfort like someone is watching me. For a brief moment I zone out William, Jackie and Sofia and roll my head back so I see right behind me. There in the trees is Dr. Stark; we make eye contact for a second. I'm able to register to the sly smirk on his face, and it doesn't sit well with me. However William running and doing a cannonball on stomach brings my attention back to the fact that I'm rough housing with my children.

"Oh, god," I yell before I grab my stomach and roll over to my left side.

"William Corbin," Callie yells as she gets up from the bench where she and Addison were sitting.

William just screams as he runs away from Callie. The two chase each around the playground while I try to roll over to my knees so I can stand up. When rollover and get on all fours I find myself being tackled again by Sofia and Jackie as they try to climb on my back. I'm getting my ass kicked by my children right now, not fun.

"Alright you two, I think Mommy needs a break from all this rough housing." Mark says as he picks up Sofia and as Lexie picks up Jackie.

When the kids get off my back, literally, Teddy helps me to my feet. "You are alright?" she questions.

I stand up straight still holding my stomach and I take a deep breath. I glance over back to where Stark was standing and see that he is gone. I glance around the trees to see that he is completely gone before I look over to Teddy, "yeah, I'm fine. William just knocked the wind out of me that's all."

The nine of play in the park until it gets dark outside. Once it's dark outside we call it an evening and we all go our separate ways. When Callie and I get home we take the kids upstairs and clean them off. After their bath the three of the go to sleep with no protest, however, the three of them fall asleep in middle of Callie and I's bed. We decide not to risk waking them so we just let them sleep with us.

The next morning is just like every other chaos filled morning. We spend the morning trying to tame our kids before we take them to school and daycare. When I get to the peds floor, I do rounds with Alex. We will be doing three surgeries together today. After rounds I go to my office to check my work email to see if Dr. Boswell has emailed me with any concerns and I also need to fill out some pre surgery paperwork as well. When I unlock my door and turn on my office light I'm greeted with sight of a dark blue orchid sitting on my desk.

I walk up to desk and pick the flower up by the vase to see a picture resting underneath it. I set the flower down and pick up the picture. It's a picture of me, Callie, Sofia, William and Jackie playing in the park yesterday.

I put the picture in my pocket before I storm out of my office. You can threaten me all you want, but family. They are off limits, and clearly I need to let Stark know that, seeing how he is new to this hospital.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: You guys can breathe easy for right now because Dr. Boswell doesn't appear until the next chapter. Whether she is good or bad is up to you and how you view her ;) **

**Chapter Three**

When I stalk out of my room I'm not sure where I'm going because at this hospital only the department heads get their own office and Stark isn't a department head so his is somewhere around this hospital lurking and plotting his way on how kill innocent children. After two unsuccessful laps around the peds ward, I make my why over to the maternity ward which on the same floor.

I round the first corner on the floor when I caught a small glimpse of Stark as he enters one of the supply closets. The maternity ward is mainly Addison's stomping ground which means that Mark, Callie and Teddy could be on this floor, and it looks like I'm right. Standing at the nurse's station talking about I don't know what is Addison and Callie, from the 2 second glance I had in their direction it looks like they have a case together.

Without saying anything to them I just walk right past them and continue on my path to the supply closet. When I pass them I hear Callie say something, but I'm too upset to comprehend what she said.

When I get to the supply closet I practically kick the door open, not caring if I bust it in Stark's face because he was about to open the door. Unfortunately it looks like I was two seconds too early because he was just inches away from door when I kicked it open.

Stark is looking at me with wide eyes of shock as he slowly backs away from the door, while I enter the supply closet. When I fully enter the supply closet I close the door using my right foot, slamming it shut. While my right foot closes the door I take my left hand and grab is his right arm. I yank him forward using his momentum to my advantage. He goes flying towards the door hitting it with a loud thud, while I maneuver his arm right behind him and rise in the air slightly before my left hand finds its resting place right under his right armpit.

"Nobody and I mean _nobody_ threatens my family. Do I make self-clear?" I hiss in his ear.

"Cut the crap, Robbins you don't scare. And you won't scare me into running away like you did with Sadie and Erica." Stark pauses for a moment "Yeah, that's right I've heard the stories about you and your 'temper', and guess what? I'm calling bullshit." Stark hisses back.

"I beat the shit out of Erica and she actually touched my wife, that's not enough warning for you?"

"I didn't touch Callie, your just getting pissy about your flower and picture surprise."

"So you're admitting that you are the Nyx?"

"I'm not admitting anything, I'm just stating facts" Stark replies with a smirk.

"Facts that only the Nyx and I should know, not you, unless you are the Nyx."

"You're going to have to try harder than this, Robbins. I'm not saying anything else to you." He starts to chuckle while he is still pinned up against the door.

"Well how about I test a theory," I say as push is arm upwards, causing to rotate past his range of motion. We both hear a low popping noise as his shoulder starts to dislodge itself from his socket. "How about I break your arm, and then wait and see if the Nyx shows up while you're out of commission."

"Fine, go ahead, break my arm. I only came here so I could take over your job." Stark groans the more I start to push upwards on his arm.

"See here's the thing. I'm married to an orthopedic surgeon. I know how to break your arm and make it look like an accident. It's just the two of us in this closet and my word means a lot more than yours."

Stark doesn't get the chance to respond because right when I stop talking is when someone tries to enter the supply closet. With pressure of me pushing up against his arm and the sudden pressure from the door trying to open causes him to let out a blood curdling scream. A scream that is nothing but music to my ears. When he screams the door suddenly closes and I let go of his arm and he comes crashing down to the ground holding his shoulder.

"Congratulations Dr. Stark. It looks like you get your wish. I'll play this game with you, but I can guarantee you will not like how I play, because I have the tendency to play dirty." I lean down and whisper to him before I step over him and out of the supply closet.

When my conversation with Stark is over I leave the supply closet and proceed to go downstairs to the OR where I spend most of the day in surgery with my resident Jo.

For the remainder of the week nothing eventfully happens. I spend most of my non busy days studying and stalking Jason. I'm able to follow him outside of work for an hour or two before I have to get home and help Callie tame the kids.

I've also noticed that since my little run in the Stark, in the middle of the week, has made him jumpy when I'm around, and he seems a little more paranoid. He doesn't know it yet but his life here at Seattle Grace is going to be a living nightmare.

Finally Friday roles around and Teddy and I find ourselves walking to my car, while Addison and Callie walk over to Addison's car. Mark and Lexie what to watch all of the kids tonight and Roxie, and Callie and I don't protest. We will enjoy that feature until Mark and Lexie say they have had enough.

The four of us say goodbye to each before Addison and Callie go to some café they have dying to eat at while Teddy and I go straight to the marina. When we get to my boat we both go downstairs in the haul.

Teddy sits at the table and pulls out all of her wedding stuff while I go to my secret room and get ready for my kill. After I get changed and pack up all of my supplies I leave a flustered Teddy behind in my boat. It looks today I got out of work before Jason so I just park my car closer to Jason's car and just wait for him to leave.

I'm in the parking lot for another 20 minutes before Jason comes out of hospital. He looks pissed, but happy at the same time. Instead of going home like he usually does, he drives to the other side of Seattle where Alex and Jo live. I know both Alex and Jo have the night off, and Jo pretty much lives with Alex now so there is a chance tonight might be the night he tries to kill them. Good thing I plan on getting to him first.

Jason pulls up to a BP and fills up a container worth of gas, before he drives to Alex's house. When he gets there he parks his car on the street and I do the same a few cars away from him. Now it is a waiting game. Jason is waiting for Alex and Jo to go to sleep so he can douse the house with gasoline and set it on fire, and I'm just waiting for Jason to get out of his car so I can strike.

Since Jo and Alex have to work the early shift tomorrow they call it a night around 10:30, and Jason waits another hour before he exits his car. He has his back turned towards me while he gets everything set up. While we plays with his gas canisters and puts on his protective fire gloves and boots is when I strike. I quickly and quietly sneak up behind him and inject him with M99. I close his trunk before I wrap one of his arms around my shoulder to give the allusion that he is heavily intoxicated and can't drive. Instead of putting him in my trunk I put him in the passenger sit and zip tie his hands to the door. I go back to his car and collect his things before I drive him to the remains of his first building fire an abandon warehouse that killed 12 homeless people.

I know nobody uses the building because every other day the police will patrol the area, they won't be by until tomorrow morning around 8 a.m. It takes me two hours to set up Jason's kill room, before I strap him to my table. It took an hour to get here and two hours to set everything up, so he should be getting up right about now. I wait a few minutes to see if he wakes up on his own or if I have to wake him up myself.

Looks like I have to wake him.

I grab a match from his bag and light it. I bring the flame right next to his nose, before I blow it out. The smoke from the flame finds Jason's nose and within 30 seconds Jason opens his eyes. When he realizes that he can't move is when I start to see the panic in his eye.

"Holy smokes, right." I say with a slight grin as I lean into his view. "Are you scared?" Jason starts to whine as he pleads with his eyes for me to let him go. "I bet your victims were scared, being burned alive, what a terrible way to die." I back away for a brief second to pull out a pocket knife from my back pocket. "Of course I plan on killing you with this fireman's knife so that will suck for you." I slowly open the knife revealing a different knife that is meant for a different task. "I mean look at this thing it's like a whole kill tool kit in your back pocket." I remove the tape from Jason's mouth.

Jason breathes heavily for a seconds before he opens his mouth. "I wasn't trying to kill anybody, Dr. Robbins."

"Come on, Jason. You're a smart guy. What did you think was going to happen when lit those fires?" I tap the knife against his forehead a few times.

"Okay so I didn't care about who got hurt. All I knew was that I needed to light those fires. When Jo left me for that douchebag, Alex, I just got these uncontrollable urges to light things on fire, and I would've lit Alex and that slut, Jo, on fire to but you had to stop me."

"Bullshit, I know how to manage my urges to kill. I always have plan, like now for instant, I'm going to slit your throat with this fireman's knife and then cut your body into small pieces before I dump your remains in the Neah Bay." I pause for a second, "or should I burn your remains?"

"Dr. Robbins…" Jason pauses for a moment. "Have you watched someone burn alive? There's something about it that just excites me."

"Okay, now you're creeping me out." I reply back before I take my knife and cut his throat.

I watch with complete satisfaction as he bleeds out all over the table. Once he is dead I take a drop of his blood for my collection and then proceed to cut up his body and deconstruct my kill room before I hide his remains in trunk of my car. Before I take him back to my boat I drive back to Alex's house where I get into Jason's car and drive to a more shady side of Seattle. I leave the keys in the ignition and the doors unlocked before I get out and walk back to Alex's house again. I know for a fact that by the time I get back to my car, someone will have stolen Jason's car and by morning it will be stripped down and sold for parts.

Just to be on the safe side I drive back to where I parked Jason's car and sure enough, it's gone. In about an hour I'm back on my boat with my six bags of trash. "Hey Teddy, I'm back. Do you want my keys so you can turn the air conditioning on in my car?" I ask her.

"No I'm just going to stay here, I'm on a roll right now." Teddy says back without looking up to me.

"You do know that I have a dead body on this boat right now?"

"You do know that I don't care right now?" Teddy barks back.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." I say under my breath as I turn around to untie my boat from the dock and proceed to go to Neah Bay."

After I get rid of the bags and take the boat back to the dock. I join Teddy downstairs in the haul. She is flipping through a few magazines while I clean my knife and the side of my boat. I spotted a few drops of blood when I was getting rid of Jason's body. Once I get done cleaning I grab two Blue Moon's from the fridge.

"I should've said that we the three years to get married." Teddy sighs as she grabs the beer from me and leans back in the chair.

"Well when are you planning on getting married?" I ask.

"In three mouths," her response causes me to choke on my beer a little bit.

"Why so soon?"

"Addison's dream wedding is at The Red Lion Hotel overlooking the bay in the middle of October. Well apparently that is everyone's dream wedding, right now there is three year waiting list, but Addison seems to know people in high places and a few days ago someone called saying that a wedding was cancelled this upcoming October. He said if we wanted the spot, we needed to speak now. So in typical Addison fashion she spoke."

"Damn," is all I say as I take another sip of beer and Teddy does the same.

Not too soon after one beer turns to two and then two turns to three and before we know it we are both three sheets to wind. Usually I don't drink, but since I'm with Teddy and I don't need a filter around her we usually just get wasted together. Between the two of us we finish all of my Blue Moon, Woodchuck and Sam Adams. After we drink all of the beer we both pass out at table, my head is tilted backwards as I lean back against the couch/seat and Teddy has her head on the table.

The sound of movement on my boat wakes me up from my slumber. My eyes are still closed when I start to move. My foot hits Teddy's leg and Teddy just gives a slight groan before she moves a little bit as well, but unlike me she falls back asleep. "What time is it?" I say as I start to lift my head.

"It's time to get up," I hear a voice say in cold, hard anger.

I completely lift my head and look over to my left to see an angry Callie and Addison. Will Addison is trying to be mad, but she is too impressed about my boat because she has never seen it before.

"Teddy," I say as I shake her shoulder never taking my eyes off my angry wife.

"Five more minutes," Teddy groans.

"GET UP," Addison yells.

In a second Teddy has her head up, and she immediately has her eyes locked onto Addison. "We're in trouble."

"Yep," is all I say as I grab one of the beer bottles in front of me. I shake it and hear liquid inside, I'm about to take a sip when Callie snatches the bottle from my hand right before she slaps me upside the head.

"Pick up this mess, while I give Addison a tour of your boat." Callie says.

Teddy and I do as we are told while Addison and Callie talk about my boat. Callie has been on my boat several times after Teddy and I made my secret kill tool storage room and she has not been able to find it, so I'm not worried about her finding it.

Once the tour is over Addison and Teddy go home in Addison's car while Callie drives my car back home. When we get home Callie and I fall asleep almost instantly.

The next morning Mark and Lexie stop by with kids, Mark and I are playing in the living room with the kids with Lazy Town playing in background while Lexie helps Callie in the kitchen. Maybe about an hour after Mark and Lexie show up, Addison and Teddy show up. Teddy joins Mark and me in the living room with the kids and Addison goes to kitchen with Callie and Lexie.

Once everyone is here, it another 30 minutes before breakfast is ready. Today Callie made French toast, eggs, bacon, and potatoes. At the table the twins are slowly realizing that they shouldn't be playing with Callie's delicious home cooked meals before they eat. After Callie cuts up their French toast, William struggles to eat his food with his fork, while Jackie has given up hope and just throws her fork at the table before she uses her hands to eat the rest of her meal. Callie tries to stop her several times but it doesn't work, and for the first time Callie let's Jackie win this fight because for the first time in mouths Jackie is eating her food instead of playing with it.

Few minutes later, William, finishes his plate. "More?" he says looking right at Callie with his wide blue eyes.

Callie just pauses to look at him before she looks over to Sofia and me. I'm in the middle of getting Sofia a second plate before I add more food onto my plate. After I set my plate down, I just look at her with a small smile, trying to play innocent for some unknown reason. "I would have a family filled with heavy eaters." Callie says under breath before she puts more food on William's plate.

"Ahhh," Jackie screams as points to her plate while looking at Callie. Jackie hasn't really leaned the word 'more' like William so just like all the other times she wants to say something but doesn't know how to she just screams.

"They're not even 2 yet and they already want seconds." Callie whines as she puts the last piece of French toast on her plate. "They are a spitting image of you, they have your personality, and now they have your appetite. What's next?" Callie says to me.

Nothing I hope.

After breakfast, Mark is the first to leave because he has to work this morning, but has the afternoon off. About twenty minutes later, Callie, Teddy, Addison and Lexie leave for their sunrise yoga class. Callie has always been a fan of yoga, and I've always been a fan of her doing yoga because the sex positions we get into are mind blowing. I will never go to yoga, but I fully support my wife going whenever she wants. After Teddy got shot, and Addison, Lexie and Mark's plane crash, Callie told the four of them to do yoga because it will help them get there strength back after their physical therapy was over.

Ever since the five took their first yoga class together they have been doing it every week, together. With Mark at work and ladies at yoga, I get stuck with babysitting duty which isn't that bad. We have a marathon of Blue's Clues and The Fairly OddParents. The weather outside today is going to the high 90s, and right now it's 11:30 in the morning and it already in the high 80s.

With the temperature being so high, the kids and I decide to take advantage of the Christmas gift Callie's parents got us last year. Mr. Torres noticed how big our backyard was, and being from Miami he wasn't used to coming to house that didn't have a built in swimming pool. So last Christmas, Mr. and Mrs. Torres bought and built us a swimming pool. In the course of a year they rebuilt our patio and added a 36 by 20 foot swimming pool, and we still have enough grass in the back yard to run around and play in if we want.

After the four of us change we spend the rest of morning playing in the swimming pool. Sofia knows how to swim on her own so she doesn't need the floaties around her arms, however, the twins don't know how to swim on their own so we stay in the shallow end with floaties around their arms.

Roxie now knows how to sit, lie down, roll over, play dead, and speak, but ever since we got our new pool, Sofia and I have taught her a new trick, which is swim. So currently Roxie is in the pool with us swimming around. Sofia and I are being bullies as we play monkey in middle, between the two of us we are throwing a small tennis ball back and forth with the twins and Roxie in the middle trying to get the ball.

We are only in the pool for about an hour when the girls come back home. Callie immediately goes over to the grill and turns it on to make lunch while Addison, Teddy and Lexie change into their swimsuits and join the kids and me in the pool.

In the course of an hour while everyone plays in the pool, Callie grills hamburgers and hot dogs and makes homemade potato salad and lemonade for us. By the time she tells us that lunch is ready is the same time Mark comes back to the house.

Just like breakfast, the twins ask for seconds while Sofia and I have about three helpings of food. We all manage eat everything that Callie has put in front of us. As Callie and I clean the table I see the gears turning in her head, she is already planning dinner and how much she needs to cook because just like feared the kids and I are eating everything in sight.

"I can do the dishes, go back outside and have fun with the kids." Callie says as she fills one side of the sink with water.

"Are you sure? I feel bad that you are always cooking." I say as I set on last of plates on the counter.

"Positive, this won't take long." She says to me.

Callie goes back to washing to the dishes as I take one last glance at her. Her parent's somewhat strict Catholic up bring is starting to show. I missed the fallout when she told her parents that she liked woman, but by the time I came into Callie's life they were fine with the fact that their youngest daughter was bi sexual. According to Callie, Addison set them straight at dinner when they went on vacation a few years ago to get over Erica's dramatic exit from her life. Since Addison and Callie are bi sexual I wonder if they have ever had sex? So much hotness in one room, I'm pretty sure the world would explode, but I digress.

When I wanted to marry Callie, I had to be all formal about it. I had to ask Mr. Torres for his permission first, and then we had to do the Catholic marriage counseling before we could get married in a Catholic church, because that was what Mrs. Torres wanted. After that without really saying it, Mrs. Torres taught her daughters through subliminal messages that they should always cook and clean for their man, well in Callie's case woman. Callie has never complained and she is an amazing cook, but I've always felt guilty that she works 8 hour shifts only to come home and make dinner for people who have bottomless pits for a stomach.

I return from the house to find Mark and Lexie in the pool playing with the kids and Roxie while Teddy and Addison are still sitting at the table. It seems like I just sat down when Callie comes to join us at the table.

"So, with the wedding right around the corner I'm guessing that it will be a small get together, instead of the large wedding you originally wanted Addie." Callie says as she sits right next to me.

"No it will still be large because I'm going to call Dan tomorrow and change the wedding date, I'll wait the three years before it's our turn." Addison says to Callie.

Her reaction causes Teddy and me to give her a perplex look. "Why the change, sweetheart?" Teddy asks.

"All these gay murders and rapes that have been going on for the past three months, I love you Teddy, but I don't want us to get hurt because someone is narrow minded and shallow."

"Aww sweetheart, I'm sure the police will find this guy and arrest him." For a brief second Teddy looks over to me, and that is all it takes for me to get the message. She wants me to be the one that gets rid of this killer, and I will happily do it for her.

After Teddy's comment the table gets quiet for moment, Callie, Teddy and Addison are looking at me while trying to hide the grins on their faces. Before I can question the sudden change in attitude I get a splash of cold water over my head and down my back. I turn around to see Mark and William holding a bucket giggling and high fiving each other.

"Oh so you want to play?" I say as I get up from my seat.

"Run Will," Mark says as they both stop laughing and takeoff for the yard. I chase the two of them around the yard for a few minutes before I have them cornered by the trees and bushes that separate our yard from our neighbor's yard.

I'm about to get William when I feel another rush of water over my head and back. This time when I turn around, it's Jackie and Callie holding the bucket. Ignoring Mark and William I start to chase after Callie and Jackie. Jackie is able to escape my reach, but Callie is not so lucky. I grab onto Callie's arms and lightly yank her back towards me. I use her momentum to lift her up in my arms. I have her in one of those typical wedding type lifts when the groom picks up the bride. With Callie in my arms I start walk towards the pool, and soon Callie realizes what's about to happen.

"No, no, no, Arizona don't," Callie pleads as she tries to squirm her way out of my arms. "I don't have a swimsuit on, and throwing me in the pool would not be very nice."

"Pouring a bucket of water over my head isn't very nice either." I say to her calmly before I look down at her wide pleading eyes. "Puppy dog eyes won't save you Calliope."

"Please, please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She chants as she starts to pepper my face with kisses.

Right when we get to edge of pool by the deep end I stop and look at her. "You're really sorry?" I ask.

Callie shakes her head yes and starts to relax when she sees me debating whether or not to throw her in the pool. "Ok I guess I can forgive you just this once," I say as I start to turn us around away from the pool.

"Really?"

"No," with Callie still in my arms I turn back around and jump in pool.

"ARIZONA!" Callie screams as we both hit the water. I just stand there in the pool laughing while Callie screams, splashes water, and hits me a few times.

When Callie is done yelling at me she gets out and goes inside to change before rejoining us at the pool. We spend the rest of the day outside playing and when it gets dark outside is when we call it a day and go inside. As everyone gets cleaned up, Callie calls Luigi's and orders two large white pizzas for dinner. By the time everyone is cleaned up and back downstairs is when the pizza arrives. We eat in the living room while watching The Lion King, but the activities from the pool has us all tired and by the middle of the movie we are all passed out in the living room.

I get one more day off while everyone else has a full day of work, today. After breakfast when everyone leaves I find myself downstairs with the kids watching the Disney channel. Well they are watching the Disney channel while I lay on the couch with my iPad reading about Seattle's mystery homophobic murderer. For an hour I come up empty handed as I read one depressing story after another about these young and some old people who have been murder because they love someone that is the same sex. I'm about to call it quits and make lunch for my three little monsters when something inside of me slaps me in the face.

The common denominator between all of these couples is their engagement and wedding photos. They were taken by Kessler photography. With this new piece of information I go to the Kessler photography website. As I take the time to look through the website I find nothing weird about it. They are small upcoming business with 10 employees that look like they are best friends. They have a small employee tab in the upper right hand corner of the screen which gives me a small bio of their company and each employee.

As I read through each employee bio nothing seems out of the ordinary, until I get to a Marcus Patterson. Marcus is a white male with shaved blonde hair. He has a round face and body; he is flirting with line of being overweight. I guess in a few mouths if he keeps his current living habits up then he will become overweight, which means a lot more heavy lifting on my part. The only thing that makes him a suspect to me is the fact that he might be religious, because he has a biblical quote in his bio.

I know I shouldn't judge a book by its cover because not all religious are against gay people, but it never hurts to check him out. Before I can type his name into Google, William stands up from the floor and turns around to face me. He doesn't say anything as his calm face starts to contort and he looks like he is going to cry. This only means one thing, he is currently going to bathroom in his diaper and he is upset about it because he wants to big kid like his sisters and use the toilet.

"It's okay little man," I say as I close my iPad and pick him up before I take him upstairs. It only takes me 5 minutes to change his diaper. When his diaper is changed he goes back to watching TV and I go back to cyber stalking Marcus.

The more I look into Marcus the more I see that my hunch is right. Marcus is very religious, and is very against gays and gay marriage. His public Facebook is very vocal about his beliefs. He believes that all gay people should be rounded up, put on an island and murdered. I leave his Facebook page because he is slowly starting to piss off. So I switch back to his bio on the Kessler website and reread his bio. _'I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me.'_ – Philippians 4:13.

'_I can kill Marcus Patterson through my dark passenger who controls me.'_ – Arizona 2:17.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Four**

It's been two weeks since I killed Jason, and since I made my silent promise to Teddy to kill this man that is going around Seattle killing newly married gay people. Since then my life has been both rewarding and disappointing.

I say rewarding because for the past two weeks my evidence about Dr. Stark being the Nyx grows stronger. I've decided that just because the hospital made Dr. Stark the second in command doesn't mean that I have to listen to them, there plenty of doctors on this floor that can do his job, and do it better than him. So for the past two weeks I have been giving all my secondary surgeries to Alex, the person that should be in Stark's position.

I'm standing at the nurse's station when I small petite figure and a large figure appear to my left. I close my chart and put down my pen before I turn to face my mystery guests.

"Hey, Dr. Robbins" Jackson says to me with a smile on his face. "This is Dr. Lauren Boswell from Boston's Children's hospital."

I turn my attention to the petite blonde standing next him. She has short blonde hair that just barely reaches her shoulders, and she has really nice green eyes. I smile at her and extend my hand, "Dr…"

"Arizona Robbins," she cuts off as she reaches for my hand. "I think every pediatric doctor and surgeon has not only heard about you, but they might envy you as well." Laruen smiles at me and I do the same. "All of my colleagues are jealous that I get to work with you for the next few weeks." I watch as her smile goes from friendly to flirtatious in a matter of seconds.

"Well I guess we could say the same about you," I point of towards Jackson briefly. "Not every day we get work with a world class pediatric craniofacial specialist." Unlike Lauren I keep my smile friendly.

"She just got in, and she wanted to see the peds floor and she wanted to meet you." Jackson jumps in.

"Dr. Robbins," a low voice says from behind me. I don't need to turn around to know who is calling me, but to get away from the awkwardness that is Dr. Boswell I turn around.

"Dr. Hunt," I say when I compete my turn.

He doesn't respond back, but just waves for me to come over. Before I turn around I see that he is standing next to Dr. Stark who a sly grin on his face. "Well I have to talk to the chief of surgery, but feel free to look around and get acquainted with the floor and maybe later we could go over some of your cases."

"Sounds like a plan," Lauren's flirtatious smile is still on her face, and her eyes rack up and down my body three times before I turn around and leave the two of them.

"What can I do for you gentleman?" I say as my smile starts to fade, mainly because Stark and his presence.

"Robert has brought to my attention that you have been refusing to give him you're secondary cases." Owen pauses to look over at Stark for a moment. "You know the pecking order, you get the cases first, then Robert, _then_ Alex."

"Dr. Robbins," Nurse Lauren hands me a chart, how convenient.

"Sorry I didn't mean to break the chain of command," I give Stark the best fake smile I can muster. "I wasn't really thinking because Alex was always around me when I turned something down." I hand the chart the Stark, "it won't happen again."

Stark takes the chart from my hand, "better not," he whispers to me before he walks over to the nurse's station. He is standing at the sport where Jackson, Lauren and I were standing before I got called away. I see that Jackson and Lauren have moved over towards the tablet station on the other side of the hall. Jackson is talking, explaining something to Lauren, but Lauren isn't paying attention to him. She is looking at me, when make eye contact she smiles at me before she blushes and goes back to listening to Jackson.

"Look Arizona, I know you don't like Dr. Stark and neither do I, but we have to keep things professional and work with him for another year. When his contract is up we can look into making Alex his replacement, but until then stop stonewalling him." Owen says from behind me.

"Yeah," I whisper back to him.

We don't say anything else to each other and we go our separate ways. Owen goes downstairs back to the ER and I just walk over to where Stark is standing. "Adenoid removal is a simple surgery where the patient, Kyle, should live."

"Are you accusing me of something Dr. Robbins?" Stark puts down his chart and looks at me.

"We'll see after Kyle's surgery." I respond back.

"You need to let this me being the Nyx thing go. Because you don't have enough evidence to prove anything."

I do now bitch.

I just shrug at him before I give him knowing smile and walk off. I can feel his terror as I walk away from him, and I can feel Lauren undressing me with her eyes as well. By the end of the day I will find out where Stark takes these kids before they die.

I walk back to my office because I only have one scheduled surgery which is this afternoon with Mark, Jackson and Lauren. So for the remainder of the morning I spend my time looking more into Marcus Patterson.

My continued search on Marcus has led me to his arrest record which is available to the public. He was arrest three time for domestic abuse and arrest twice for assault and battery, but the few times I have actually had to stalk him, he does nothing unusual which makes me believe that maybe Marcus isn't the homophobic killer that is running around Seattle. I would be able to know more about him if I could search his home, but Marcus lives with three other people. Marcus and his roommate Rob work during the day while this other two roommates work the nightshift at the Four Seasons hotel, which means that someone is always home and I can't check it out.

The only why I can get close to Marcus, is by going to his work, but I need to come up with a fake event. I don't want him to know about my family and I don't want him to know about Teddy and Addison just on the off chance that Marcus is killer. I'm deep in thought when I feel and hear my stomach growl. I look up at the clock to see that it is 12:30, so I close everything on my computer and get ready to go downstairs to cafeteria. I'm about to make it to my doorway when Dr. Boswell enters my office.

"So this is your office," Lauren says with a bright smile as she looks around.

"It is," I reply back in a dry tone as I put my hands in my lab coat pocket.

Lauren gets the hint that she is wasting her time flirting with me because I'm not and will not flirt back. "I thought maybe we could go over our strategy for the craniosynostosis case this afternoon." Lauren holds up a chart, with a hint of smile on her lips.

"Mark already told me your strategy yesterday, and I'm about to go lunch." I say back.

"I don't mind eating and working at the same time."

For the first time since I met Lauren I finally give her a huge genuine smile. She doesn't give up and I kind of like that. "You don't give up do you?"

Lauren's smile gets bigger, "not when I see something I want. And I have always wanted you since I read your article in the Journal of Pediatric Surgery about Dilatation after surgery for Hirschsprung disease and anorectal malformation 5 years ago."

"Well you're about 7 years too late," I hold up my left hand to show her I'm married.

Lauren chews on her cheek for a moment before she opens her mouth to the say something, but Teddy waltzing into my office stops her.

"Did you eat lunch yet?" Teddy says completely ignoring Lauren in the doorway.

"No, I was just about to." I say to her before I glance briefly over towards Lauren.

"Good, get dressed because we are going to Chipotle for lunch. My treat."

"I love Chipotle, can I come." Lauren says make herself known to Teddy for the first time.

"No," I say to Lauren with a somewhat bitchy smile. "Now if you will excuse us," I point towards the door and Lauren just shakes her head in defeat before she turns around leaves.

"What was that all about?" Teddy asks as we walk downstairs to get changed. "Is she another blast from your past?"

"No, that was the craniofacial specialist Jackson and Mark got help with some of patients." I reply back as we enter the locker room.

"Well she was looking at you like she wanted your shit," Teddy says as she watches me get dress.

I just shrug at her as button up my jeans and grab my wallet. "You son of bitch," Teddy stands up and pushes a little bit. "You slept with her."

"What!" I all but yell back. "I just met her, where did you get that I slept with her from?"

"You're the one who's finally realized how amazing sex is, and the way you two were looking at each other." Teddy trails off.

"Look she likes me, but I don't like her. That's it. If I'm going to have sex, it's going to be with my wife. Now can we go because I'm hungry?"

Teddy just stares at me for a few minutes. "Fine, but if you cheat on Callie I will not only tell her, but I be on her side in the divorce and I will even help hold you down when everyone kicks your ass."

"Fine by me." Is all I say as the two of us leave the lounge and walk out of hospital to get lunch.

We are about 5 blocks into the walk when Teddy turns to her left and enters one of the stores. "You promised me Chipotle, and this is not Chipotle." I say as I follow her inside the store.

"I know I did, but only said that so I could force you to come here with me." Teddy says with grin.

"So are we still going to Chipotle? Because if we're not I'm going back to the hospital." I say as I point to the door behind me.

"Will you relax? I'll take your fat ass to Chipotle, but first I need to talk to our wedding photographer." Teddy says as we walk deeper into the store.

"Hello ladies, welcome to Kessler photography. How can I help you?" A man says to us.

My head snaps away from Teddy's, as I look around at my surroundings. I was so caught up I didn't realize that we walked into Kessler photography. The man that Teddy is talking to is Matt; he is the co-founder of this place. He is tall and slender with an athletic body. He is in his mid-twenties with short black hair and a little of stubble around his face.

As the two enter their conversation, I take the chance to wander around the store looking at the pictures they have around the store. I'm staring at one photo when a figure stands to my right. "Are you being helped?"

I turn my attention to my right and see Marcus standing there looking at me. "No, I'm just looking."

"Are you gay or something?"

He's very blunt.

"No, why would you say that?" I play innocent.

"Because you have been staring at all the gay photos we have." Marcus voice is low and monotone and his face is blank.

"I was just looking because I recognized some of the couples from TV, so sad about what happened to them."

He just shrugs at me, "I guess you could say that. I remember reading about these two." Marcus nods to a young lesbian couple in front of us. "The man beat both of them with his bare fist until they both unconscious. Then we waited until they came too, before he tied them up making sure that they were facing each other, before he had sex with them, trying to set them straight."

I never lose eye contact with Marcus as he talks. He isn't feeling sympathy for this couple; his eyes are calm and almost happy. He is reliving the night he beat, raped and killed those woman. Marcus in my man, he's the next person I'm going to kill.

The phone ringing snaps him from his trance. "Excuse me." He says as walks over towards the phone. When Marcus leaves my side, I wander back to Teddy who his ready to leave. As promised the two of us get lunch at Chipotle before he had back to the hospital.

Back to the hospital we both change back into our scrubs before we go back to own floor. When I get to the peds floor I check on my two patients before I go to nurse's station to get ready for my surgery this afternoon. I'm in the middle of filling out my last chart when I crying and screaming from one of the rooms to my left.

Once I have completed my chart and put it in the stack with the other charts I turn to my left to see what is with all the noise. Kyle, Dr. Stark's patient, is freaking out because he received a dark blue orchid from the Nyx. At the moment Dr. Stark is in the room trying to calm him down when we make brief eye contact. For a quick second he gives a knowing smirk before he turns attention back to Kyle and his parents. I just smile back, because I wanted Stark to defy me. He doesn't realize it yet but he's about to show me where his little maze is.

I go back to my office to grab a safety pin for my wedding ring, and to grab my scrub cap before I head downstairs to the OR. I decide to take stairs instead of the elevator, that way I can make a phone call without the call dropping.

"Special agent Ramsey," a voice says on the other line.

"Hi special agent Ramsey, this Dr. Arizona Robbins from Seattle Grace Mercy West." I say with a chirp.

"What can I do for you Dr. Robbins?" he asks.

"I was wondering if you were stilling looking into the Stacy Emerson case."

"It's still open but, I have no clues to go by, so it's about 4 months before it becomes a cold case." He says a little defeated.

"I think I might have something that might help you." I pause for moment, getting the police involved might be a bad idea, but if I can keep them in the dark long enough to take care of Stark things shouldn't be too bad with the slight addition of the police. "The patients that were taken by this Nyx guy were all patients that belonged to one of doctors, Dr. Robert Stark. He is working today until about 7:30 tonight if you want to talk to him. I just noticed this when I was going over the charts and doing the stats for peds department."

The line is silent for a few minutes. "Thank you Dr. Robbins, I will definitely look into it." He says to me before we both hang up the phone. By the time I put my phone away I'm already downstairs standing in front of the scrub room. I put my phone away and enter the scrub room to see that Lauren is the only one in there.

"Hey Dr. Robbins, how was lunch? I'm jealous you went to Chipotle without me." Lauren looks over towards me, and even though she has her mask on I can tell that she is smiling at me.

"It was good," I say back with a hint of smile. I hate to say it but her charm is starting to rub off me. "Your early," I try to change the subject.

"I'm a little bit of a control freak. I like to oversee the prep to make sure everything is running smoothly." Lauren pauses as she takes a moment to look at me while I scrub my hands. "Why are you here early?"

"I'm a control freak as well," I say with a smile.

For a second our eyes linger on each other before the door opens and in comes Mark and Jackson. "Ladies," Mark says as he steps right in the middle of us.

After the four of finish scrubbing we enter the OR where she spend the next 4 hours doing a craniosynostosis. The four us walk out together however Lauren stops to look at me, "did you want to discuss our craniotomy over coffee?"

"Uh, yeah, I have patient upstairs in critical care. Let me check on him and then I'll meet you downstairs by the coffee cart."

"Great, see you in a few." Lauren backs away from slowly looking at me smiling and I smile back at her. There is something about her I can't describe, there is something about her that I find attractive but I don't know it is.

I go upstairs to see that Patrick is still stable and improving; if he keeps this up he should be upgraded to critical but stable instead of critical and unstable. I'm on my way downstairs to meet Lauren when I see Dr. Stark and special agent Ramsey talking in an empty room, which is rare, because we never have any empty rooms, majority of the time there are two kids per a room. As I continue to walk to the elevator I can't remove my eyes from the scene to my right. Stark can feel my eyes on him because not too soon after I look into the room he makes eye contact with me. He looks somewhat nervous, and it's my turn to give a cocky smile.

Our eye contact stops when I completely pass the room. I step onto the elevator and go to the first floor to meet up with Lauren.

I see Lauren standing by the coffee cart and together the two of us get in line. We both order a vanilla spice latte before we find an empty table.

We are silent for a few minutes before Lauren breaks the silence, "I bet you hear 'you have pretty eyes' all the time don't you." She says with a smile, without taking her eyes off me.

"I thought we were here to talk about Robert, our craniotomy patient tomorrow?" I say quickly changing the subject.

Lauren just shrugs at me before she takes a sip from her coffee, "we could, but it just looks like you are hiding something. You give the illusion like your happy, but your beautiful eyes say something different. Trouble in paradise?"

"I have been my wife my for 7 years and the past 4 of those years we have been married. Together we have three beautiful children and dog, what trouble I could have."

"Marriage and children with the white picket fence isn't everyone's dream." Lauren gives me a knowing look. "You're hiding something, and your pretty damn good at hiding it whatever it is. I guarantee by the time I leave here I'll know what it is."

"Well if you figure out what I'm hiding let me know because I don't know what I'm hiding, and if you're right about my imagery feelings I'll take you out to dinner."

"Deal," Lauren says as we just look at each other.

"Ladies," Mark's thunderous voice causes both of us to jump as he joins the table.

The only table that we could find that was open was a small rectangle table. Currently I'm sitting at the head of that table while Lauren is sitting next to me on my right side. When Mark joins us he sits on left side and he is not alone. Next to Mark is Addison, at the other head of table is Callie who looks upset as she continuously gives Lauren the death stare, and next to Callie and Lauren is Teddy.

"So, Dr. Boswell right?" Addison says to Lauren.

"Please call me Lauren," she says with a smile which Addison doesn't return and no matter how hard Lauren tries Addison won't return the smile. When Addison hates you, she hates you for life, trust me I know from personal experience, it took me 3 years to get on her good side.

"Dr. Boswell," Addison says, "I see that you and Arizona are doing a craniotomy on a 10 mouth old baby, mind if I scrub in and watch?"

"Not at all," Lauren says with smile before she glances over towards me, "Dr. Robbins and I were going to talk about our strategy if you guys want to join us be my guest."

Lauren adjusts herself in her sit, which causes her foot to rub up and ride against my leg. For the next hour Lauren talks about her approach mainly to Addison, because Addison seems to be the one asking the hard questions and giving her a hard time while I try to figure why everyone is on attack mode right now against Lauren.

As I watch Lauren talk, everyone around her, except me, give her the death stare it finally hits me why they hate her. Teddy saw the way she was looking at me before lunch, and I'm sure that Mark picked up on her constant flirting with me in the OR this afternoon. I'm willing to bet Mark said something to Callie, and Teddy probably backed him up.

When Lauren her finishes strategy, Callie, Teddy and Addison get paged to the ER, and Lauren and Mark have surgery leaving me alone. As Mark and Lauren leave the table, I feel my eyes lingering on Lauren. No regular person besides Addison has been able to pick up on my dark passenger, not unless Lauren has secret as well. Lauren feels my eyes on her, because she turns and glances at me. She just smiles at me and I do the same before I go upstairs to the peds floor.

When I get to peds floor I see that Kyle has calmed down and the orchid that was in his room is gone. It seems like I have scared Stark just enough to get him to show me to his maze. For the rest of my shift I spend it following Stark. We both get done at the same time which means I have to come up with an excuse for why I can't help Callie with the kids.

"Hey, I'm about to get the kids." Callie says to me as she comes up to my side.

"Ok, I might be a little late tonight. I have a lot of paperwork to do by tomorrow." I say as I turn to look at her.

Callie has a debate with herself before she says that it is ok. "Ok, I'll see you at home. Don't work too late." She gives me a peck on the cheek before she turns around to leave the floor.

I'm at work for another hour before Stark and I leave. I'm on my way out of hospital when I bump into a tall man with a medium type build. His face is a little on the round side and he has brown hair with a little stubble. "Sorry," he says to me as he takes his son's hand and walks further into the hospital.

I've seen him before but I don't know from where. I dwell on my mystery man, and continue on following Stark out of the hospital and into the parking lot. I luck out this time when I see that we are parked somewhat close to each other.

For about thirty minutes I follow Stark as he drives to a neighborhood in Seward Park. The neighborhood is in the lower middle class, with about majority of the homes up for foreclosure or up for sale. Stark parks his car in front of a white two story house before he gets out and walks down the street.

I park my car a few cars behind him and just watch as he walks a few houses down the street, he enters another two story house, but it brown and built with bricks. Stark disappears around the corner of the house so I drive my car a little closer and park a few feet away from the house. My new parking spot brings Stark back into view and I watch as he proceeds to break into the house. Stark is in the house for a little over an hour before he leaves. When he leaves I wait another 10 minutes before I get out my car and walk over to his 'house'.

As I walk up to the front door I put on a pair of latex gloves. When I get closer to the house I see that the windows are not only painted black they are boarded up as well, Stark doesn't want anyone to look inside. The front is locked and can only be unlocked from the other side because there is no key hole on my side, which explains why he entered through the side of the house.

I go to side of house and pick the lock to the door that Stark had just used. When I open the door I step inside and take a pocket flashlight out of my back pocket. The door is at the top of a set of stairs so I'm forced to go downstairs to the basement.

When I get to the basement I'm greeted with plywood, barbed wire and metal spike strips. They are set up in the form of a maze, just like the kids talked about. As I make way through the maze I'm greeted with an endless amount of dead ends and booby traps. There are axes, and knifes and swords hanging from the ceiling and almost anything else you can think of. This is maze that the kids are talking about, but the question now is how does he show these things to the kids?

I've seen enough of this maze and go to leave when I see dried up blood on the ground. The kids at the hospital might be dreaming of this place but it seems like Stark brings real people to this house.

After I leave the house I return home to find everyone fast asleep. I go to William's room first, followed by Jackie and then Sofia's room and give each of them a kiss on their slumbering heads. I go to our bedroom to see that the light is still on but the room is quiet which means that Callie is up late probably reading. When I enter the room I see the bed still perfectly made and Callie nowhere to be seen.

I don't say anything as I step into our walk in closet and change into sweatpants and t-shirt. When I walk out of the closet is when Callie walks out of the bathroom. Callie isn't wearing her usual boy shorts with a tank top instead she is wearing a sexy red silk nightgown she got from La Perla when she and Addison went two weeks ago at The Bellevue Collection.

Callie gently closes our door before she walks over to me. The entire time I can't take my off the sexy lingerie that leaves nothing to imagination. Callie wraps her arms around my neck before she leans in for deep passionate kiss. She doesn't wait or ask for permission for a deep kiss, she just starts off with a nice deep kiss.

As we continue to kiss I start to wrap my arm around her waist before I try to grab her ass, but she backs away before I can do anything. She grabs me by my shirt and starts to drag me to the bed. Once the back her legs hit the edge of the bed she turns us around and pushes down on the bed. I scoot backwards towards the back of the bed while she crawls up towards me. When my head hits the pillows is when I stop scooting backwards. Callie continues to crawl until she makes it back to my lips, and the two of us kiss again. She wastes no time taking off my shirt, I'm about to take off her nightgown when she slaps my hands away. She grabs both of my wrists before she makes makeshift handcuffs from my discarded shirt. She ties my hands to the bedpost behind me; she knows that if I pull hard enough I can get out of them. So she leans down to whisper in my ear, "you don't get to touch. Keep your hands where they are or I'll stop regardless of how close you are."

I absolutely love a dominate Callie, and her dominance has made me forget how to speak so I just shake my head yes agreeing with her. After I have confirmed that I know her rules she proceeds to takeoff my pants and underwear. Callie leans down over my stomach and starts to kiss and bite my stomach. Callie is being smart and somewhat professional as she marks her territory on the left side of stomach. Before she starts to kiss her way up my body she takes off her nightgown. When her nightgown is removed she leans down and places a stiff nipple in her mouth. She sucks on it before racking over it her teeth. She does this a few times before she repeats the process on the other nipple.

Soon she starts to kiss her way up body again; she kisses me once on the lips before her head rests on the right side of mine.

"Callie, please. I need you." I plead.

Callie just chuckles in my ear, which does nothing but turn me on more. I feel her right hand as it roams downwards towards my center. Her hand makes to my sex where her fingers just play in my wetness. She lifts her head so we are looking at each when she buries two fingers inside of me. My eyes slam shut as I keep the moan in throat, because if one of brats wakes up I'll be very pissed.

Callie's pace is slow and deep thanks to the immediate adding of her hips in this mixture. Callie's head dips down next to my ear again. "Hmmm, you are mine. _This_ is mine, and don't you ever forget that." Callie says in low voice before she nips at my ear.

In response I bit down on my lower lip and let a low groan as my hands ball up into little fists. Callie keeps her painfully slow pace and it is driving me mad. "Callie," I say in a whispered pant. "Callie please go faster, the kids could wake up soon."

"I guess you better be quiet because this all you get tonight."

"God," I say in a whispered whine.

"Welcome to my world, baby." Is all Callie says before she kisses my lips and starts to kiss down my body. Her mouth finds my nipple again and she starts to suck on it again while her thumb finds it way over my clit. This lasts for a few more minutes when all three actions throw me over the edge. "Fuck, Callie," I moan, before my body starts to shake.

Callie doesn't say anything as she just slides down my body, without hesitation she slips her fingers out of me and replaces them with her tongue. All I can do nothing by grip my t-shirt as her tongue continuously licks up and down my sex, collect my juices with each lick.

Callie's hands are gripping each thigh as she spreads my legs wider. She licks up and down my sex, before her lips wrap around my clit and start to suck without warning. The surprise of this action sends me over the edge immediately.

Callie slowly slides up my body before she kisses me again. I moan into kiss as I taste myself on her. "I'm not going to lie sexually torturing you is fun, now I see why do it to me all the time." Callie's hand slips down and grabs my breast before pinching my nipple. "You better brace yourself Arizona; it's going to be a long night." This is last thing Callie says to me before she proceeds to sit on my face.

I don't remember when we finally called it quits, but I know it was sometime in the early a.m. Callie made sure that my hands were tied at all times as we had sex in every position known to man. "Mama," I hear Sofia on the right side of the bed where Callie sleeps. "Mama, wake up." Sofia says one more time.

"Mommy," Jackie's voice comes in through my right ear and I can feel William trying to be like his sister and climb into bed, but it's not working.

Finally I roll over on my back and slowly open my eyes. When I get on my back I feel Jackie curl up next to me. When she does this I hear William give a loud huff as he stomps his little foot on the ground.

Without looking down at William I grab him by his shirt collar and lift him up on the bed. When I lift him up he gives me giggle before he curls up on my other side. I feel Sofia and Roxie climb in the bed and curl up next to Callie and soon, the five, well four because Callie never moved, go back to sleep.

The plus about last night was Callie and I finally had sex in our own bed for the first in over a year, the bad news, we took too much advantage of it because now we are both tired and have over slept.

"Oh god, get up!" Callie screams suddenly sitting up. Callie's scream causes all four, Roxie included, so five of us to suddenly sit up. "We have thirty minutes to get dress and be out the door, or else we will be late." Callie says as she rushes out of bed and grabs the twins at the same time.

Callie is in William's room trying to get the twins dressed while Sofia and I walk in a zombie like state to her room. "You want to be a big kid?"

Sofia shakes her head yes in a sleepy haze, "you think you dress yourself?"

"Yes, mommy," Sofia says as she walks to her closet to get her clothes on.

When I walk back into the hallway I hear the movement and laughter have moved to Jackie's room. In all it takes us all about 20 minutes to get dress and walk downstairs.

"Put the kids in the cars and I'll get breakfast," Callie says as she rushes into the kitchen.

I put Sofia in Callie's car while I put the twins in mine. "Here," Callie throws a bag filled with her homemade granola bars.

I give William and Jackie a bar before I leave the house right behind a frantic Callie. I'm not on a time crunch like Callie is, because Sofia needs to be at school at 8 so I know she is speeding and freaking out.

When I get to the hospital I drop the twins off at daycare before I go get changed and go up to the peds floor and check on my critical patient. I see that for the third day in the row he has not changed so I move him from critical and unstable to critical and stable. After I check on my patient I go downstairs to go to the OR because I have two surgeries with Dr. Boswell today. On my way to the ground floor I find myself wandering around the main floor.

I don't know why I'm on the main floor, but seeing Lexie standing by a nurse's station in the hallway for the exam rooms gets my attention. I see her up against the wall on her phone either reading a funny email or texting someone.

"Hey, Lexie." I say as I walk up to her.

"Hey Arizona," she replies back as she puts her phone back in her lab coat pocket.

"Can I pick your brain for a second?" I ask, "you can say no if want because I'm sure everyone wants to talk to you."

"For you Arizona, I don't mind because I know when you do it, it's for a rare occasion."

"Thanks, I just have one question really. Is it possible to for someone to die from hallucinations?"

Lexie just stops to think for a moment, "I don't see why not. If the brain truly believes that something is happen than it could be possible for that person's body to feel whatever the brain is hallucinating."

"What causes hallucinations?" I ask one more question.

"Hallucinations are when the temporoparietal junction in the brain is stimulated. You would usually see that in people who have had a massive head trauma or with people who have epilepsy. This happens because there is a lack of blood to the brain that induces hallucinations."

I'm about to ask her another question, but I don't get the chance to because her pager goes off, "I've got to go, trauma. I can answer your questions later, if not than Derek can. He's not doing any surgeries today because he is in library with Webber working on their Alzheimer's study." Lexie is already around the corner before she can finish her statement.

I don't move and just think about my piece of information, when I notice Dr. Boswell in one of the exam rooms with the man with brown hair from yesterday. Looks like he and his son came back.

Lauren smiles at the man before shaking his hand and patting the boy on his head. She takes off her gloves and steps out of the exam room. I'm still focused on the man and his son when Lauren comes to stand next to me.

"I like to stay close by for the first night for all of patients, and this morning when I was checking Tyler's stats one the nurses said they were short staffed downstairs so I volunteered to help. Hope you don't mind." Lauren says to me with a smile.

"Not at all, thanks. It's all hands on deck while we get a bigger staffing budget." I can't take my off the man. I've seen him before I know I have, I just don't know from where.

"Were you hurt when you were kid?" Lauren asks out of nowhere, and it causes me to turn and look at her.

"What?" I question.

"Ever since I got out of that exam room, you have been staring at that boy and his father. Is that what you trying hide? Did a father, son team hurt when you little. Beat you up or maybe rape you."

Rape, Lauren saying rape triggers something inside of me. The man's name is David Sivic; he was arrested 7 months ago for raping and killing over 15 women. They let him go because the cops forgot to read him his Miranda rights and incorrectly gathered evidence. The police followed he for three mouths straight but stopped when wasn't doing anything. When I knew the police weren't looking him for I was, but I never found him until now. Has he been slightly raping and killing this whole time. He probably got smarter about how he does stuff now which is why I probably couldn't find him.

"No, had a pretty nice childhood." Played jump rope and hop scotch with the other girls and we also played with Barbie dolls. I also killed every animal that crossed my path.

"Then why are you starting so hard?"

"The man looks familiar." I say as I turn to walk down the hall. "Come on control freak, we have a surgery that begins in thirty minutes, which means."

"They are about to begin prepping. I've been here for like a day and you already know me. Either you're a good listener or you're a good stalker." Lauren runs to catches up with me.

I'm both, "I would say I'm a good listener."

It is just the two of us in the OR and Lauren is flirting with me nonstop and I have to admit that I was flirting back a few times. I don't know why I've taken a liking to her, but I know she will be gone by next week. Our surgery takes about 4 hours, and it is successful.

After surgery Lauren goes to plastics while I go back to peds. I stop by Kyle's room to see that Stark performed a perfect Adenoid removal and Kyle will be just fine and discharged in a few weeks.

Looks like I'm scare tactic worked because Stark seems to be playing by my rules now. Right when I step into my office my pager goes off. In coming trauma.

I make it downstairs just in time to see Bailey, Meredith, Callie and Teddy. "Seattle's homophobic douchebag has struck again. He beat and raped a family this time." Meredith pauses as she ties the last part of her trauma gown. "He beat and raped a lesbian couple and their two teenaged daughters."

Teddy leans in so only we can here the whisper as the first ambulance arrives. "This ends now!"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This early chapter is brought you by, boredom at work... Like seriously I've been sitting in a robotics lab for the past 5 hours with nothing to do. **

**Chapter Five**

After the attack on the lesbian couple and their daughters, the past few weeks have been nothing but controlled craziness. We were able to save both daughters, but only one of the mothers. After seeing the daughters upstairs in the peds ward, I can tell it's going to be a long tough road for their recovery. I know Marcus' schedule like the back of my hand, but right now I don't have any time to myself to actually go all the way with my plan on killing the man before Teddy and Addison's wedding, which is scheduled for tomorrow evening. That means that I have to kill this man tonight, no questions asked.

I usually don't like doing things on a rushed schedule, but I think I should be alright this time. Since Teddy asked Lexie to be in her wedding, the two have been attached at the hip planning out every detail with Addison and Callie. I know I should be helping, but I have a lot on my plate right now. Along with Lexie doing my part in planning the wedding with Teddy, it would seem that Dr. Stark is also on his best behavior. Ever since I called Special Agent Ramsey, Stark has been on his best behavior. It would seem that the Nyx is on vacation, no orchid, no deaths, no nothing coming from Stark and his patients.

The sound of my office phone ringing is what brings me back to reality. I glance at the caller id to see that it is the main nurses' station downstairs on the main floor. "Dr. Robbins," I say into the receiver.

"Hey Dr. Robbins, I have a Leo Mullaney the chief of surgery at Boston's Children's hospital. He wants to talk to you about Dr. Boswell, should I patch him through?"

"Yeah,"

"Ok, give me second."

The line goes quiet before it rings once and someone is on the other line. "Dr. Mullaney," I say when I hear the breathing coming from the other end.

"Yes, hello Dr. Robbins, I hope I wasn't interrupting you." Leo says in an apologetic tone.

"Not at all, what can I do for you today?" I ask.

"I was wondering when you might be done with Dr. Boswell. I know she had some compilations with two of patients that required her to stay longer, but it's been 3 weeks since she was supposed to come back and we haven't heard from her."

I don't say anything for a few seconds while I look around my room in confusion. "We haven't seen her either." I pause for a second, "she finished her last patient 3 weeks ago. She said her goodbyes and then left for the airport. I just assumed that she made back to Boston safely."

"No she's definitely not here. I have called her house, her sister's house and her parents' house. They haven't seen or heard from the either." Leo confirms.

"Do you mind holding for a moment, while I check on something?" I ask.

"Not at all,"

I put Dr. Mullaney on hold, before I call Mark's office. "Dr. Sloan," Mark says after about 6 rings.

"Hey Mark, its Arizona."

"What can I do for you today, Arizona?" Mark asks.

"Is Dr. Boswell still around?"

"No," Mark drags out his answer a little bit. "She left about three weeks ago, why?"

"She never made it home; I've got Boston's chief of surgery on the other line asking if we've seen her."

"Interesting," Mark is silent for a few seconds, "well I'll keep a look out for her just in case she is still here."

"Ok, thanks Mark." I say before I return to the other line with Dr. Mullaney. "Dr. Mullaney," I say when I hang up with Mark to make sure that the Doctor didn't hang up.

"Yes," he responds back.

"We haven't seen her around the hospital, but we will keep a look out for her and let you know if we find out anything." I say to him.

"Ok, thank you Dr. Robbins." Leo says to me before we hang up the phone.

When I hang up the phone I look down at my computer to see that it is 3:30 which means I have enough time to leave work, kill Marcus and be on time to hang out with Lexie, Teddy and Owen for Teddy's mini bachelorette party.

I close everything down and turn off my lights. I leave and lock my office, but when I turn to my right to go downstairs to change and leave I'm greeted by my wife, Callie.

"Hey, are you done for the day?" Callie questions.

"Yeah, I got off early because I have to run a few errands before tonight." I say to her with a light smile.

"Is there any way you can pick up Sofia and drop her off at Addison's, I have an emergency surgery in about 10 minutes. I can pick up the twins, its just one of us has to be there to pick up Sofia."

I give a heavy sigh to myself, so much for killing Marcus tonight. "Yeah no problem, I'll get her right now." Callie just gives me a kiss on the cheek before she turns around and goes downstairs to the OR.

I go downstairs and get changed before I drive over to Brightwater to pick up Sofia. I manage to be one of the first parents there so I'm able to park somewhat close to the entrance of the school.

It's around 4:10 when the kids slowly start to pile out of Brightwater. Last year there was a scare when Winchester elementary school reported a man trying to kidnap one their students and as a result Winchester and the schools around them took extra steps to make sure that the kids were safe. So now before any kid at Brightwater can leave the school building they must physically point out their parent.

As the kids start to file out of the building slowly, a boy with dirty blonde hair catches my eye. It was the same boy that was the hospital a few weeks ago with David Sivic. I follow the kid as he runs to a sliver Mercedes M class SUV. "Daddy!" the boy says as he goes running to the car.

I tilt my head to the side when I see a man lower down to one knee. He has dark brown hair, a long pointy face and dark green eyes. He is wearing a dark blue polo shirt that is tucked into his khaki pants and he has on black dress shoes. Who is this man, and why was David with this son. They give each other a hug before they get into the SUV and drive away. As they drive away I make a mental note of license plate number.

Right as I memorize the number I hear Sofia call my name. "Mommy!" Sofia comes running into my arms.

"Baby girl," I say with smile. I pick her up and give her a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day?"

"Good, how's was yours?"

"Fantastic now that I get to see you again." I say with smile.

Sofia just giggles as I open the car the door and sit her down in the back seat. Once she is buckled up in the backseat I close the door and get into the driver's seat. "Are you excited to spend the night at Aunt Addison's house?" I ask as I drive us out of the parking lot.

"I guess," Sofia shrugs.

"You guess? you used love hanging out with Aunt Addie."

"I still do, but I want to hang out with you and Aunt Teddy instead."

"I'll tell you what, bud? You, me and Teddy are going to hang out all day tomorrow."

"Promise,"

"Cross my heart," I say with smile as I briefly look at her through the mirror.

The rest of the car ride is sent with Sofia telling me about what she learned in school. The ride from Brightwater to the Hue where Addison and Teddy live now is about 40 minutes. When we get to Addison's apartment I see that Bailey, Addison, Mark, Callie and twins are already there with Gloria our babysitter. I don't really stay long, I just say goodbye to Callie and kids before I'm out door.

Addison decided that she was going to stay at the apartment while Teddy stays at my house, because they wanted to keep the tradition of not seeing each other until their wedding day. On my way back to the house, I stop by my boat to pick up a few of my kill tools and supplies. If I can't kill Marcus tonight, I'll just have to kill him tomorrow after the wedding, because I know for sure that even though Jennifer is going to be Teddy and Addison's wedding photographer, Marcus will still make an appearance because he isn't too fond of gays getting married.

After I get what I need from my boat I go home to see Owen, Lexie and Teddy sitting in the living room laughing and just talking. "Sorry, I'm late traffic on the way back from Addison's." I say with smile.

"It's alright we were deciding where we wanted to go," Lexie says as I take a seat right next to Owen on the love seat.

"Did you guys come up with anything?" I ask.

"Yeah, the Bridge. It's a nice sports bar here in Seattle." Owen says.

"Works for me." I say.

After we all agree on the Bridge we leave my house to go to the bar. When we get there we get a nice high top table and not too soon after we order endless wings and round of drinks. All are alcoholic expect mine, I order an Arnold Palmer without the vodka. Our table is right in front of one of the large TVs, which is playing one of the games from the Champions league. All four of us used to play soccer when we were younger so we are familiar with the rules, and the teams that are playing.

"I'm sorry but AC Milan is going to win this game hands down," Owen says as he takes a sip from his beer.

"Are you serious, Chelsea is really good this year. Not only are they going to win this game, but I bet they win the whole tournament."

Owen just smiles at Teddy for a brief moment, "you want to make this our usual football drinking game like we did in Iraq?"

Teddy smiles back, "you bet your ass I do. The question should be, are you sure you want another ass kicking?"

"Bring it."

"What is this football drinking game?" Lexie questions as we both stare at Teddy and Owen puzzled.

"First you pick a team, I chose AC Milan and Teddy chose Chelsea. So now you two chose." Owen starts out.

"I agree with Teddy," I say.

"I agree with you, Owen" Lexie says.

"Ok, so it's Lexie and I versus Teddy and Arizona." Owen pauses for a second. "Every time someone scores a goal, you have to take a shot. If our team," Owen points to Lexie and himself, "scores a goal, the round of shots goes on your guys tab, and if your team scores the round goes on ours. The team who loses has to pay for any extra drinks or food that we might order."

"Bring it," I say Teddy and I clink our glasses together.

2 hours, 70 hot wings, 3 rounds of beer and 8 shots later, Teddy and I have won this football drinking game. Chelsea beat AC Milan 5-3. After the game we decide to call it night, the entire night my drinks and shots were nonalcoholic so I'm the one that drives us home after we pay our bill.

When we get back to my house we end up passing out in the living room. Owen is in the lazy boy, Lexie has the love seat, while Teddy and I are on opposite ends of the couch. It's around 8 in the morning when we get up, we don't have to be at the hotel until about noon so I make French toast for breakfast before we go back to the living room and play Mario Kart, Mario Party and Wii Sports.

After Owen redeems himself by kicking our ass at the Nintendo Wii the limo comes to pick us up and take us to the Red Lion Hotel. While Owen, Lexie and Teddy ride the in limo, I follow them in my car, because I plans after this wedding.

When we get to our little dressing room we spend the time doing Teddy's hair and make-up. Lexie is doing Teddy's make-up while I do Teddy's hair. Apparently, a lot of the women at the hospital love my hair and what I can do it. We are in the middle of helping Teddy into her strapless Sophia Tolli wedding dress when there is a knock at her door. "It's open," Teddy says right as I zip her up.

"Hi Ms. Altman, congratulations on your wedding day," Marcus says as he enters the room. "Jennifer couldn't make it today, so I'm going to be your photographer. Is it ok if I take a few pictures while you guys get ready?"

"Not at all," Teddy says with a smile.

Marcus takes a few pictures of Teddy while she gets ready, and he even takes a few pictures of Lexie, Owen and I while we get ready as well. After Lexie and I do our own hair and makeup we get into our Sophia Tolli bridesmaid dresses. Since Teddy and Addison are getting married in the middle of October, they have an autumn and Halloween type feel to their wedding.

Lexie and I's bridesmaid dresses are dark orange and strapless that stops right above our knees. Our shoes are medium length high heels and are white. Owen is wearing black Hugo Boss tuxedo, his vest, bow tie and boutonniere however, are the same color orange as Lexie and I's dress. When everyone is ready we leave the room and walk upstairs to the fifth floor where the wedding ceremony is going to be.

When we get upstairs we see Mark, Callie and Bailey by the door waiting for us. Callie and Bailey have on black dresses with a side strap that goes over their left shoulder. Just like our dresses, they stop right above the knee and they have on black medium length high heel shoes. Mark is wearing black Hugo Boss tuxedo, just like Owen, but his vest, bow tie and boutonniere are black as well.

We take a few seconds to line up, Bailey and Lexie are at the front of the line since they will be the furthest away, Mark and Owen are in the middle and Callie and I are at the back. As soon as we are in position the doors open and the six of us walk down the aisle and stand on our side of the podium. Once we get our sides, Teddy is the first to walk down the aisle and she looks gorgeous and happy. I don't think I've seen her this happy in a long time.

Teddy and I look at each other briefly before we turn our attention to the door in the back of the room where everyone is coming out of. After Teddy, comes my baby girl holding the rings, she makes sure that she smiles at everyone before she stops to wave at Zola who is with her parents and little brother on Addison's side. Sofia walks over to me, and we both smile at each other before a mixture of awes and chuckles get our attention.

Next to come through the doorway is Jackie and William. Jackie is walking down the aisle throwing rose pedals, which is where the awes are coming from, however, William is hot on her trail picking up the discarded rose pedals from his sister. Cue in chuckling.

When they reach the end of the aisle, Jackie runs to the Callie's side while William runs to my side. He holds up his left hand and gives me the rose pedals that Jackie dropped before he raises his right arm indicating that he wants me to pick him up, which I do.

We wait a few minutes before we see Addison and her mother walking down the aisle, in true Addison fashion she is wearing a Vera Wang wedding dress and looks stunning. The ceremony is being held on the balcony of fifth floor, so we get a nice view of the sunset as Teddy and Addison exchange their vows. Several times Callie and I exchange looks as we smile at each other. I've accepted the fact that I truly love that woman, and my life would suck and be miserable if she wasn't in it.

After the ceremony we move the fourth floor where the reception is being held. After dinner and Callie and I's speeches the night of dancing and parting begins. Even though I don't really dance I think I pretty much danced with everyone there; Callie, Sofia, William, Jackie, Teddy, Addison, Mark, yes Mark. You name them I danced with them. As the night continued people started to leave, first to leave were the doctors with kids, soon followed by the doctors that had to work the morning shift tomorrow.

In true Sofia and Zola fashion the two didn't want to leave each other's side so when Meredith and Derek and had to leave because it was Bailey's bed time the two of them worked the four of us over until Derek was the first to cave. The result was Sofia spending the night. We really didn't have worry about clothes because Sofia has a change of clothes and Meredith and Derek's house just like Zola has a change of clothes at our house. Just to give a sense at how much those two are together. Lexie and Mark are dancing and playing with twins and even offered to take them off our hands for the night, which we let them do without hesitation. A night with just the two of us has been so rare that we jump at any opportunity to spend a little one on one time with each other.

After the twins leave with Lexie and Mark is when I notice that mostly everyone is gone, including Addison. Without alarming Teddy I find her talking to Adele and Richard, as the three are saying their goodbyes. "I'll see you when you get back, Teddy, and congratulations." Richard says as he and Adele leave.

"Hey, I never thought in a million years I would be getting married." Teddy says with a smile as she leans back in her sit.

"Me too," I say with smile. "Have you seen Addison? I wanted to ask her something but I haven't seen her."

Teddy looks around the room for her wife. Wife, it sounds a little weird. I always thought Teddy would have a husband, and not a wife. "She said she was using the bathroom, but she hasn't gotten back yet." Teddy smiles before she shakes her head, "she's probably having a hard time getting out or getting back in her dress." Teddy is about to leave to go find her wife, but the sounds of Jackson calling her name stops her.

As Teddy talks to Jackson and April, I take a moment to excuse myself. I'm out the door when I hear Callie call my name from behind me. "Arizona," I turn around and smile at my wife.

"Hey you,"

"Where are you going?" Callie asks.

"The photographer, Marcus, needs someone to help him with some heavy lifting and Teddy volunteered me to help." Callie pauses as she processes my story, and all I think of is 'please believe it.'

"Ok," she says as I release a breath that hadn't realize I was holding. "Well when you get done do you want to leave? I would love to a nice romantic evening with my wife. Watch whatever is on the Netflix queue, even if it's one of your horror movies."

"I would like that a lot," I say with smile as lean in to kiss her.

"Good, hurry up." Callie says as slaps my ass.

I just smile at her before I go upstairs to change in my traditional kill outfit. Once I change I set out to find Marcus. I'm not sure about his thinking style and I have no clue on how to find him, and the more time that goes by the more I start to feel uneasy. Teddy would never forgive me if I let anything happen Addison. I'm in the hallway on the first floor, when I get my first clue. A luxury hotel like the Red Lion would have cameras all over the palace expect for one area, the basement.

With my new strategy I go to the basement and see that the cameras are limited down here. I do my best to avoid the few cameras as I look for Marcus and Addison. I'm by one the loading bays when I hear movement coming from a room to my left, so I quietly enter the room. When I enter the room I see Marcus holding a knife hovering over an unconscious Addison.

Marcus lowers himself to one knee while mumbling something over Addison. He lifts up his knife and is about stab Addison when I charge at him and tackle him to the ground. The sudden attack causes him to drop the knife and slips from both of our reach.

I manage to punch Marcus in the side of the face before he finally snaps out of his haze and fights back. He lands one good punch to the left side of my face, which causes me to get upset and I give him a hard and bone crushing right hook. In an instant he is knocked out and his right cheek is slightly drooping because I broke it, so much for staging a suicide.

Addison gives a slight groan, which causes me look over to her. I look over towards Addison to see that she facing our direction and she is trying to open her eyes. I give most of my M99 to Marcus before I walk over to Addison.

"Please, don't… hurt…me…" Addison says in a groggy voice.

"You know I have always dreamed of doing this to you, and now that that day has finally come. I kind of feel guilty about it." I say before I give Addison not more than a drop of M99. It's not enough to make her pass out, but it's enough to keep her dazed and confused until I can get her back to Teddy safely.

I pick up a dazed Addison as I we go up to the fourth floor. When we round the corner I see Teddy in the hallway calling Addison's cellphone. "Oh my god, Addie!" Teddy drops her phone and runs towards us, as I sit Addison down on a bench in the hallway. "What happened?" Teddy is looking towards Addison, but her question is geared towards me.

"She drank too much," I say to Teddy.

For a moment, Teddy looks up at me, and we have a silent conversation. Teddy shakes her head and understands before she sends me away to finish my job.

When I return to basement I find Marcus unmoved so I take a few minutes to convert the room that we are in to my liking. I tie Marcus to a table before I look around the room and find a picture a Jesus. I place the picture in front of Marcus making sure it's the first thing that he sees when he finally comes too.

I'm waiting for another 10 minutes debating if I should us smelling salts to wake him up. I'm going through my things looking for my salts when I hear Marcus give a light groan. I just stand in the background out of his view while he starts to come too. "God?," Marcus says when his eyes land on the picture that I put up.

"Marcus," I reply back as I step in front of the picture.

Marcus's eyes grow wide when we make eye contact, "What the hell is this?" Marcus yells at me when he finally realizes that he can't move.

"Haven't you heard? It's Judgment day." I say with a smile, "for you at least."

"No," Marcus starts to chant.

"Sorry," I say in dry monotone voice.

"It can't be. I'm still carrying out God's plan. He chose me to get rid of the all the gays in this world. I'm nowhere near finished so it can't be my judgment day!"

"God wanted you to kill innocent people?" I hiss at him as I take a scalpel and slide from my kill tool kit.

"None of those people where innocent," Marcus says to me.

"My friends upstairs are," I counter.

"They are homosexuals, they should not be together. It is a sin for them to be together, they will burn hell for their sins and I was told to make sure they pay for what they are doing."

"How can you believe in that?" I ask.

"Because I walk the path of righteous."

"I know people just like you who believe in god, and they don't go around killing people based off their beliefs." Well I know only three, April and Callie's parents, and they seem down earth and very open minded about the world. I walk over to the top of Marcus's head, "they would never use god as a convent excuse to kill 20 people." I press my scalpel to the top of his forehead. "You used god, not the other way around."

"You're going to burn hell. First because you gay, yeah I saw how you were looking and dancing with that Latina women during the wedding, and second because you're going kill an innocent man trying to carry out the word of god."

"I don't think so," I say as cut into the side of cheek and take a drop of his blood. "I think my place in this world is right here, just as I am." I take me my new trophy and put it next to my knife set. After I kill Marcus I'm going to stage it look like a fight that way I can just leave the body, but it also means I have to his knife and line the angle up to look like he was stabbed accidently. "Everybody always says that light cannot exist without darkness, I guess you can say that my darkness helps brings balance to this world." I grab his knife and walk back over to his side, "because let's face it, this world will be a better place without people like you in it."

"When my Judgment day finally comes, I will be accepted into the kingdom of heaven for all of the work I did while I was on this earth." Marcus says to me.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes,"

I tilt my head to side and position the knife to my liking, "good for you."

"You can make fun of me all you want, but I believe in god and trust in his plan." Marcus pauses to think about he is statement, which causes me to lower my knife. "This means that it must be god's plan that I'm here on this table with you."

I shake my head as I snap at him. "None of this is god's plan," I yell as point to the picture of Jesus. "You are strapped to this table, because I'm a serial killer and I want to kill you. You're on this table because _I_ want you on this table, not god."

"Fine, then kill me," Marcus yells at me. "We'll see who is sitting on god's side in the kingdom of heaven and who will be burning in pits of hell for all eternity."

"I guess we will," I reposition the knife to the way it was before I lowered it and proceed to stab Marcus in the lower abdomen. Usually I take the time and enjoy watching the life drain from my victims' eyes but when the knife penetrated Marcus's abdomen, there was a small shallow gasp that didn't come from Marcus, but from the doorway.

I look towards the doorway and in that moment my heart stops and I forget how to breathe, as my blue eyes met the wide brown eyes of my wife.

"Calliope"

**A/N: Shit is about to get real people. Like really real... **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Six**

I feel like I'm frozen in time as I look at Callie, who is looking back and forth between me and Marcus's dead body. "Callie, I can explain," I whisper. When I speak Callie is looking at the dead body in front her, but the minute I say her name her eyes snap back up to me. She slowly starts to back from the doorway looking at me with slight confusion. She's in shock right now. She is too shocked to recognize me, but she is the average human being and the average human being would be in shock after they just witnessed a murder.

"Oh God," Callie says before she completely turns around and starts to run down the hallway.

The plus side to this moment is the fact that Callie didn't recognize me, but the downside to this moment she is about to scream and run for help. If I don't stop her I will be more screwed than my current situation.

I let go of the knife and leave it in Marcus's lifeless body before I takeoff running after my wife. I step out the room and see movement from right. When I turn my head I see Callie running as fast as she can down the hall away from me. For the second time we make eye contact, she looks back at me in compete terror before she turns around and tries to run faster.

I takeoff after her and she tries to pick up her speed, however, the fact that she is still in her bridesmaid dress and heels puts her at a disadvantage. With ease I'm able to catch up to her because I have on pants and sneakers. I grab her right arm and yank her backwards. She doesn't turnaround, but instead her back collides with my front. "Oh God, someone help me. Arizona, oh God, Ari-" I cut her off by placing my right hand over her mouth. I felt my heart break a little bit when she started to scream name to help save her.

I wrap my left arm around her stomach and start to drag her back to room that we were just in. The way back to the room proves to be a little hard because she is putting up on hell of a fight. I always love when my victims put up a fight; however, it's a different story when that person is your wife. Callie and I do like to wrestle and goof around when we are home and I admit I usually let Callie win, and when I'm with her I use about 30% of my real strength against her. I'm currently fighting myself from using 100% of my strength against her right now. She is kicking, screaming, and swinging her arms around trying to find a weak point in my grip. I know if I use 100% of my strength against her right now I run the risk of her snapping her own neck. It's happened 5 times during my lifetime. I catch someone and they end up snapping their own neck because they are trying to get out of my grip which is pretty strong.

I could never live with myself knowing that I killed my wife if she snapped her neck right now. So I reframe myself and only use about 45% max. It takes me a little while to bring her back to the room mainly because she was fighting me every step of the way. I feel her nails as they claw away at my neck, and arms. I also feel her bite my hand a few times as well. Her attempts to escape my grip fail and I'm able to get her back into the room.

Once we are far enough into the room I close the door behind me with my right leg which happens to my dominate leg. I say this because the minute Callie feels that I'm on one leg her right leg raises up and backwards to kick me in the crotch. I may be a girl and have nothing in between my legs, but let me tell you it still hurts like a motherfucker.

For a second my grip around Callie becomes weak and she manages to escape my grip only to fall flat on the floor. She tries to scurry away but it doesn't work, in an instant I find myself on top her. Somehow she manages to turnaround so her back is on the ground and the front of her body is facing me. "Please don't hurt me," Callie pleads as she punches and slaps me trying to get away. "I have a wife and kids who love me, please don't kill me."

"It's me Callie," I say as I try to grab her arms to keep her from hitting me. "Callie stop, nobody is going to hurt you."

"My wife will kick your ass if you do anything me. I've seen her do it before." Callie says as she continues to squirm underneath me.

I take a quick second to analyze our current position. Worst case scenario now is if I use 100% of strength against her she could end up with a dislocated shoulder or two broken wrists. Two things I can live with. I won't like the fact that I hurt my wife, but at least she won't be dead. I manage to get a hold of both wrists with each hand. I squeeze down on them before I force them on the ground above her head. "CALLIE, STOP" I yell at her.

Callie spends ten minutes trying to pull herself from my grip and she ends up tiring herself out. As she starts to calm down, Callie starts to cry silently. "Arizona, where are you?" she whines. She refuses to look at me and her face is lying to the right side and her eyes are closed.

"Hey you, I'm right here." I say in a breathless whisper. The use of her nickname is what causes her to open her eyes and look up at me again.

"Arizona?" Callie questions.

I give her a shaky smile, "hey you," I'm still a little breathless from the fight we just had. I release my grip from her and I get off her and we move to sitting position on the floor. Callie goes from looking at me to looking at Marcus's body on the table while I just stare at my feet for a few minutes.

"Is he dead?" Callie questions as she nods over towards Marcus's body.

"Yeah," I reply back in a barely there whisper.

"Oh my God, Arizona, what did you?" Callie is looking at me as leans forward a little.

"I-I-I don't know," I stutter. "I just lost control."

"Lost control?" Callie gives me a puzzled a look. "Lost control over what?"

"He was going to kill me." I blurt out.

"What?" Callie's face goes from puzzled to straight up confusion as she leans back.

"The wedding photographer, Marcus, is the man that has been going around Seattle killing gay couples." I confess, "The weddings are how he finds his victims. He made up the ruse of needing help with heavy camera equipment to get Teddy or Addison down her alone. He knew if he killed one the other would come looking for them to see what was taking so long. What he didn't count on was Teddy sending me instead. It didn't matter though because he knew I was gay as well because he saw how I was interacting with you."

"Wait, wait, stop," Callie says to me as she shakes her head a little bit. "How do you know all of this?"

"He told me right before he lunged at me with a knife trying to stab me." I pause for a moment. "We got into a fist fight for a few minutes, and I was able to knock him out. I know I should've stopped but I couldn't. Adrenaline got the best of me and without really thinking I stabbed him with his knife."

We are quiet for a few minutes before Callie speaks, "we have to call the police."

"What!" it's my turn to snap my head and look at her with confusion.

"That's a dead body, Arizona." Callie points over towards Marcus. "We have to call the police; it's the right thing to do."

"We can't call the police," I say to her.

"Yes we can, and we are." Callie says with stern voice as she reaches down her front dress to pull out her cell phone which was conveniently stored in her bra.

"Callie stop," I reach forward and grab the phone out her hands before she has time to unlock it. "Let's just think about the consequences here if we actually do call the police."

"Think about consequences?" Callie questions. "We wouldn't have to think about the consequences if you didn't kill a man." She somewhat hisses the last part to me.

"So you're ok with the fact that if I let him live he would have killed me, you, Addison and Teddy." I counter. Callie doesn't respond, "I don't have a problem telling the police that it was self-defense because that was what it was. I'm worried about what the people of Seattle will think of not only me, but you and our kids as well. Not everyone is going to see this scenario the same way. This could ruin my career, my reputation, and my life. It could also ruin yours and our kids' lives as well, and I don't want to do that. I'm not going to bring you down for something I did."

"It's going to look a lot worst if the police find this body and then question you about why you didn't call right away."

"It will be fine, Callie" I reach over and touch her left foot. "Just go home, while I pick up this mess here." Callie gives me an unsure look. "Don't worry, Callie. I've done this before, we'll be fine." I get from the floor before I help Callie to her feet.

Once Callie is on her feet she looks over towards the table at Marcus. "I don't know, Arizona."

"Hey, look at me." I grab Callie's chin and force her to look at me. "This is my problem, not yours. The less you know the better you are. If something happens to me, which nothing will, at least you'll be there to raise our kids. Now go home, and don't call or talk to anyone. Just go home I'll be there when I get done here I promise."

I watch as Callie fights with herself about what to do, and finally she agrees to my plan and leaves the room. I release a heavy sigh before I look around and think about what I want to do with Marcus's body and the fact that Callie and I's fingerprints and hair are now in this room.

It takes me an hour to get rid of the evidence that Callie and I were down here in the basement. After I get rid of our existence I move on to Marcus. I cut him from the plastic before I take some extra sheets and wrap them around both of my arms. After I cover my arms I drag his body outside through the loading bay and to a nearby dumpster. I make sure that I leave drag marks and smudges on the wall to throw off the police. My killing shoes are always two sizes to big so the police will think I'm man, because my converse are also the men's version. I throw his body in the dumpster before I grab my kill tools and leave the hotel.

I will admit that when I was cleaning my mess I was calm and the fact that Callie left without any protest really hasn't hit me until right now as I make my way home to her. I would love to say that Callie seems cool about me killing someone, but I have been with to this woman for 7 years. I know this is the calm before the storm; she has been home alone for the past hour in a half. She's had time to think, time to analyze everything she saw. When I get home I know I'm going to be bombarded with a shit ton questions, and this is a lot different than the apartment situation. Callie watched me kill someone, I don't know if I can talk myself out of this one successfully.

Twenty minutes later, I find myself pulling into the garage. I turn off the car and take a deep breath before I get out and walk inside the house. When I get inside I see that the only light on in the whole house is the living room. I see Callie sitting on the couch with Roxie by her feet; she is staring straight ahead in silence. When she hears me enter the room is when she turns to look at me. "What," Callie pauses for a moment before she licks her lips and takes a deep breath. "What did you do with the body?"

I'm quiet for a moment as I think about my answer. "I think it's best if you didn't know." I reply back in a small whisper as I walk over to the loveseat and sit down, never taking my eyes off of her.

"I don't think I can do this," she whispers back.

"Do what? You didn't do anything."

"I saw you kill a man, and I let you do God knows what to his body. I don't care if he's a criminal or not, he's still a human being with a family that loves him."

"Callie," I whisper before I get up and sit next her on the couch. I lift up my right arm and immediately she scoots over and snuggles up next to me. "I know you want to call the police and let the system handle this, but I don't think we're ready for all of that. I could go jail, I'll have to go to court, and people could threaten you and our kids and I don't want that. I want you guys to be safe and in order to keep you guys safe we have to do this." I whisper before I kiss the top of her head.

"How are we going to get through this?" Callie questions.

"One day at the a time." I reply back.

We are quiet for a few minutes before Callie's pager starts to blare in the background. Callie reaches over towards the coffee table and grabs her pager. She glances at it for a moment, "I have to go, Jodie, is trying to kill one of my patients." Callie says calmly.

I just shake my head before I remove my arm from her and she gets up to change into jeans and a t-shirt before she is out the door and off to the hospital. When Callie leaves me again I stay downstairs on the couch. Somewhere between 2 and 3 in the morning is when I fall into a dreamless sleep. My internal clock goes off at 6 a.m. and as I start to get ready I go over every scenario about Callie finding out more about my hobby and let's just say every scenario didn't end in my favor.

I know my wife and even though she seems fine know, I know she will have questions for me later. The more questions she asks the more curious she becomes, the more curious she becomes the more she will snoop, and I think you know where I'm going with this. I'm in the locker room changing while thinking about what I should do. Should I tell her that I'm a serial killer or should I try to point her down a different path? I think being a drug dealer or cheater sound so much better than being a serial killer right now.

After I get changed and make my way upstairs to the peds floor is when I decide that I'm going to go with option number three, which is avoid my wife and run like hell when I see her walking my way. In order to avoid my wife I decide to immerse myself in work, I only have two patients right now so I plan on taking any and every case Lauren throws my way. It sounds like a good plan only Lauren doesn't have a lot cases for me. The first case she gives me is a 16 year old girl who needs Ductus Arteriosis surgery. It's a fairly common congenital heart defect that I have seen plenty of times so I can do that with Morgan or Alex without the help of Yang or anybody else in Cardio. I would say Teddy, but she is in Australia for the next 3 weeks for her honeymoon.

I decide to do the surgery with Morgan in the late morning to help pass time. Our surgery takes about 3 hours and is successful. When I get back upstairs it takes Lauren 30 minutes to hand me my next case, it's another easy one, club foot repair. Since it's another easy surgery I opt to make it harder and longer on myself by taking Jo into the OR with me.

Jo is very smart and will make one good peds surgeon one day, but right now she has the habit of always second guessing herself. A club foot repair should take about 2 hours, but with Jo it should take 4.

I wanted to do the surgery around noon but all of the ORs are full and we have to wait until 1 in the afternoon for an OR. Lauren doesn't have any more cases for me to take, so I look at the staff schedule to see if I can pick Lexie's brain about hallucinations. I come up short when I see that she and Derek are doing some brain surgery that I have no idea on how to pronounce. It says that it will take them 5 hours and they started not more than an hour ago. I set my tablet down on the table at the nurse's station, and just look around at the controlled chaos that is the peds floor.

When I look to my left I find another way to take my mind off of Callie, and how to appear busy if she comes looking for me. If I can't talk to Lexie about hallucinations, I can do the next best thing which is talk to the only survivor of the Nyx, so to speak, Kyle.

I grab my tablet once more and see that Stark isn't due in until 12:30 which mean I have 45 minutes to talk to Kyle. I put my tablet back at the station before I walk to Kyle's room. When I enter his room I see a boy with shaggy blonde hair around 15 years old looking at the TV watching The Today Show.

"Hey Kyle, where are your parents?" I ask as I put my hands in my lab coat pocket.

"Across the street eating a real breakfast at Perkins, without me," his voice is dry and somewhat filled with hate because he has to eat this shit while his parents eat better food.

"Be thankful they didn't get it to go and then bring it back here." I say with slight smile. "I had a girl about your age in here two weeks ago and her family brought back Perkins and ate in front her."

Kyle gives me a small smile, "I guess you're right. It could be worst."

I smile back before I look out the door and window to make sure that Stark isn't around. When the coast is clear, I lick my lips and take a step closer inside of the room. "Has Dr. Stark said or done anything funny or weird while you have been here?"

"How do you mean," Kyle questions.

"Has he given you strange medicine, or talked about the Nyx?"

Kyle takes a few minutes to think about my question. "I remember him telling me to be a good boy or else the Nyx was going to get me. I told him some smartass answer about how the Nyx was a stupid urban legend and then took a nap. When I woke up I felt a little groggy, he was putting something in my IV, he told me what it was but I couldn't remember. When I finally came too I saw the orchid right in front me, scared the shit out of me." Kyle pauses and blushes when realized what he just said. "Sorry."

"It's ok," I say back.

"I remember Dr. Stark coming into the room with some more medicine; he said it would help calm me down. It took a few minutes but after he gave me the medicine I passed out again, and when I woke up the orchid was gone and Stark was yelling at some nurse for giving me the wrong medicine, and thought it was weird."

"Why is that?"

"Ever since I have been here, he has been the only one to give me my medicine. That's why I was making fun of him when I first got here. I mean a male nurse come on that's about as awkward as a female football coach." Kyle says with a smile. Kyle's smile disappears when he sees that I'm not smiling. "Wait a minute, are you saying that Dr. Stark is the Nyx?"

"WHAT?" I hear a high pitch voice say right behind me.

Both Kyle and I turn around to see his parents and Dr. Stark standing in the doorway. All three of them are stunned at the statement that Kyle just made. I want to defuse this situation and I'm about to, but my plan of avoiding Callie has failed because she too is standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I borrow Dr. Robbins for minute?" Callie asks. Nobody addresses her because the three of the ripping into Dr. Stark at the moment. Normally I would feel sorry if one of the patients was ripping into one of my doctors or nurses and I usually try to help them but Stark is on his own for a number of reasons. Good luck buddy.

"Arizona," Callie motions for me to follow her which I do. We walk to the far end of hall where nobody is right now, "I have to ask you something that has been bothering me all night since I got home and since I've been here at the hospital."

"What?" I say playing dumb.

"What did you mean, by _'I've done this before'_?"

Shut. The. Fuck. Up. I did not say that last night. Did I?

I just shrug at her, "Tim always wanted to be just like my dad and be in the military, only he wanted to be a Special Investigations Officer in the Air Force. When we were kids he would make me do fake crime scenes to prepare himself for what he might see, and plus my dad was an investigations officer in the Marines. He would always come home telling us stories about how people tried to hide their evidence." I pause to gauge her reaction. Currently she has a pretty mean poker face. "Plus not to mention the mindless amount of crime dramas we watch when the kids are a sleep."

Callie opens her mouth to say something else but her pager stops her, thank God. "Damn it Jodie," Callie says under her breath before she turns and walks away from me.

Since my schedule is light and I don't have a lot of patients I decide to go downstairs to get lunch. I grab a cheeseburger, fries and a Mountain Dew White Out, with my tray I take a moment to look out at the tables in the cafeteria. The interns, residents, and attendings are sitting in their groups just like the cliques from the high school days. Normally I would be sitting with Teddy, but it looks like I'm going to be solo for the next few weeks.

Not more than 10 minutes into my lunch, I'm joined by wife, and it should be no surprise that she has more fucking questions for me. "Where did the knife set and gloves come from?"

I was in the middle of taking a bite from my cheeseburger when she asked the question, which works in my favor because I take my time to chew so I can think of answer because I didn't think she saw my knife set. "They were Marcus's. He was going to torture me before he killed me." I say before I take a sip from my Mountain Dew.

"Where was your bridesmaid dress?" Callie wastes no time asking me the next question.

"I was told I was going to be doing heavy lifting because of my reputation. I didn't want to ruin that dress. I know we live in an upper class neighborhood and we both bring in nice big pay checks because we are the head of our departments but I'm not going to ruin a dress that was over $5000 for shits and giggles."

"I know, but it was weird that you were dressed all in black. Shirt, pants, shoes. It just seems like you were planning on killing Marcus." Callie trails off.

Please for the love of God Calliope let this go. I usually hate interns just as much as Callie does right now, but Jodie if you can hear please make a fuck up, like right now.

The sound of Callie's pager breaks the silence between us. "Fucking interns," Callie huffs.

Thank you, Jodie.

"I'm telling Owen to not hire anyone from Northeastern University because this fucking ridiculous." Callie gets up from her seat and leaves the cafeteria upset.

I'm in the cafeteria for about another 20 minutes before I wander up to the peds floor waiting to start my surgery with Jo. 1 o'clock rolls around and I find myself in surgery with Jo. Like I said early our surgery takes about 4 hours because of Jo second guessing herself. Even though it was 4 hours it felt like 30 minutes, I think that it is mainly because I don't want to answer any more of my wife's questions.

After our surgery, I do one last check on my patients before I go to my office to fill out paperwork until the end of my shift or until Callie hunts me down again. As I walk to my office I notice Kyle's room is completely empty and some nurse technicians are cleaning the room and getting it ready for the next the kid.

"Lauren," I turn around to face my favorite charge nurse. "Where's Kyle?"

"He passed away in his sleep this afternoon, around 3:30. We have been trying to locate his parents but they seem to be MIA at the moment."

I get a pit in the bottom of my stomach. I having a feeling that it was my fault that Kyle died in his sleep, and I get the feeling that Kyle's parents might be dead as well. "Where's Dr. Stark?"

"He left about an hour ago."

I'm more than willing to bet that he left with Kyle's parents. I just sigh to myself because there is really nothing I can do about it now so I just walk back to my office and close door behind because I don't feel like dealing with anyone right now. Stark killing Kyle and his parents, Callie asking questions about last night and my best friend is away on vacation for the next 3 weeks. How could this day get any worse?

An hour into my paperwork, I get a text message on my phone. The text tone is the sound of a woof whistle which is what I use for my wife. I grab my phone and take a deep breath preparing myself for whatever she has to say.

"_Sofia and Roxie are with Zola for another night, and Gloria is at home with twins right now. Mark has jumped on the marriage bandwagon and wants to marry Lexie so he wants my input, so don't wait for me." _

I let out a sigh of relief when I'm not under fire about last night. _"Ok, have fun and I'll see you when you get home"_ I text back.

It takes me another hour to finish my paperwork. When I look up at the clock I see that my shift was over an hour ago, but I got so focused in my work I just kept going until it was done. With my paperwork done and filed, I go downstairs to change into my street clothes. Since Callie is with Mark until probably 9 or 10 o'clock I decide to take a quick detour to my boat so I can drop off my knife set and trophy just in case Callie decides to snoop around the inside of my car.

The traffic is light so it takes me about 30 minutes to get the marina. I'm in my own little world as I walk on to my boat, however, I go into high alert when I see that my helm is turned a quarter of an inch to the left. It would also seem that someone has put my winter seat covers on my outside seats the wrong way.

When you have a hobby like mine you become a very paranoid person, I know how I left my boat, house and office every time I leave so I will know if someone was been snooping when they shouldn't be. I put the helm and my seat covers back the way I like it before I move to go downstairs to haul of my boat. When I get to door that leads to haul I see that it is unlocked and slightly open. After a close inspection of my door I see that the lock wasn't broken or picked, whoever opened it had a key. In a flash my mouth instantly dries and my heart starts to race a mile a minute. The only person that has a key to this boat is Callie. I push the door open and walk down the small set of stairs into the haul of my boat.

When I'm fully inside I close the door before I look at the disaster zone that is my boat. When you first enter my boat you see the small kitchen and seating area up against the wall to your right. When you look further towards your right, you see the master bedroom and bathroom. When you look towards your left you see a small hallway that leads to the other 5 bedrooms on this boat.

I look through my master bedroom first, and I find trash, sheets, and towels all over the place. In the kitchen, there is more trash, food, beer cans and soda cans everywhere, as well as, dishes and more towels and sheets. As I walk down the hallway that leads to the other bedrooms I get the same result. I walk to the back room, my supply room, not just for my boat, but for my hobby is when I start to get more and more nervous. The door is open. I'm the only one with a key to this door, so when I look at the lock I see that it has been smashed opened with a fire extinguisher that is on the ground right next to door.

I take a deep breath and open the door the fully and walk through it. Just like the other rooms before it everything you could find is laying on the floor in front of my wife, who is currently crying on her knees right now. Finally it would seem that my heart decided to stop beating a mile a minute and has decided to stop all together. In front of my wife is everything I have used to killed people over the past 16 years. My rolls of plastic, bleach bottles, my retired knifes, bone saw, and my trophy boxes, which are open with a few blood slides out on the floor.

Callie looks up from the items in front of her and looks me directly in the eyes. Her makeup is gone, and her eyes are red and puffy. "What is this?" She says between breaths in a barely there whisper.

The beginning of the end?


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Yay another early chapter... kind of. Okay here's the deal, I'm going on out of town on vacation tomorrow and won't be back until Sunday. My philosophy on vacation is I don't take any work with me when I go (no laptops, no schoolwork, no tablet, no nothing). So with that being said I won't be posting a chapter on Friday, but to make it up to you, next week I'll do another two chapter week. Enjoy the rest of your week ladies and gentlemen. **

**Chapter Seven**

"Arizona?" Callie questions when she notices that I have been quiet for far too long, well to be far I haven't said a word since I've seen my wife tonight. I look over towards her and open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. I don't know what to say or do, so I just close my mouth again.

Silence takes over the room once again expect for the occasional sniff from Callie, "is that," Callie points to my trophy collection, "is that real blood?"

I just clench my jaw before I close to door behind me and step closer into the room. When the door fully closes I lower down to my knees so I'm at eye level with Callie, "yeah," I say in a barely there whisper.

"Please tell me that it's animal blood," Callie says after she gives out a gasp.

"I could, but I would be lying to you. Which hasn't gotten me very far," I reply back as I look around the room.

Callie lets out another gasp, and another round of tears fall from her face. "Who's…" Callie pauses as she tries to collect herself to ask her next question. "Whose blood is it?"

"It's human,"

"No," Callie whines before she starts to cry harder.

"It's the blood from the people that I have killed over the past 26 years."

Callie starts to rock back and forth, "no, no, no" she chants while shaking her head. "You're too nice, too sweet, and too perky to be a serial killer." Callie pauses for a moment, "I think I'm going to be sick."

I don't say anything as I crawl over to her side. I'm about to put my hand on her back when she snaps at me. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screams at me, "you are sick fuck."

I look away from her as my hand snaps back to my side.

"26 years?" Callie questions as she scoots away from me. "You've been killing people since you were 10?"

I'm still looking down at the ground when I very lightly shake my head yes. The head nod was very light and easy to miss if someone wasn't paying attention. Luckily for me Callie is watching me like a hawk so she didn't miss the light head nod. "How could you do something like this for so long?" the question sounds innocent, but I can hear the disgust clearly in her voice, and I can see it in her eyes as well.

"I don't know," I shrug at her.

"You don't know?" Callie hisses at me, "You're a fucking adult, Arizona! You're 36 years old, I don't know doesn't cut it anymore." Callie's starts to raise her voice at me. "So let me ask you again, how could you do this?"

"I can't explain it," I yell back at her. "I've always been like this. Ever since I was a little kid I always took great joy in watching other people get hurt. When I was in elementary school I was never out going, I always kept to myself so I didn't have any friends. I was that quiet dark kid in the back of classroom. You leave me alone, I leave you alone. No perky, cute, energetic blonde you see today. After school when the kids were outside playing street hockey, or hop scotch I was in my backyard killing any animal I could find. And in the fifth grade when I was 10, I upgraded to killing my first person."

I take the time to tell Callie about the first time I killed Jena and how my parents and brother reacted. I told her that it was Tim who turned me into the person that she fell in love with 7 years ago. I even confess about the apartment being mine, but I chose to leave the part where Teddy knows and helps about my secret out of the story. We are quiet again when I'm completely done with my story. Callie is still sniffing every now and then, and I'm just trying to control my breathing since it hasn't been the same since I found Callie on my boat with all of my kill supplies in front of her.

"Do you hear yourself right now," the venom of anger and disgust is still present in Callie's voice. "You make it seem like you're the victim when we both know you're not. You're just as disgusting as them," Callie points to my trophy collection that is setting perfectly between us.

"They were criminals, Callie." I hiss back.

"So are you!" Callie yells at me. "They were people, yes they were sick and twisted but they didn't deserve to die like that. They didn't deserve to die in the arms of you."

"They didn't deserve it?" I ask her. I lean forward and pick up one of discarded slide on the floor and look at it for a brief moment. "Dr. Peter Emerson, head of the humanities department at the University of Seattle. He made his female students perform sexual acts on him if they wanted to pass his class. If they had the balls to say no or try to go to the authorities he would rape them first before he killed them and dumped their bodies in mountains for the wolfs and bears to eat." I pick another slide only this one is hanging on the edge of the box about to fall on the floor. Just like the slide before I take a second to study it. "Kyle West, immigrant smuggler. If the family could pay him on time he would kidnap the women in the family. Women of all ages, I might add, and sell them into a sex slave ring before he killed the men and dumped their bodies in the ocean." I grab one last slide, this time the slide is still in its natural resting place inside my box. "Dr. Erica Hahn, the organ donor. She found innocent people to kill so she could harvest their organs and sell them on the black market." I pause to look at Callie, her eyes are wide in shock and her mouth is hanging open a little bit. "Look me in the eye and tell me that they didn't deserve to die. Tell me you are perfectly ok with fact that your _system_, the _system_ you love and trust so much. Let them walk free so they could continue their reign of terror on poor _real_ innocent people in the city." I take another brief pause, "criminals are usually the only people I kill because at the end of the day nobody cares when they go missing."

Callie is still too stunned to say anything at the moment, because for the first time in our relationship she is looking and talking to the real Arizona. The dark and twisted blonde that has been locked in hiding for most of my life, thanks to Tim. Finally after 10 minutes Callie closes her mouth, and her face somewhat relaxes like she is going to say something, but she doesn't. She gets up and runs out of the room. When she is out of the room I'm hot on her trail as she makes her way outside and over to the rail of my boat in time to empty her stomach contents.

While Callie is throwing up, I slowly walk up to her and place my hand on the small of her back. "NO," Callie screams again as she twists out of my grip. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU SICK SON OF BITCH!"

Her outburst catches me off guard and causes me to stumble backwards a little bit. I raise my hands in the air to show her where they are and that I'm not going to touch her again.

"I thought I knew you," Callie voice is back to being low. "I fell in love with you."

"You do know me, and I love you too," I counter.

Callie shakes her head no before she points at the door for the lower part of my boat. "I don't know you." Callie lowers her hand and rests it on hip. "You're not the person I fell in love with."

"Callie," my voice breaks as my visions starts to get watery and fill a lump in throat start to form.

"I can't believe I let you around our children alone." Callie starts to back away from me.

"I would never, _could_ never, hurt you or our children. I love them just as much as I love you." I feel the tears fall down my face as I take a few steps towards Callie.

"I can't be around you right now," Callie says as she gets off my boat and starts to walk towards the parking lot.

"Callie, please," I say as I walk right behind her.

"I'm serious, Arizona. I don't you see right now." Callie says back.

"Cal,"

"NO," Callie screams as she stops walking to turns around to face me. "I don't want to see right now. In fact I don't think I want to see you ever again."

Callie's last statement causes my heart to break into a million pieces.

"Don't come back to house because you are not welcome there anymore, and I don't want you around the kids."

"You can't-"

"What?" Callie cuts off. "I don't want them to be around you and your sickness. So just do us a favor and disappear."

"Callie," my voice breaks again as I try to take a step closer to her, but she just takes one step back.

"I'm being serous, Arizona. If I see around our kids or the house I'll call the police." Callie says before she rips off her Valentine's Day necklace and wedding ring and throws both of them right at me.

I somehow manage to catch both items so they don't slip through the cracks and fall into the Puget Sound. I look at the ring and necklace as the tears continue to run down my face before I look up and follow Callie with my eyes as she gets in her Range Rover and drives away. My legs are frozen unable to move. I'm too upset and shocked over the fact that Callie just left me.

It's another 20 minutes before I find the strength to walk back to my boat. When I get there I find that I need to take my mind off of things so I spend the entire night cleaning my boat, complete with bleach bottles and checking to make sure there are no blood spots anywhere. After my boat is completely cleaned I see that it is time for me to go to work.

I walk into work in a zombie like state, I want to go see if the twins are in daycare, but I don't know how true Callie's statement was last night. Would she really call the police on me, and what would she tell them? 'My wife is a serial killer and is stalking me and family?' I decide to play it safe and just go upstairs to the attending lounge to get changed. Maybe Callie just needs some time to think, and if I give her enough space she will come back to me eventually, right? This is the time when I could really use Teddy.

After I get changed I go upstairs to the peds floor to find the police on my floor yet again. Sorry to kid who dead because of the Nyx, but I really don't care. Callie leaving me is all I care about right now.

"Who died this time?" I sigh as I join Nurse Lauren and Alex at the nurse's station.

"The police found Kyle's parents yesterday." Alex says to me as he slides my tablet over towards me. "They were murdered. His mother had a spear in her chest and his father had his head cut off."

"Interesting," I say with little emotion as I look at the pending kids waiting to get a bed.

Even though I'm looking down at my tablet, I still see the silent exchange between Alex and Lauren through my peripheral vision. "Is there something wrong, Dr. Robbins?" Alex asks, "You seem kind of out of it, almost like you don't care."

"That's because I don't." I say before I look over towards him with a sigh.

"Well you should," a deep voice says from behind Alex.

Alex steps aside so he is standing on my left side and Lauren is standing on my right side on the other side of the desk. "Why is that officer…" I trail off expecting him to say his name.

"Detective," the man corrects, "Detective Cox."

Detective Cox is a tall overweight white man in his mid-thirties. He has short brown hair, with no facial hair. He has a white button up shirt with a blue tie and black dress pants and black dress shoes.

"Witnesses say you were the last person beside Dr. Stark to see the parents alive, and your current attitude makes me think you're hiding something." Detective Cox pauses to study my body expression when starts to accuse of being involved in the death of Kyle's parents. "What were you doing yesterday afternoon around 3:30; I want you to go until you showed up here this morning."

"I had surgery with Dr. Wilson yesterday. I was teaching her how to fix a club foot. After surgery I was in my office doing paperwork until an hour after my shift. My shift was over 6 but I was here until 7. After that I met my wife on my boat, where she told me that she wanted to get a divorce." I see the uneasiness on everyone's face around me when I tell them that Callie wants to break up with me. "So please Detective Cox, tell me how I should be acting when my wife, the love of my life for the past 7 years, the mother to my three beautiful children, wants to leave me." I don't stay to hear whatever the man has to say because it's not important to me because right now he is not my problem.

I walk down the hallway with my tablet in my hand. I'm about to start rounds when I Alex steps in front of me. "Callie asking for a divorce, is that true?"

"No, I have a sick fucking sense of humor and didn't want to answer that man's dumb questions so I made it up. Yes, it's fucking true." I snap at Alex.

"Damn I'm sorry to hear that." Alex says to me. "I know with Teddy gone for the next three weeks you'll need someone to talk to. If you want you can talk and vent to me. You were always there for me when I needed you, so I guess it would only seem fair that I help you in your time of need."

"Thanks, Alex" I give him probably my one and only smile for the day.

"Oh and Dr. Robbins?" Alex says before he moves out of my way. "You said the f word twice which is $20 in the swear jar."

"How about I punch you in the throat?"

"I'm just saying," Alex says before he steps out of my way.

I enter the room with a smile on my face before I start my set of rounds. To take my mind off of Callie and Dr. Stark, I immerse myself in work. Today is a lot busier than yesterday, it seems like every time I turn around I'm greeted with sight of Lauren with a new chart about a new patient that should me emitted to hospital. Without even opening the chart to see what it is I automatically take the chart until I'm maxed out on patients. Majority of the patients have quick and easy cases that will cause them to be here for a night or two, and maybe about 3 or 4 kids might be here for at least a week.

The day is fast but slow at the same time. I'm able to help each patient that I come across, but lurking in the back of mind is Callie. All psychiatrist have a different view on psychopaths, some believe that psychopaths are nothing but a deformity in the human population, while others think they are the perfect human being. If I'm such a perfect human being than I shouldn't have any weaknesses, but I do, Callie is my weakness. I'm supposed to have no emotion, but when it comes to Callie I care. She makes me happy, and sad, and when someone hurts her I get angry. According to psychiatrist those are all things I shouldn't have, but I do. Maybe psychopaths are evolving? Maybe they are starting to feel a little emotion towards other people to help them adapt to their surroundings. Or maybe my Dad and Teddy were right in saying that I am a normal person, and I just have to work a lot harder than everyone around me.

Callie, psychopaths, and my empathy plague my mind for the rest of the day until it is time to go home. Home, I technically don't have one at the moment. Callie kicked me out, and I haven't seen her all day either. As I walk down the hall to the attending lounge I'm expecting to get dirty looks from the staff, because I would have figured someone would have spilled the beans about Callie and me, but I get the normal hello smiles and head nods. I know Alex and Lauren don't go around gossiping, but let's face it Mark is a terrible gossip and he happens to be Callie's best friend. Maybe she hasn't told him because she is just wants time to think about everything, I know its wishful thinking but maybe she'll be in the attending lounge waiting for me, wanting me to come home.

When I get the attending lounge I see that it is empty, I did say it was wishful thinking. I open my locker to have black duffel bag that I didn't put in there fall out on to the floor at my feet. I pick up the bag and look at before I unzip it. For the second time I feel my heart start to break into small pieces as I see that the bag is filled with some of my clothes from the house. Callie really does want me out of her life. With the best straight face I can muster I change back into the street clothes before I grab my bag and walk out of the hospital to my car. When I start the car I start driving to my new home now, my boat.

Well it's not technically a new home, before I met Callie I used to live on my boat. I only bought that apartment because things between Callie and I were getting serious and I wanted to appear normal, however, after I learned about Derek living in a trailer I realized I could have gotten away with living in my boat, while I was dating Callie.

When I get to my boat I put my clothes way and make a cup a tea before I seat on the bow of my boat and watch the sunset over the Puget Sound. It isn't until the sun goes down when I realize how much of an anchor Callie was in my life, because after my cup of tea I go downstairs into the haul of my boat and get changed. I change into the traditional kill outfit, but instead of wearing a black long sleeve shirt, I hear a black long sleeve hoodie. That way no one can see my long blonde hair because I feel like killing the first person I see.

The neat, well rounded, Puget Sound Butcher hasn't come out to play on this Thursday evening. The violent, non-caring, unforgiving Thumb Print Killer has decided to reappear back in my life even thought I know nothing good comes from me being violent and reckless I don't care. I don't want to waste time finding the proper kill, I just want to find someone to kill, criminal or not.

For the next 3 in half hours I stalk up and down the streets of Seattle looking for the perfect kill. I pass Velocity Dance Center right when one of their Adult dance classes just ended, when a couple gets my attention. They are young couple in their late twenties earlier thirties, the man is on the tall the side. He looks to be about 6 feet tall, and he is very muscular, he is pretty much popping out of his blue polo shirt. He has medium length blonde hair with brown eyes. His girlfriend is on the short side maybe about 5'5 with long brown hair that flows just past her shoulders her eyes are blue and she looks very petite and dainty. This is the couple. These are people I want to kill tonight.

The couple walks a few blocks to Cold Stone Creamery, he orders the mint mint chocolate chocolate chip, and she gets the chocolate devotion, while I get the birthday cake remix. They find a table right next to the window inside, while I just take my ice cream outside and sit on a bench that is just out of their view.

The two are having an intense conversation that I don't care about and they shouldn't either because they won't live to see tomorrow, but I just sit on the bench and wait for them to make their next move.

"A little cold outside to be eating ice cream," a voice says to right.

I look over to see a young woman with a pale complexion and dark brown hair. She has square jaw and small pointy nose. She is wearing sliver hoop earrings with a purple blouse that is cut really low, and she also has on a black skirt that barley covers her ass with black leather high heel boots.

"A little cold outside to be dressing like a slut." I reply back.

"Your cold, I'm cold how about we walk over to Hotel Max and warm each other up?" she says with grin.

"Or you would walk in front of bus," I go back to looking at my couple. They still haven't moved, which now I'm wishing they would so I get away from this woman.

"Feisty," the woman takes a moment to take in my features. "I love when my clients get feisty, it makes getting off so much more fun."

"Look, I'm not going fuck you so leave me alone." I hiss at her.

"Why not? Are you married, never been with another women?"

She is really trying my patience right now. "I don't fuck cheap sluts like you." I say as I glare at her.

"Don't get it twisted honey, I'm not cheap. I'm an expensive fuck."

When I look back over to my couple I see that they are leaving so I get up to follow them only to have this dumb bitch follow right behind me. "Look I said I'm not fucking you so get lost."

"We both know you want it."

I stop walking and look over at her. She's smiling at me, and I just smile back. "I'm not going into Hotel Max where someone can see me with _you_." I say with slight disgust. I look around us to see that the streets are starting to empty, so I jester for her to walk down an alley with me. At first she seems unsure, but soon she agrees and walks down the alley with me.

She feels uneasy about the silence between us so she starts to talk. "You don't want to be seen with a high end escort and you're dressed in baggy clothing so people won't recognize you. That must mean you are some type of politician which is ok with me, but I will tell you my prices go up especially if you want me to keep my mouth shut. Not mention the factor of me being out of my element. I'm used to hotel rooms only."

"Don't flatter yourself, you're a fucking whore. You can't forget your roots this where you started, sucking and fucking anyone how would give you money in the back of this alley." I say to her as I put on my latex gloves.

"You know I don't have to take this abuse from you. If this how you treat people it's no wonder why you are alone right now. Fuck off."

I manage to pick up a two by four block with left hand, while I grab her by the hair with my right hand. "Oh, you're going to take it and then some." I say before I repeatedly hit her in the head with the wooden block.

My blows to her head were hard and heavy, and I knew by the fifth hit she was dead, but that didn't stop me. For 15 minutes I continuously hit her until her head and face is nothing but a bloody mess. When I'm done I throw the block off to the side I drop to knees and let out a scream before I break down and cry over my loss of Callie.

It's another 10 minutes before I'm able to calm down and leave my signature thumb print calling card. When I'm finally more relaxed I leave the alley and start to wander back to the marina. I throw a sniff every now and then, and when I'm more than 15 blocks away from the dead prostitute I just killed is when I throw my gloves way in the trash.

While I walk back to the marina I feel a figure bump into me. We both turn to face each other when I see that the person that I bump into is David Sivic. "Sorry," he grumbles before he continues on his path.

I don't say anything to him before I just follow him in the shadows, I mean it's not like I don't have be anywhere.

I follow him as we walks to a construction site in lower Queen Anne. Queen Anne is Seattle's test project as they turn those lower class homes into luxury government housing. He walks into an abandon house, and I follow him inside. He is in one of the room in the front of house so I have to use the back door. Before I enter the house I put on my second pair of latex gloves and enter through the kitchen which is empty and small. There is only a fridge, counter, sink and cabinets for glasses and food. A look around the kitchen and all I see are fast food wrappers and bags with some pizza boxes mixed with beer and soda cans everywhere. There is only one real entrance and exit which is located to my left. I walk down a hallway to see other rooms that could pass for offices or bedrooms but they are completely empty. I make it to the large foyer area to see an assortment of construction tools in the foyer almost like David is going to renovate the house. I grab a hammer before I glance to my right to see the living room, empty. Located to my left, is the remains of the staircase that leads to the second floor. The staircase is not sturdy and would collapse if someone were to try and clear the giant gap in the middle of the staircase. I also see a room with a plastic sheet over the doorway. I see a shadow moving around in the room so I quietly make my way to the room.

When I enter the room I see that it is covered in plastic and I see David with his back facing me as he hovers over a large brown barrel. I raise the hammer and turn backwards so the claw part of the hammer is facing him. Before he can turn around I hit him in the back the neck and he drops to the floor like a rock. Just like the prostitute I proceed to beat the life out of David. When he is dead I drop the hammer and just sit on the floor next to his lifeless body.

I really didn't take in the room as well as I thought I did, because right across from me is a door with a window on the top part of it. There standing in that window is figure, I can't make out whom or what it is, but when I notice it, is when the figure darts away. I can't have witnesses so I get up off the floor and take off after the figure.

When I get to the door I see that it is has a pad lock on it, so I grab the hammer again and break the lock. When I enter through the doorway I see the figure to my left, and just like before it takes off again. The figure makes it to the end of the hallway before it falls down and disappears. I run to the spot where the figure was standing to see a flight of stairs and a small mangled mess of my mystery figure at the bottom of the stairs. It looks they are bleeding from the head.

With the hammer still in my hands, I slowly walk down the stairs. When I get to the bottom of the stairs I drop the hammer because my mystery figure is a beaten and bruised Dr. Lauren Boswell.

"Dr. Boswell?" I say as I drop to my knees and check for a pulse.

Lauren lets out a low groan and tries to open her eyes.

"It's ok, I'll get you out of her." I say as I get ready to lift her.

'_You really think that's a good idea?'_ I hear Tim's voice coming from the top of the stairs.

'I just killed somebody upstairs, I can't call the police.' I say up to him.

'_She has a head injury, and she could have internal damage. You need to call an ambulance.' _I just look at Tim, _'call for help and then leave before help arrives. Were in a shady part of Seattle, help won't come for at least 20 to 30 minutes.' _

Sad but true. As I pull out my cell phone I stand up and take a look around what I presume is the basement. It is dark and there are chains, whips and other torture and sex devices hanging from the wall, with a bed with handcuffs attached to it. Is this the house where David takes his victims before he kills them?

"911, what's your emergency?" A voice says through my cell phone.

"I want to report a dead body on 5th Ave in North Seattle." I start.

After I call for help I can't help but wonder what David was going to with that barrel. Is the barrel a new way of hiding his bodies now? My mind continues to race as I walk over to Lauren to make sure she is still alive, which she is. Before I'm able to fully get up she grabs my arm. "Please don't leave me, Ari…" Lauren whispers.

I can see that she is scared and doesn't want to be alone, after seeing what was down here I can't help but think that David has been raping for the past few weeks and was about to kill her before I intervened. I'm about to suck it up and lower myself to stay by her side because it will be awhile, but my subconscious decides to step in again.

'_What are you doing, Arizona?'_ Tim questions only this time he is across from me on the other side of Lauren.

'What does it look like I'm doing; I'm staying with her until help arrives.' I spit back.

Tim shakes his head at me, _'you need to leave. This how serial killers are caught Arizona. When they have their guard down is when the police come in and take you by surprise. One minute you're answering questions about Lauren and the dead body upstairs next thing you know they have a search warrant for you boat, and then all hell breaks loose.' _

I just look at him before I give out a loud frustrating sigh. Tim always has to be right, even when he's dead.

I release Lauren's grip from my arm and set her hand back on the ground.

"Please," she gargles as tears start to fall down her face.

"I wish I could, but we both know why I can't." I say to her.

She lets out a whimper before she closes her eyes. When her eyes are closed is when I get up and run upstairs and out of the house.

Just like Tim predicted it was 30 minutes before police arrived and 10 minutes after the police is when the ambulance arrived. I waited to make sure that they put Lauren in the ambulance before I left the scene and went back to my boat.

When I get back to the boat I completely strip out of my clothes before I take a shower and then lay in my bed completely surround by quietness. I miss my daughters, I miss my son, I miss my wife and I miss my dumb dog. I give a heavy sigh before I grab my phone and call Callie. No surprise when she didn't answer. I just stare at the ceiling waiting for sleep to come, but it never does. I'm forced to lay in bed thinking about how I lost the best thing to every happen to me.


End file.
